


Scions of Mira

by TheRoseDuelist



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Minor Character Death, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Warfare, Romance, Steamy, Survival, Swearing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 162,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDuelist/pseuds/TheRoseDuelist
Summary: As humanity makes its new home on Mira, a team of BLADE officers seek out other civilizations, hoping to find new friends in the vast world. However, when the Ganglion arrive, the team prepares for war, hoping their new friends will join them as allies.*A reimagining of Xenoblade X.(Crossposted on FFN)
Relationships: Fiora/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Dunban, Reyn/Sharla (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I am currently migrating this story over to AO3. Please note this is an *ONGOING* story, it is not finished like The Restoration. After playing Xenoblade X, I got the idea in my mind to do a crossover with XC1 because I love those characters, and here we are! There are 23 chapters currently, and there will be many more. Enjoy!

If she were a child, she would have believed it to be a shooting star; the brightness of the light stood out against the black sky, brilliant and eye-catching. If she were a child, she would have made a wish that her father, her family, and her people would be safe from the Dark Ones forever. If she were a child, she would have closed her eyes and smiled, grateful that she had been blessed with the chance to witness a small miracle of the universe.

But she was not a child. And that was no shooting star.

As she watched the light stream across the darkness above her, the young woman trembled, and a deep-seated fear crept out from the recesses of her mind. Had they been found? Or was this a coincidence? Either way, it did not matter. She knew that, with this arrival, things would change; the life she'd known was over. Her people would have to be careful: hide in the shadows, no doubt. Maybe even leave.

She hoped it wouldn't come to that. She loved this place: the life it grew, the air it breathed. It was her home. However, it was not her decision to make.

There was no time to waste. Jumping up from her grassy seat, the young woman broke into a run, dashing down the side of the hill she'd been stargazing upon. Even in the dark night where it was impossible to see, she had no trouble jumping over raised tree roots, and ducking under branches without injury; she knew this path like the back of her hand. Heart pumping, she raced over the open grassland, passing under the blue bioluminescence of the surrounding flora and fauna, her silver hair glinting in the light.

Who were they? What did they want?

Her mind reeled as she dashed forward, hastening her pace as she neared the cliff.

Were they enemies? Or were they potential allies?

As her toes reached the edge, she launched herself into the air, her wings capturing the updraft of the small breeze. Faltering, the young woman strained and forced her wings to cooperate, hurtling herself downward into the depths. The sounds of crashing waves grew louder, and she pulled herself up at the last second, hovering just above the water. Taking a deep breath, she shot forward, continuing her flight, using the moonlight to guide her.

If they were allies, could they be trusted? Would it matter? Knowing her father, he wouldn't care. His first priority — rightly so — was ascertaining the protection of his people.

Biting her lip, she careened around a rock formation, into a hidden lagoon. The wind howled in her ears and she grimaced, feeling the air thin and the breeze give way. Her muscles cramped, spasming in protest, and she dropped into the water. Sputtering, the young woman flailed, struggling to keep herself afloat. The water was not deep though, and she began treading water as she collected her bearings. Blinking, she swam forward to the far shore, her strokes rushed and choppy. Emerging from the water, she coughed up all that she'd inhaled in her fall. She knew that her wings weren't strong enough for such a flight, but flying was the fastest mode of transportation to the city. And her father needed to know immediately.

Giving herself a brief shake — water flying every which way — she ran through the tunnel exiting the lagoon. Ten minutes later, she stood in the throne room under harsh white lights, cheeks flushed, dripping puddles over the granite floor. A wave of embarrassment passed over her; she knew she looked like a mess. Never in her right mind would she present herself this way before the King and Queen. But this moment was no ordinary circumstance. It was anything but ordinary.

Pushing away her chagrin, the young woman straightened her shoulders and gazed upon the dais. Her father sat upon the throne, his queen, her step-mother, sat at his side. An eerie silence coated the atmosphere as they both looked down upon her, waiting for her to speak.

"Father, did you see?" The young woman asked, desperate to keep the tremble from her voice.

The man's steel eyes scrutinized her. There was no disapproval at her appearance, no curiosity at where she had just come from, no disappointment at her disregard for the rules — all these would have been normal, typical, expected reactions — instead, there was nothing. He was completely blank.

"Yes, my child."

"What's going to happen?"

He did not immediately respond and turned his eyes away from hers to rest on his queen's. The young woman held her breath and her heart hammered as the monarchs held a silent conversation. Did he already know who they were? Were they going to war? Or would they hide?

Finally, he brought his eyes back to hers, and answered.

"I don't know."

A shiver ran down her spine and she clasped her hands. Her breath hitched in her throat. The young woman now recognized the look in his eyes, an emotion she had not seen in decades.

It was fear.


	2. A Whole New World

"We should fall back, sir!" Jackson screamed over the noise of bullets and machine gun rounds.

"Not an option. If we don't stop this thing, it'll head straight for NLA!" Dunban shouted over his shoulder as he discharged his assault rifle, sending a shower of bullets towards the giant Cinicula. The sound was deafening; his ears rang. He clenched his jaw as pain exploding through his head, the cacophonous sound filling his mind, disrupting his concentration, but he pulled the trigger, again and again, aiming at the creature's head.

The bullets landed, lodging themselves into the Cinicula's tough skin. It screeched and swung its head to the left, sending a male BLADE flying backward onto a hill. Enraged, the Cinicula reigned up on its legs, shrieking once more. The high pitch was ear-splitting. Dunban cringed the assault on his ears heavier, making his head swim.

"What are your orders, sir?" Jackson yelled.

The Cinicula dropped back to the ground on all fours, roaring at the humans scattered in a semi-circle around it. It pawed at the ground like a horse. It was ready to charge.

There was no time for an elaborate plan; he'd make it up as they went along. Dunban tapped on his earpiece, eyes laser-focused on the enemy. "Roger and Charles: flank its right! Veronica and Eddie: focus on the tail! Shoot him with everything you have," he commanded. Snapping his head towards Jackson, Dunban could see the young man quaking in his boots, eyes wide with fear. The young man's hand tapped the trigger of his gun rhythmically. He could hit anything at any second.

This was no place for him. A new recruit to BLADE, Jackson wasn't ready for combat, even though he'd passed his field test. Dunban could see it clear as day. Internally, he swore. This was not the time to be down one man. But it'd be easier to have him out of the way than worry about him in the middle of the battle.

"Take the speeder to the nearest Base Camp. Call for backup."

Tossing the keys to him, Dunban watched as Jackson race towards the transport a hundred feet away. A raspy bellow snapped his attention back to the to the hulking monster. With another grunt, it lowered its head, and charged, straight in his direction.

He cursed and backpedaled. Feet pounding the dirt, Dunban tore his gaze to the right and caught sight of his team following orders, surrounding the giant beetle-like animal. The sounds of gunfire filled the air once more as they kept pace with the galloping monster, shooting at the exposed, vulnerable parts of its body. Splotches of purple liquid splattered onto the ground as bullets punctured its body. But the Cinicula showed no signs of stopping. Rather, the violence made it angrier, and the monster howled, swerving its large head back and forth, hitting Roger and Charles and sending them hundreds of yards away.

The tyrant refocused on Dunban, chittering as it resumed its pursuit, and the man dashed forward across the grassy plain. Eyes darted left and right, trying to find something, anything that would help him defeat the creature. In his periphery, he saw a rock formation: gray and brown boulders stacked haphazardly on top of one another. He raced towards it and the earth shook as the lumbering of the monster closed the distance between himself and it. As he reached the boulders, Dunban pulled himself up, climbing as fast as he could muster, his upper body muscles squeezing out every shred of energy left in his body. He didn't need to reach the top. He only needed to be high enough to tower over the Cinicula.

Twisting his neck, Dunban saw the creature gaining. He had half a minute to get in position. He scurried up another boulder, then reached for the next. It was just out of reach. Desperately, he tried to grab for a hand-hold, but his fingers couldn't find one, and scraped at the stone, cutting at his finger pads. He slipped and scrambled to steady himself and not fall off the edge. Heart pounding in his chest, Dunban dared a glance at the creature: it was closing in. Swearing, he turned back. Narrowing his eyes, he bent his knees as best he could without falling. Closing his eyes, he took a breath and jumped, hand barely catching the ledge above. Dunban groaned as pulled himself up one more boulder. Heaving, he stood up. No time for a breather.

Whipping around, he pulled his rifle from his shoulder. The Cinicula was fifty feet away, stomping the ground, blind with rage despite its bleeding wounds across its body.

"Five." He whispered.

The monster sprinted forward.

"Four."

Dunban rushed to pull out a new clip for the gun from his belt.

"Three."

The boulder shook from the Cinicula's stampede as it neared.

"Two."

Dunban's hands fumbled with the clip.

"One."

The monster lowered its head, ready to slam into the rocks.

Dunban locked it in and pulled the trigger. Bullets flew, sailing through the air and piercing into the monster's eyes. It screamed in pain, staggering and swaying from side to side, its back spikes spasming. Dunban's soldiers attacked, unloading every last bullet they had into the Cincula's body.

Growling, it pulled itself back, then slugged forward, determined, smashing straight into the rock formation.

The shock forced him off-balance. His knees wobbled and he swore, throwing his gun over his back. As the boulders collapsed under him, he swallowed and jumped, flying through the air, towards the Cinicula. His body screamed in protest as the Cinicula began to open its jaws, but it was too late; he prayed to God that this would work. Otherwise, he was dead.

Blood roared in his ears as he drew his longsword **.** Hollering, Dunban raised the swords high, and as he began to descend, sliced downward, cutting into the Cinicula's nose. Purple sprayed over him as the beast snapped its jaws closed and shook its head from side to side furiously, knocking Dunban to the ground. Dunban rolled away as the monster attempted to stomp on him, blood pouring down its face. The ground rattled with each pound, but the pain from its wounds was too much for the creature. The bleeding continued to flow across the Cinicula's body. Slowly, the monster crumpled to the ground, its cries of pain splitting the air.

Panting, Dunban rolled onto his stomach, listening as his team continued its onslaught against the monster. He turned his face towards the tyrant. It whimpered, its eye watching him. The pupil contracted, then dilated, its life force fading away.

Finally, it stilled.

Silence.

Hoots and hollers filled the air. Grunting, Dunban stood, brushing himself off. Blinking, he rubbed his temples. The faint sound of ringing still echoed in his ears. Shaking his head, he grabbed his longsword from the ground. Purple trails curled down his blades and he wiped them off on the dirt and grass. Looking up, Dunban gazed at the animal. Ignoring the celebrations of his team, the man remained silent, staring at the open eye, now blank, the soul inside the creature gone to whatever afterlife existed — if there even was one.

Though his face betrayed no emotion, sadness crept inside Dunban's heart. Had humanity never come to this planet, this creature, like many others, would not have died in such a way. The man knew that they'd had no choice in the matter to land here for protection, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were disrupting the life that had already thrived on the planet. Survival of the fittest was a part of nature, but he couldn't shake the guilt.

A sweeping rage thundered inside of him as he recalled the forces who had led them here. If he were to ever find out who they were—

"Captain! You did it!"

Charles, a blond young man, rushed over to Dunban, the others in tow, all grinning from ear to ear. Most were bruised, but their shining eyes indicated that they were anything but worse for wear. Inside, Dunban's anger receded as quickly as it came, back to the corner of his heart where it rested, invisible to all except himself.

"That was amazing, sir!" Veronica chimed in, her cheeks red from the exertion. "The way you lept through the air and took down the monster! How did you know it would work?"

"I didn't." Dunban shrugged, "But it was a necessary risk."

"You are so cool!" Roger gaped, oblivious that his face and uniform were covered in grass and dirt stains.

Dunban plastered on a smile. "It was a team effort. You should all be proud."

"No way. It was all you, captain," Eddie congratulated. "Drinks are on me tonight!"

The BLADES chorused in agreement though Dunban remained silent. The older man watched them in their exuberance. A wave of relief overtook him. None of them had been lethally hurt. Despite the odds, he had protected them and NLA. Any day with no casualties was a good day.

The embers of the earlier rage threatened to spark, but Dunban stamped them out. If he allowed them to burn, he would be consumed by anger, unable to do what he knew he must. There was no time to be angry. There was no time to mourn. Right now, he had to carry out his mission. He had to protect the people he loved. He had to protect the last of humanity.

And there was no room for anything else.

* * *

"It's been two months since we landed on this blasted planet. We gotta get things rolling." Commander Vandham grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he chomped away on a toothpick.

Dunban glanced at him, narrowing his eyes in mild disapproval, then shifting his gaze away, focusing on the view outside the far window. The sun hovered just over the horizon, ready to dive into its darkness and rest for the remainder of the day. Though its descent was imminent, the heat from the sun had the senior BLADE officers and the interim President of NLA testy. Dunban could tell.

The meeting's purpose was simple: to strategize humanity's next move given the unexpected landing on the planet Mira (the name that they had given it, or rather, Maurice had given). However, given the dynamic between the meeting's participants, Dunban could tell this conversation would be more of a power struggle than a productive session.

He stood apart from the group, leaning against the wall, silently observing the scene unfolding in front of him. He knew Vandham was itching to get scouts out into their new world, beyond the fifty-mile radius surrounding NLA. However, Nagi and Elma wanted to be methodical about the process, ensuring the safety of all BLADE officers (with this position he agreed). And Maurice...well, Dunban still hadn't entirely figured out his motivations, other than that he wanted power (he had, after all, appointed himself president given all other politicians on the White Whale had died, were stored in the Lifehold, or were on other arks that did not make the journey to Mira — how convenient). At the very least, Dunban knew Maurice couldn't be trusted to look out for anything but his own interests.

That made everything more precarious.

"Setting up NLA was a necessary task." Defense Secretary Nagi countered, pressing a few keys on the dashboard of the holodesk situated in the middle of the conference room. "Without any organization, it would be impossible for us to survive on Mira."

"Every day is just another chance that those aliens come and find us. We gotta figure out how to defend ourselves." Vandham shot back.

"That's what we're trying to do, Commander." A warning emanated from Nagi's eyes. "If you're done, we can discuss our next steps."

Vandham frowned but said nothing, turning away to look out the window, avoiding the eyes of the others.

The meeting was held on the top floor of the BLADE headquarters, far from prying eyes and eager ears. Privacy was important given not only the content of the meeting but also the reality of the various, opposing viewpoints. If the rest of NLA's population knew of the internal fighting in their government, there could be greater problems. No one wanted to deal with those.

"The lifehold must be the first priority," Nagi remarked as a holographic map of Mira appeared and spun in the air above the desk. Glowing pixels illuminated the shapes of the five continents, their outlines wavering as the images buffered. "If we don't find it soon, it will lose power and all the passengers will die."

"We don't know anything about this planet," Vera piped up. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, a concerned expression spreading over her porcelain face and into her purple eyes. "Where do we even start?"

Vera was a new addition to the group of senior officials. Nagi thought it prudent to bring in an outsider's perspective; someone with the expertise to calculate risks based on her knowledge of the physical sciences (she had degrees in biology, chemistry, and physics — a certified genius). However, all she had proved to be so far was overly cautious. Not exactly what they needed at this point in time. At least, in Dunban's opinion.

But no one was asking for it.

"The Pathfinders have already begun mapping Primordia." Elma touched the image of the landmass surrounding the bright blue circle that indicated NLA. The image enlarged, and several dots sparkled throughout the continent's image, indicating the various probes that had been planted across the vast area.

"That leaves four other continents," Maurice interjected, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We will tackle them in due time," Nagi answered, his tone firm.

"That's not an option. The lifehold could be on one of these other continents. What happens if we miss it before it's too late? We can't just focus our efforts on just one area."

"We don't have enough resources to mount that kind of expedition," Elma responded as she pulled the map back to illustrate the largeness of Mira. Dunban flicked his eyes over the holographic map: it was large, even on such a small scale.

"What about all of the scouts that you recovered on your last trip?"

"They're still acclimating."

"Now is not the time! They need to be suited up and ready to go."

"Joining BLADE is supposed to be voluntary," Elma narrowed her eyes, her voice dropping an octave.

"Not when the human race is at stake. Everyone must do their part. Otherwise, there will be consequences."

"Consequences?"

"Refusing your responsibility to your brothers and sisters could be considered an act of treason."

Silence flooded the room. The threat in the words was undeniable. Dunban felt his heart quicken. All hands on deck was one thing, but forcing people into conscription was another. Dunban didn't want a team of Jacksons out in the wilderness. They would die without guidance and there were only so many senior officers that could watch over new cadets. And the mention of treason...Maurice was angling for control beyond what his interim position described. Dunban felt his stomach turn. There was no way would he allow for this man to become a dictator. Luckily, Maurice couldn't simply make laws. A majority vote amongst the senior officers would decide such things. And the man could guarantee that no one would vote for voluntary conscription.

However, as much as Dunban hated to admit it, Maurice was right: moving continent by continent until each was meticulously mapped would be too slow.

The seconds floated by and turned into minute upon minute. The tension grew thick in the air, threatening to choke someone out of silence, just to break the ice.

The fledglings of a solution whispered in his ears and an idea crept into Dunban's head. He considered it, turning it over and rotating it around in his mind, filling out details, searching for holes in logic. Finally, he knew he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. Someone needed to resume the conversation and sow the seeds of compromise.

Clearing his throat, Dunban stood away from the wall and ambled over to console. All eyes turned on him.

"The lifehold needs to be found. That we can all agree upon," Dunban said, passing his eyes over each member of the group before continuing. "But we can't leave NLA defenseless. As Vandham pointed out, the beings who shot us down on this planet could be searching for us right now."

"Do you have a proposition? Or are you just stating the obvious?" A miffed Maurice glowered.

Dunban clenched his jaw, but continued in a calm, monotone: "We send a team to each of the remaining continents. A team of five or six, each including a pathfinder, a harrier, a prospector, and at least one senior officer. Ideally two teams, resources pending, that can cover ground quickly and efficiently."

"A single team? How will that help at all?" Vandham questioned.

"It's better than nothing, right?"

His question was met with equal silence. Elma provided him with a small smile of thanks and he returned with a slight nod. It wasn't much, but possibly enough to satisfy Maurice as well as give them an advantage. In this case, there wouldn't be a strain on personnel, even though it would be slower in terms of covering ground. But at least ground would be covered.

"Who are these team leaders then?" Maurice frowned, the stern lines in his face deepening around his eyes and in his forehead.

"Dunban here could do it. Hell, we're all alive 'cause of this guy," Vandham threw his arms out wide, a grin spreading from ear to ear as he winked in the man's direction.

Shaking his head, Dunban said nothing. This was not ideal, but not unexpected. While what Vandham said was true — and not that Dunban bragged about the battle at all — he hadn't escaped from the encounter unscathed. Grimacing, he flexed his right arm. Even now, after a month, it still ached. The bones had healed, but he'd never have his original strength, even with a few pins and needles inside the bones.

"Alright. Dunban will go to Noctilum. Elma to Oblivia." Nagi pronounced, shutting off the holodesk and wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Probably could send Alexa out to Sylvalum and HB to Cauldros too," Vandham suggested.

"Lao will also lead a team to Cauldros."

"Do we get a say in this?" Elma joked, looking over at Dunban. He gave her a shrug. They both knew that they would have volunteered regardless of being assigned. It was in their natures.

"Be careful out there. We don't know the landscape, nor what lies in wait," Nagi cautioned, "You will radio back to NLA at the end of each day with a full report on what you have mapped out."

"I don't think this is wise," Vera interjected. She toyed with her black braid that fell over her left shoulder.

"It's not up for discussion," Maurice responded.

"But we don't know if they could contract a disease and bring it back to NLA—"

"I think the team leaders will have enough sense to not infect the little humanity that remains alive." Vandham sniffed.

"I'm not saying they don't..." Vera trailed off, both cowed and irritated.

"Vera, they know what they're doing," Nagi said, trying to be gentle, but it came out a mix between frustrated and soft.

Looking away, the young woman nodded, tucking her hands in her pockets. Dunban inwardly sighed. It had not been a good idea to introduce her to their group. It wasn't her fault. She simply wasn't a soldier.

Clearing her throat, Elma turned to Maurice, face neutral as she crossed her arms behind her back. Dunban recognized the stance: a soldier giving deference to their commanding officer. He knew for a fact that she did not care for Maurice (though she would never admit it). What was she going to ask?

"What is the protocol if we encounter native inhabitants of the planet?"

Dunban could feel the undercurrent of disgust, though he imagined Maurice wouldn't even know it was there.

"Avoid contact with all other xenoforms no matter what," Maurice snapped. "We don't want anyone to learn about our existence here."

"What? Why?" Dunban demanded. "What if they're allies?"

"Given all of our interactions with aliens, we need to be cautious," Maurice looked at Elma knowingly. "Present company excluded."

Although Dunban knew it was best to be cautious, this was wrong. Dunban eyed Maurice disdainfully. The entire reason humanity still existed was because of Elma, a different lifeform. Dunban had hoped they had left racism on Earth. It appeared otherwise.

"We increase our chances of survival by befriending the natives if any exist," Dunban answered, eyes locked on Maurice's.

"If you encounter them, do not engage. If that cannot be avoided, shoot on sight." Maurice marched towards him, stopping mere inches from him. His brown eyes stared into Dunban's, unrelenting. "Is that understood?"

Dunban said nothing, knowing any words that surpassed his lips would only result in further argument and possibly a court-martial, which he could not afford. There was to be no debate with Maurice; he was a bigoted individual that was blind to everything but his own wants and desires. That would have to be dealt with soon.

But not today.

"Vandham will assign your subordinates. Meeting adjourned," Nagi stated.

* * *

By the time Dunban left the shooting range that evening, the moon was high in the sky. Hours had passed — they seemed to go by in the blink of an eye during target practice, although his aim was still off in his left arm — and Dunban was ready to head back to the barracks for some well-deserved sleep. However, fate mocked him as he exited the range, turned the corner, and ran straight into Vandham.

"Sorry—" Dunban began before looking up at who it was. "Oh. Well, only half sorry."

"You think you're so funny." Vandham rolled his eyes and pushed him, which was actually more like a shove given Vandham's weight and stature. "I've been lookin' fer ya."

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Dunban asked, regaining his footing.

"Here is your team," Vandham handed Dunban a tablet. He scanned the names on the screen and recognized only one. His sister Fiora. Good, Vandham had listened to his request. He'd be able to keep an eye on her.

"Tell me about the rest of them."

Vandham pulled out a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it. "Sharla Watanabe. Served as an army medic for four years before we left Earth. She's equipped for the field, so you won't have to worry about her. Reyn and Shulk are newbies, though Shulk is apparently some master genius with tech. Like Lin."

Dunban nodded as he slid his finger across the tablet's screen, looking at Shulk and Reyn's profiles. Two fresh faces stared at it, physical stats lining the sides of the screen. Wouldn't be the first time he worked with new soldiers. Dunban actually liked working with new recruits. They always had an optimism and excitement that was fresh and reminded him of why he was a soldier: to protect and serve. However, on the other hand, new recruits needed hand-holding. He hoped they wouldn't be as terrified of combat as Jackson.

"Have they passed their basic field tests?"

"Yeah," Vandham said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And...?"

"Look, they seem ta be ok, alright? Just let it go."

"How's Jackson?"

Once Dunban and his team and returned to NLA after the battle earlier in the day, the man had heard Jackson had quit BLADE. This was exactly the problem he feared if Maurice made good on his threat. Forcing people into BLADE would be disastrous.

Vandham glowered. "Look, ya made yer point. I swear to ya that neither of these kids is like that one."

Dunban shrugged. "Your word."

"They'll be meetin' ya tomorrow at 0800 hours at Blade HQ. Told 'em to pack their bags."

"Thanks."

"I gotta go share the news with Doug and Vanea. See ya around, hero. Good luck out there." Vandham slapped him on the back and walked away.

Sighing, Dunban flipped through the rest of the document, reading the basics of the mission. It was as they had discussed: to survey Noctilum, plant as many probes as possible, and report back in three weeks. However, there was one stipulation. Dunban narrowed his eyes as he read the bold print towards the bottom of the memo:

" **DO NOT ENGAGE WITH OTHER LIFE FORMS. TREAT ALL XENOFORMS AS HOSTILES."**

Of course, Maurice refused to listen. Dunban frowned. This was a surefire way of alienating themselves on this foreign planet. They needed allies, not enemies.

"DUNBAN!" a voice hollered.

He dragged his gaze from his reading to see a young woman, nine years his junior, stomping toward him, her light brown hair flying in the slight breeze. She wore a new BLADE uniform and an unmistakable scowl. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Fiora. How was your day?" He asked, shutting off the tablet to give her his full attention.

"Did you request me?" She demanded, anger flowing through her eyes as she stopped right in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"For your team. Did you request me?"

"Fiora—"

"Can you just let me take care of myself? I'm not a baby anymore, Dunban!" She stressed, flinging her arms out in frustration.

Dunban narrowed his eyes, though kept his voice calm. "We are on a foreign planet. We don't know what's out there. You are a new recruit to BLADE and it is my duty as your senior officer to watch out for you. And as your brother, it's my responsibility to keep you safe."

"I don't need you to protect me!"

"Fiora, you may have passed your field tests, but that doesn't mean you're combat-ready."

"I'm an adult. I make my own choices."

"Right now, you're acting like a child."

"No, I'm reacting to your idiotic behavior!" She balled her hands into fists.

"It is not idiotic. But your reaction is the definition of a tantrum." Dunban crossed his arms over his chest, resolute.

"I am not! And I still can't believe you did this!"

He opened his mouth to respond, but Fiora pivoted and marched away, cursing. He sighed. Being her brother had never been easy given their parents had died when she was a child. He had to be both sibling and parent, which created a strange dynamic to their relationship, one he had never been able to master. And one that had only been strained since landing upon Mira.

Tucking the tablet into his back pocket, Dunban headed for the barracks. After the drama of the day, he needed a warm shower. Sleep was in order as well, especially with the upcoming trip. Glancing up at the night sky, the man wondered what they would find out in the wilderness. He hoped answers. Or at least, some kind of hope.

* * *

The crisp morning air sent a shiver down Dunban's spine as he leaned against the landspeeder, watching BLADE officers move this way and that across the concourse. Excitement filled the atmosphere of the western quadrant of NLA. Now that there was a solid direction, it appeared the members of BLADE were hopeful for the future. Such emotion was necessary, given the timetable they were all on. Three months **.** Dunban had not forgotten the ticking clock that was the Lifehold Core. These missions needed to succeed in order to rescue what could be the last of humanity.

Sipping his steaming cup of coffee, Dunban caught sight of a young, blond man walking towards him, backpack strapped on like a parachute, an eager grin on the young man's lips. This was no doubt Shulk Howden.

"Captain Dunban! It's really great to meet you. I'm looking forward to working with you." Shulk stuck his hand out. Dunban took it with a firm handshake

"I hear you're a tech genius."

"I wouldn't go that far, sir."

"But you have been making many of the weapon advancements in the lab?" Dunban questioned.

Shulk ran a hand through his blond hair self-consciously. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I just like working with machines."

"Oy!"

A bulky, young man trudged up to them, duffle bag slung over his shoulder. His BLADE uniform stretched across his muscular form like plastic wrap, as though his body were ready to burst from it at any moment. He nudged Shulk, a frown growing on his tan face.

"You said you were gonna wait for me," Reyn complained.

"That was before you slept in for twenty minutes," Shulk countered, then raised his eyebrows and flicked his eyes at Dunban — the most conspicuous expression of non-verbal communication if he'd ever seen one.

Amused, Dunban sipped his coffee.

Reyn did a double-take, then dropped his bag, mouth open. "Cap'n! Sorry, I'm late. Won't happen again, sir." He jumped to a salute position.

"At ease. You must be Reyn."

"The one and only." He grinned with a thumbs up, then picked up his duffle bag and tossed it into the trunk of the land speeder with ease. It landed with a clunk. "So, we're goin' to Noctilum? Where is that?"

"Reyn, I showed you a map last night," Shulk grumbled.

"I was tired, dude."

"To the west." Dunban cut in, pulling the map of Mira up on his tablet. It glowed blue and green, entrancing. He handed the device to Reyn to examine. "It's mostly rainforest, though I'm told that our scanners have picked up some mountainous terrain and beaches."

"Beaches? You think we can stop by one?"

"It's not a vacation, Reyn." Shulk cut in, still annoyed, looking over Reyn's shoulder. The screen reflected in his blue eyes.

"I didn't say it was. It would just be nice to feel the sand between my toes." Reyn crossed his arms behind his head and sighed. "It's been a while."

"Did you live by the ocean before?" Dunban asked as he took the tablet back from the younger man and pocketed it.

"Oh yeah. I'm from Venice. California. I was a fitness instructor before joining the Coast Guard. It's how I put myself through the first couple years of college." Reyn put his hands on his hips. "Did a lot of bodybuilding on the beach. And surfing."

"I used to surf myself." Dunban mused. "Though, not seriously. Just every now and then."

"No way! We should try and hit some waves at some point," Reyn exclaimed. "I know there are some beaches not far from here."

"Am I the last one?" A feminine voice interrupted.

The trio turned their eyes to a woman a couple of inches taller than Shulk with long dark hair that matched her dark eyes. It didn't escape Dunban's notice that she had a nice figure (the BLADE uniform conformed to her like a second skin), and out of the corner of his eye, he saw that it didn't escape Reyn and Shulk either.

"Sharla Watanabe." Sharla smiled as she stuck her hand out to Dunban.

He took it with a nod. "Dunban."

Grinning, Reyn stepped toward her and offered his own hand. "I'm Reyn. I can help you with your bag if you want."

"Nice to meet you, but I'm fine." She hauled her duffle to the land speeder, hoisted it up, and dropped it in the trunk. As she wiped her hands against one another, she asked, "Are we waiting for anyone else?"

"Just one more," Dunban said, sipping his coffee. He knew Fiora would show up last; another chance to illustrate her anger at her assignment to Dunban's team. He just hoped it wouldn't hold them up for too long, otherwise, he would have to personally drag her from the barracks. Neither of them wanted that, he could guarantee.

"So you were in the army reserve?" Dunban focused on Sharla, looking to fill the time while they awaited Fiora's arrival.

"Four years. I was in combat for two of those years."

"Where?"

"Sudan."

"Whoa. That's intense!" Reyn said, leaning forward to hear more. "Four years. What was it like?"

"Hot. And violent."

Reyn closed his mouth, surprised. Not the answer he was expecting, Dunban could see. Dunban flicked his eyes to Sharla, who appeared not to notice Reyn's withdrawal. She wasn't one to beat around the bush. That was good.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A voice cut through the awkward pause in the conversation. The captain looked up, meeting the eyes of his sister. There was a resentment boiling the green irises, but her voice gave no indication of this. Rather, she sounded chipper.

That meant he needed to be on his guard.

"My alarm didn't go off."

"Me either!" Reyn raised his hand for a high-five. Fiora looked at it skeptically while Shulk stifled a laugh. She noticed the other young man and her eyes widened. Casually, she patted down her hair and adjusted her uniform, attempting to smooth out the wrinkles. Dunban smirked inwardly. Fiora might be more amiable to the arrangement after all.

"Now that we're all here, I can brief you on the mission. We're heading to Noctilum for a survey. We'll be the first team on the ground. Fiora, as our resident pathfinder, you will be assigned to mapping our progress and sending daily reports back to NLA."

"This is gonna be awesome." Reyn grinned. "First out there." He elbowed Shulk, who elbowed back.

"I'm looking forward to testing the speeder out," Shulk commented. "It's been in the lab for the past two weeks. It's definitely ready for a test drive."

"Did you build this?" Sharla pointed to the vehicle behind them. She began to circle it, inspecting it with what seemed a practiced eye.

"It was a team effort."

"Shulk's just being modest." Reyn clapped a hand on his best friend's back. "He did it all from sketching to the building."

"I definitely had help building."

"But you came up with it in the first place!"

"You must be really smart," Fiora marveled, looking between him and the speeder.

"Nah. Just trying to do my part." Shulk blushed. "We've been trying to make something that is durable for land exploration but still has the speed of a sports car. I like to think of it as a cross between the Batmobile and the cruiser from Star Wars."

"Awesome." Reyn pumped his fists in the air.

"Alright, let's load up. We don't want to waste any more daylight. We've got a long trek ahead." Dunban stated.

After a few minutes of stuffing the trunk with their gear and extra supplies, they all climbed into the speeder. Dunban took the seat next to Shulk in the front, and the rest piled in the back. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Fiora and Sharla in the next row, and Reyn spreading out in the back. Reyn had already put his sunglasses on and hung his head back as if he were ready to sleep.

Shulk input a few commands on the touchscreen dashboard. "Ready?"

Dunban nodded and he gunned the engine. The older man raised an eyebrow, skeptical. Shulk shrunk in his seat, embarrassed, but Dunban chuckled and smirked. "Drive on, Shulk."

Shulk grinned, stepped on the gas, and they zoomed out of the west gate, into the Miran wilderness.

* * *

It was about 1800 when they reached the base camp on the border between Primordia and Noctilum. After a quick stop to check in and radio NLA, they zipped across the imaginary boundary between the two continents and drove forward into the rainforest. As they left the crisp breeze of Primordia behind and passed under the canopy, Dunban could feel the air blanket his skin, damp and cloying. His eyes swept the landscape as the speeder darted forward; on the left and right, the greenery went on for miles and miles. Nothing but trees, tall trunks, and various flora could be seen through the dense foliage.

From the back of the speeder, he could hear "oohs" and "awws" from Reyn and Fiora. He couldn't blame them. It was as though they had passed into a completely different world. Briefly, the man wondered if this landscape was similar to the Amazon rainforests. A pang of regret ran through him: he'd only been once and not for long. He'd promised himself to go back and visit, taking the time to explore the vast ecosystem, but he never made it. And now he never would.

"It'll be dark soon. We'll set up camp for the night and start scouting tomorrow." Dunban said over the hum of the engines. "Let's find some ground cover."

The sun began to set; orange rays of sunlight filtered through the crevices and arbitrary openings in the forest's canopy, lighting the speeder's path. Shulk tapped the dashboard as the speeder kept its course, dimming the headlights in order to not attract undue attention from any predators that lay in wait. As the vehicle turned with the natural curve of the vegetation, moving through dense brush, bright lights bled through the cracks up ahead.

"Stop," Dunban commanded with a whisper. Shulk obeyed, easing the speeder to a slow pace, then finally to a full stop.

"What is it?" Reyn asked, leaning his head to the side, trying to see the origin of the lights.

The speeder's engine hummed and Dunban motioned to Shulk to shut it off. As the young man did, Dunban undid his seatbelt and hopped out of the vehicle. He made a gesture for the team to remain by the car and turned back towards the lights. Cautiously, he crept through the foliage, careful to keep any noise to a minimum. As he neared the source, he heard voices. The man paused and knelt behind a nearby tree trunk, listening.

"Put 'em in here." A voice growled.

"Can't we just eat him tonight?" Came another gravelly voice, this one impatient.

Peering around the trunk, Dunban surveyed the scene. Up ahead was a clearing, a perfectly cleared circle situated in the middle of the rainforest. No doubt it was cleared by these visitors and not a natural occurrence. In the center was a campsite containing two large tents, a box-like structure about four feet long, eight feet high, and six feet wide, a jeep-like cruiser, and a twelve-foot pillar atop which were fluorescent lights that blared down. Trying to get a better view of the speakers, Dunban inched forward on his knees.

"Boss'll wanna see this 'lil guy when he gets in tomorrow. Just wait 'til then."

"But—"

"I said quit yer yappin'!"

A thunk. Then a howl.

Dunban crawled along a fallen branch, shielded from view, straining to hear. As he circled towards the right, his eyes adjusted to the nearly-blinding white light, catching sight of a figure rubbing its head in pain, while another stomped away, into the darkness.

A minute passed, and the hurt figure continued to glower, a half-grumbling half-wail emitting from it. Alert, Dunban watched the figure mutter and turn halfway, the light from above cascading onto him. Dunban squinted: he could tell it was humanoid with gray skin and pig-like facial features, armed with what looked to be a machine gun. The alien rubbed its chin, frustrated, and stomped over to a line of barrels set up against the wall of the squarish building. With effort, he pulled the lid off of one with a popping sound, and a score of wailing pierced the air.

The alien plunged its arm into the barrel and pulled something out. Dunban tried to see what the alien was holding, but its back blocked Dunban's view. There was no way to know.

"Shuddap you terd!" The alien scowled.

"Let go of Riki ugly pig beast! Riki beat you to pulp."

"Oh yeah? Well, how ya gettin' out of this?"

As the alien pulled his right arm back, hand balling into a fist, a cloud of purple exploded in the air around its face. The alien screamed. His right hand clutched his eyes as he swayed left and right, the other hand gripping what Dunban could only make out as a spherical-type creature. The alien moaned, and the creature shouted, trying to attack but unable to do so due to the alien's vice grip. Grabbing at the handle of his longsword, Dunban prepared to charge forward. However, footfalls pounding the grass reached his ears and he paused, his grip loosening on the handle. The other alien shot out from the darkness, racing towards his companion.

"I told you!" He grabbed the creature from his comrade and stuffed it back in the barrel, slamming the lid down. The barrel rocked back and forth with cries of protest, and the alien kicked the barrel's side.

"DO YA WANNA GET EATEN NOW?"

Silence. The barrel ceased to move.

"That's what I thought." The alien turned to its partner, who continued to whimper in pain. "Get. Inside."

Without responding, it limped into the tent. The other alien followed, shaking its head in exasperation.

Taking a breath, Dunban looked around, noticing the sun had disappeared and the evening darkness had descended around him during his surveillance. Mind reeling, he backtracked behind the tree trunk, considering the situation. If he were to follow Maruice's commands, he would send the coordinates of these xenoforms to NLA, then evacuate his team. In short, he would essentially let whatever creature that was stored in the barrel die.

That wasn't going to happen.

Taking care, Dunban snuck back towards the speeder, where his team awaited.

"Dunban! You were gone for so long. Are you okay?" Fiora quipped as she took a step towards him, then paused, attempting to veil her concern.

"I'm fine," he responded, giving her a quick nod instead of a comforting hand on the shoulder, which he knew she would not appreciate in front of her new comrades.

"What did you see?" Sharla asked as the group created an informal semi-circle around their captain.

"It looks like a camp of xenoforms," Dunban replied.

"Whoa. Friendlies?" Reyn put his hands on his hips.

Dunban shook his head. "It doesn't appear so. They have a prisoner."

"Then we gotta rescue him."

"But we don't know the circumstances." Sharla pointed out. "Perhaps the prisoner is more dangerous than the ones keeping it captive.

"Come on. These guys have a prisoner. That seems pretty bad to me."

"From what I observed, the prisoner is far smaller than its captors and has far less strength. It seems they plan to eat it as well," Dunban explained.

"Oh no!" Fiora gasped.

"So we are going to rescue it, right?" Shulk interjected.

"Where is the prisoner?" Sharla questioned. "And how many guards?" Her eyes narrowed.

Dunban understood her hesitancy. He felt cautious as well. But that didn't change his feelings on the subject: they needed to rescue the creature from what was obviously imminent death.

"I counted two. And the jailers put it in a barrel. I think we'll be alright."

"In a barrel?! That's inhumane! We have to save him," Fiora declared.

Shulk watched her, then nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Definitely. Let's go save the little guy."

Inwardly, Dunban rolled his eyes. An indirect courtship was already starting. Though, he wondered how long it would take for either of them to notice that they were interested in one another.

"Suit up. There may be more than two, though one is injured." Dunban warned as he began pulling weapons and tactical gear from the trunk of the landspeeder.

"Dunban," Sharla said in a low voice, gesturing with her head to a spot a few feet away from everyone. Nodding, the man followed her, so they were just out of earshot of the others. "This could be a mistake."

"You're worried about their lack of experience."

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what concerns me primarily." She ran a hand through her thick black hair and continued, "What if these aliens radio for help and bring a whole squadron down on us?"

"That is a valid concern. One I've considered."

"And?"

"Sharla. You and I both know the dangers of this mission. This world is foreign to us, which makes all of our assumptions null and void. I agree that caution must be taken in all matters. But my instinct tells me that that prisoner, whatever it is, has information which could be useful. I don't want to pass up this chance, especially if it means we won't be going into this forest blind."

Reluctant, Sharla nodded and walked back to the group. Following, Dunban grabbed his gun from the open trunk and slung it over his shoulder. He glanced over at Fiora, who struggled to put on her vest. He strode over and held it in place as she tightened the straps across her chest.

She looked up at him, a shadow of fear in her eyes. Brushing a piece of hair behind her ears, she whispered, "It's gonna be okay, right?"

"Nothing to worry about. It's only two of them. And I'll be there the whole time."

Fiora gave him a small smile, though he could see it waver. His mind searched for more comforting words to impart, but none came. Instead, he squeezed her shoulder then turned to face his team, who stood at the ready.

"Let's head out."

Together, they moved into the darkness, the light from up ahead guiding them. Silent, Dunban glided through the trees, motioning for them to follow, then eventually moved to his hands and knees, beginning a crawl. Turning his eyes over his shoulder, he observed how each member copied his actions without question. As his eyes roamed over each face, he could see the same emotion: fear. Painful memories threatened to flood his mind, but he pushed them away. This was not the time to reminisce, though he remembered he'd felt the exact same way on his first mission. Now, it was his responsibility to protect these recruits.

Bringing his attention forward, Dunban neared the camp and signaled them to stop. Cautiously, the captain gestured for them to line up beside him. With care, each member took a spot on either side of him and peered forward towards the harsh light that blazed down onto the base camp.

Crickets chirped. The buzzing of the fluorescents hummed in their ears. Neither of the aliens was visible; presumably, they were inside the tent still. Either way, they were out of sight.

And yet...something felt off. Dunban could feel eyes on him; someone was watching his team's movement. Cautiously, he turned his head, eyes sweeping around their vicinity, but saw nothing in the trees. Goosebumps popped up on his arms and a trail of sweat ran down the back of his neck. A flicker of fear froze inside of him, but Dunban remained calm. Was another one of the aliens watching them? Or someone entirely different?

But nothing emerged from the rainforest. Only the darkness greeted his unsaid questions. With no answer, he turned back towards the campsite, trying to shake off the unsettling feelings. He'd have to be extra careful in initiating the attack.

Removing a pair of binoculars from his utility belt, Dunban held them to his eyes and surveyed the landscape. Because of the lights, there would be no way for them to sneak in. Not ideal, especially for their first tactical mission together.

He flicked his eyes to either side, motioning for attention. "The element of surprise is not on our side, but we'll do our best. Sharla, you take Shulk and Reyn to the back of the camp. Fiora will come with me and we'll go in from the right. We'll try and rescue the prisoner without detection. If the two guards appear, you will attack while we take cover. Understood?"

The team nodded. Dunban pointed away from the group, and he and Fiora crept towards the right side of the camp. As they slithered through the brush, Dunban could hear Fiora's breath quicken. His heartbeat hastened, though he kept his expression neutral. He didn't know what to expect from these aliens. But he would keep Fiora safe, no matter what.

A few moments passed and Dunban stopped, finding the optimal spot through which they would enter the clearing. He rotated to face Fiora, who swallowed, eyes glued to the quiet campsite.

"Fiora."

Silent, the young woman moved her eyes to his.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right beside you. I won't let anything happen to you."

She inhaled, held it, then exhaled. "Okay."

"Are you ready?"

With a hesitant nod, she whispered, "Yes."

Unsheathing his longsword, Dunban cautiously emerged, eyes sweeping the area to certify the campsite was devoid of life. Although he knew Sharla and the others lay in wait, prepared to provide combat support, a shiver of fear echoed down his spine. There was no telling what type of weaponry these beings had, much less their combat training. Or there could be more than just the two that he saw earlier. It was a gamble, sure, but one he had to take.

Quietly, he hurried towards the barrels, casting a look over his shoulder to see how Fiora fared. She followed him timidly, gripping the hilt of her knife tightly, her knuckles turning white. Adrenaline rushing through his veins, he turned back to the containers. Placing his hand on the lid of the barrel, he began to turn it, forcing up on the lock. It gave out a loud screech, then a pop as it finally released.

"Do you see it?" Fiora whispered.

Dunban peered down into the darkness.

"No, I—"

"HYYYYYYAHHHH!"

The creature launched upward, pummeling Dunban's face with its knobby, tan paws. The man grabbed at it as it tried to scratch him, prying it off and holding it away at arm's length. He inspected it as it wriggled in his grip: it was a round-shaped creature, no bigger than a beach ball with almond eyes and soft tan fur with a plume of hair rising from the top of its head like a feather.

"Let go of Riki!" It squirmed.

Dunban slapped a hand over the creature's mouth. "We are trying to rescue you," he hissed.

The creature replied unintelligibly, but its movements slowed and stopped. Clearly, it understood. Why or how Dunban did not know, but that was a question for another time.

"Dunban!" Fiora gasped, pointing behind him.

He whipped around to see the two, pig-like aliens exit the structure. They stared at the scene for a split second before grabbing their guns at their waists. Dunban dashed towards Fiora, still holding onto the creature, ready to shield her.

"HEY BLOCKHEADS! OVER HERE!"

The aliens swiveled to see Reyn, Sharla, and Shulk blasting out of the forest and racing towards them. Sharla and Shulk opened fire as Reyn lept through the air, pulling out his javelin and dropping down, aiming at the enemies. The aliens dove for cover, the previously injured one skidding into the tent, while the other rolled away. It pulled out his pistol and fired, but Reyn dodged, driving his javelin down into the creature's stomach. It shrieked as green blood burst from the wound and seeped down its sides. Struggling, it pointed its gun at Reyn, who froze.

Dunban dropped the creature and lunged, knocking Reyn to the ground as a shot exploded from the gun. Rolling onto his knees, Dunban grabbed his dagger from his shoe and flicked it at the alien's neck as it trained its gun on him. The alien's eyes widened as green liquid bubbled at the wound and began to trickle down its white skin in small rivers. It gasped, trying to speak, but fell to the ground and stilled.

"Are you hurt?" Dunban jerked his head to Reyn.

"No, I'm alright." There was a tremble in his voice.

"Dunban!"

He jumped up and rushed into the tent, where he saw Sharla aiming her psycho launcher at the other enemy, who held a device in its hand.

"Put it down, now," Sharla ordered.

The alien sniffed. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, puny human."

"Drop it or I'll shoot."

The alien sneered and looked between Dunban and Sharla. Opening his mouth, he called, "THIS IS BASE CAMP 045. WE ARE BEING ATTACKE—"

A shot. Dunban watched as the bullet drilled into its forehead. It fell backward with a thump.

"Dammit." He looked over at Sharla, who lowered her weapon, eyes narrowed.

"We need to move, now."

"Agreed."

He stepped out of the tent, hoisting his gun over his shoulder, Sharla following. Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora stood silent, scattered around the tent. The creature sat inches away, observing.

Clearing his throat, Dunban announced, "We have a problem."

"What?" Fiora worried, eyes wide.

"The alien radio'ed for backup. We have to leave before reinforcements come."

"Should we...look through their stuff?" Shulk motioned to the structure, uncomfortable as if the idea caused him pain.

"Ideally, we would, but we don't know how close their troops can be." Dunban pulled his dagger from the alien corpse and wiped it on the bottom of his shoe.

"What about this thing?" Reyn asked, pointing at the small creature, who now had some sort of stick in its hand.

"Riki no thing! Riki is Riki!" It exclaimed, jumping up and down with a glare.

"You're Riki?" Shulk asked.

Riki beamed. "Riki happy Hom Hom save Riki from nasty Prone piggies."

Dunban raised an eyebrow. "Prone?"

Riki pointed to the dead alien. "Prone invading Nopon land. Prone is enemy."

"As they are ours."

"We should get going," Sharla urged, already heading back towards the rainforest.

As the team hustled away from the encampment, Dunban glanced between his subordinates, all who were silent. The jovial accord generated during the ride to Noctilum had evaporated. The tension was thick, and fear was plentiful. Frowning, the man knew that battle would impact the new recruits. The reality of their situation and the possibility of death was always an eye-opener, even when one had been told the risks. Cognitively understanding and emotionally understanding were two separate things. He'd have to speak to them each individually to make sure they were alright and well enough to continue once they had found an adequate hiding place for the night.

As they arrived at the speeder, Dunban turned his attention to Riki, who seemed to bounce instead of run.

"Riki, would you like to travel with us? If you wish to return home, we understand, but we would appreciate your guidance as we navigate this forest."

Riki eyed him suspiciously. "Does Hom Hom want to eat Riki?"

Sharla smiled and shook her head. "We have no intention of eating you. We have food and would be happy to share it with you."

"Wha?!" Reyn exclaimed. Sharla narrowed her eyes and Reyn went silent.

"As I said, you're free to go, Riki. We won't keep you." Dunban reiterated to the Nopon.

Riki stopped bouncing and looked at Dunban solemnly. "Why are Hom Hom here?"

"Honestly, by accident. Our ship was shot down. We had no choice but to land on this planet."

"Prone piggies shot Hom Hom?"

"It's possible. We don't know." Dunban tucked his hands into his pockets. "They destroyed our home."

A pang of rage jolted in his gut but he checked it and pushed it down.

Riki gasped. "Hom Hom have no home?"

"No," Fiora whispered. Riki rotated to look up at the young woman, whose sad eyes shimmered.

"Riki, do you know a place where we can hide? From the Prone?" Dunban asked.

Determined, Riki met Dunban's eyes. After a quiet moment, Riki folded his arms and nodded. "Riki take Hom Hom to Nopon home as token of gratitude for saving Riki."

"Where is home?" Sharla inquired.

Riki clapped his paws together and smiled. "Frontier Village!"


	3. Out of the Woods

Five hours of sleep wasn't ideal, but it was enough for Dunban. He'd subsisted on less in the past, forced to do more strenuous work than hiking through a forest. So presumably, the trip today would be manageable. At least, that's what he told himself. Dunban yawned as he poured hot water into his thermos, the smell of instant coffee hitting his nose seconds after. A burst of caffeine would jolt him awake. He remembered debating whether or not to bring the powdered substance on the trip and now he was thankful he had.

The taste was bitter, but welcome still. As he sipped the hot beverage, the team leader looked out over the forest landscape. After putting about ten miles between themselves and the enemy camp the previous night, they had found a place to camouflage the speeder, then they hiked up a small hill and lodged into a cave for shelter. Dunban and Shulk took the first shift to keep watch for any Prone reinforcements, while Sharla, Reyn, and Fiora took the second. Riki had claimed the last one, eager to be of help, but had fallen asleep halfway through. Luckily, nothing had disturbed them. Regardless, the man did not sleep well and awoke from his half-slumber as soon as the birds began their morning songs.

Now, in the broad daylight, he could see their position afforded the team a spectacular view of the surroundings. Sunlight escaped through the spaces in the leaf canopy, yellow light illuminating and intensifying the greens and browns of the rainforest floor. The brush was thick, a sea of trees filling his line of sight. He wondered how many miles it would be until they broke through to open sky.

After another yawn and another sip of coffee, Dunban felt a bolt of energy buzz through his body. A shot of adrenaline. Exactly what he needed.

Though only an hour after sunrise, the temperature had risen to the point where he began to sweat without physical exertion. The warmth of coffee certainly wasn't helping, but he wasn't about to give it up. If he had one weakness when it came to sustenance, it was coffee. And maybe key lime pie. But only Fiora knew that.

"That was so cold!"

Curious, Dunban turned to see his sister trudging towards him, hair damp, teeth chattering, as she toweled off her wet face. "All I wanted to do was wash up, but I'm freezing to death!"

"Riki says we're close to the origin of the spring. I'm not surprised the water isn't as warm as we'd expect it to be."

"Thanks for the heads up," she grumbled.

"You'll warm up in a minute." Dunban handed her his thermos.

Greedily, she took it and gulped down the liquid. As she handed it back to him, she dotted her mouth with her towel. "Thanks." Her brother nodded. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"First, you and I are going to plant a probe. Then I'll radio NLA. After, we'll head to Frontier Village."

"I'll get my stuff." Fiora strode over to her sleeping bag, tossing her towel on a nearby rock to dry, and began rummaging around in her duffle. Dunban was surprised, though kept his face neutral. She hadn't argued with him about planting a probe or even tried to. Maybe he was being too hard on her, assuming that all of her reactions would be to contradict him.

Finishing his coffee, he dropped the empty thermos into the duffle and grabbed his radio, a device with a touchscreen, many knobs, and an old-fashioned antenna. Glancing over at Fiora, who was still putting her pack together, Dunban moved over to Sharla, who boiled water for tea.

"Fiora and I are going to plant a probe. Can you get everyone packed up and ready to move out by the time we get back?"

"Sure," she replied as she lifted the singing kettle off of the camp stove. "I'll have these guys ready in no time." She nodded at Shulk and Reyn, who sluggishly rolled up their sleeping bags, trying to hide bleary eyes and huge yawns.

Amused, Dunban waved to Fiora as he walked towards the edge of the camp. As she stopped beside him, he pointed at a hill about 100 feet away. "We'll place it there. Should receive a clearer signal at a higher elevation."

Together, they hiked towards their destination, listening to the chorus of ca-caws and chirps from unknown species of birds, as well as the croaks and hums of amphibians around them, hiding in the brush. Branches and leaves crunched under their boots, and a breeze whistled through the air, providing light relief from the humidity. They walked, side by side, silent. Not awkward; companionable. It was a relief.

Upon reaching their destination, Dunban kneeled down at the top of the hill and cleared away the understory. Fiora began to unpack her gear, one apparatus, and tool at a time. "You remember how to do this?" He asked.

"I did it dozens of times in training. I know what I'm doing," she responded pointedly as she picked out a metallic circular object the size of a hockey puck. She began pressing buttons on the probe, then reached for her tablet to pair with it.

Shifting to a comfortable position, he observed her as she worked, her hands moving in practiced motions as she assembled the probe. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. A bit hungry."

"I meant, how are you feeling about last night?"

The young woman didn't respond. Instead, she focused on digging a small hole in the ground and placing the probe inside. She pressed down on the large red button in the center of its silver surface. A small panel slid away to reveal a hole the size of a dime, and she began screwing an antenna into it.

"If you don't want to talk to me about it, that's fine. But maybe talk to Sharla if you're comfortable," Dunban encouraged. "The first fight is always scary."

Fiora's fingers danced over the tablet as she began installing protocols into the probe. Dunban sighed inwardly. He couldn't push her, though he wished she felt safe talking to him. If they weren't always at odds with one another, perhaps their bond would be stronger. It was rare these days to have conversations where they weren't fighting or cross with one another. But he figured that he was to blame for the distance between them. Playing parent and brother was impossible.

"Finished!" She tapped the screen and the LEDs of the probe glowed green. A grin grew on her lips.

"Well done." He set the radio on the mound just above the probe. He began to attune the device to his assigned frequency with NLA, making quick work of it.

Silence settled between them. Then...

"Last night was...gruesome..."

Pausing, the older man and met his sister's eyes. The fear that he'd seen in her gaze the night before had returned. He frowned, saddened. The last thing he'd ever wanted was to expose Fiora to was this kind of violence. "War is ugly. It always is."

"How do you deal with it?"

"It takes time. Killing doesn't come easily, and it shouldn't." He paused, then continued, "Sometimes, you numb yourself to it. Others just learn to accept it and move on."

"What do you do?"

Dunban closed his lips into a line, thinking. His methods for dealing with the deaths by his hand changed over the years, but that was because he was a soldier. Fiora was not. He wanted to lie to her and say that she wouldn't always remember. Dunban hoped she wouldn't. But he remembered the first time he killed someone let alone witnessed the death of an enemy at the hands of a comrade. And Fiora would see through such a lie.

Instead, Dunban answered, "After, I always remind myself what my mission is. I don't do it lightly. But as long as I know the purpose behind my actions, and that they are to benefit the greater good, then I am able to accept it and move forward."

"The greater good?"

"To protect you and everyone in NLA," Dunban explained. He wished to continue, to share with her what he could with no one: his nightmares were more disturbing than the actual events, that sometimes he felt his humanity slipping away when he killed someone. Once or twice he had even questioned the morality behind is actions, but dismissed it in favor of completing the mission. But he could not confess this to her. She didn't deserve the burden of such knowledge.

Silence again.

"There's still time if you want to go back," he reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Fiora shook her head, resting her hand on top of his. "No. I don't want to go back. I want to see this through," she hesitated, then continued, "I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"Alright then."

She smiled at him and he returned it. Relief flooded through him. A rare moment of unity between the two.

Removing his hand and refocusing his attention on the radio, Dunban flipped the ON switch on the transponder, and the signal sprang to life. He held the speaker up to his mouth and pressed the talk button. "NLA, this is Falcon. ID 02032013 over."

He un-clicked the button and waited for a response.

Vandham's voice exuded from the radio, crackling, almost raw. "Falcon. Good to hear from ya. Nagi was goin' wacko when you didn't report in last night. Over."

"We ran into a bit of trouble. Over."

"What kind? Over."

Dunban paused, thinking about his next words. "We ran into a group of xenoforms. Hostiles. Over."

"What happened? Everyone okay? Over."

"We're fine. There were only two of them. We took them out, but not before one of them sent a transmission for backup. Over."

"Shit." The voice, while tough, contained a spec of worry within it. "Over."

"We put a few miles between us and the base and camped for the night. Over." Dunban reassured.

"How did the newbies fair? Over."

"They did just fine. Over."

"Glad to hear everyone's a-ok. We'll mark it on the map that the baddies are around yer position. Over."

"We're heading out shortly and continuing north. Should be able to avoid them if we clear a good twenty miles today. Over."

"Gotcha. Anything else? Over."

He paused and looked at Fiora. There was a question in her eyes. He knew what it was. And he knew the next words he was about to say could put his position in BLADE in jeopardy.

"No, not at the moment. I'll radio tonight when we stop. Over."

"Sounds good. Over and out."

Dunban flicked the off switch and began powering down the radio.

"You didn't tell them about Riki." It wasn't so much of a question, as it was a statement laced with curiosity.

Bundling up the cords, he met her eyes. "Maurice has the wrong impression about all xenoforms. I know we need to be cautious, especially given what happened to Earth, but Riki and his people are potential allies. And we need all the allies we can get since we know next to nothing about this planet."

"I'm glad you didn't. Tell them about Riki, I mean." A smile appeared on her lips and her green eyes sparkled in admiration.

They headed back to camp in the same companionable silence they had left in, listening to the wildlife now fully awake in the forest. Upon arriving at camp, Dunban found to his satisfaction that it was mostly packed up. But before he could make a move to speak with Sharla, Riki waddled up to the captain and blocked his way.

"Dun Dun! We head to Frontier Village now."

Fiora suppressed a giggle at the nickname and Dunban raised an eyebrow at her. Still grinning, she ambled over to her things to pack. Dunban focused on the Nopon, who bounced giddily from one foot to the other.

"How far is it, Riki?"

"Riki think about fifty miles."

Miles. How did Riki know what miles were? Was that truly a form of measurement the Nopon used? That would be too large a coincidence. And why was Riki speaking English? It was strange. Then again, the whole situation was strange. If the man had had time, he would question his new alien ally about this. However, fifty miles through forest and other potential rugged terrain meant at minimum four hours of travel. And Dunban wanted to get to Frontier Village before the late afternoon.

"Then we better head out." He responded.

The mysteries would have to wait.

Thirty minutes later, the team was back in the speeder, zooming along the rainforest floor. This time, Riki was in the passenger seat next to Shulk, providing haphazard directions, waving his hands, perpetually distracted by hanging fruit, flying insects, or conversation with the other passengers. Dunban and Fiora sat side by side in the second row, quiet, and Sharla joined Reyn in the back.

"So Sharla...what do you like to do?" Reyn asked, casually running a hand through his spiky auburn hair.

Wishing he could be anywhere else, Dunban directed his gaze towards the scenery, steeling himself for an awkward exchange.

"Read. Run. Shoot at the range." Sharla responded with a shrug. "Normal things."

"Cool."

They fell silent, and Dunban, without needing to look behind him, could feel Reyn searching for something else to say. Of course, conversations between each of the team members would be awkward at first; that was the nature of getting to know someone new. Coupling that with attraction made things even more challenging. Dunban hoped that Reyn wouldn't ask Sharla her age or anything else that was obviously inappropriate. Though Dunban had only known Reyn for two days, the older man could tell that his cadet, while well-meaning, didn't always have tact.

"Uh...what kind of movies do you like?" Reyn said.

This was a safe topic.

"I like romantic comedies. Like Sleepless in Seattle and Crazy Rich Asians."

"Ah."

Dunban sensed this was out of Reyn's depth.

"And horror too."

"Whoa, really!? Gnarly."

"Gnarly?"

"I mean...wicked?"

"I've just never heard someone actually use it in a sentence before. It's unique."

"Oh...thanks."

DING. Dunban looked down at his communication device. A text from Fiora:

 _awk pause_.

He glanced at her and she grinned mischievously. Dunban raised an eyebrow. She looked down and typed into her device. The captain set his device to silent, leaving the vibrate on. Once again, Dunban's buzzed. He read:

_Operation Reyn + Sharla Commence! ooh,_ _ Reyarla _ _? nah, Sharlyn. yea that's better_

Shaking his head, he responded:

_This isn't a good idea, Fiora. You don't even know what Sharla's situation is._

And thus began the back and forth:

_i'm_ _still going to help Reyn. what if Sharla is his soulmate?_

_And what if she's not? Are you setting him up for disappointment?_

_at least Reyn is trying_

A sting ran through him, though he kept his face neutral. Shooting him a glare, Fiora rotated around in her seat to face the back of the speeder. Innocently, she crossed her arms on the seat and rested her chin on top. "So, where are you from originally, Sharla?"

Pulling her hair into a ponytail, the woman answered, "San Francisco. Well, technically San Bruno, but no one really knows where that is."

"Wow! We're all from California. What a coincidence!"

"Where are you two from?"

"San Diego. Well, that's where we were born. We traveled a lot when I was growing up."

"What do you mean, we?" Reyn asked.

"Fiora and Dunban are brother and sister," Sharla explained.

"No way!"

The speeder blazed forward, crossing a landbridge, leading the team out of the rainforest and into an open-air plain of green grass and blue sky. White, stringy clouds drifted above, lazy and amorphous. The sounds of rushing water below echoed between the cliffsides.

"Anyway, Sharla, what was it like in the army? Any cuties?" The younger woman wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shulk. Let's stop here." Dunban directed, tapping the young man on the shoulder and pointing to the upcoming overlook. Shulk gave him a thumbs up and turned the speeder to the right, slowing and eventually rolling to a stop.

"I could definitely stretch my legs," Sharla said, quickly hopping out of the car and moving towards the cliffside.

"Fiora! What was that?" Reyn complained in a loud whisper.

"I was trying to help you out."

"Now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, jeez. You didn't say anything."

Dunban slipped out of the car and made his way over to the edge, purposely picking a spot away from the group to view the coastline. The ocean went on miles and miles, seemingly unending. The top of the blue water sparkled as the sun shined down, almost blinding in its brightness. The heat and humidity no longer felt oppressive due to the proximity of the water. In fact, it was perfect weather.

"Fiora," Dunban called to his sister, who stood a few feet away, hands clasped behind her head, head tilted back to absorb the sunshine.

Irked, she crinkled her nose but did not look at him. "Yes, Captain?"

He pursed his lips. Two steps forward, one step back. But he didn't regret stopping her underhanded inquisition into Sharla's love life. "We need to place a probe here."

"Sure, Captain." She strode back over to the vehicle to grab her things from the trunk, nose in the air.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the ocean, soaking in the sight. It was beautiful. Untouched by technology or war. Is this what Earth had looked like before humanity built concrete jungles and destroyed nature with bombs and bullets? Was this a chance to start over? Or would they repeat history?

He hoped that wouldn't be the case. Even more, he hoped they would live long enough to make the decision to break the cycle.

"Dun Dun."

Pulled out of his reverie, the man looked down to see the Nopon staring up at him with big brown eyes. He had to admit the creature was cute, but he'd never say such a thing out loud. Dunban took a seat next to Riki so they were at eye level.

"Fiora is baby-pon?"

Dunban chuckled. "Oh, no. She's my sister."

Riki's mouth curved into an O. "She mad at Dun Dun?"

"I guess." He shrugged, then changed the subject. "Riki, will the Nopon welcome us? Since we're foreigners?"

"Hom Hom? Nopon will. And if not, Riki make sure." He made a fist with his paw and dropped it into his other paw, a determined expression etched on his face.

"Thank you, Riki. That is much appreciated. But I don't wish to create tension between yourself and your people."

"No trouble. Riki is Heropon! Nopon will listen!"

"Heropon? What is that?"

Before Riki could answer, a loud boom burst in the air. Dunban's eyes flew to the sky as a dark spot appeared amongst the clouds. Narrowing his gaze, he watched as the spot grew bigger with each passing second, slowly descending between the white, fluffy clouds towards the ground. Though it was miles away, the man's chest tightened with unease.

From what he could make out, it was a tower-like structure, with large spikes jutting out from all sides around its spherical body. He could see the faint billows of smoke bleeding out of these spikes. Thrusters of some kind. Slowly, it descended down towards a mountainous area, finally disappearing behind one of the far peaks.

His stomach turned in on itself as his mind ran with a thousand questions. But one howled louder than all the rest.

"What was that?" Shulk took a step forward next to Dunban, whose eyes still focused on the point where the flying apparatus disappeared.

"Nothing good," Sharla responded.

"You don't know what that is, do you, Riki?" Dunban focused his attention on the Nopon.

Troubled, Riki shook his head. "Riki never see before."

That wasn't good. Dunban rose, facing his team. "I'm going to send a radio transmission to NLA, then we'll head out. I want to put as much distance between us and that thing as soon as possible."

Striding back to the speeder, the man grabbed his backpack and pulled out the radio. As he began setting the dials, his mind reeled. NLA was in no way ready to wage war. If that ship contained the alien beings that had pursued them and shot them down onto this planet, speed was of the essence. Otherwise, they might not survive to find the lifehold core.

It was late afternoon by the time the team arrived at Frontier Village. They had driven back into the rainforest. Trees were thick and light barely peeked through the canopy as the sun descended, scattering oranges and purples across the sky. Shulk slowed the vehicle to a crawl, and the team watched as the greenery parted to reveal a clearing, where a set of stairs lead towards an entryway carved into a large tree.

Sounds of revelry could be heard from inside the tree: laughter, music, the playful shrieks of children. Delicious smells wafted through the air towards them. Reyn and Shulk's stomachs growled simultaneously.

Riki bounced up and down in his seat. "Welcome to Frontier Village, friends!"

"You live in a tree?" Reyn's face filled with skepticism.

"I recall the treehouses of New Zealand being some of the most stable dwellings on Earth." Sharla mused as she considered the tree trunk.

"Right...oh...yeah," Reyn muttered.

Riki smirked as Shulk maneuvered the vehicle behind a bush a few feet from the stairwell and shut off the engine. One by one they hopped out of the speeder, stretching their legs and arms after the long road trip. While the others murmured amongst themselves, Dunban scrutinized the tree trunk, following its length skyward, though he couldn't see the top as the canopy converged midway up around the trunk.

"It's tallest tree in forest," Riki put his hands on his side proudly, puffing out his chest.

"It is magnificent." Dunban agreed.

"How tall do you think it is?" Fiora wondered.

"We could probably see from a skell. Once we work out the kinks in the flying systems, that is," Shulk offered. He looked at her with a timid smile.

"That would be great!" She grinned. Embarrassed, she tucked her hair behind her ear and shrugged. "I mean if that is something you want to do."

First Sharla and Reyn. Now his sister and Shulk. This was definitely not something he had anticipated.

Before Shulk could respond, the Nopon interrupted. "Come come," Riki urged and trotted up the steps towards the entrance. Dunban followed, the others trailing behind.

"I hope they'll share their food," Reyn muttered.

"Really?" Sharla raised her eyebrows, unimpressed.

"What? I'm hungry! Something other than jerky would be awesome."

Sighing, Dunban followed Riki into the tree.

As they stepped through the entryway, the team stopped, awed. It was straight out of a fairy tale. Fireflies sparkled around the room and torches with blue and yellow flames cast a myriad of colors through the air, projecting onto the luscious brown tree trunk walls. A small pool in the center of the ground floor glittered, lily pads floating across its crystal blue surface. Vines slithered up the walls, delicate like strokes of a paint brush, vibrating with life.

But most extraordinary was the joyful energy of Nopon, who strolled around the ground floor. The Nopon were of all colors and sizes. And every single one appeared perfectly content, their happiness permeating the atmosphere around them. A breath of fresh air considering the stress and bleakness the humans had faced for the past two years.

"Hom Hom so slow," Riki complained.

"Calm down furball, we're coming," Reyn replied.

"Where are we going, Riki?" Dunban asked, tearing his eyes away from the magical display.

"Riki take Hom Hom to Nopon Chieftain!"

Riki spun around and darted towards a set of stairs along the far wall that spiraled upward, curving with the walls of the trunk. As they climbed higher and higher, Dunban followed the stairs with his eyes, awed by the Nopon architecture. Together, the team ascended the stairs, listening to Riki narrate what they were seeing — each house, each Nopon, each machine. As they traveled, Nopon stopped and stared, curious about the newcomers. But seemingly, none of them were frightened.

Finally, they reached the top landing, or at least what appeared to be. A small hut occupied the majority of the space. With a bounce, Riki knocked on the door. Footsteps shuffled behind the door, and it opened to reveal a Nopon with white fur, a pink plume of hair, and glasses. Fiora squealed and clapped her hands. Dunban shot her a warning glance. She rolled her eyes and went silent.

"Chief! Meet Dun Dun and other Hom Hom. They rescue Riki from piggie Prone." Riki explained, his paws gesturing from one party to the other.

The Chief looked them up and down, guarded. "We have not seen Hom Hom in long time here on Mira."

"Was this planet populated by humans before?" Dunban asked. That would be an interesting development given how little signs of civilization existed.

"Riki. Is Heropon certain Hom Hom trustworthy?"

"Riki would stake his life on it." Riki nodded his head so vigorously that Dunban was afraid that Riki would hurt himself.

"If you're uncomfortable, we can leave. We promise to not share your location. We do not wish to make enemies."

Chief Dunga shook his head, dismissing the notion. "No. If Heropon believes Hom Hom be good, then Dunga will speak with them. Let us go to the grove." Dunga closed the door to his hovel and moved around to the back, waving for the humans to follow him. Gingerly, he ascended the small stairwell that continued upward through the tree trunk. The group followed.

The stairwell led to a landing outside. As Dunban and the others followed the Chieftain, a breeze whistled by, cool as the sun dipped below the horizon. Finally, the staircase ended and the team found themselves at a pond. Bigger than the one in the tree, this one began to glow iridescent in the night. Fish could be seen darting underneath the water's surface, bouncing against the lily pads and floating flowers in the blue depths. If the sun hadn't disappeared, Dunban surmised they would have a view of roughly fifty miles of surroundings given how far up they were. Tomorrow he'd take a look before planning their travel.

Dunga took a seat on a nearby stump and gestured for the others to sit as well. Obediently, they did, sitting cross-legged around him, as if they were students and he was their teacher. Dunga looked at them silently, as darkness fell. As the last remnants of sunlight retreated under the horizon, a burst of light illuminated the pond area. Blue orbs glowed from tall flowers surrounding the pond. Dunban hadn't even noticed they were there.

"How you come to Mira?"

For a moment, Dunban hesitated. He knew next to nothing about the Nopon or Chief Dunga. They could very well be spies for the beings that shot them down. But something within him disagreed with these suspicions. Riki could have easily deceived them in the forest after they had rescued him. In fact, the Nopon could have led them into a situation that would have been certain death. And yet, he hadn't. Instead, he invited them into his home, on a leap of faith. Dunban would take one as well.

"Two years ago, our planet, Earth, became collateral damage in a war between two alien species. Our people were not familiar with either, and yet they still fought and destroyed our homeworld. A percentage of our population was able to escape on ships and travel through space, but we were separated from the others. Two months ago, our ship was attacked and shot down, presumably by one of these alien races. We landed here, fortunately."

Dunga nodded, absorbing the information. "What you seek?"

"We want to live in peace. We've been running for a long time. However, if these aliens should come back to hunt us, we are prepared to fight."

"We hope it won't come to that," Sharla interjected.

"You seek allies?"

"Yes."

"We do not know you. You understand Nopon hesitation." Dunga stated, touching his paws together, brow furrowing in thought.

"Of course."

"But you save Heropon from evil Prone. That is good sign."

"We couldn't just let him be eaten!" Fiora exclaimed. Riki nuzzled her and she smiled, petting his fur.

"Why do you travel the world?"

The question surprised Dunban, as the answer seemed obvious. But Dunga's tone told him that he believed there was more to their quest. It could be dangerous to share all the truth about their expedition. However, the man still couldn't find a reason to deceive them. And what if the Nopon had come across pieces of the lifehold? Or would do so in the future?

He hesitated, then responded, "To explore mostly. But we also lost parts of our ship in the impact. A very important part as well." Dunban took out his tablet and flipped to a picture of a lifehold piece. He passed it to Dunga.

Dunga nodded, staring for a moment. Then he passed it back to Dunban. As he took it from the Nopon, it occurred to him how calm and unimpressed the creature was by the technology. From everything he observed, the Nopon had no access to tablets or anything of the like. And yet Dunga had used it as though it were second nature.

"You answer all of Dunga's questions. You answer honestly. Hom Hom welcome to stay." Dunga nodded. "Riki. Ask Oka to set up camp area for guests in eastward balcony."

"Thank you, Chief Dunga. That is very generous of you." Dunban inclined his head.

"Come with Riki! Riki feed and put Hom Hom to bed."

"I don't need you tuckin' me in." Reyn retorted.

"Riki no want help Reyn sleep. Reyn snore."

"I do not!"

The others began to leave back the way they came, but Dunban lagged behind, questions still buzzing through his mind.

"Dunban. Are you coming?" Fiora asked.

"You go on. I'll catch up."

Shrugging, she turned and jogged to join the rest of the departing group. Turning his attention back to Dunga, Dunban rejoined the Nopon, who gazed up at the night sky, his mind elsewhere.

"Chief. Before you mentioned not having seen humans in a long time. What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing escape Dunban."

"I try not to let it." Dunban returned it with a wry smile.

"In Nopon history, it is known Samarians ruled Mira long ago."

"The Samarians?"

"Creators. Ancients with amazing powers. They created life on Mira. In galaxy too."

"How long ago?"

"No one knows. But here on Mira Samarians create Hom Hom, Nopon...and others."

"What happened to them?"

Dunga shook his head. "Dunga know not. Samarian left thousands of years ago. Never returned."

"You said others. What other beings did the Samarians create? Do they live here still on Mira?"

Dunga shifted side to side. The man clocked this; the Nopon was hiding something.

"The Blue One: L. A friend. We trade with him often. You may meet him on travels. Others...not enemies. Just wish to be left alone. Nopon don't meet them. Just seen sometimes."

"Do they have a name?"

"Dunga think best to leave them alone."

The man wanted to ask more, but he knew better than to push. Nonetheless, this revelation was greatly informative. Another race of sentient beings in Mira. Who were they? And why did they isolate themselves?

Was one of these beings watching them already? He had felt the sensation of being watched the previous night in the seconds before ambushing the Prone camp...

"Dunban?" The Chief regarded him thoughtfully.

"Apologies. Thank you for your time, Chief."

"Yes. We talk soon."

Dunban gave a small bow and turned on his heel, in search of his team.

After settling comfortably on the eastward balcony, pitching their tents and using the pillows and linens Oka, Riki's wife, so graciously provided, Dunban's team feasted on the dinner that she cooked for them. The food was warm and hearty, exactly what they needed to replenish their energy. As Dunban looked around their makeshift campsite, observing smiles and laughter, a breath of relief escaped him. This situation was better than he expected, and he was grateful they had rescued Riki, despite the ensuing fight.

Remembering the violence from the previous night, Dunban noticed Shulk moving away from the group towards the balcony's banister. Rising from his seat, the older man walked to Shulk's side and looked up at the sky to see a half-moon.

"You've been quieter since last night, Shulk."

Shulk tucked his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight from side to side, avoiding Dunban's eyes. "Just...erm...going with the flow?"

"That was your first real fight, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Shulk shrugged.

"Shulk, I can see that you're not," Dunban replied flatly.

"I just, I spend all of my time in the lab. That was...not what I expected." Shulk admitted, an embarrassed blush growing on his cheeks.

"I can tell you've trained well."

"Really?"

"Better than some of our new recruits."

A small smile of pride dotted Shulk's lips and he inclined his head. But Dunban still hated the fear in the younger man's eyes.

"If you're uncomfortable, you can go back to NLA. There won't be any consequences of the sort."

"No, no! I want to be here." Shulk answered, eyes wide.

"Why?"

"I mean, I like being in the lab. But I don't want my whole life to be in a lab, you know? I want to see this new world. It seems like it would be a waste to just be inside all the time when we landed on this new planet. And..." He blushed, "I like getting to know new people."

Ah. Fiora. Dunban wondered if that was also part of her desire to stay.

"But are you ready for this? It won't get easier."

Shulk nodded, determined. "I am."

"Alright." He patted the younger man on the shoulder. "Then I'm glad to have you aboard."

Dunban smiled and meandered back to the group. As he took a seat, Fiora leaned over to him with an inquisitive stare. He shook his head and she turned back to the conversation Sharla and Oka were engaged in.

As the excitement dwindled down, Dunban descended through the large tree and exited the village. He headed back towards their speeder, grabbing the radio. He set off into the night, walking a full five minutes before taking a seat on a log and turning on the radio. He flipped the ON switch and spoke into the talker.

"This Falcon. ID 020302013. Come in. Over."

"Dunban! Was just about ta hit the sack!" Vandham exclaimed through the radio. "Over."

"Not sure if you're glad to hear from me then. Over."

"Nah. We been wonderin' how things are. Run into any more baddies? Over."

"None. We've camped for the night. We'll set a probe in the morning. Continue heading north. Over."

"Good ta hear. We got yer other probe. Over."

"How are the other teams doing? Over."

"Elma and 'er squad are zippin' through Oblivia. She err, she found someone though. Over."

"Someone? Over."

"Hrm. Not human, but they can speak our language, ya know? Kinda weird. Maurice is all up in arms, but these guys seem harmless. Over."

"Who are they? Over."

"Call themselves Ma-non. Say they were shipwrecked here too. Over."

"What are we doing about it? Over."

"Right now they're camped not too far from the city. Elma's werkin' on Maurice though. 'Specially since these guys got some tech they could share with us. Assumin', we share with them, ya know what I mean. Over."

"I see. Over."

If Elma could break Maurice, then it would be simple for Dunban to introduce the Nopon as allies to NLA when they returned.

"Don't worry too much 'bout it. I'll keep ya posted though. Over."

"I'll make contact tomorrow. Over."

"Sounds good. Get some rest, captain. Over."

"Over and out."

Dunban clicked off the radio, his mind swirling with thoughts about the new race from Oblivia. If Elma felt they weren't dangerous, then there would be another ally on their side.

As he trudged through the brush back towards Frontier Village, the sense of being watched overtook him. He stopped and turned, scanning the brush. Nothing moved. But he knew it was there, whatever it was.

Dunban beelined back for Frontier Village. As he emerged from the forest, he found Reyn waiting arms crossed over his chest. When Dunban stopped in front of the cadet, he noticed an uneasy expression on his face.

"Reyn. Is something wrong?"

"Nah, Captain. Just wondering where you went."

"I went to radio back to NLA. Wanted to get a little further from Frontier Village."

"So they don't get wind of the furballs, right?"

"Yes."

Dunban watched Reyn, waiting. Finally, Reyn sighed.

"I froze, okay? That shouldn't have happened. It won't happen again."

"Reyn—"

"I mean, I thought I was prepared for all this. I train all the time."

"Reyn."

"Then I go and do that. I mean, come on. It's stupid."

"Reyn."

"I've always been like an action star. I did a lot of good in the Coast Guard."

"Reyn!" Dunban held up a hand, pausing Reyn's tirade.

Shoulders slumping, Reyn tilted his head to the side. "Sorry."

"Listen. The Coast Guard is good preparation, but at the same time, it isn't combat. Don't give yourself a hard time. You have a leg up on most people."

"Right..."

"Don't look at this as a failure. Look at it as a lesson. You'll be prepared next time."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Reyn nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets. A bit of the despondence slipped away from his countenance. "Thanks, Captain. You're pretty cool."

Hesitating, Dunban clapped Reyn on the back and gestured for them to go back inside.

The morning came slowly, giving the team an opportunity to get a truly restful night of sleep. When Dunban rose, he crept away quietly, heading up to the pool for a moment of silence and peace before the day began. As he took in the view, he saw that the forest stretched for miles on all sides of the tree. But he could see where it ended to the north and west, where they had come from. Today, they would be going north.

As Dunban headed back down the stairs, he found Chief Dunga awaiting him on the landing.

"Dunban." Dunga greeted him.

"Good morning, Chief."

"Dunga have something for you." He said, taking a seat on the nearby bench. "Last night, Caravan Master Mako told Dunga about silver structure in north. Dunga think this is lifehold piece Dunban spoke of."

Dunban's chest tightened. "Where?"

"Mako drew map." Dunga pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Dunban.

Eagerly, Dunban studied the map. It was accurate enough. The topographical markings were simple but clear. If he was reading it correctly, it would only be a morning hike. "Thank you. We'll visit it immediately." He bowed to Dunga. "And thank you again for your hospitality. We shall not forget it."

Dunga nodded and the man turned away to head down the stairs.

"Dunban."

The man paused and looked back at the Nopon.

"Avoid the Roost."

"What is that?"

"The north. Beast dwells there."

A chill ran down his spine as he looked at the Chief, whose expression turned solemn and serious.

"Thank you for the warning."

Dunga nodded and returned to his home.

An hour later, the team had packed up their belongings, ready to leave. They whispered to each other as they left the large tree and started the short walk back to their speeder. As they reached the transport, a voice called out through the brush.

"Wait for Riki!"

The team turned, surprised.

"Are you coming with us?" Fiora asked.

"Hom Homs can't leave Riki behind!" He panted as he stopped in front of them.

"What about your family?" Sharla responded.

"Heropon must help save Mira."

"Oka is cool with this?" Reyn question.

"Oka is..." Riki shrugged with a guilty smile.

"Ah jeez…"

Riki shook his head. "Everything ok! Oka understands."

Everyone looked to Dunban, waiting for the final decision. But there was no decision to be made. Riki was a valuable guide and ally.

"Let's go."

As they sped away from Frontier Village, Dunban gave directions to Shulk, their destination the life hold piece that Dunga spoke of. He didn't want to waste any time. If this was the breakthrough they were looking for...well he couldn't get his hopes up. They just needed to get there before the Prone or any other hostiles did.

An hour later when they emerged over the crest of a large hill, a gigantic piece of machinery came into view, sticking out of the ground only a few miles away. The silver and blue of its metal shined in the morning light, calling out to the team. Waiting to be opened.

The speeder pulled up to the side of the piece of the White Whale. Dunban hopped out of the speeder and strode towards it, pulling out his radio as he crossed the field, Shulk in tow. "Fiora!" He called.

"On it." She replied without needing an explanation. He could hear her begin to plant a probe.

"Shulk?" He redirected his attention to the young man, who had opened the control panel in the piece.

Shulk topped into the side monitor. "It looks like it's in power save mode. If I can reactivate it, we can see what's inside."

"How long will that take?"

"I'm not sure. I need to run a diagnostic."

"Do it fast. " Dunban flipped the switches on his radio and turned it on. "This is Falcon. ID 02032013. Come in NLA. Over."

"We read you. What's happening? Over." Nagi's voice this time sounded through the radio.

"We've discovered a piece of the Lifehold. Over."

A pause.

"Do you know what it is? Over."

"Shulk is getting it open as we speak. Over."

"This is good news. Over."

"It's too small to be the core, but it could be at the very least important supplies," Shulk explained, tapping away at the keypad.

"Well done, Dunban. Over." Nagi congratulated in his monotone voice.

"Don't thank me yet. Over."

"Radio when you know what's inside. Over."

"Roger that. Over."

Dunban clicked off the radio as Fiora ran over. "Probe planted."

"Good work." He nodded but did not take his eyes off of Shulk.

"How's it going?"

"There is a security protocol I have to get past. It activates after being separated from the main core. It'll take me a few minutes."

"See if you can make it faster," Dunban said as Reyn, Sharla, and Riki joined them.

"What do you think is inside?" Reyn wondered.

"Nectar for Riki?" Riki beamed.

Dunban swept his eyes over the plain. The piece was in plain sight, nothing to cover or obscure it from view. Nerves ignited his senses. They were too exposed.

Fiora giggled but Reyn rolled his eyes. "No. Something way more important."

"I hope it's more medical supplies. Right now our med bay is fairly spartan." Sharla remarked.

"I hope it's more gym equipment." Reyn poked at his biceps. "I think I've lost some definition."

"Seriously?" Fiora asked.

"I just want a—"

"GET DOWN!" Dunban shouted. Crackling sounds exploded in the air. Bullets showered down upon them, nosediving towards their targets. "Take cover!" He bellowed. The team dove behind the lifehold piece as bullets continued their barrage. They crashed into the metal and the sounds of clanging filled the air.

"How did they find us?" Fiora yelled over the onslaught.

"Probably found the electronic signature of the lifehold piece when I turned it on!" Shulk replied.

The pellets continued their attack like a hailstorm, one after the other, then stopped abruptly, leaving the air silent. Cautiously, Dunban peered around the corner. Just beyond the hill's crest, he saw movement. Squinting, he could make out the bodies of their opponents.

Whoosh. A bullet zinged by his face and he jerked backward to safety.

"I count three on the ledge."

"If I can get close enough, my range can take them out." Sharla asserted.

"Alright. We'll use the speeder. I'll cover you." Dunban turned to the rest of the group. "Shulk, get this thing open. The rest of you, stay here and guard him."

Turning away, Dunban and Sharla crouched, moving toward the edge of their metallic cover. The speeder sat only a few feet away, beckoning to them. Sharla gripped the handle of her rifle and side-glanced at him. He paused.

"Go."

They dashed forward. Bullets sang through the air, dropping into the ground around them. His legs burned, but he didn't stop moving forward. The speeder was only inches away.

He dove, sliding on the ground, his skin scraping against the dirt. Gasping, he sat upon his knees, trying to catch his breath. A smack next to him startled the man. Dunban whirled around to see Sharla slamming down beside him, unharmed. She coughed as she flipped onto her back.

"You alright?" Dunban asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just kick these guys' asses."

A quick smirk played on his mouth, then was replaced by a grim line. "As soon as we get in, duck down. I'll get us close! Then you can shoot."

"What are we waiting for?" She winked, pulling herself up and dusting herself off.

Crawling, Dunban carefully opened the door of the speeder and shuffled into the driver's seat. Sharla followed suit, getting into the passengers. Quickly, Dunban pressed the ON button on the dashboard, then typed the ignition code into the control panel.

Light from the screen flooded his face. A new storm of bullets targeted the speeder, pelting the automobile's body, causing it to slightly rock. He grit his teeth. It was now or never.

Dunban sat up and gunned the engine. It vibrated and the speeder took off across the plain, zooming over the grass towards the far crest. Bullets pounded into the windshield, burrowing into the glass. Cracks appeared at the impact points, expanding quickly across the panel. The windshield wouldn't last long in this fight.

Narrowing his eyes, he hunched over the wheel, attempting to shield himself. The speeder charged forward, reaching eighty miles per hour. A bullet barged through the glass to his left, clipping his shoulder. He hissed, swerving. Another bullet sank into the glass a few inches above his head, not quite penetrating it.

Locking his jaw, Dunban stared ahead. The crest was getting closer. Only fifteen more feet.

Three bullets busted through the glass above Sharla. She yelped but didn't move from her hiding spot, clutching her rifle to her chest.

Ten more feet.

He could see the Prone soldiers with their guns trained on the car. They pulled the triggers and their weapons discharged. The bullets raced towards the speeder, straight for him. Swearing, he ducked. The windowpane exploded, glass scattering every which way. A piece cut into his forearm, while others littered across the seats. Wrenching the steering wheel, Dunban pulled the speeder into neutral and rotated the car ninety degrees.

"NOW!"

Sharla bolted up, pulled back on the trigger, and shot. A purple missile sailed through the air, landing exactly at the Prones' position. Before they could realize, the missile landed in their midst. Dunban and Sharla hunkered down as the missile exploded, the booming sound rippling through the air.

Slowly, Dunban opened his eyes and rose from his hiding spot. Whips of smoke and tiny flames skirted around the dark scorch marks in the earth where the Prone soldiers had been. Streaks of red crisscrossed with the black dirt, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

"Looks like we got them." Sharla murmured.

Dunban nodded, acknowledging her remark. Though they had defeated the enemy, he felt no happiness. Just a sliver of relief.

"Let's get back to—"

A ROAR. Dunban snapped his head to the left, his eyes scanning the far tree line of the forest. Sounds of stamping and crunching brush reached his ear as another roar ripped through the air. Adrenaline burst through his veins. His stomach flip-flopped. Something was coming.

"Dunban…" Sharla trailed off, fearful.

Another guttural roar erupted from the trees. Animalistic. Vengeful. A Simius blasted out of the woods, its green fur shaking back and forth as it lumbered forward. It stopped in its tracks, growling, its red eyes scouring the scene. It focused on Dunban and Sharla, then Shulk and the others at the lifehold.

Dunban's breath hitched in his throat. If the beast headed for the others, his team would be hurt, possibly killed, and the life hold piece destroyed. He could not let that happen.

He whipped to face Sharla. "You make sure that Shulk gets that open and contact NLA."

"What are you going to do?"

"Lure it away. Give me your gun."

"What?"

"Sharla!"

Reluctantly, she handed over her rifle. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Go!"

Dunban hopped out of the speeder and raced away from it. Stopping, Dunban turned to see the Simius watching him curiously. Kneeling on the ground, he targeted the Simius with the rifle. Carefully, Dunban centered the beast in his crosshairs. His heart thumped in his chest. He didn't have a plan, but there was no time.

Dunban pulled the trigger.

The ether projectile rocketed through the sky, slicing through the air, and drilled straight into the Simius' shoulder. It howled, shaking its head up and down.

Dunban stood up straight, waving his arms at the beast. "Come and get me!"

The Simius growled and charged. Dunban swore and bolted, running away from the beast as fast as his legs could carry him. His blood roared in his ears as he sprinted forward, all his attention focused on escaping the monster in his wake. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the Simius galloping behind on all fours, gaining quickly.

Fuck.

He needed a plan. Anything. With each step, he could feel the shockwaves from the pounding of the Simius' hands and fists running through the ground. Again the man looked back into the angry face of the monster. His muscles burned as his heart skipped a beat. What could he do? How could he getaway? Was it even possible?

Spinning around, Dunban felt his eyes widen. The open plain was ending, and he was closing in on the cliffside, straight for the waterfall. He knew he was too high to jump. Going off the edge meant possible death.

Dunban ran to the very edge and stopped. Panting, he whirled around, reloading the rifle. The Simius bounded towards him, a rough sounding shriek escaping its mouth. Dunban's heart hammered in his chest as he aimed for the beast. He had one shot to do it right.

The animal lumbered towards him only a few feet away. Dunban put his finger on the trigger. The Simius was only ten feet away when he shot at its foot. It landed inches above into its ankle. The Simius howled in horror, shaking its head side to side as it tripped. Its body launched forward propelled by its momentum, and skidded in the ground, arms waving out in front of it blindly. It swiped towards Dunban. He twisted, trying to move out of the way, but it was too late. The hand slapped him, throwing him off the cliff, plunging dowered into the water.

The sound of water lapping around Dunban filled his ears. He was cold; all the way down to his bones. Shivers rippled through him and his body convulsed. Dunban gasped and the water filled his lungs, then his nose. Water clogged his airways. He floundered, then slowly felt his body still.

He could feel something tugging him, harsh, with effort. Then there was darkness.

His lungs burned. Hot. It felt like fire ripped through his chest, scorching his innards and scorching his esophagus. Turning his head to the side, Dunban coughed, his whole body spasming. His eyes fluttered open as he continued coughing, water expending itself from his mouth and nose. Oxygen rushed through him, replenishing his body. His eyes continued to adjust, his vision crossing, then slowly coming together as he looked above. A figure looked down on him, expectantly. He couldn't see the face; the sunlight blocked his vision, showing him nothing more than a silhouette.

Again Dunban coughed, vomiting up more water.

"You're going to be alright."

He rolled onto his back, his eyelids drifting shut. He felt a hand, touch his forehead. It was cool and soft, comforting in its touch. His mind drifted...

"Dunban? Dunban!"

Hands grasped his shoulders, pulling him upright. Slowly, he opened his eyes. As his vision focused, he saw Fiora kneeling by his side, supporting him with her arms. She looked at him with red eyes, wobbling lips, and tear-stained cheeks.

"You idiot! You stupid idiot!" She shouted.

He winced and coughed. "What happened?"

"You fell off the cliff! You could've died!"

Slowly, the memories flooded into his brain. Running from the Simius. Reaching the edge of the cliff. Shooting the beast. And falling…

"Why did you do that, you moron?!"

"I don't think you're supposed to speak to your commanding officer like that." He managed as he attempted a smile.

"That's not funny! What if something happened to you?"

"Fiora…this is my job."

Sniffing, she whispered, "Please, don't do that again." She enveloped him in a hug. He returned it, his heart sinking in his chest. This was something he'd never want to put her through. Facing this type of danger wasn't anything out of the ordinary to him (though each time it still scared him). But Dunban never wanted Fiora to witness it first hand. And he couldn't promise to her that he would be "safe". He was the captain. His primary duty was to complete missions and protect his team.

Gently, he broke away and sat up, clearing his throat. His brow furrowed as he looked around, remembering the mysterious person.

"Are we the only ones here?"

"Uhuh."

"You didn't see anyone else?"

"No." Fiora narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

"I...nothing."

"You sure?"

"Hallucinations come with drowning. That's probably all it was."

"Well, forget about those. Let's get back. While you were playing hero, Shulk finally opened the lifehold piece."

"That's great. What did he find?"

"I don't know. He was waiting for you."

As she helped him up, a glimmer in the sand caught his eye. Fiona turned away, beginning the trek up the cliff, but Dunban remained in place. Carefully, Dunban reached down and wrapped his hands around it. As he pulled up, the sand fell away, revealing a silver necklace with a heart pendant.

"Are you coming?" Fiona called.

"Yes."

His eyes lingered on the piece of jewelry for a second longer, then he pocketed it. Turning back to Fiora, he fell in step with her as they began their hike. Fiora began chattering, but Dunban nodded absently, his mind elsewhere.

Something...no, someone, had saved him.


	4. Past Comes Back

After Sharla conducted an extensive health exam on Dunban to determine the extent of his injuries — and was somewhat satisfied despite the fact he had a minor concussion— Dunban redirected his attention towards Shulk and the piece of the White Whale. Upon second glance, Dunban calculated it looked more like a compartment of the ship rather than a full piece. If he guesstimated, it was approximately 800 square feet. A decent size, but not as large as he was hoping it would be.

"Alright. Is it ready to be opened?" He asked.

"I believe so. I eliminated all of the firewalls and I don't see any booby trap security measures." Shulk affirmed.

"Booby traps? Like what?" Fiora wondered.

"Well, some of the places in the White Whale are rigged with explosives in case invaders try to get their hands on our technology."

Reyn's eyes widened. "Wait...there's a bomb in this thing?"

"No. At least, I'm 99.9% sure."

"That's not 100..."

"Shulk, just open it," Dunban commanded, impatient. His head started to throb, no doubt a side effect from the concussion.

"Yes, sir." Shulk began tapping a series of buttons on the control pad, then moved his attention to his tablet. Beeps emitted from the control pad as Shulk input a series of codes into the system. Then a door-sized panel — camouflaged as a simple wall tile — slid open, inviting the team to come inside.

Lights blazed on as they entered, running from end to end. From Dunban's vantage point, the room — as it was one large room — appeared to be some sort of lab. The walls to the right and left were lined with various machines, dark and dormant. A computer cluster inhabited the middle of the room. A dozen or so open cabinets containing various mechanical devices and parts covered the far wall. Additionally, there was an alcove towards the back that hid its contents from the visitor's eye.

Cautiously, Dunban led the way, his eyes taking in every surface and electrical current running through the walls. A pang of disappointment rippled through him. This was not the lifehold. There were no cryogenically sealed bodies of White Whale passengers inside. They were still missing, lost somewhere on Mira, running out of time. Though in the back of his mind, he'd known that as soon as they'd come upon the piece. This part of the ship was too small.

As he moved further into the lab, he heard Shulk commented from behind, "This is strange. I can't access the purpose for this place." Dunban stopped in his tracks. There were only a handful of projects that were top secret concerning the White Whale and the overall plan for the Exodus from Earth. He believed most of those files and secrets had been accounted for when the inventory of NLA's data was done shortly after its landing on Mira.

Obviously, he'd been wrong. But that seemed too careless for the BLADE leadership to overlook. His instincts spiked. Someone had failed to inform him that there was still missing top-secret data. The man narrowed his eyes. Out of all the BLADE council members who could possibly do this, Maurice would be the likely candidate. But why?

"Something wrong?" Fiora whispered, coming up beside him.

He shook his head. "Just planning our next move."

"Hold your horses, mister. We've gotta celebrate. We found a piece of the White Whale!"

"And before those goonies." Reyn chimed in with a grin that spanned from ear to ear.

"Perhaps we will when we camp for the evening," Dunban answered.

Fiora rolled her eyes at Reyn and walked back towards Shulk, her brown ponytail swishing to and fro. Dunban resumed his inspection, heading towards the back and turning into the alcove. On the wall, he spied another control pad inside a small glass case. The way it was installed meant it was most likely connected to a different network than the main pad at the front. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. This kind of double security signified the importance of whatever was being kept here.

Glancing around the corner, Dunban saw the members of his team preoccupied with their own observations. Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, he carefully opened the door to the control pad. Motion-activated, a blue light emitted from the screen. A message popped up: INPUT ID AND CODE. Quickly, the man typed in his clearance credits. The bell tones denoting the confirmation of his code sent a small ounce of relief through his body. At least he hadn't been locked out entirely.

Next to the control pad, a small panel slid aside to reveal a fingerprint scanner. Standard procedure. He pressed his hand to the cool surface and watched on the screen as the computer traced the lines on his fingertips. Finally, the pictures were complete and after a series of beeps, the screen flashed green: CLEARED.

One more panel above the control pad slid open vertically. A bright red light shot forward. He stepped in front of it and looked straight into the light. Retinal scanner. Another series of beeps and the small panel door closed, the red light disappearing. On the control pad screen, the same cleared message returned.

There was a swooshing sound to his left and he faced in its direction. Out of the wall, a door materialized, as if by magic. Slowly, it slid open. Dunban's eyes widened as the contents were slowly revealed. There was a man in a rudimentary BLADE suit frozen inside a cryopreservation cell. Red hot anger burst in Dunban's gut as he realized who he was staring at. The puzzle pieces in his mind fit together: he knew what this facility was for.

Immediately, he wished they'd never come. He wished they could forget the container ever existed. Somehow destroy it and let its information be lost. But Dunban knew that he could not do that. He was a soldier. And his mission was to find pieces of the White Whale and deliver their contents to NLA.

Balling his hands into fists, he called out, "Sharla! I need you over here now."

The dash of footsteps — more than one pair he heard — made their way through the room and stopped next to him. A gasp. His head turned towards Sharla, her eyes glued to the man in the pod. She knew him. But how?

"Gadot..." She whispered and looked at Dunban. "We have to get him out of there. Now."

The pleading look on her face — a vulnerability he hadn't yet seen her express — overcame his desire to set the self-destruct sequence on the container and walk away as it exploded and burned to ash. Wordlessly, Dunban strode towards the sleeping pod and input the necessary commands.

Orange lights blinked overhead. An automated female voice announced, "Space pod opening. Subject is weak after the journey. Sensitivity to light is high. Subject will require at least 72 hours to reacclimatize to the atmosphere. Plenty of fluids and vitamin supplement shots advised." Bursts of steam filled the pod, obscuring the view as the inside warmed to room temperature. Seconds passed and Sharla shifted back and forth, nervous. Dunban eyed the rest of his team, grouped a few feet behind her. They too watched the display, speechless.

Finally, the pod door slid open. Out stepped the man, tall, blonde, pale. There was a dullness in his blue eyes and a haggardness in his gait. But that was to be expected after cryogenic sleeping. Especially since he'd been in this state longer than anticipated.

Sharla rushed forward, pulling his arm over her shoulders and providing him support. With a waver in her voice, she said, "Gadot, I thought you were gone."

Mustering his strength, he looked up at her and smiled. "Sharla. This is a pleasant wake-up call."

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she nodded.

"How did you find me?"

"We had some help." Dunban stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gadot turned his gaze onto the captain. Slow recognition morphed into mild distaste. "Dunban. I certainly didn't expect to see you."

"My team and I are out on an expedition."

"I see." Gadot paused, glancing around. "I guess we landed somewhere then?"

"You missed quite a bit." Sharla laughed, putting her arm around his waist. From the corner of his eye, Dunban could see Reyn's face fall and Fiora twitch uncomfortably.

"Sharla. You and Shulk take Gadot to the base on the border. Then we'll continue the mission."

"I'd like to go back to NLA with him," Sharla replied.

The request irked Dunban unnecessarily, though he understood the motivation behind it. However, Dunban was not about to let Gadot jeopardize the mission.

Before Dunban could say anything, Gadot interjected. "I don't want you to abandon your mission for little old me." Sharla opened her mouth to argue, but Gadot laid a finger on her lips. "I'll basically be a vegetable for the next week recuperating. By the time you get back, we can properly catch up." He winked at her. Reluctantly, she smiled and nodded, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Again, from the corner of his eye, Dunban could see Reyn spin on his heel and walk out of the room, his shoulders slumped. Worried, Shulk followed his friend out, leaving a guilty-looking Fiora and confused Riki.

"I need to grab my research before we leave." Gadot declared.

Dunban clenched his jaw. "Take all the time you need." Without a second glance, he strode out of the tankard, gesturing for Fiora and Riki to follow.

As they arrived back at the speeder where Shulk and Reyn waited, Dunban pulled the zipper on his bag forcefully, grabbing the radio.

"Dunban, who is that?" Shulk asked.

"He's a scientist. A researcher that was a part of the Exodus Gamma team."

"So...top secret stuff." Fiora mused. "What did he work on?"

"I'll be back." Dunban ignored the question and took off, clutching the radio in a vice-like grip. This was not the discovery he wanted to make. However, he had no choice but to let NLA know what had happened. No doubt _they_ would be happy.

Taking a seat on a nearby rock, Dunban went about his routine of turning on the radio. He eyed the others, watching Fiora, Shulk and Riki whisper to each other while Reyn meandered away. Once the radio was ready, he stared at it, wishing he didn't have to make the call, waiting for something to stop him. But nothing happened. Resigned, he put the microphone to his mouth. "NLA, this is Falcon. ID 02032013. Come in. Over."

"A bit early fer contact, cap'n. What's goin' on? Over." Vandham's voice rang loud and clear through the radio with hardly a crackle.

"We found a piece of the White Whale. Over."

"WHAT?" Vandham exclaimed then quickly added, "Over."

Dunban clenched the microphone in his hand as he willed himself to say the next words. "Gadot Mormont was inside. Over."

A long silence. Maybe Dunban wasn't the only one that was out of the loop about Gadot and the survival of his research.

"Sure you were pleased about that, eh? Over."

"Did you know? Over."

"Erm...yeah," Vandham said, guilty.

Anger boiled in Dunban's veins. He glared straight ahead at the piece of the White Whale, cursing under his breath. So he was the only one in the dark.

"Put Maurice on. Now."

"I don't think yer wanna do that—"

"I said now, Vandham! Over!"

The line went dead. For a minute, Dunban thought Vandham had cut the connection. But the crackle of a voice on the other end reassured him that was not the case.

"Dunban. I want to apologize personally. Over." To Dunban's surprise, it wasn't Maurice. It was Commander Nagi.

"Sir. What is going on? Why was I not informed that Gadot was on the White Whale? Over."

"It is no secret you have never been a supporter of Exodus Gamma. Over."

"That doesn't explain why you would leave a commanding officer in the dark. Over."

"Your reaction is completely fair. This was not a decision I made. I was only following orders from above. Over."

"You mean Maurice. Over."

"No, I'm afraid not. Over."

"Then, wh—" But he stopped. There was only one other person who had that kind of authority, especially when it came to Gadot's project.

 _Elma_.

A hard rock of disbelief dropped into the pit of his stomach. He trusted Elma. They were soldiers in arms together, and had fought to shield the White Whale during the initial Exodus, and also the attack shortly before landing on Mira. They had made countless decisions to ensure humanity's safety together. They confided in each other. They were professional allies. And yet…

The betrayal stung. And he was too angry to deal with the consequences at the moment. No. He would deal with it when he had some solitude.

"Sharla and Shulk will drive Gadot to the base at the border. The BLADES there should be able to transport him back to NLA. Over."

"Good. I know this isn't what you want, Dunban. But I thank you for following your duty. Over."

"I will make contact later at the designated time. Over."

"Alright. Over and out."

This time, the line went dead for certain. Fuming, Dunban hung up the radio and turned it off. He knew why Earth's leadership felt that Gadot's work was a necessity. But it was wrong to Dunban on a fundamental level. He couldn't emotionally reconcile supporting it though he could rationalize it. It was the one thing he'd hoped had been lost to the crash. It seemed that Fate had other ideas.

Rigid, he made his way back to his team just as Sharla and Gadot emerged from the lab, the two in quiet conversation. Dunban wondered how long they had been together. Was Sharla aware of the work Gadot did? Or did they keep the personal and professional separate? He'd have to determine this as soon as possible.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Dunban looked at Gadot, maintaining a blank expression.

Gadot returned it with a wry grin. "You bet. Every last piece of research necessary to continue making progress."

Dunban grit his teeth but did not respond. He knew the scientist was goading him. In another life, he may have found Gadot to be an amiable acquaintance...no. Even then, Dunban would've disliked him and his cocky attitude.

"We should get going." Sharla ushered Gadot to the side door of the speeder. Dunban began to remove the bags in the back, Fiora and Reyn lending a hand while Shulk jumped into the driver's seat.

"You don't need to directly turn around," Dunban said as he finished unloading the equipment. "Stay the night at the base and rest. You can return in the morning."

"Thank you, Captain," Sharla replied. Gratitude filled her eyes. She thought he was meeting her halfway and allowing her to spend more time with Gadot. Despite his dislike for the man, Dunban wasn't unfeeling. She'd been separated from her partner. No doubt he would've felt similarly in her shoes. A whisper of loneliness tickled his heart, but he waved it away as soon as it came.

"They might have you put together a preliminary report when you get there. Until we're all back to NLA, we do not mention the Nopon."

Sharla and Shulk nodded solemnly. Gadot raised an eyebrow. "The mighty Dunban keeping secrets from military leadership? What's so important to protect?"

"Maurice isn't keen on befriending the native races of the planet, much less meeting them. He believes they're all dangerous." Dunban answered flatly.

Gadot rolled his eyes. "Still a bigot. Never understood why the moron got elected on Earth in the first place."

This elicited a smirk from Dunban. If there was one thing they agreed upon, it was that Maurice was a pain in the ass.

"Radio me when you get there," Dunban said to Shulk.

"Yes, Captain."

With Gadot in the passenger's seat and Sharla in the back, Shulk gunned the engine of the speeder and took off, heading back into the rainforest.

"What now?" Fiora asked when the speeder was out of sight.

"Plant a probe by the container. Once you do that, we'll head out to the Northeast and see what we can find there."

The rest of the day was spent exploring the semi-rainforested area of a serpentine pass. He was surprised by how much ground they were covering given Riki was constantly stopping to eat pollen orbs and complaining soon after how full he was. The hiking and tracking were enough to keep Dunban's mind off of the events of the morning and reminded him of camping trips he and Fiora took years ago.

"Do you remember when we camped in the Redwoods?" Dunban asked Fiora as they trudged through a sandy area, their boots kicking small rocks across the ground.

"Yeah. It rained the first night. It was so cold."

Dunban let out an exasperated sigh. "Is that all you remember?"

"Nooo. We got up super early and hiked to the top of the Klamath Overlook."

"But it was worth it, right?"

"...yes." She begrudgingly agreed. He side-glanced at her. She was beaming while her eyes had the faraway look in them. "It was really beautiful."

"Probably one of my favorite trips."

"Um, yeah. We didn't get attacked by a bear."

"Fiora, we were never in danger of the bear."

"That is not true!" She stared daggers at him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What bear?" Reyn asked, falling in step with them. His voice was quieter than usual. Dunban supposed Reyn was still thinking about Sharla and Gadot.

"We went to Zion for a camping trip. And we were on this trail, which wasn't really a trail, Dunban just wanted to go into nature to have an "experience" and we saw a bear like five feet away." Fiora explained.

"It was eating berries." Dunban sighed, shaking his head, "That's all."

"It could've charged at us!"

"It didn't even notice we were there."

"What is bear?" Riki spun around from his spot on the path in front of the humans, tilting his head to the side.

"A big, scary, furry animal that growls and lives in forests." Reyn demonstrated, putting his hands up like claws and baring his teeth.

"Oh, so Reyn is bear?" Riki asked innocently.

Fiora burst out laughing while Dunban grinned. Reyn scrunched his face in annoyance. "I am gonna get you, furball." Riki laughed and whirled around, rushing down the path away from the group with Reyn in pursuit.

As they hurried out of earshot, Fiora looked up at Dunban, concerned. His chest tightened. She was no doubt going to ask him about Gadot. He would not be able to tell her and, he predicted, this would lead to an argument. Something he did not want or need at the present moment. "I can't tell you what Gadot was working on."

"Okay...is that why you hate him?"

"I don't hate him. I hate his work."

"You totally hate him. Even if you also hate his work."

"Fiora."

"What? I'm just calling it like it is." She shrugged and laced her fingers together, placing her hands behind her head. "So Sharla and that guy are like...a thing."

"So it seems."

"I'm really sad for Reyn."

"I told you not to interfere." He reminded her, grabbing his water bottle from his pack and taking a drink.

"I know, I know. Still though."

Dunban frowned as he capped the bottle and put it away. "I can't say that I don't feel the same."

"Besides, what does she see in him?"

"You just met him."

"Still. Reyn is way more attractive than Gadot. I mean...look at those muscles."

"First, I'm not going to suppose or contemplate what Sharla finds attractive. Second, I don't see you courting Reyn."

"Courting? What era do you live in, Dunban?"

"I'm not blind, Fiora. I see that you like Shulk."

She squealed and pinked, her eyes round like saucers. "Oh god, really? Have I been that obvious? Do you think he knows?"

"Maybe? Maybe not. He seems to like you too."

"Really!?"

"As I said with Sharla, I won't pretend to know Shulk's mind. But if you want my observation, I think he may be interested in you too." Dunban offered.

Fiora beamed. "I can't wait 'till he gets back." Then she poked her brother in the shoulder. "Now we just have to find someone for you."

The man pursed his lips disapprovingly.

"Don't look so sour. It could be fun!" She laughed and skipped away to join Reyn and Riki, who were now both preoccupied with eating orange-colored fruits that look similar to persimmons.

Dunban watched the trio, giddy, enraptured in their moment of happiness. It had been a long time since Dunban had been in a real relationship. Too long for him to remember what courting — yes he was going to use that word whether or not Fiora felt it was antiquated — was like. Not that he hadn't been intimate in a long time; he'd had a few flings here and there, but nothing serious. Nothing where he opened his heart to someone else. Nothing where he made future plans with someone and was committed to joining two lives together. But he certainly couldn't imagine doing it now. Humanity was fighting for survival. The last thing he needed to be doing was distracting himself.

* * *

Night came and the group found themselves another cave for shelter. After a small meal and a brief round of the game concentration, which Riki mastered quickly to everyone's surprise, the team was overtaken with yawns and fluttering eyes. Once more, they split the evening into three shifts for the watch: first Fiora, second Reyn, and lastly Fiora and Riki. At first, Dunban had protested. But Fiora insisted, citing that Sharla wanted Dunban to get the most rest possible considering his near-death encounter.

As he slipped into his sleeping bag, he felt his body breathe a sigh of relief. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he had been pleased to have the extra sleep. His head had started to pound and his left arm also began to ache since sundown. Keeping the symptoms hidden from Fiora and the others had been exhausting. As he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the last thoughts he had were that of gratitude for his sister despite their squabbles and arguments.

The hours whizzed by, and the morning sun soon replaced the night moon, rising above the horizon and climbing high into the sky. As Dunban prepared breakfast, Fiora planted a probe a few feet away, Reyn packed up the campsite, and Riki offered advice on where to next explore after Sharla and Shulk returned.

Once breakfast was finished, Dunban grabbed the bowls and walked to the nearby stream. Kneeling, he began to clean them, the cool water rushing over his hands, relieving the minor pain he felt in his left arm. As his hands moved over the bowls, disposing of the leftover crumbs, he began to feel a set of eyes on him, watching his every movement. Stealthily, the captain removed a knife from his boot, ready to defend if an enemy attacked. But the seconds wore on, and nothing approached, though he knew he was still being watched.

As he finished washing the bowls, he made his way back to camp. Reyn and Fiora were engaged in a lively conversation about the merits of _Magic Mike_ , explaining to a scandalized Riki the premise of the movie. But Dunban paid no mind. Was the person watching him the same person that had rescued him from the waterfall? The person to whom the necklace belonged? He slid his hand into his pocket to feel the cold metal on his fingertips, reminding him of the voice that spoke to him in his semi-conscious state.

Pivoting, the man headed back to the stream. Dunban stopped by the rushing water, scanning the brush around him. Taking a deep breath, he called out, "I know you're out there, whoever you are." He continued turning in a full circle then stopped. "I want to thank you for saving me yesterday."

Silence answered his words. Was someone really there? Or were his instincts completely off base and he was imagining things?

No. He always trusted his gut, and it was never wrong.

Slowly, he withdrew the necklace from his pocket and laid it down on a nearby rock. "You left this behind at the waterfall. I hope it's alright that I grabbed it. It looked important and I didn't want it to be lost." Tucking his hands into his pockets, Dunban backed away. "Maybe we could meet face to face sometime. I promise I have no ill intent towards you. I'd just like to talk." Nodding, he turned around and headed back to camp.

Five minutes later, the team was ready to depart. Chattering between each other, they shrugged on their packs. Before Dunban could copy the gesture, he decided it against it and walked in the direction of the stream. "I'll be right back."

"That's like the fourth time you've gone to the stream this morning! What are you doing out there?" Fiora complained.

"When a man's gotta go, a man's gotta go," Reyn smirked and elbowed her.

"Ewwww." Fiora wrinkled her nose.

Without waiting for a follow-up inquiry, Dunban hurried back towards the rushing water. When he arrived, his eyes went to the rock. It was as he thought. The necklace was gone.


	5. If I Could Turn Back Time

The metal was cool as it hit her skin, taking its rightful place around her neck. Her fingers toyed with the necklace, easily falling back into the nervous habit she'd cultivated over the past thirty years. Her ice blue eyes watched from her hiding spot as the Homs man realized the necklace was gone from the rock where he'd left it. He scanned the perimeter, searching for evidence of her presence. Of course, he wouldn't find any; she had been careful to eliminate any traces.

As his eyes landed upon her hiding spot, he stopped. Though fifty feet away, she could see the fine features of his face, his sharp jawline, and the brown eyes he intensely scrutinized the scenery with. She found herself studying them with curiosity. What would it be like to be the target of such a gaze? There was something rigid about it, strong yet distant.

Her thoughts halted abruptly. She froze. He hadn't moved a muscle, hadn't glanced away from her hiding spot. Did he see her? The Homs man took a step towards the trees she crouched behind.

Her heart skipped a beat as he took another step closer. Her hand clenched around the blue staff at her side, engraved with hieroglyphs from the Ancient Tongue. Could she run without being seen? Escape unnoticed? His boots padded the earth and he took a few more steps.

She inhaled silently, holding her breath against the banging of her heart. She had to run. Now.

He took one more step. She steeled herself, ready to dart away.

"DUNBANNNNN!" A voice shouted through the trees.

The man stopped. He grumbled, but she couldn't make out what he said. Sighing, he took one last glance at the clearing and walked away, disappearing into the forest.

Her body sagged against the tree trunk, her muscles slowly releasing the tension they'd held only seconds ago **.** She'd need to be more careful next time. Not that there should be a next time. Her father had expressly commanded that none of the High Entia interact with the Homs. But she had been out on patrol with her guards. It was purely a coincidence that they had run into a Homs' team. Even though it was the same one from the waterfall...

A high pitched buzz reached her ear and she pulled out her communicator. Onscreen was a message, plain and simple: _Where are you?_

She sighed, similar to how the man had done only a minute ago. Rising from her crouched position, she ran in the opposite direction of the Homs. But as she sprinted forth, she could not shake the image of the man's eyes from her mind.

* * *

"There it is!" Fiora called out, pointing to the speeder as it zoomed up and over the hill.

A few steps away, Reyn and Dunban were sparring, hitting wooden swords together as Dunban drilled Reyn on defensive techniques. Momentarily, Reyn took his eyes away to glance at the oncoming automobile. Dunban lunged, poking Reyn in the side a little harder than necessary.

"Oy!" Reyn jumped back, flustered.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent," Dunban stated, standing up straight and letting the wooden sword drop to his side.

"Right." Reyn nodded, slightly discouraged. "Sorry, won't happen again."

Overall, it had been a productive exercise, though Dunban could tell Reyn's attention was half elsewhere. Most likely speculating what would happen when Sharla returned.

"After we make camp tonight, we'll go again." The older man turned away and tossed the wooden sword on top of his pack, Reyn doing the same.

The speeder cruised to a stop, its engine humming over the still air. Sharla hopped out as Shulk turned off the speeder. Silently, Dunban gestured to the group to congregate in the shade of the White Whale lab. Without ceremony, Fiora and Reyn plopped down side-by-side, though Fiora stole a glance at Shulk as he rounded the speeder. Oblivious, Riki sat in Fiora's lap and tugged at her hand. She obliged and began petting him. Shulk timidly sat on the other side of Fiora.

"Welcome back," Fiora beamed.

"Thanks. Glad to be back," Shulk responded shyly.

Dunban noticed the exchange, pleased for Fiora, and moved in front of the group while Sharla took a seat next to Shulk. "How was the trip?" He inquired, taking a drink from his canteen.

"Easy enough. A group left for NLA with Gadot at the same time we did." Sharla explained.

"We didn't have to do a preliminary report either, so that was good," Shulk added.

"Good. Then we can get a move on." Dunban answered.

"Riki glad friends back. Riki take team north to Middle Hushflood." Riki clapped his paws together.

"What's that?" Fiora asked.

"High grounds there. Dun Dun and friends may see big ship pieces."

"Smart stuff, furball." Reyn crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the creature in Fiora's lap mildly impressed.

"Riki have good ideas. Reyn need work on that."

"Hey!"

"Let's go." Dunban interrupted and gestured to the speeder. "There's no need for us to stick around here. Riki, will you help navigate?"

The team moved quickly to ready for the journey. Bags were packed. Seat belts locked. The car's IOS switched on. Five minutes later, the speeder zipped away from the lab, traveling deeper into the Noctilum wilderness.

The first half-hour of the trip was spent in silence. Reyn and Fiora were in the back, Sharla and Dunban in the middle, and Shulk and Riki up front. Dunban felt the awkward atmosphere. He had no time — or patience — for fracture within the group. Fracture meant miscommunication, which could turn dangerous if the team was ambushed by hostiles. Dunban would not allow that to happen.

He broke the silence. "Riki. You mentioned there are Nopon caravans traveling around Mira. How far do they travel?"

"Ooooh. Caravans go everywhere in Mira. Even all way north."

"You mean Cauldros?"

Riki spun around in his seat and laid his chin on the top. "It land of old machines. And monsters."

"Machines from the Samaarians?"

"Chief Dunga think so."

"They just left a whole bunch of stuff up there?" Fiora interjected. "Wow. Littering. Our ancestors are disappointing."

Dunban paused. He hadn't even stopped to consider the revelation that the Samaarians had created humans on Mira. While that didn't mean Samaarians had created humans on Earth, there had to be some connection. Perhaps he'd just accepted it as another mystery to be investigated once there was time. Or perhaps it was that so many unbelievable things had happened in the past four years, nothing really phased him anymore.

"What kind of monsters?" Reyn called out from the back.

"Big nasty ones. Creatures go through lava. Also, fly. Eat Nopon. Not safe if ask Riki."

"What else do you know about the Samaarians?" Sharla leaned against the side of the speeder, her eyes trained on Riki.

"Creators of Mira. Have lots of technology. Could even control time legend says!"

"Whoa, really? How?" Shulk turned his head towards Riki, eyes wide with amazement. "Do you know if they were using some type of quantum technology? Or maybe a—"

"SHULK!" Fiora shouted and pointed ahead.

The young man snapped his attention to the front and swerved out of the way of a large tree.

"Pay attention, dude!" Reyn yelled gripping the side of the speeder.

"Sorry, sorry!" Shulk waved his right hand in the air as an apology.

Riki seemed to pay no mind to the incident. "Samaarians create Monado to control time. But that all Riki knows."

"The Monado? What is that? Like an infinity stone?" Reyn grinned and elbowed Fiora. She rolled her eyes.

"We're not the Avengers."

"What infinity stone?" Riki put his paws up to his cheeks.

"It's a powerful stone from a fictional planet." Sharla supplied.

"Monado not fiction!"

"Isn't that what a legend is?" Reyn teased.

Before Riki could respond indignantly, Dunban interrupted, "And there is no information about where the Samaarians stored this Monado?"

"No. None at all."

"Wait, so what is it?" Shulk said, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Nopon do not know. All know is name." Riki closed his eyes, his tone ominous.

Dunban wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. A device that could control time. How far back or far forward could this Monado change the world? Was that something else they had to worry about falling into the hands of their enemies? They were already running out of time to find the Lifehold.

But did the Monado have the power to go back and stop the destruction of Earth?

"If I could control time, I'd go back to my fifth birthday party," Reyn commented.

"Seriously?" Fiora crossed her arms over her chest, unimpressed.

"My parents took me to an all-you-can-eat ice cream buffet. It was glorious."

"That's a thing?" Sharla addressed him for the first time.

Reyn leaned forward towards her, stars in his eyes. It appeared he'd forgotten his earlier disappointment. "You bet! But the place closed out a month later. Apparently, they had some sort of rat infestation…"

Fiona crinkled her nose. "GROSS!"

"Hey! I didn't know! Though my Ma told me to stay away from the Rocky Road now that I think about it…"

Dunban shook his head. Maybe he'd need to watch out for Reyn more closely than he thought.

"What would you do, Shulk?" Fiora casually flipped her hair over her back. Dunban forced himself not to laugh at the obvious preening.

"I'd probably go back to my junior year in college. I went to this engineering conference in Chicago. I met Cynthia Breazeal. She basically inspired me to go into robotics."

"Wow, that's really cool, Shulk."

"What would you do?"

Fiora blushed. "It's silly."

"Come on. We said our stuff." Reyn complained. "You have to share."

Dunban smiled to himself as he looked out at the Noctilum scenery. At least this was a good exercise in team bonding.

"Fiiiiiiine. I was on a dance team in college. We won a championship my sophomore year. I'd go back to that performance."

"Fiora dance?" Riki gasped and swished his hips from side to side. "Riki love dancing!" Fiora giggled and responded with a good-natured shimmy.

"She's very good. She was offered a position with ODC in San Francisco." Dunban stated.

"Dunban!" Fiora blushed.

"Don't be shy. That's very impressive," Sharla responded. "What kind of dance?"

"All sorts. I'm trained in ballet, but I like lyrical and jazz." Fiora averted her eyes. "I really miss dancing."

Dunban could hear the tinge of sorrow in her voice and his shoulders slumped. With everything that had happened with the Exodus, he'd spent only a little time in the past two years considering everything Fiora had lost. Another way he had failed her as a brother.

"I don't even want to mention mine now. Yours and Shulk's are inspirational." Sharla mused.

"Hey!" Reyn objected as the others, including Dunban, laughed.

"I guess I'd go back to my sister's wedding. She got married on Lanai."

"In Hawaii?" Fiora asked.

"Yes. It's one of the smaller islands. Not that touristy."

"That sounds lovely. And peaceful."

"It was."

A silence settled over the group. It _was._ Such a simple word with such a large implication. A small grumble of anger eeked out of the corner in his mind where his rage was kept. But he shoved it back down. He knew that if he even entertained the emotions, he would be consumed.

"Riki would go back to his ceremony to become Heropon! Everyone celebrate Riki. It good day. Then Riki would train more so could fight and kill dino beasts." Riki karate chopped the air with fury. Fiora stifled a giggle.

"What's a dino best?" Shulk inquired.

"Big bird creature. Blue and green. Very loud." Riki frowned. "Very scary."

From Riki's expression, Dunban could see there was more to the story. "Is that the beast up at the Roost?" Dunban interjected.

Riki nodded, hesitant.

"Where is the Roost?"

"Tippy top of Noctilum. Dun Dun want to go?"

Did he want to go? Curiosity was getting the better of him despite Chief Dunga's warning. Still, they did need to travel through every portion of the continent. Otherwise, they could possibly miss the location of the Lifehold. However, he also knew that he couldn't endanger his team.

"No, we should avoid it if possible."

Another soft silence fell over the group. This time it was not awkward, to Dunban's relief. It appeared the conversation had done its job in bringing the team back together.

Fiora poked him in the shoulder. "Dunban, you didn't say what you would want to do."

The question startled him. As he considered it, his mind went blank. He didn't really know how to answer. But as he stared at his sister, he felt an age-old wish pop into his head. If he had the power, Dunban would go back in time and stop his parents from leaving on that day. They wouldn't have ended up in that car crash that killed them both. His parents would've seen the two of them grow up. He and Fiora would have a better relationship. They would have been a full family instead of a broken one. But he couldn't say such a thing. It was too personal. And it would only upset his sister.

However, as the seconds passed, he realized he'd misinterpreted the question. The question wasn't what would you go back and change. It was what would you like to relieve again. That was something he didn't know how to answer. Because he didn't have an answer.

When was the last time he'd been truly happy? Certainly not in the past five years. Maybe even longer. Dunban had been consumed by the Earth Exodus mission and prior to that, he'd been in the army, moving between assignments, constantly on the go, whether in a war zone or not. Happiness had not been a priority.

"Hello? Earth to Dunban?" Fiora waved a hand in front of his face.

"Don't you mean Mira to Dunban?" Reyn snickered.

"Wow, Reyn. Hilarious."

Hesitating, Dunban drummed his fingers on the speeder's side. "I'm not sure."

"Seriously? Lame."

"Dun Dun don't need to live in past. Dun Dun superhero." Riki struck a pose that Dunban supposed was meant to illustrate that he was valiant and indomitable.

From there, the conversation devolved. Dunban's mind drifted, his thoughts still centered on Fiora's question. His lack of answer disturbed him. He'd been too busy to actually live much of a life for the last decade.

He glanced over at Fiora, who was currently engaged in a lively debate with Reyn and Sharla. He'd been too busy to develop an adult relationship with Fiora. It dawned on him that that was the tension. He still treated her like a child, and not as the adult she was. He'd have to fix that.

* * *

The sun began to fall towards the horizon, the sky darkening little by little. Dunban had Shulk drive back into the forest away from the open plains so they could look for adequate shelter. When they made camp, Dunban tore away from the group to do his routine radio transmission. It was short this time. The day hadn't yielded any new news and Dunban had no desire to ask about Gadot. It appeared Vandham wasn't interested in that conversation either and didn't volunteer any information.

Once the older man signed off, Dunban began to pack up the gear when a wail howled in the night. He froze, listening to the eerie sound as it rustled through the trees, cutting through the pitch-black like a siren call. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. A shiver ran down his spine. Whatever it was, it was most certainly not human. And he didn't want to find out what it was when he had no backup. But as the seconds ticked by and he waited to hear a creature trudging towards or away from him, he noticed the sound had not moved.

Curious, Dunban began to trek through the jungle at a slow pace, creeping through the brush and trees, doing his best to stay unobtrusive. As his eyes adjusted to the night, he found himself walking towards the foot of a large hill. In actuality, hill was a bit of an understatement. It wasn't as tall as a mountain, but it was closer to that classification. He was not climbing that in the dark. He'd have to wait until morning. Thus, an hour after sunrise, he and his team began hiking the half-mountain in single file, the sun shining on their backs without abandon.

"What did you say you heard?" Sharla asked, taking a sip from her thermos.

"A wail of some sort. Do you know what that would be Riki?"

The Nopon huffed and shook his head in the negative. He was panting far too much to form a sentence.

"It seems we'll find out soon enough then."

The group continued its climb, the younger members clustering in the back, and Dunban and Sharla picking up the lead. He gave her a sideways glance, considering if now was the appropriate time to broach the subject of Gadot. In his peripheral vision, he saw Reyn and Shulk deep in conversation, with Fiora focusing on helping Riki up the mountain/hill. They were distracted. Good.

"How do you know Gadot?"

"Really?" Sharla raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, how did you meet?"

"I was going through field medic training in DC. He was one of the doctors who was guest lecturing for the program. We met at the reception after the first-day orientation."

"I see."

"We'd see each other occasionally, but we didn't start dating until four years ago when he started working on," she hesitated, then continued, "Project Gamma."

Dunban didn't say anything in response, waiting for her to continue.

Sharla stared straight ahead, her voice flat. "He proposed actually. Just before the Exodus."

"Oh. Wow." Not at all what he had been expecting.

"Exactly, right?" Sharla laughed. But it was mirthless. Rather, it was disillusioned, perhaps bordering on angry. But he doubted it was at Gadot. More than likely it was at the destruction of Earth.

Briefly, Dunban wondered how she dealt with her anger, but this was not the time to have that conversation. Instead, he asked, "Sharla. Do you know what Project Gamma is?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I know he wanted to tell me, but he was faithful to his confidentiality agreements. I assume though that you know…"

"Yes."

"And you don't like it." She looked at him sharply. There was almost a challenge in her voice. He could tell she wanted to defend Gadot, but she knew she couldn't when she didn't know what the secret was.

"In a word."

It was interesting that Gadot hadn't told her. Dunban wondered if the man truly did it in order to maintain secrecy, or if he had thought Sharla wouldn't approve if she knew. Regardless, Dunban wasn't going to be the one to divulge the truth of Project Gamma.

They took a few more steps in silence before Sharla created conversation once more. "Dunban, how did you end up in all of this? I know you were in the military."

"I'm a pilot. I was asked to pilot Skells and protect the arks when the Exodus Earth project was first formed."

"Do you like it?"

"What?"

"Being a part of the BLADE leadership."

Dunban snorted. She raised an eyebrow at the response. Possibly too honest a reaction, but it wasn't a huge secret amongst the others in the council that he disliked politics. "Like isn't the word I'd use. It's necessary."

Sharla was about to ask another question when the wail streamed through the air. Dunban's senses electrified and he rushed towards the sound, pulling his swords from his back as he raced forward.

As the man reached the peak, he saw not a creature, but a stone statue. It was five inches taller than him, and the width of a redwood tree. A crescent moon sat atop a large stone circle with its center chiseled out. This was where the wail originated. Wind whipped through the center of the circle, creating the wail. The stone circle was centered in the middle of a table. On the tabletop were engravings, hieroglyphs, and markings that looked almost topographical. As Dunban studied the image, he began to see the outlines of Noctilum.

"What is that?" Shulk panted from behind as Dunban took out his communicator and began taking multiple photographs of the plaque.

"I believe it's a map."

"Not a full map though." Shulk rounded the table. He pointed to the corners. "Look. It seems like it's cut off. Purposely though."

"Weird. Who would want to put a map all the way up here?" Reyn leaned down and studied it as Dunban put the camera away.

"Riki, do you know what these markings are?" Dunban asked, pointing to the hieroglyphs. He felt guilty; all of his interactions thus far with Riki had been him asking questions as if the Nopon were nothing but a tour guide and encyclopedia. But the Heropon didn't seem to mind.

"Those ancient markings. Samaarian language. Riki never see up close before." His eyes were wide as he gazed at them from his perch in Fiora's arms.

"That's gotta be super old then." Fiora murmured. "What if it's a map to the Monado?"

"That would be convenient," Reyn answered.

"But it would be cool," Shulk added, catching Fiora's eyes with a grin. She blushed and smiled back.

"Why the wind tunnel? What significance does that have?" Sharla wondered aloud.

"I'll send these images back to NLA tonight for closer examination. Hopefully, we'll stumble across other carvings. Maybe there are more of these statues that can lead us to them." Dunban reasoned.

As the others continued speculating about the contents of the map, Dunban looked out over the view. He could see past the rainforest, all the way to the coast. He remembered from a few days ago how he'd been daunted by the amount of rainforest. Now, it felt manageable, almost normal. As he swept his eyes to the left, he caught sight of what looked to be a tall red tree in the distance.

"Riki, what is that?"

The Nopon bounced over and followed Dunban's pointing finger into the distance. His brow furrowed. "That is Roost."

Pulling a pair of binoculars out of his pack, Dunban put them to his eyes and zeroed in on the Roost. His first impressions had been right: it was a large red tree growing upward from what seemed to be a contained area surrounded by five mountains. As he swept the binoculars downward, trying to judge its size, a glimmer of silver caught his eye.

Dunban's heart jumped. He zoomed in to the very last degree.

A life pod from the White Whale sparkled in the sunlight, a few feet from the entrance of the Roost. A single pod. Someone was inside, waiting to be awakened. Waiting to be rescued.

But Dunga's warnings about the Roost echoed in his head. There was a beast there.

He'd have to go alone.

Dropping his binoculars to the side, Dunban turned and addressed his team. "There's a life pod at the Roost. I'll go and open it. We'll set up a comm so you can help me remotely unlock it, Shulk."

"You're not going alone." Fiora protested as she stepped forward, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"As Riki said, there is some sort of creature out there. I won't put you all in danger."

"What if it attacks you? What happens then?" Fiora shot back. "I told you not to do anything like what you did at the waterfall again. You do not get to sacrifice yourself for "the greater good"."

"This not a discussion. I'm going."

"Then I'm going with you. And I don't care if I'm disobeying a direct order. You can kick me out of BLADE or whatever when we get back, but there's no way I'm letting you go out there by yourself."

They stared at each other, neither backing down.

"It's also better if I do the tech stuff in person than remotely. It'll just be faster." Shulk added. Fiora glanced at him, a thank you in her eyes.

"And if that thing comes down, you're gonna need a distraction." Reyn placed his hands on his hips. "That's me."

"Riki will face dino beast because he is Heropon!" Riki shadow punched the air. "Dun Dun not go alone!

Dunban looked at Sharla, expecting for her the chime in as well. She put her hands up defensively. "I won't disobey your orders, but with all due respect, I don't think it's a smart decision to go alone."

Irritation began to grow. He was trying to protect them. That was his job. He looked at the resolute faces of his team members and sighed, his annoyance ebbing and disappearing. It seemed there was no way around it. They were all coming whether he liked it or not. Resigned, he shook his head. "Alright, let's head out."

As the team headed down the semi-mountain, Dunban pulled Fiora back, his grip on her arm a little tighter than necessary.

"What?" She snapped, obviously still angry.

"If there is the slightest hint of danger, you run." He said bluntly.

Fiora creased her lips into a line. "Dunban—"

"No. You've insisted you're coming. Fine. But you run if I say so. Understood?"

He knew that his voice was low and dangerous. The intensity in his voice caused her eyes to widen and she shivered in his grip. Slowly, she acquiesced. "Alright."

"Good." He did not release her arm, but continued, "And if you have a problem with my orders in the future, you take it up with me alone. Not in front of everyone."

"Fine, _captain_." The fear in her face was immediately replaced by seething anger. Again they were at odds.

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, tense and strained. Finally, he released her. Without another word, she turned on her heel and marched away. He gritted his teeth. Two steps forward, one step back. But it didn't matter if she hated him. He was going to protect her. She was the only family he had left. And even if she didn't realize it, that meant the world to him.

Exhaling the anger from his body, Dunban followed his team down the mountain, their destination the Roost. And whatever lay in wait.


	6. The Beast and the Beauty

It was mid-afternoon by the time Dunban and his team arrived at the Roost. Though the sun had happily guided their travels, the clouds pulled it behind them, smothering its yellow glow, casting a grey shadow over the land below. As the speeder rolled to a stop and Shulk killed the engine, Dunban could feel the warm air turn cold and heavy. A sulfur smell reached his nose, its stench oozing into the atmosphere, oppressive and cloying. As he emerged from the speeder, a layer of grime settled on his skin: detritus from the dirty air. A tiny bit of bile traveled up the back of his neck, hot and acidic, but he forced it back down and strode forward to get a closer look.

Goosebumps prickled on Dunban's arms and the back of his neck as he stopped fifty feet from the gaping entrance, the only path inside the Roost due to the fortress-like mountainous surroundings. The opening afforded a direct view of the red tree he'd seen hours ago from his perch atop the semi-mountain. His eyes took in its size and shape and a tremor of horror crept over him. The bark was blood read; the branches spread outward and upward, warped and twisted; the trunk swelled in the middle like a tumor. With these elements put together, the tree looked like a heart, disembodied, cut from the chest of an ill person. An ill person both in mind and body.

A thumping sound reverberated within the mountainous walls, small at first. It grew louder and louder with each passing moment. It filled the Roost and funneled out into the open. It surrounded Dunban, wrapping itself around him. It clamored in his mind, loud and angry, overwhelming all senses he had. BANG. BANG. BANG.

He clapped his hands over his ears. Squeezed his eyes shut as the thumping pounded against his temples. Against his eyes. Against his heart. Unrelenting. Roaring.

Then it was gone.

Slowly Dunban removed his hands. Had he just imagined the noise? Blinking, he looked around. There were no signs of any such sound. There were no sounds at all save for the conversations happening between the team members behind him. Dunga had warned him about the beast in the Roost. But that was not all that was dangerous it seemed. He wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

Dunban pivoted and strode for the life pod, trying to shake off the unsettling feeling left in the wake of the thumping sounds. Shulk and the others were already busy examining it.

"I'm running a diagnostic to make sure that we can open it without issues, sir," Shulk explained to Dunban but did not look up from his tablet as he connected with the mainframe of the life pod.

"Um, Dunban? You're gonna wanna take a look at this." Reyn called from the other side.

Dunban rounded towards the back and stopped as soon as he saw it. A lump grew in his throat. The back wall of the pod had been smashed inward. The metal was crunched, silver flakes ripped off at a high speed, and scratches covered the hull. Even some of the electrical wiring of the pod had been exposed, though it was supposedly encased in the strongest armor possible. It was clear that the life pod had sustained extensive damage. That didn't bode well for the passenger inside.

The man cursed and returned to Shulk. His voice dropped to a whisper. "The back is badly damaged. It's bent inward."

Shulk's hands stopped tapping on the tablet. He looked up at Dunban, his eyes wide with horror. Nothing needed to be said. They both knew what it meant.

"Work as quickly as you can."

Shulk hesitated, then nodded and resumed what he had been doing. Dunban knew the young man was attempting to stay calm, but he could see the tremble in Shulk's hand.

A knot tied itself in Dunban's stomach and the urge to vomit grew within him again. This was the last thing he wanted for his team to witness. With the visit to Frontier Village and the successful discovery of Gadot's lab, their spirits were high. Rattling them so soon would make them disheartened. He especially didn't want Fiora to be exposed to it. But there was nothing he could do.

Frustrated, he turned away and waved at the others, ordering them to stay alert and keep watch for any possible danger. Between the passenger and the beast, Dunban had the sickening realization that this journey had been a mistake. A huge one. And it was all his fault. He clenched his hands into fists. He knew he should have ordered them to stay behind, restrained them if need be. Now, they were all in danger. And for what? A man who wa—

A loud beeping sound cut through the air, blaring and jerky. Dunban snapped his attention to Shulk, who frantically pressed the control pad on the life pod. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"I-I-I don't know. It should open but it's just shutting me out!"

The alarms continued to screech, filling the dead air. No, no, no. This is exactly what Dunban didn't want to happen. They would attract attention.

"Can you turn it off?"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

The alarms cut off abruptly. The air was silent once more. Shulk breathed a sigh of relief and shot Dunban a weary look. "Sorry."

The man shook his head and turned away, though his heart still hammered in his chest. It didn't matter that the sounds were gone. They had alerted anything in the vicinity to their presence. The life pod was out in the open and he and his team were completely exposed.

Seconds passed, turning into minutes. Nothing moved in their proximity. No predator emerged to attack them. No wayward animal passed them by. Nothing. But the sinister atmosphere did not recede. Dunban kept his eyes trained on the red tree, checking in his periphery to ensure that his team still kept watch. Maybe they hadn't attracted any attention. Maybe they would get out of this alive.

"Ugh, finally!" Shulk rejoiced, fist-pumping the sky. "I got it!"

All eyes swiveled to him and the group crowded around the life pod. Dunban's gut clenched and he locked eyes with Shulk for a second. He gave the young man a subtle nod. Shulk's finger hovered over the button, then pressed the tablet. The door of the life pod opened with a hiss. Slowly, it moved upward towards the sky, a billowing cloud of white smoke obscuring the view of the pod's insides. A powerful odor burst forth. The stench of decay permeated the air. Fiora gagged, covering her nose and turning away. Riki gasped and clapped his paws over his eyes.

"What is that?" Reyn murmured.

As the cloud cleared, they could see that a young man, no older than twenty, lay in the stasis pod, his body deteriorating due to damaged life support controls. By the looks of it, he'd been dead for a month. His skull was split. Dried blood had trickled down the sides of his face. The right side of his body was bent inward; bones were broken in his leg and chest. But his eyes were closed. The young man had felt no pain in his death. His body had still been in suspended animation and his mind would not have registered anything was wrong until it was too late. If anything that was a comfort.

But Dunban didn't believe it would be enough for his team.

Silence fell over the group as one by one they gazed upon the dead man. Fiora let out a whimper when she turned back around, her eyes taking in the bodily damage. His heartstrings tugged and he began to reach out to her but noticed Shulk was doing the same. Dunban stopped, letting his arm fall to his side. Both Fiora and Shulk were new to facing death head-on like this. Dunban knew they would find solace in each other as they absorbed their emotions and attempted to find a reason for the unexpected carnage. It still didn't change that Dunban was troubled that his sister had to face the situation at all.

Moving his attention away, Dunban noticed that Reyn's eyes were glued to the body, uncomprehending the sight in front of him. Sharla was grim, her lips pressed into a line, and her gaze somber. But she pulled her eyes away and focused on Reyn. Gently, she placed an arm on his shoulder and drew him into a hug. Slowly, he returned it, closing his eyes. No doubt he was trying to erase what he had seen.

Staring death in the face was horrifying, Dunban knew. Especially when it was random, unexpected, accidental. In that way, it was simultaneously numbing and terrifying. A reminder that no one could control his or her own fate. Moments like this still shook him, though not as seriously as they once had when he was a new recruit. And he knew that was another effect of his long-term service in the military.

Another part of his humanity slowly slipping away.

Dunban felt a pull on his pant leg and looked down to see Riki wearing a sober expression. The frown spanned from ear to ear and was especially distressful given how cheery and full of life Riki usually was. At that moment though, Dunban could see that Riki was almost as familiar with death as he was. Neither said anything, and they both turned back to stare at the dead man in companionable silence.

A blood-curdling shriek from above broke the silence. It sounded again and Dunban eyed the sky, his heart skipping a beat.

"What was that?!" Sharla pulled away from Reyn.

"Dino beast," Riki answered, breathless.

Adrenaline burst through Dunban as he glanced from Riki back to the sky. "Shit." He pulled out his swords and shouted to his team. "ARM YOURSELVES!" As he looked up into the endless blue sky once more, he saw it diving from over the mountain range: a large blue and green-winged creature.

It shrieked again as it plunged downward, the sound ear-splitting, making each of them wince. It tore through the clouds, heading straight for them. A predator sighting its prey.

"SCATTER!"

The team darted every which way, separating themselves, creating a loose circle on the field. The creature dropped into the center with a thunk, spreading and shaking its spindly, green wings. It swung around in a circle, taking stock of each of their positions, howling at each. Although Dunban could see no eyes on the beast, he could feel its sharp gaze assessing his body, his strengths, and his weaknesses.

The beast stood upright on two legs, shaped like those of a tyrannosaurus rex: knees bent outward, but ankle bent inward. Its blue and green scales glimmered in the sunlight. But they were not soft like a fish. They were hard, like armor, and their edges sharp like blades. An exoskeleton that looked utterly impenetrable. A snort emitted from its snout and it opened its mouth to reveal razor-like teeth. The purple talons on its claws flexed like fingers. It sneered at him.

Dunban's chest tightened. This creature was unlike anything he had ever seen.

It bellowed and the sound waves of the guttural noise crashed into him and the others nearby — Sharla and Rikki — sending them spiraling backward, skidding into the ground.

"Dunban!" Fiora called out from the other side.

The beast began to turn towards her when Dunban jumped up. "Here! Focus on me!" He shouted, bringing the blades of his swords together to emit a pulsing sound. His heart pounded as the creature turned towards him. It studied him, tilting its head from side to side. There was no concern or worry in its posture. It was taking its time to understand him.

Then it growled and bent its neck down, preparing to attack. Dunban braced himself, crouching into a defensive position. His mind ran quickly dragging pieces of a plan together. He would distract it, direct the others to flank it as he'd done before, and hopefully, that woul—

"STOP!"

An explosion of blue energy in the shape of a lightning bolt burst forth into the space between Dunban, Sharla, Riki, and the beast. The beast backpedaled, yelping in surprise. A young woman with three armored guards charged forward and slid to a stop where the blue beam had been only seconds before. But instead of facing the beast, they faced Dunban and the others.

"Put down your weapons!" She shouted at Dunban and his team.

Dunban did not. He had no idea who this woman was or what she wanted. And with that beast behind her, there was no way he would be left defenseless should it choose to attack. He could feel Sharla and Riki gave him a sideways glance, and follow his silent order, keeping their weapons at the ready.

"You have no business here. Turn around and leave this place." Her posture was firm, but Dunban heard the slightest entreaty in her voice. But why?

"Who are you?" Dunban answered, his hands clenching around the hilts of his swords.

"If you don't listen, I will have no choice but to hurt you." No entreaty this time. Pure command.

The creature behind her roared, expelling green fire into the air. The woman and her guards whipped around, diving out of the way as it spout another bout of fire in their direction. Quickly, she recovered and rose to her feet, throwing her hands up in the air to gain its attention.

"Stop!" She shouted.

The creature ignored her, inhaling and blowing a column of fire at her. The green flames her consumed her. Eyes wide, Dunban felt his breath hitch in his throat.

A beam of purple light parted the flames. As the flames died out, the young woman appeared, holding up a staff with a ring of purple light surrounding her. Some sort of shield.

"Please, stop this. Listen to me!" She yelled, maintaining her grip on the staff.

Again the creature threw a gust of fire at her. But her guards appeared at her side now, flinging up purple shields of their own. Dunban watched the scene, stunned. How were they creating that shield? Why was she speaking to the beast?

What was happening?

"No! I know you're in there! Fight it! Fight now!" She cried out.

The creature howled and raised a claw in the air, ready to slash down at her. But it stopped. The creature twitched. First in its shoulders, then in its eyes. A shiver ran down its back and it screeched. It whipped its head back and forth, growling and fuming.

Dunban glanced at the woman, who watched the creature intently. Her brow was creased, her mouth slightly open. The hand she held the staff in clenched it harder than necessary. The way her features knit together showed pain. The beast meant something to her. But how? And why?

The creature stilled its seizure, training its eyes on the young woman. It stared at her for a minute, unmoving as if frozen in time. Then it roared. The young woman straightened her back, preparing herself again. But as she opened her mouth to speak, the beast crouched and leaped into the air, ascending into the sky and disappearing above the clouds.

Nobody moved. The air went still and the only noise was the singing of the breeze. Dunban's mind attempted to wrestle with what he'd just witnessed. A creature with lethal capabilities and high intelligence. A woman who could communicate with it and did ma—

No. That wasn't possible.

Was it?

Mira had too many mysteries. What was one more?

The young woman turned to Dunban once more, regal and resolute. She had lavender hair that fell to her shoulders and curled in almost perfect circles, bouncing in the wind. Her ice-blue eyes looked at him unwavering. Visible behind a beaded headband were hand-sized wings that sprouted from her head and twitched in the breeze. She wore a sky blue armored jumpsuit, and her guards wore the same in black. At her side, she held her staff (or was it a wand?). But most importantly he saw the silver heart necklace glittering around her neck.

Dunban's breath caught in his throat as he looked from the necklace to her eyes. All suspicion disappeared replaced with a desire to know who she was. This person who had saved him from death, not once, but twice.

"Thank you."

She didn't respond, but he believed she knew what he was referencing. Hesitant, he took a step forward. The guards sprung to attention, surrounding her and lowering their swords at him.

Calmly, Dunban sheathed his swords and held up his hands in peace. "I just want to talk." He paused then continued, "What was that creature?"

Still, she didn't answer. But her eyes did not leave him and continued piercing into his. He did not look away.

Then she turned and walked away, her guards in tow, disappearing below the bluff. Sharla made a move to follow, but Dunban put up his hand. She stopped. It would do no good to pursue. Certainly, the young woman would cover her tracks. Besides, he wanted her to trust him. Following her would do the opposite.

"Wow, she's cool," Fiora said in awe.

"Did you see her armor? I wonder what kind of metal that is. I would love to get my hands on it." Shulk said, eager. Dunban could see the gears in the young man's mind turning, trying to make sense of it scientifically.

Fiora pursed her lips. "You want to get your hands on her...armor?"

"I mean yeah!" A beat. Then Shulk's eyes widened in panic. "Just to study!"

Dunban turned his attention away from the would-be couple to the Nopon, who was oddly quiet.

"Riki? Do you know who she is?"

Riki gave a hapless shrug and apologetic grimace. "Riki don't know. But she one of Bird People."

"These are the people that Dunga said keep to themselves?"

"Yes."

"I doubt they're called bird people." Reyn snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, his spiky hair moving back and forth in the breeze.

"Whoever they are, we need to be careful," Sharla noted. "That was a powerful weapon she had."

"I wonder how it's powered..." Shulk trailed off before snapping his mouth shut as he eyed a fuming Fiora.

"Reyn. Get the shovels out of the speeder. We need to dig a hole." Dunban directed. "I'll get my gloves."

The mood immediately turned bleak. The realization that the dead man still lay in the pod surfaced to the forefront of everyone's mind. A minute passed before anyone made a move. Reyn went to the speeder and Fiora moved to a nearby flower bed and began making a bouquet. Shulk made his way back to the life pod and returned to his investigation of the pod's database. Meanwhile, Sharla grabbed her medical pack from the speeder and Riki helped her unfold a gurney.

Quietly, Reyn returned with the shovels and handed one to Dunban. Together, they moved a few feet away from the life pod and began to dig. As Dunban pushed the shovel into the dirt, his thoughts floated elsewhere. He knew he ought to be thinking about the dead man, but he wasn't. He wasn't thinking about how it was a terrible accident, what had happened to the unsuspecting young man. He wasn't thinking about the fact that if their mysterious attackers hadn't forced the White Whale to crash on Mira, then the young man might still be alive. He wasn't thinking about how vehemently enraged he was at the bastards that had destroyed Earth.

No. Instead, Dunban was thinking about her. He was thinking about the young woman with the ice blue eyes.


	7. Tête-à-Tête

"You exposed us to the Homs! What were you thinking, Melia?" Yumea snarled and leaned forward in her stone seat, glaring daggers at her stepdaughter with her dark eyes.

Melia bowed her head, averting her gaze. Her cheeks burned as the truth reverberated off the stone walls of the throne room, loud and angry. Utterly inescapable.

The throne room was a long, narrow hall made of stone and marble, where at the end was a circular platform upon which her stepmother and father sat on their respective thrones. Palace guards lined the walls, staring straight ahead, giving no indication of their thoughts regarding the public reprimand playing out in front of them.

The urge to cower away from the onlookers pulled at the princess. Melia wanted nothing more than the ordeal to come to an end so she could retreat to her chambers and hide in shame, protected from the sneers and judgments of her people.

"Your father gave you one directive. Do not let the Homs see you. And what did you do? The exact opposite!" Yumea barked.

Tension hung in the air like a dense cloud, and the back of Melia's neck grew hot. Her throat clamped together, but she refused to give in to the emotional reaction threatening to tear away at her resolve. She would not break down in front of her parents. She would not make a spectacle of herself. She would not present any signs of weakness.

And yet, the pain of her humiliation threatened to overwhelm her by the second.

Never before had the princess been in such a position. Any scolding from her father had previously been made in private. A stern talking to. A specific set of duties given to her to teach the error of her ways. But this was different. This was open for the world to see (certainly the guards and servants would spread the word about the event as soon as they returned home). And she knew exactly why. She was being made an example to all of the High Entia. She was being made an example of. Because of her selfish desires.

Swallowing, Melia raised her head and said in a monotone, "I truly apologize, First Consort. Emperor. It was not my intention to disobey."

"Not your _intention?_ It's even worse that what you did was thoughtless!" Yumea railed, unrelenting, "You see yourself as an adept agent of the empire but you are nothing but a mere girl playing at soldier."

The words hit Melia like a ton of bricks; her stomach dropped. It was all she could do not to allow tears to flow. Her stepmother was right. Melia had allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and subsequently had single-handedly put her people in danger. She wanted to be useful to her father and to the empire, but she was nothing but a burden instead. She deserved punishment.

"That's enough, Yumea," Melia's father Sorean interjected, laying a hand on his wife's arm. Her stepmother flushed, but settled back in her seat, her hip-length wings twitching with fury against her sides.

"I understand that I am in the wrong here, father. Please tell me how I may make amends for my error in judgment."

She met his eyes, waiting for a response, expressionless. But none came. He stared at her with an equally blank gaze, as if he were assessing her value. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as the silence dragged on. What was he thinking? How would he punish her? Would he order her to her rooms? Send her away? The anticipation was too much.

Finally, he spoke, "There will be no contact with the Homs again by any High Entia. If any should do so, they shall be banished." The proclamation echoed in the halls. Goosebumps crawled over Melia's skin. Banishment on a foreign planet that they still did not understand…that was a death sentence.

"Melia. You are stripped of your duty to guard the Roost. Kallian will take your place."

No. He could not do that to her. That post was everything.

Before she knew what was happening, Melia burst out, "No, please! I will do anything to pay for my mistake, but please let me continue to protect the Roost."

Her father narrowed his gaze and her body clenched tight. It was too late. She should have stayed silent. Or nodded her head in understanding. Anything other than the emotional plea that had sprung itself from her mouth. The words she said dripped with desperation. There was no chance of pretending to be indifferent to the proceedings. Emotion was slowly ebbing out of her and it was only a matter of time before the dam would break.

The idea that she would no longer guard the Roost twisted her insides. It was a huge responsibility; she wanted to prove she could handle it. Not only that. She wanted to be the one to watch over him.

"You have demonstrated recklessness and disregard for the rules set out by your Emperor. For now, you are suspended from all missions."

She froze. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but Soren put a hand up. "That is all."

The silence in the hall was deafening. It was over, but she was still processing. The princess had been removed from active duty entirely.

"You are dismissed." The baritone of his voice filled the air in the hall.

Slowly, Melia closed her mouth. Her heart raced and her lip quivered slightly. But there was nothing she could do. She was dismissed. End of discussion.

Tensing all of her muscles, Melia forced down the emotions with the promise of releasing them later and arranged her features in a neutral expression. There would be time to process in the privacy of her chambers. Rigid, Melia bowed and exited the throne room.

As she moved through the corridors of the palace, she kept her eyes to the ground, feeling the tears pushing at their backs, eager to slide through and trickle down her already-hot cheeks. Her father had sidelined her. What was she to do? Spend her days embroidering? Sewing? Practicing violin like the noble ladies while others spent their time aiding their Empire? She didn't want to be useless. She wanted to serve the State. She was of royal blood. It was her duty. Her birthright.

It appeared her father didn't care.

Melia beelined for her chambers, choosing the direct route despite the prying eyes she drew as she passed. She could feel them, curious, watchful, envious. There was no doubt in her mind that some would be happy to hear of her punishment. As she flung open the doors and slammed them shut behind her, a voice called out, "It went that good, did it?"

Melia whipped around to see a High Entian woman — her age — with long black hair, dark eyes, and floor-length wings, pop up from her reclining position on the plush, yellow sofa.

Without responding, Melia removed her headband and placed it on a nearby end table in which symbols of the Ancient language were carved into the wood. Silently, she moved from the lounge and into the kitchen to the left, a tear trickling down her cheek. Impeccably clean counters set up in an efficient floorplan greeted her as she went to the icebox and picked out a hand-sized amethyst melon. Without ceremony, she chomped into it, the sweetness exploding over her tongue, bringing comfort as she relived the moment of punishment.

A few more tears streamed down her cheeks as the memory of her father's voice resounded in her head. How had she been so stupid? This was not like her. She had almost always obeyed the rules, and even in those few instances, she had chosen a different course of action than the prescribed one because it had felt right. However, what Melia had done for the Homs man at the waterfall, and then intervening at the Roost had also felt right.

But everything had turned out so wrong. Now her father was angry, her position dismissed, and her chances of—

No. That type of thinking was what got her into trouble in the first place.

Wiping away the tears, she removed a cutting board from a nearby cupboard and knife from a drawer to slice the rest of the melon into manageable bites.

"Guess it was really bad."

Melia did not turn to see her guest saunter into the kitchen and lean on the island next to her. Neutrally, Melia responded, "It was to be expected."

"Good Gods, Melia. Doesn't mean it wasn't terrible."

Pursing her lips, Melia didn't answer and instead slid the plate filled with orange melon slices over to the woman. As the guest eyed the fruit, Melia removed a blue porcelain kettle from under the stove and set it on top. Taking a deep breath, she began fetching the necessary items needed for tea, using the routine to help her regain control of her emotions.

"So what happened? You're keeping me in suspense and I don't like it."

"Your mother was angry. And my father disappointed."

"I know that, obviously. What else?" The guest took a piece of melon and ate it with more aggression than necessary.

The kettle sang and Melia took it by the handle from the stove. Gracefully, she poured hot water into two cups. The liquid steamed as it hit the ceramic, creating spirals in the air above it. A small smile played on Melia's lips. It was a beautiful sight.

"Melia."

Pulled from the moment, the High Entia set the kettle back on the stove and gathered two teabags. The memories of the meeting sprang to the forefront of her mind and she could feel her body tense. Biting the quiver out of her lip, Melia focused on slipping the teabags into the cups without splashing water. With a steady hand, she then dropped a sugar cube into each teacup, and a poured a bit of cream into one. Mechanically, Melia pushed the cup with cream towards her guest. "Do you need anything else, Tyrea?"

"No." Tyrea responded and begrudgingly added, "Thank you. Now can you tell me?"

Clearing her throat, Melia said, "I'm no longer protecting the Roost." Melon plate and teacup in hand, Melia led the way back into the lounge and took a seat upon the sofa that Tyrea had previously occupied, placing the foodstuffs on the coffee table. "Would you please bring the kettle?"

"Not sure why anyone has to do that anyway. No one goes up there. Except for your Homs apparently." Tyrea took a seat next to Melia, slurping her tea and placing the kettle on the table.

Melia narrowed her eyes. "He is not _my_ Homs."

"Sure he is. You talk."

"Our single conversation was in an effort to stop a battle from ensuing."

"Still a conversation."

Melia shook her head.

"Is he handsome?"

"I didn't notice."

"Come on. Don't tell me you didn't as you were pulling him from near death." Tyrea rolled her eyes and set her cup down.

Melia frowned. She almost regretted telling Tyrea about the waterfall incident. Nonetheless, she was the only person Melia could speak freely too. "The key phrase is 'near death'. My priorities were obviously elsewhere."

"If you say so."

"Kallian has been assigned to protect the Roost now."

"Don't be so glum about it. It was a glorified position, Melia. No one needs to protect him. You realize being a Telethia essentially means you're invincible?" Tyrea leaned back into the cushions, slightly sinking downward although her eyes remained trained on the princess.

"We don't know what kind of weapons the Homs have."

"From what we do know, they're just trying to find their Lifehold thing. They aren't interested in fighting the wildlife."

"He isn't wildlife." Melia snapped.

Tyrea sighed, somewhere between exasperated and apologetic. "You know what I mean. He doesn't need to be protected."

"Maybe not from others. But from himself." Melia responded, just above a whisper. She grabbed her teacup and took a sip, grief threatening to overtake her.

"They'll change him back."

Silent, Melia shrugged. It had already been a year and no progress had been made. Of course, she still wished to hope for the best, but as time dragged on and solutions minimized, there was little hope to go around.

"So, what was he like? Dark eyes? Devilishly handsome?" Tyrea smirked and clapped her hands together.

"If you insist on goading me I won't tell you any more about him." Melia rebuked, hiding her blush by bringing her teacup to her lips.

"Noooo don't do that. It's my only form of entertainment these days!"

"If you hadn't so obviously stolen Colonel Hammer's speeder, you'd still be on my guard and not cooped up in the palace."

"I told you. I just wanted to take it out for a spin."

"You took it out more than once. You started an uncensured racing circuit."

"What can I say? I'm a rebel." Tyrea kicked her legs up on the coffee table with a smirk. "It's astonishing I haven't rubbed off on you yet.

Melia shoved Tyrea's legs off. "I prefer to not get into trouble unless it's absolutely necessary."

"How boring." Tyrea jumped up from the couch. She began to amble around the room, passing by Melia's clean desk, the glass door that opened to the balcony, the entryway into the kitchen, and the large silver clock in the corner. "So now what? You're grounded."

"That sounds juvenile. But...yes. I guess." Melia took hold of the kettle and refilled hers and Tyrea's cups.

"Which means we don't know when you're going to see him again."

"Who?" Melia asked innocently.

"The Homs! Your long lost lover!"

Melia's heart flip-flopped and the blood rushed to her cheeks. Images of the Homs man flashed before her eyes: his dark eyes, his muscular build, his gratitude. She didn't want to remember any of these things, but she did.

"Tyrea! That is inappropriate! I will not be seeing him again."

"Of course you won't. And I'll be crowned the next Empress." Tyrea rolled her eyes. "I know you won't admit that you're interested in him. So I will take it upon myself to bring the two of you together."

"No, Tyrea." Melia put her cup down, clattering the ceramic against the wood. It was harder than she wished, but loud enough to get her point across.

Tyra crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "You're being a stick-in-the-mud. More than usual."

"I have no wish to further upset my father. I want to resume my duties in aiding the Empire as soon as possible."

"You don't need to prove yourself worthy, Melia. Everyone knows you're a good princess."

"You know it's more than that."

"And you should know that I am in the same predicament. But the difference is, I don't care."

Tyrea was right. Melia's mixed heritage was the source of her inferiority complex. She went out of her way constantly to prove herself to be a true child of the crown. Conversely, Tyrea had accepted the discrimination and no longer allowed it to intimidate her. But Melia wondered if under the steely exterior that Tyrea still felt the pain.

"I made a mistake engaging the Homs. I have learned from it and will now keep my distance." The words were bitter on her lips.

"What's his name?" Tyrea plopped down on the couch again and leaned forward, locking eyes with Melia.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"You're incorrigible."

"But you love me, stepsister."

Melia looked down and began picking at her fingernails, avoiding Tyrea's observant eyes. "From what I've gathered, his name is Dunban."

Of course, she knew his name was Dunban. She'd spent enough time observing his moves to know this basic fact.

"See? You do like him."

Melia's ears burned and her heart raced. "Knowing his name does not equate with attraction. And this discussion is over." She stood abruptly and carried the teacups back into her kitchen. What was the point in discussing him anyway? There was very little chance she would see him again given her current confinement to the palace and her father's directive for no contact with Homs. It was best if she were to forget him and the whole set of their interactions.

"Oh, come on! You didn't have to interfere at the Roost. You could've let them all die or secretly distracted the Telethia so they could escape." Tyrea called from the sofa.

"Is that what we are calling him?"

"Who? Oh…well, that's what _it_ is."

"Sometimes I wonder if you have a heart."

Silence greeted her comment. Melia bit her tongue, immediately regretting her words. She knew Tyrea had difficulty forming relationships with their siblings. She had difficulty forming any strong and meaningful connections. Melia clenched her hand into her fist and berated herself. It was wrong to throw such a thing in Tyrea's face given everything she had been through.

She cursed herself. This was an excuse for her to lash out at Tyrea since her stepsister had easily seen through her feigned disinterest in the Homs man.

"I apologize. That was uncalled for." She entered the lounge to find Tyrea at the glass door, looking out at the sunset, hands tucked into the pockets of her long coat.

Tyrea did not turn around. "It's fine."

"But it's not. I shouldn't have said that. I know you care."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright."

A pang of remorse rippled through the princess. Shame did funny things to people. And she didn't want one flippant comment to hurt her relationship with her one true confidant.

Melia joined Tyrea by the window, hesitantly laying a hand on her shoulder and squeezing. The silence in the air blanketed them both, soaking with an apology that slowly cleared the air of any tension.

Finally, Tyrea turned to Melia with a twinkle in her eye. "Sooooo…"

Melia didn't like that tone. "So what?"

"Let's go blow up a Prone base."

"I'm sorry. Did I hear you correctly?"

Tyrea grabbed both of Melia's shoulders, a wicked grin spread across her lips. "Hear me out. We do this successfully, we'll both be reinstated. And you'll be admired for taking initiative. Obviously, I'll let you take the credit because I'm a good older sister, even though I'm doing all of the planning and work."

"No. If we fail it will only anger father more."

"Then we won't! And besides, do you know how many Ganglion recon missions have failed in the last three months? Almost half. Same for assault missions. We do this, those assholes have to sing our praises."

"Tyrea…"

"Fine, not assholes. You know what I mean."

Melia hadn't known that. Of course, she wasn't privy to military discussions. Her rank wasn't high enough. She wasn't deemed strong enough.

"It's too dangerous. Those missions are at least for teams of four."

"You and I are not children. We do not need to be told what to do. The Ganglion already knows we exist. And it's not like we're going to lead them back to Alcamoth. If the mission doesn't seem viable, we'll abort. And we can go see that hottie of yours on the way back…"

"Tyrea."

"Fine, fine. We'll just stick to blowing Prone up." Tyrea put her hands up in surrender.

"We can't do this. I can't do this." Melia shook her head. Despite the tempting outcome of reinstatement, there was too much risk involved with the operation.

"Well...it's kind of too late."

"Excuse me?"

"I already procured all of the gear we need." Tyrea moved behind the sofa and pulled out a large piece of luggage. As she unzipped it, Melia could see that inside were dozens of rounds of explosives. More than enough firepower needed. And there was only one place Tyrea could have gotten her hands on them.

"You stole these from the armory?! If they find out, you'll be thrown into the dungeons!" Melia gasped.

"Which means we should get ready to go," Tyrea zipped the bag up quickly.

"No. You need to return those at once."

"Why? I'll get punished anyway. So I might as well try and do something with them." Tyrea narrowed her eyes and headed for the door. "I'm going whether or not you're coming." She gripped the handle of the bag tight, her eyes locking with Melia's.

Melia stared back, furious. How could Tyrea be so careless? Obviously, it was a cry for attention. But stealing from the royal armory? That was a major offense that even she — with her connections to the royal family — would not so easily dismiss.

The danger was large, no doubt. But she couldn't let her sister go alone. There was no telling what would happen. Tyrea could die because of her recklessness. Someone needed to keep her safe.

"I cannot believe you." Melia snapped. She stomped into her bedroom and grabbed her field bag, checking to ensure her armor and weapon were inside.

When she marched back into the lounge, she saw Tyrea leaning against the door with a smirk from ear to ear. "Think of it as sisterly bonding. Only violent."


	8. Against the Odds

Darkness had consumed the sky by the time they had neared their destination. The sisters sat side by side in the blue, spherical vehicle that glided through the forest silently, hovering inches above the ground. Branches rustled as it passed by; wildlife scampered away, afraid of detection. But Tyrea kept the course, following a green light that blinked rapidly on the radar situated on the dashboard. As neon yellow lights blared a mile ahead, Tyrea said, "Might as well stop here."

Melia didn't respond as Tyrea guided the shuttle into a concave area in a nearby hill. She had spent the entire trip deep in thought, ruminating on what was to come. Was this a good idea? Certainly not. Should she convince Tyrea to turn back? Definitely. Would her sister listen? Not a chance. Could Melia incapacitate her and drag her back home? Possibly. Regardless, what kept the princess from following through on this conclusion was Tyrea's reasoning for the outing in the first place. Melia's mind always led back to it. There would be little chance she and Tyrea would be returned to active duty anytime soon considering how angry her father was at them both. Destroying a Prone base was their best bet at both delivering a blow to the enemy as well as redeeming themselves in the eyes of her father.

Probably. She still wasn't entirely convinced of the logic.

It didn't matter at this point. They were here at the base that Tyrea and scoped out for their adventure. Tyrea terminated the power to the vehicle and it slowly lowered to the ground with a _whooosh._ Melia pulled the handle and the door mechanically rose. She stepped out, branches crunching under her shoe as she pulled down the door to shut it, and stretched her legs. It was only a half-hour trip, but the sitting had already made her restless.

"Excited?" Tyrea asked as she walked to the back of the shuttle.

"Not the word I'd use," Melia responded.

Tyrea input a code into the keypad and the trunk doors opened to reveal the stash of weaponry she'd shown Melia only hours ago. Mischief gleamed in her eyes as she picked up an assault rifle, running her fingers along the ridges in the sleek weapon. "I've missed this."

"You go shooting daily."

"Battle, Melia. Keep up."

The princess resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead grabbed her wand.

"You're not just taking that, right?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"We're blowing up a base. We need more firepower than your magic stick." Tyrea scoffed as she sheathed a sword and attached its scabbard to her hip.

She had a point. Carefully, Melia inspected the rest of the gear. Another gun, a few knives, dynamite, and a belt of grenades. Her fingers hovered over the different weapons, considering the possibilities of each. Finally, she picked a knife and its belt and wrapped it around her thigh.

"Good." Tyrea picked up another knife and tucked it into her waistband.

As she finished strapping the knife to her thigh, Melia thought to the battle ahead. She had faced the Prone a handful of times, but always in groups of at least four. They were skilled fighters. A shiver ran up her back. It wasn't too late to abort the mission. Though if they returned, they would be spending time in the dungeon for stealing not only a cache of weapons but also a cruiser. That was the last thing she wanted.

But she also didn't want to die.

Impulsively, she grabbed the belt of grenades.

"Oh, I like it!" Tyrea crowed and took the dynamite.

"Better safe than sorry," Melia frowned, tightening the belt around her hips.

"Just pull the pin and throw." Tyrea mused and helped Melia fasten it.

"I know."

"I know you know. But you've never used one in an actual fight."

True. She couldn't deny it.

"Just one gun and one knife left." Tyrea swept her hand over the remaining weapons. Melia took the knife and tucked it away in her boot. She wasn't one for guns anyway. That skill didn't come naturally to her. And she was fine with that.

Tyrea grabbed the remaining gun and strapped it to her back. She closed the trunk with a click and turned to Melia. Her eyes were alert as they looked Melia over. "Ready?"

"It appears so."

"Don't be such a downer."

"Let's just go and be done with this."

Together, they ran through the forest towards the light one right after the other. Their bodies sped forward, like arrows honing in on their target with immense precision and accuracy. Neither was distracted, both equally concentrated on the task at hand. The two miles to the base were quicker to cross than expected, and soon the High Entia were crouching in the bushes, staring ahead at an ugly gray spaceship surrounded by a few tents and a rectangular building. The half-moon shone down on the complex, adding more light to the already brightly lit area. Light they didn't need.

Tyrea pulled out an octagonal device and held it up to her eyes. "Alright. I see three patrolling the grounds. One up top. Not sure how many are inside."

At least four guards. That was a large team. "We don't have enough firepower. We need to abort." Melia whispered and took the device from Tyrea, looking at their target herself.

"Always so risk-averse. Could you just trust me a second?" Tyrea complained. Grimacing, she dug into her pocket and pulled out—

"Is that a whistle?"

"You bet. The easiest way to distract and lure in baddies." Tyrea smirked.

"This is your big plan? A whistle?" Melia glared. "We're not doing this. This is not a plan."

"What did I tell you? _Trust me._ We distract them. We race around them. We throw our explosives and BOOM. They're down. We're gone. Victory achieved."

"Again. That is not a plan. That is a half-baked idea."

"Well, I don't see you contributing any suggestions."

"That doesn't mean there isn't a better solution. Or we quit this before we get ourselves in deeper trouble." Melia suggested and turned, ready to head back to the shuttle.

Tyrea's arm shot out and grabbed Melia's. Melia turned to see a sneer creep onto Tyrea's lips. "Nope. We're going through with it. Get ready." Tyrea winked and put the whistle to her lips.

The pit of her stomach dropped. Melia slapped the instrument away. The whistle tumbled into the dirt, its silver glinting in the dim light.

"What was that for!?" Tyrea snapped, bending to pick up the whistle.

Before Melia could respond, a movement caught her eye from the periphery. She crouched next to Tyrea, bringing a finger to her lips to silence her. Her sister scrunched her brows together in concern and Melia pointed to their left. Carefully, they parted the bushes, eyes roaming to see something else creeping on the outskirts of the camp.

The voices came to Melia's ears first, her keen hearing picking up their whispers. Then her eyes zeroed in on the figures. Her throat closed up and her chest tightened. It was the group of Homs.

Dunban.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tyrea murmured, her eyes wide at the sight of the Homs clustering together, undoubtedly making their own plan of attack.

Melia nodded, still holding her breath.

"This just got so much better."

Tyrea began moving in their direction, continuing to crouch.

Melia seized her arm, pulling her back. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"This evening just got so much more fun." The wicked gleam in her stepsister's eye was unmistakable and Tyrea shrugged out of Melia's grip.

"No. We cannot have any more contact with them as father said. We have to get out of h—"

"And do what? Go back and get another slap on the wrist?"

"At least we'd be alive."

Narrowing her eyes, Tyrea leaned in, grinding her teeth together. "Fine. Go. Take your cowardice and go. I'm not sure where the woman who rescued that Homs without a care for the rules went, but let me know when she's back."

Spinning around, Tyrea continued forward.

Frowning, Melia watched the other High Entia disappear into the brush. A sharp pain crunched in her stomach and she winced. The cramp in her stomach said it all: Tyrea was right. Going home was, in essence, a sentence of imprisonment or exile. The only thing they could do to redeem themselves was to make a success out of the evening, despite the impossibly high odds. But everything in her screamed that it was too large a risk. The prospect of death was terrifying, to say the least. And the princess didn't want to die, not when there was so much more of the world to explore. So much more to experience. And Melia wanted to do it with Tyrea, her one true friend, no matter how irritating or jaw-gnashing her sister could be.

With the new variable of Dunban and his friends, the situation grew more complex by the minute. Chaos was Tyrea's best friend while order was Melia's. And if she didn't try and create some sort of order, their chance of survival would shrink immensely.

Squaring her shoulders, Melia traced the path Tyrea had taken forward. Eventually, she found the High Entia crouched, watching the Homs converse only some thirty feet away. Tyrea flashed a smile at Melia as the princess sidled up to her.

"I knew you'd come around."

"We will do this my way."

"So bossy. But if you insist."

Melia trained her eyes on the group, squinting enough to make out Dunban gesturing with his hands at the Prone base. No doubt he was directing his team as to what the plan would be for attack.

"Oh look at him. Taking charge. Very attractive, no?"

Clenching her jaw, Melia turned her eyes on Tyrea to stare daggers at her.

"Should I go first? Or you?" Tyrea mused.

"We go together."

"Then what are we waiting for, commander?"

"An opportune moment."

"You're getting cold feet. Let's move this along." Before Melia could stop her, Tyra bounded away, heading for the unsuspecting Homs.

Melia cursed and darted after Tyrea, who closed the distance between themselves at the Homs. "Looks like we weren't the only ones with the idea," Tyrea announced in a voice barely above a whisper. The Homs whipped around, each going for their weapons. Tyrea stuck her hands out. "Relax! We want to blow them up just like you do."

"Who says we want to blow them up?" Asked the Homs male with spikey hair.

"Oh, so you want to befriend them? I thought you'd be smarter."

From behind Tyrea, Melia could see the younger Homs man and woman snicker. The Homs man with the spikey hair flushed. Melia felt slightly bad for him.

"How did you find us?" The other Homs woman asked, her hand still clutched around what Melia suspected was some sort of rifle with extra modifications. The woman's eyes were dark with suspicion. Clearly, she was not one to be trifled with.

"We saw you from over there." Tyrea pointed to the spot they had just come from.

"All the way over there?" Shulk repeated.

"We have very sharp vision."

"You said, "we". Is there someone else with you?" Dunban asked. The calm tone of his voice rolled over Melia like velvet and she involuntarily shivered in anticipation. Her cheeks warmed at the thought of coming face to face with him again. She wanted to see him. But she shouldn't. It was confusing.

"You can come out now." Tyrea teased.

Glowering, Melia tensed her body and emerged from the brush, stopping next to Tyrea. Dunban's eyes locked with hers as recognition flooded his features. There was a warmth in his gaze and she felt her heart hasten.

Tyrea glanced between the two, then leered at Melia. Melia ignored her and responded in a neutral tone, "So it seems our paths cross again."

"So it does." He agreed. Gesturing away from the camp, he said, "Perhaps we should continue this conversation away from the enemy."

Melia nodded and led the way into the darkness. The crunching of leaves and snapping of branches filled her ears with each step she took. A few minutes later, she stopped, certain that the distance between themselves and the Prone camp was far enough that they would not attract the attention of their target. When she turned to face the group, she found Dunban's eyes on her once more. Butterflies exploded in her stomach and she averted her gaze.

No one said anything. The light breeze was the only sound that hung in the air around them. Finally, Dunban volunteered. "I'm Dunban. This is Fiora, Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, and Riki," he gestured to each of his companions. Fiora and Shulk both waved, while Reyn shrugged, Sharla only stared, and Riki danced.

"I'm Tyrea. This is Melia." Tyrea waved haphazardly at Melia, who barely contained an eye roll.

"You were so cool yesterday." Fiora smiled at Melia.

"Oh, um, thank you." Her heart thumped hard in her chest and her already warm face turned a degree hotter. She was especially thankful that her rosy cheeks could not be seen in the cover of darkness. The praise was unexpected. In fact, she thought she'd be greeted with the opposite given she had threatened them the day before. Nonetheless, a tiny part of her swelled in gratitude.

"So what's the plan?" Tyrea flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"We were planning on surrounding the base. One team would provide a distraction, while the other two would attack from behind." Dunban explained. "What were your thoughts?"

"I was just gonna use a whistle."

Melia sighed.

"A whistle?" Reyn questioned, stunned. "That's not really a plan."

"Sometimes simplicity is best." Tyrea retorted. "But it sounds like you have a solid plan. Ready, Melia?"

"What makes you think we're going to work with one another?" Sharla challenged. She still hadn't released her rifle, ready for the High Entia to make one wrong move.

"We want the same thing..." Tyrea tilted her head. "That makes us allies, no? Or do you Homs not have that word in your vocabulary?"

"Tyrea," Melia warned.

Tyrea shrugged and folded her arms across her chest.

"I understand your reluctance, but I can assure you that we do want the same thing." Melia swept her eyes over the different Homs team members, her eyes purposefully landing on Dunban's. "I know our meeting was...strange to say the least yesterday. But we do not wish to fight you. We truly want to defeat the Prone."

He held her gaze, unflinching, and this time she did not look away.

A shadow of fear crossed over her heart. What if he said no? Would they try and capture her and Tyrea? No, they wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. Not after everything she'd seen of him. Not after he'd thanked her yesterday.

"Alright." He declared. "We'll do this together."

"But, sir," Sharla protested. She crossed to Dunban and dropped her words to a whisper. A flash of red burst in Melia, but she tampered it down. Simultaneously, she felt the temptation to listen to the conversation, but Melia shook it off. Dunban would not change his mind.

Why she was certain of it, Melia didn't know. But for some reason, her instincts said that his decision was final.

" _What's up her butt?" _Tyrea murmured to Melia in Ancient Entia.

 _" She is most likely concerned. She has every right to be. They do not know us." _Melia responded, pretending to brush something off of her armor.

_" But he knows you."_

_" Know is a strong word, Tyrea."_

_" I can see the way he looks at you." _Tyrea jeered. _" And the way you look at him."_

_" I do not look at him in any particular way."_

_" Sure. Keep telling yourself that."_

"For the teams. Those on distraction will be Sharia, Reyn, and Riki." Dunban said.

The Nopon cheered, making a sound for the first time in the conversation. Startled, Melia glanced at the creature, who waved at her jovially. She had never seen a Nopon up close, and she had to resist the urge to pet his fur.

"The team on the right will consist of Fiora, Shulk, and—"

"Me. You and Melia can go in together. Great. Go, team!" Tyrea clapped her hands together.

"Tyrea. It is their plan. Let them decide." Melia said in a monotone, though the glare in her eye said everything else.

"I think it's a good idea. Varying up skill sets." Fiora piped up.

"Are you sure?" Dunban asked Fiora. From what Melia had seen, there was no romantic connection between the two. But perhaps she was wrong? A small seed of disappointment bloomed in her heart.

Fiora nodded vigorously in response. As Dunban turned his gaze back at the High Entia, Melia saw that wink Fiora shot at Tyrea, who replied with a smirk. The disappointment went away instantly.

They were all going to die because Tyrea and this Homs woman wanted to play matchmaker.

 _" I will make you pay,"_ Melia muttered, her lips barely moving.

 _" Sure, if we get out of this alive."_ Tyrea ducked her head as she unsheathed her sword, a long, curved blade with a golden handle.

"Whoa, that is awesome." Shulk awed, taking a step closer to get a better look.

"If you're nice, teammate, maybe I'll let you play with it later." Tyrea ran her finger along the top, careful not to cut herself.

"Let's move out." Dunban motioned.

Silently, they hurried through the forest, back towards the Prone base.

"If you wish to stay with Fiora, there is still time to switch formation," Melia said to Dunban, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"No, that won't be necessary. If she is sure, I have to respect her decision."

"I see."

Fifty feet away from the base, they split off into their respective groups. Tyrea threw her one last "thumbs up" Melia's way before disappearing after Shulk and Fiora. A cold wave washed over the princess as she watched her sister depart. Would Tyrea be okay without her? Melia wouldn't be able to look out for her. What if she was injured in the fight? What if Melia couldn't make it over to heal her?

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. She spun to see Dunban, his expression in question. "Are you alright?"

She rearranged her features into a neutral expression. "Yes. Let's go."

Alone with Dunban, Melia positioned herself in line with him as they rounded the encampment. Her arm brushed against his, and her skin savored the contact, though her mind froze and ordered her body to put a good few inches between them. But he didn't seem to notice, his attention trained only on the target and their mission. This was not how she wanted their first meeting to be, preparing for battle. First actual meeting, not counting rescuing him. Not that she should have been thinking about that since it was never supposed to happen in the first place.

_Stop._

She jerked her thoughts to an abrupt stop in her mind. Now was most definitely not the time to entertain the myriad of thoughts she had concerning Dunban and her — their — relationship (what relationship was that exactly?). Now was the time to focus. And destroy the enemy.

From their vantage point, she could see two guards stationed outside the three-story building and one on the very top. Two were on patrol, doing a sweep of the perimeter, stopping in place, then continuing along on a random path. There was no doubt that inside the tent to the right of the building there would be a few soldiers as well. Possibly some in the rectangular crate-like building as well. This was potentially manageable given the size of their team. But the tricky part would be if there were any Prone away from the camp that would surprise them in the battle, and if any of the soldiers would call for reinforcements as well.

The patrol guards ambled towards each other, not too far from Melia and Dunban's position. He glanced at her and pointed. She nodded and raised her staff. He shook his head but she responded with a nod. No doubt he was telling her they needed to wait for the distraction. But Melia knew she could help even the odds if the guards didn't move out of her reach. Surprised, he tilted his head at her. But she didn't respond, and instead shut her eyes.

In her mind, she pictured the purple mass filled with sleep. Drowsy energy. It congealed into a perfect sphere, vibrating with lavender and violet, blurring in and out of definition in her mind.

"What's that?" A voice grunted, distant.

The sphere grew bigger in her mind. She poured more and more of her energy into it, feeling her body slightly weaken. She exhaled power into the sphere and it continued to expand.

The sounds of footsteps reached her ears.

"Melia," Dunban whispered, urgent.

The sphere enlarged. The footsteps grew louder. The patrol guards were almost on top of them. Melia's eyes flew open. The purple orb buzzed above her staff. As the Prone came into view, opening their mouths in exclamation at the sight of the purple light, she flung it at them.

The sphere split in two and engulfed each of their faces, its purple gas filling their nostrils and smothering their eyes. They swayed, side to side, slowly crumbling to the floor. Soft snores seeped out of their mouths and their eyes fluttered shut.

Melia faced Dunban, who stared with disbelief at the fallen guards. He turned back to her, eyes roaming over her face with wonder. She felt the urge to smile, proud yet bashful, but forced her features to remain blank, only responding with a nod.

A shower of gunfire split through the air. Melia jerked her head to see Sharla, Reyn, and Riki dash out of the brush, weapons at the ready. Two guards from behind the building — two Melia and Dunban hadn't seen — rushed to meet them head-on. At the sounds of weapons fire, four Prone hustled out of the tent, armed with their own guns.

"Let's go!" Dunban launched forward.

They dashed into the fray, surprising two more Prone that emerged from the crate-like building. Melia cursed and grabbed the knife on her thigh and threw it. The blade sliced through the air, sinking into the Prone's neck. Blood burst from the wound, pouring down the grey skin. The Prone fell to his knees, clutching at the gash gasping for air, and finally fell still.

Next to her, Dunban lept around the Prone soldier, finding an opening in its defense and sent his sword straight through its stomach. The body crumpled. Melia met Dunban's eyes. The seriousness and ferocity in his gaze were intense. She immediately understood: this was the soldier he was. She pulled the knife from the Prone's neck and they surged forward together.

Shulk and Fiora stood side by side, guns blazing as they held off two Prone, who hid behind shields. Tyrea stood at their backs in combat with two other Prone opponents, who attempted to outwit her by attacking from opposite sides.

"Help Fiora and Shulk!" Melia called out to Dunban. Without waiting for a response, she darted towards her sister, delivering a kick to one of her attackers. The Prone went down, but rolled away before Melia could jam her knife into his eye.

Tyrea grinned as Melia slid to her side. "Now this party's getting started."

Back-to-back, Melia and Tyrea moved in sync: dodging attacks, feinting to deliver a blow, countering when possible. Though when the two Prone guards were finally put down, immobile on the ground, two more appeared to take their place. It was a dance the sisters did. Melia could feel Tyrea's movements, and at times they would switch positions, gaining the strategic high ground over their Prone enemies. A slice from one Prone caused Melia to duck, and Tyrea stepped in to clash swords with him. And as the Prone next to Tyrea went for his gun, Melia delivered a kick to his groin. When he keeled over, Melia shot a flare from her wand, a blazing flame connecting with his chest, burning a hole through his armor and into his body.

"How many more of these are there?" Tyrea shouted and pulled out her gun, pulling the trigger and shooting down the Prone in front of her.

Before Melia could answer, gunfire showered down on them. Screams filled the air and Melia dove for a stack of crates. She glanced to see Tyrea grab and pull Shulk with her, racing to grab cover behind a Prone truck.

"Over here ya beefhead!" Reyn called across the field, where he popped up from behind a box of crates, aiming a gun at the sniper on the roof. Not far from him were Sharla and Riki in a shootout with two Prone hiding in the forest.

The sniper Prone redirected his attention to Reyn. There was a movement in her periphery and Melia snapped her head to the left to see Dunban prepping to sprint towards the entrance of the building.

She waved her hands frantically to get his attention. Dunban stopped, staring at her. She held up her wand and gestured towards the sniper. He nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Fiora and whispering to her. Melia closed her eyes and began to concentrate. In her mind, she imagined the crackling of thunderbolts and the brightness of lightning. A yellow orb appeared and she poured her energy into it, coaxing it with her hands, molding its shape with her tingling fingers. She could feel the buzz from the electricity. She pictured the strength and the intensity of the thunder. The yellow orb grew and expanded, vibrating. With a deep breath, Melia opened her eyes and saw a yellow halo surrounding her staff.

She jumped out into the open and raised her staff high. "SUMMON BOLT!"

Lightning bolts exploded from her staff and shot at the Prone sniper. The stream of yellow energy connected with the Prone in a shower of yellow sparks. He yelled in pain, but the sound abruptly cut off. His body swayed, and fell from the roof, landing with a _thunk_. She exhaled, relieved, tension slipping from her shoulders.

"MELIA!"

The woman whipped around. But she turned too late. The Prone — one of the two that she'd put to sleep — charged her, gun forward, finger on the trigger. A bullet exploded from the gun. She gasped. Her world turned into slow-motion. She watched the bullet slice through the air towards her. Then a push sent her body flying left, out of the bullet's trajectory. Stunned, she fell and saw Dunban in her place, the shot going straight through his left side. Blood burst from the wound but he pulled his gun and shot twice. The Prone fell, dead and the other appeared in his place. The Prone shot at Dunban, the bullet piercing through his shoulder, but before it could get off another round, Dunban unleashed a rain of bullets and the Prone fell too.

Wobbling, Dunban crashed to his knees, wincing at his wounds. His hand went to cover the one at his side. Melia lunged towards him and caught him as he fell backward. Her eyes took in the bullet wounds. The bullet in the shoulder had found the spot between armor plates. But the one in his side and pierced right through. She swore and pressed her hands to the one in his side.

"Dunban!" Fiora screamed and ran to him, dropping to the ground opposite of Melia.

He groaned "I'm fine."

It was a lie. He was losing blood. Not fast, but not slowly either.

"Tyrea!"

Melia didn't take her eyes off of Dunban, who had closed his eyes and was regulating his breathing, no doubt a technique from his training.

Footsteps pounded towards them and skidded to a stop. "We got all of th—whoa."

"We need to bandage him now." Melia barked.

"I didn't bring any of the supplies. They're all in the shuttle. Shit!"

"SHARLA!" Fiora hollered.

Melia continued pressing her hands to his wound, her eyes roaming over his face. "Dunban." His eyes opened. He focused on her. Blearily. "I need you to stay with me. With us."

"I will."

She closed her eyes and felt for her magic. She dipped into it, interweaving it with her energy. Blues skirted behind her eyelids as she entwined the two tighter and tighter, coiling them until they were almost one. She pulled them through her hands, imagined them dipping into Dunban's wound.

A gasp jerked her back to the present. Blue tendrils flowed from her fingers into Dunban's wound. She felt her strength decrease rapidly as she poured healing magic into the bullet hole. Dunban groaned. Moments passed, Melia feeding her energy to him.

"Melia," Tyrea warned.

Reluctantly, Melia broke the magical connection, slumping.

"What did you do?" Dunban asked.

"I gave you some of my strength. It will slow the blood flow out of the wound, but not for long." Melia struggled to answer, her breath coming in gasps.

Sharla took a knee next to Melia, studying Dunban's injuries. "We need to get you back to the base."

"It's at least a day away." Fiora panicked. "He won't last that long!"

"We can take him back to Alcamoth." Melia swallowed and sat up straight, feeling some of her strength begin to replenish.

"Melia."

The sisters locked eyes. If they brought the Homs home, it was imprisonment. Possible death for them.

"They need our help. He saved me."

"Where's that?" Fiora asked.

Melia's heart hammered into her stomach at the thought of returning home with a Homs, possibly to be imprisoned for life. "You don't have to come back with us."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What is Alcamoth?!" Fiora interrupted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That is our home," Melia said simply. Her eyes turned to rest on Dunban's once more, but he'd closed his eyes again. She could hear his breathing. It was still there, but shallow. She lay a hand on his forehead. He leaned into it.

"Fuck. Ok." Tyrea looked at the others. "You have a speeder?"

"Yes," Shulk replied.

"I'll pilot ours. You guide them." Melia stared at Reyn. "Can you carry him?"

"I can walk." Dunban protested sluggishly.

"Fat chance. I got 'im." Reyn picked up Dunban.

Melia pulled off her grenade belt and handed it to Tyrea. "See you there."

"Don't you ever suggest I leave you. That's disrespectful." Tyrea snapped.

"I'm sorry." Melia apologized.

"I'm going with you." Fiora declared, jogging next to Reyn.

"Me too," Sharla added.

Melia shook her head. "I'm sorry, there's not enough room."

"Alright," Sharla said, resigned.

Melia gestured to Reyn and Fiora. "Let's go." They dashed through the forest, Melia lighting the way with a bright flame hovering above her staff. Her mind slammed in overdrive: Dunban was injured, bleeding out, possibly close to dying. And it was all her fault. If she'd been more careful, he wouldn't have had to protect her. He would be safe and healthy. She had to save him. Even if her father locked her up or exiled her, she had to save Dunban.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the vehicle. Melia unlocked the shuttle and slid into the driver's seat. She turned on the OS and Fiora slipped into the passenger seat while Reyn sat with Dunban in the back.

"Dunban? Are you awake?" Melia called as she initiated the startup procedure. Buzzes and blips filled the air as Melia's fingers rushed over the keyboard.

"Don't worry, I'm still here." He mumbled.

"Keep him awake, Reyn." Melia turned on the last of the engines.

"Let's go!" Fiora shouted.

Melia didn't need to be told twice. She gunned the engine and shot the shuttle forward into the dark forest, her chest tightening as adrenaline electrocuted her body.

_Hold on, Dunban. Please hold on._


	9. On Shaky Ground

"First, you show yourself to them, and now you bring the Homs HERE?" The voice bellowed. Melia winced, her body tensing in response. This time it wasn't her stepmother, but her father yelling at her. His voice thundered throughout his study, echoing off the stone walls, empty save for the Emperor, Melia, Tyrea, and Kallian, their older half brother. Sorean's eyes blazed as he held his furious gaze upon her.

Melia did not respond. She knew the question was rhetorical and she didn't trust herself to answer without making things worse.

"It wasn't her fault. It was mine." Tyrea interjected. "Don't punish her for my mistake."

"Don't you dare interrupt me. You're next," Sorean snarled, not taking his eyes off of Melia.

Stunned, Tyrea bowed her head. Melia could see her sister's mouth twitch, struggling to keep her lips in a straight line. Tyrea was not one to become visibly upset, so when she did, it was a significant occurrence.

Regret flushed through Melia. This was all her fault that they were in this situation. Tyrea didn't deserve this. She shouldn't have put Tyrea in this position. Had they instead left for the Homs' base...

But then Dunban might be dead. And Melia could not have fathomed such a thing.

"How could you do this, Melia? How could you be so brazen? Is this how I raised you? To endanger your people?" His eyes bored into hers. "I thought I raised you to be a good, obedient daughter. This was...I don't even know where to begin. I'm appalled by your decision making."

Her eyes warmed and her vision became glossy. She dug her fingernails into her palms as she held her hands behind her back, willing herself to keep the tears at bay.

Sorean turned away from his children, rubbing his temples. "Now, I must decide what to do with them. I cannot let them go now that they are aware of where we are hiding. Does that mean I kill them?"

Her blood ran cold. "Father, you can't!" The plea was out of her mouth before she knew it.

"I bloody well can if I choose to." He spat, dropping his hands to his sides. Soren took a seat at his desk, interweaving his fingers as he brought his hands to his lap and leaned back in his chair.

Melia felt her chest tighten. She could not let the Homs die, not when she had brought them here herself in order to save them.

"Father, if I may," Kallian interjected, stepping forward. "If I may say so, Tyrea did bring to us important information regarding the Ganglion. And Tyrea and Melia did destroy one of their bases. That must be considered."

A sparkle of hope and gratitude ignited in Melia's stomach. Her brother had always been Sorean's favorite. Maybe his interceding would save them. At least, she hoped, it would save Tyrea and the Homs.

"You have a loyal brother." Sorean glared at the two young women. "And the information Tyrea retrieved has been...valuable to say the least. That doesn't solve the question of what to do with these Homs. Nor how to punish you both."

"I believe they are not our enemies," Melia carefully replied.

"And how would you know? Have you talked to them?"

"...Not in great depth."

"So this is more of an assumption than a truth."

She struggled to keep her voice neutral while her heart hammered in her chest. "They could have easily turned on us in the middle of the fight with the Prone. They did not. Instead, Dunban is injured because of me."

"What?" Sorean sat upright.

Her heart skipped a beat. Perhaps this was her salvation.

"The Homs man. He took the shot that was meant for me. Otherwise, I would be the one lying in the infirmary, most likely dead, father." She kept her voice firm, her gaze resolute.

The Emperor studied her, the wheels of his mind working. A few silent moments slipped by and Melia felt a burst of butterflies explode in her diaphragm. Whatever Sorean said next would be the determination of the Homs fate.

Finally, he opened his mouth. "Fine. I will speak to them. Then I will make a judgment."

A stopgap. That was all she could hope for at the moment it seemed.

"Thank you." Melia hesitated then asked. "What about the Nopon?"

"He will be released. His people have kept their distance." Sorean answered.

"Can we see them?"

"Certainly not. You will both be escorted to your rooms and kept there under guard until the Homs are presented to me."

Melia nodded. At least they weren't being sent to the dungeons. Besides, she had no doubt that Tyrea would fly around the castle and come to her room in the dead of night so they could talk. Tyrea knew all of the secret ways to get around. Melia sometimes worried that one day she would wake up to find Tyrea simply gone from her life, having easily escaped her imprisonment.

After being escorted to her quarters, Melia headed for the bathroom and promptly hopped into the shower. The water sprayed over her and she began scrubbing the dirt and sweat and blood and tears from her skin. It was difficult to believe how much had transpired in the past four or five hours. First, she and Tyrea were sneaking out of the city. Then they were allying themselves with Dunban and his team. Next, they were in the middle of a battle. And finally, they were on house arrest for saving a man's life.

Oddly enough, she didn't regret it one bit. Clearly, Tyrea was rubbing off on her.

Gods, she hoped Dunban was alright.

* * *

It had been sixteen hours since the Homs arrived in Melia's city. Twelve of those Dunban had spent asleep, recovering from the wound he'd incurred during the battle at the Prone base. His team had rested as well in the quarters provided to them by Melia's people. They were exceedingly comfortable, enough beds for each of them. Additionally, a medical professional had come to check on Dunban in the morning when he awoke. Considering Melia and Tyrea's fears about bringing him and his team back to their city, Dunban was surprised by the warm welcome they had received. And that kept him on his guard.

A nagging also emitted in the back of his mind, like an alarm clock going off every ten minutes. He hadn't radioed to NLA. He had missed the check-in. And the last thing he wanted was for NLA to send a team towards their last known location. He didn't want to jeopardize any possible relationship he could cultivate with Melia's people. Given the level of distrust Melia had implied that her people felt towards humans, snooping humans weren't going to help with that.

But ultimately, Dunban knew there wasn't anything he could do about that at the present moment, even though these thoughts continued running through his brain as he finished the breakfast the attendants had left for him and his team.

"What do you think they'll do with us?" Fiora asked as she lay her fork down next to her plate.

He could hear the tremor in her voice and sighed inwardly. Between his injury and his need for sleep, Dunban hadn't had a moment to check-in with Fiora. Once again he was being a neglectful older brother, her only family.

"I mean, if they wanted to kill us, they already would've." Reyn shoved a piece of fish into his mouth.

"Really?" Sharla glared across the table.

Reyn shrugged. "I still think it means they may want us alive."

"He does make a logical point. Even if the delivery was lacking." Dunban said and refocused his attention on Fiora. "I will negotiate, just as I did with the Nopon. Once we explain who we are, that we mean no harm, and the importance of the Lifehold, we will come to an understanding with them."

"We don't even know who they are, much less what they call themselves." Shulk contemplated, swirling his water in his glass. "I wonder what kind of technology they have. If it's more advanced than ours, maybe we could learn from them. And from what we've seen, it definitely seems to be."

"First we have to befriend them," Dunban responded.

KNOCK KNOCK. All eyes snapped to the door as it opened. Dunban felt a shiver of anticipation rumble through his body, but it immediately dissipated when an armored man entered. "The Emperor requires the presence of your leader."

"That would be me." Dunban raised his hand. Carefully, he began to rise from his seat. Fiora jumped up to help him. She guided him over to his wheelchair — another measure of generosity from Melia's people that wasn't necessary — and helped him sit.

"Will you be okay?" Fiora whispered.

"Yes. Don't worry about me."

"How can I not do that? You're injured!"

"I'm healing." He squeezed her hand. "I'll be back soon. Just, try and distract yourself."

"Easy for you to say."

He smirked and shook his head. Tapping on the buttons on the right armrest, he guided the chair forward, passing by the guard as he drove through the door. The guard closed the door, then began to lead the way.

The journey was passed in silence. Despite the bedrest, the man still felt exhausted. Without proper rest, he wasn't sure he'd be able to survive another week in the Noctilum wilderness, which was necessary for their mission. That worried him. If the mission wasn't complete, then the mapping and search for the Lifehold pieces would be stalled. And that was unacceptable.

Soon though, the thoughts drifted away, overtaken by wonder and awe at his surroundings. Everywhere he looked was white or silver; pristine, untouchable. The walls of the building — palace? he wasn't sure what exactly he was in — looked to be more than stone or steel. And the technology imbued within the walls was clearly far advanced than anything his people had created and had access too. There was no doubt in Dunban's mind that Melia's race was highly advanced.

A shadow of fear passed over him. What if he wouldn't be able to convince them to keep his team alive?

No. That wasn't an option. He couldn't — wouldn't — allow himself to think like that. He would reason with their leader and Fiora and the others would be safe.

Finally, it appeared they reached their destination. The guard pulled open a double set of doors and gestured for Dunban to enter. He felt an uncharacteristic anxiety sweep through him as he directed the wheelchair forward. But it only took him seconds to evaluate why. He looked physically weak. And that was the one thing he hated the most.

Straightening in the chair, Dunban guided the chair towards what he believed was the receiving platform. From what he could see, he was in the throne room. About twenty feet away on a raised platform sat an older man and woman on individual thrones. Next to the older man was a younger version of himself. No doubt his son.

Then he saw her. Melia — and Tyrea — stood to his left against the wall, both staring straight ahead. Neither acknowledged him.

His stomach crunched. This was to be some sort of interrogation.

"State your purpose here, Homs." The tall man boomed from his seated position.

"My name is Dunban. May I ask your name so I know to whom I'm speaking?"

Silence. Clearly, that wasn't the expected move. But none of this was expected. Five years ago, never in his wildest dreams would he have believed he'd be on a foreign planet speaking with different xenoforms. Yet here he was. It didn't shock him given what he and his race had been through, but that still didn't mean it was expected.

The man cleared his throat. "I am Emperor Sorean of the High Entia."

High Entia. That must've been what their people were called.

"Thank you for providing me with medical attention. I understand it's unusual given we don't know each other yet, but I appreciate it all the same."

Sorean raised an eyebrow in surprise. Did he not expect politeness? Hopefully, that was a good sign.

"You didn't say why you are here, Dunban."

Dunban nodded. "My people sent myself and my team here to Noctilum to survey the land. We are building a map of the planet so we can locate parts of our ship that split off when we crashed here."

"And what purpose do you have with us?"

"None. We didn't realize you were even here."

"Which you wouldn't have if it had not been for my daughter." Soren glared over at Melia, who didn't move. Didn't even bat an eye. It was like she was stone. Dunban wanted to defend her but thought better of it. Most likely if he did, he would only make her father's ire worse.

Then his mind skidded to a halt. Daughter. Melia was Sorean's daughter, meaning she was the princess of the High Entia. He could hear Fiora's voice in his mind say, _"Well now that's going to make things complicated."_

Dunban pushed the thought away.

"We mean you no harm."

"Why should I believe that?"

"We are strangers here on Mira. We seek alliances with those who would seek a mutually beneficial relationship. It also seems that we have a common enemy."

"The Ganglion."

"Is that what they're called? We know very little about them, other than the fact that they shot us down onto this planet after attacking our homeworld."

"What is your homeworld named?"

"It was called Earth. But it was destroyed in a war. The Ganglion had a part to play in its destruction."

A flash of something blinked through Sorean's eyes. Dunban couldn't tell what it was. Recognition? But it was gone as soon as it came.

"It appears we share a history. The Ganglion drove us from our homeworld as well."

The man felt his features morph into surprise. Dunban certainly hadn't been expecting that. He clasped his hands in his lap. A shared experience: the obliteration of their homes. How widespread did the Ganglion menace reach? Had they destroyed other races as they'd attempted with both humans and now apparently High Entia?

Hot red anger flashed through him before he tempered it down. This was not a place to entertain such feelings. And most definitely not the time for such rage to be expressed, even if it would be understood.

"What are the pieces of your ship that are missing?" Sorean asked, mirroring Dunban's body language by clasping his hands in his lap as well.

Dunban studied the older man. While he wanted the High Entia to trust him, he was uncertain if he'd made a great enough impression to be considered an ally yet. What if Soren turned around and searched for the Lifehold himself? Held it ransom? Or blew it up? A voice in his mind murmured that it did not seem likely, but he would not allow himself to trust so easily. Even if Melia was his daughter. Yet, at the same time, if he lied, it would endanger the lives of his team and any potential alliance between their two peoples.

So he would temper the truth.

"One of these pieces held a group of humans who are in stasis. If we do not find them, they will die."

"You are very honest." Sorean mused.

"You hold our lives in your hands, it would be unwise to lie. Lying also defeats the purpose. I am hoping we can come to trust each other. That our peoples can become allies." Sorean did not respond. Dunban continued, "If you wish it, we can forget we ever met. My team and I will not mention your existence to our people. You shall remain a mystery."

"You would do this for us?"

"Yes. But I think it would help us both to join forces against the Ganglion."

Sorean eyed him thoughtfully. "I shall consider your proposal. You shall be escorted back to your quarters."

"Thank you." Dunban inclined his head in lieu of a bow. Hesitating, he flicked his eyes towards Melia, then back to the Emperor. "Could I speak with Melia?"

For a moment, Dunban was certain that the older man was going to say no. But to his relief, Sorean nodded and waved dismissively at Melia and Tyrea. "The two of you may go with him."

Nodding, they began walking towards the exit. As they fell into step with Dunban, he caught Melia's eye and gave her a small smile. Although she didn't smile back, he could see her give the tiniest of nods.

* * *

Because they were escorted by a pair of guards, the trip back to the quarters was one done in silence. Finally, when the doors closed behind them and they were away from formal ears, Dunban opened his mouth, ready to address Melia.

"Melly! City is so pretty!" Riki chirped as he bounded over to the trio.

Dunban sighed inwardly. It seemed he would have to wait his turn.

"I'm very glad you like it, Riki," Melia responded and picked the Nopon up, cradling him in her arms. She ruffled his fur and he purred. "How are you all getting on?" Melia stepped further into the room to address the others, who were scattered about.

"What are those orange things they give us to eat? They were delicious." Reyn grinned from his reclined position on the sofa.

"Poison," Tyrea shrugged.

"What?!"

"She's obviously joking, Reyn." Sharla rolled her eyes from a nearby armchair.

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

"If the Emperor says we can be allies, then can I see your tech? I'd love to learn more." Shulk asked from the loveseat, where he sat in close proximity to Fiora. Neither of them seemed too eager to get up, but still maintained a respectable distance of five or so inches from each other.

"Hold your unicorns, buddy."

"You know what a unicorn is?" Reyn asked.

"You don't?"

Tyrea began to field more questions about the High Entian civilization from the team. Dunban focused his attention on Melia. She met his eyes and he gestured towards the window. Nodding, she set Riki down, who waddled over to Fiora and took up residence in her lap.

Dunban rose from the wheelchair with a wince. Not only was his recent wounds hurting, but also his arm **.** His body was rebelling against him.

"Should you be doing that?" Melia asked, worry creasing her brow.

"I can't sit any longer," Dunban responded, and moved towards the window. He leaned against the sill to support himself, making eye contact with Melia as she stopped beside him.

"What did you want to speak about?"

"I still haven't properly thanked you for saving me at the waterfall."

"Oh." A faint pink rose in her cheeks. It was a good color for her. "I'm just, glad you're well. Well I mean, you were alright then, and now you're injured because of me so truly I should be apologizing and thanking you now."

"I've been hurt before. This time though I know it was worth it." The words were out of his mouth before he even knew he was saying them. What on earth had possessed him to deliver a line like that?

She looked at him, startled. Clearly, she too thought it was too much. He needed to backtrack.

"You're a princess."

"Yes, that is correct."

"And Tyrea is..."

"My stepsister. Her mother is my father's first wife."

"But she isn't his child."

"No. It's a...sensitive subject."

If the rules surrounding royals and their lineage were anything like those on Earth, Dunban had no doubt it was.

"And the man who stood by your father? Who is he?" Dunban could hazard a guess, but it was better to ask.

"Our half brother Kallian. My father and stepmother's son. He is the heir."

"I see."

He was tempted to ask about her mother but given the strange nature of their relationship where they felt closer than acquaintances but were acquaintances nonetheless, he thought better of it.

Silence settled between the two and they each looked out the window. It was a beautiful sunny day. From the room, he could see the sparkling ocean. They must be wedged into the side of a mountain, he surmised. Well-hidden though. As the silence stretched between them, he wracked his brain for a new conversation topic, any topic at all. He wasn't sure what else to talk about, but he all he knew was that he wanted to keep talking with her.

"Do you have any family?" She asked, cutting through his uncharacteristic social anxiety.

"Fiora is my sister."

"I see."

"Our relationship is rocky. It's a sensitive subject."

Melia smiled at his joke. "Family always seems to be."

"So, what is the beast at the Roost?" Dunban inquired.

The smile fell away. Inwardly, he cursed. He had said the wrong thing. "A sensitive subject," he suggested.

She nodded. "Very."

Subject change was required. He tried again, "How long have your people been on Mira?"

Melia hesitated, her eyes flicking away from his and back out through the window.

"I apologize. I shouldn't be interrogating my host." Dunban sighed.

"It's alright. I understand that you have many questions. I just think it would be best if you spoke to my father about these things when an alliance is solidified."

Ah. That was quite a diplomatic answer. She wouldn't divulge anything until she knew her people could trust him. A pang of disappointment vibrated within him, but he shrugged it away. There was no reason she should trust him blindly. As he had reasoned before, they hardly knew each other, despite the fact they'd saved each other's lives now multiple times. That had to engender some degree of trust though...

It still disappointed him.

"Do you think he will agree to it?"

"Truthfully, I cannot say. My father and I are not...close."

Dunban could hear the downward intonation in her voice though her face betrayed no hint of emotion. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, I should apologize. It is unbefitting of me to burden you with such personal things."

The response surprised him. She had made an omission of truth, the smallest, tiniest omission, and was now apologizing to him. As if she were burdening him. He considered the answer. It was clear she didn't have many people to confide in. And maybe those she did have in the past made her feel burdensome. Or perhaps it came from her father. He wasn't going to psychoanalyze her, but he definitely didn't want her to feel that way with him.

"You don't need to apologize, Melia. I understand your reluctance of sharing personal feelings but don't worry. At least, not with me. In fact, I'd like to get to know you better. Especially since you saved my life."

"By that logic, I should get to know you better as well."

"I can't say I would mind that." He grinned. He could see the corners of her mouth turn upward and her eyes sparkle slightly. Maybe he wasn't making such a fool of himself after all.

A few minutes later, Melia and Tyrea were summoned to return to the throne room. They took their leave, Melia whispering good-bye to him and hesitantly laying her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner before departing.

Never before had he met such a woman. Poised. Diplomatic. Almost completely unemotional.

"What was she like?" Fiora asked, ambling over to him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"She's very strong."

"...wow Dunban. Super romantic."

"Excuse me?"

"You were talking to her in private and all you can say is that she's strong?"

"Fiora, what did you expect me to do?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "

"I don't know. Not be boring."

"I don't think we had a boring conversation."

"Sure." She flung her arms up dramatically and pivoted, making her way back towards the group.

Dunban turned his gaze back out to the ocean. His mind drifted to Melia, the melodic sound of her voice, the impassive expression on her fine features, the rigidity that she kept within her body. He wanted to know why she was the way she was. He wanted to know what was behind the armor she wore around him, around everyone.

And that's when it occurred to him that this wasn't curiosity of the professional kind. No, this was a personal one. Dunban was attracted to the High Entian princess.


	10. New Allies

Night came and went in the city of the High Entia, as if pushed along by an unseen force, eager for the events of the next day to unfurl. The following morning, Dunban found himself once again in the throne room, on the receiving platform, staring into the probing eyes of Emperor Sorean. He hadn't imagined that the Emperor could be more imposing than he had appeared the previous day. And yet, in the morning light, his figure appeared twice the size; the energy he gave off more powerful, bordering on threatening.

Dunban's heart hammered in his chest. He waited for Sorean to speak and minutes of silence dragged on following his arrival. Through his peripheral vision, he could see a handful of guards lining the walls, all staring straight ahead. A lump began to grow in his throat; a sense of dread threatened to overcome him as he awaited the decision that would determine his fate and that of his team's. Diplomacy wasn't one of his fortes, and he wished Elma were with him, ready with counter-arguments and appeals in the event that the Emperor decided not to spare his team and ally with the humans. The man wasn't sure what he'd do if that were to be the case. Because most likely, it meant death.

Dunban swept his gaze over the stage as the silence droned on. This morning, only Soren, Kallian, and a woman whom he presumed to be the Queen — Melia's stepmother if he remembered correctly — took residence upon the platform. Melia and Tyrea were nowhere to be seen.

He hoped that wasn't a bad sign.

"I have come to a decision." Sorean's voice boomed, echoing off of the cold walls. Dunban stifled the urge to tap his fingers on the armrests of his wheelchair, compelling his body to still.

The High Entia continued, "Your honesty regarding the agenda of your people has impressed me, Dunban. You also saved my daughter's life when you had no incentive or need to do so, and as a consequence, suffered a grave injury. Your companions have been courteous and appreciative of my people. While I know that this is a specific view of the world of Homs, at this moment in time, it is enough for me. I will release you and your companions."

Dunban quietly exhaled. Though he was relieved, he did not show any crack in his composure.

"Do you believe your people would wish to make an alliance with us?" The High Entia gazed down the length of his nose at Dunban.

Dunban kept his face impassive. It was a tricky question. The hard part was over: securing survival. But now the man had to convince not only Soren to ally with humans but also Maurice and the rest of the BLADE council to ally with the High Entia. Given their previous interactions with foreign lifeforms, Dunban knew it would be a hard sell to his colleagues. But one he would champion. Humans needed friends in the war against the Ganglion, and if the High Entia already knew of their attackers, any knowledge they could share with his people would prove invaluable. And Dunban wasn't willing to give that up simply because of the prejudices of one man and the unease of others.

"Absolutely, Emperor. I have no doubts."

"Then the High Entia shall pursue it. Melia and Tyrea will accompany you on your journey back to your people to negotiate a treaty. They will speak for me." Sorean nodded. His Queen began whispering to him, but he shook his head. She glared but Soren ignored her, turning his attention back to Dunban. Clearly, there was trouble in paradise. But it seemed Soren was of one mind. And for that, Dunban was thankful.

"As your excellence wishes."

"We will provide the necessary modifications to increase the capabilities of your speeder," Sorean said with a dismissive wave. "It will make your travels quicker and less tedious."

"Thank you for your generosity. It is deeply appreciated." Dunban nodded. He was curious to see the modifications and no doubt Shulk would be ecstatic to learn more about the technology. It was a sign of good faith. There seemed to be hope yet.

"Preparations will be made today. You shall leave tomorrow."

"Yes. Of course."

"Good."

A few more pleasantries were exchanged, then Dunban was escorted out of the hall. He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders as the doors to the throne room clanged shut behind him. The survival of his team was secure. Now he had to deal with what would come next. Convincing his people to embrace an alien race in order to fight another.

But that could wait for another day.

* * *

"That's good news." Sharla mused, tapping her finger to her chin as she uncrossed and crossed her legs in her seat. Dunban could see the gears turning in her mind, considering the pros and cons of their situation.

"Good? It's great! We're going to be okay!" Fiora clapped her hands, bouncing up and down on the cushions of the sofa. Riki copied her example from his spot next to her. Fiora stuck out a hand and Riki high-fived.

"Did they say how they are outfitting my, err, I mean our, speeder?" Shulk inquired. He attempted to keep his voice steady but Dunban could hear the tinge of eagerness bleeding through the question.

"Can we get more of those orange ball things to eat?" Reyn asked from his lounging position on the opposite armchair to Sharla. He grinned lazily. "These are delicious."

"Seriously, Reyn?" Sharla and Fiora responded simultaneously. They stared daggers at the young man, who rolled his eyes in response.

Dunban signed, too tired to attempt to take control of the situation. He hadn't had much sleep the previous evening, worried about what was to come, and with the early morning meeting, he was still recovering from the adrenaline rush. He was missing coffee.

With effort, he raised himself up from his seat, leveraging his weight with a cane. After the meeting with Soren and subsequently breakfast, Dunban had decided to forgo the wheelchair and walk with a cane. Whatever medicine the High Entia had provided him with had fueled his recovery by 50%. He was assured by the High Entian healers that by the next day, he would no longer walk with a limp. But the bullets would no doubt leave scars on his body. He didn't mind. He already had plenty from wartime.

And those underneath the skin as well.

The man held up a hand. Slowly, one by one, the team members fell silent. "We will be heading out early tomorrow for NLA. Melia and Tyrea will be accompanying us so that they can negotiate a treaty. And before you ask, I know we have a problem. I will figure it out."

No one spoke. They all knew what he was talking about: Maurice's directive to avoid or engage in a fight with all-new xenoforms. Fortunately, they didn't feel the same.

"As for today, we have the opportunity to see the city. A few guides will come by soon and take us out into Alcamoth. That's what they call the city."

"I can't wait to see it!" Fiora exclaimed. "I wonder what kinds of shops they have. Or what views of the world they have!"

"Riki happy too! Riki want see bird people." He twirled.

"I don't know if they want to be called that, Riki." Reyn snorted.

Before Riki could retort, there was a knock at the door. All eyes flew to the entrance as it opened. Kallian, Melia, and Tyrea appeared in the doorway.

"Did you miss us?" Tyrea sneered as she sauntered in.

"Good morning, everyone. I'd like to present the crown prince, Kallian." Melia gestured to Kallian.

Upon closer inspection, Dunban could see Kallian was just a few inches taller than he was, broad-shouldered, bright blue eyes that had a warmth to them that Soren's did not. He stood straight like Dunban would expect a soldier to carry himself. No doubt Kallian was trained for battle like his sisters. However, he was to inherit the crown.

"It is good to meet you all. I look forward to getting to know each of you better." He smiled graciously.

"Ready to go see the city?" Tyrea placed her hands on her hips. "Or would you rather twiddle your thumbs in here?"

"Riki ready!" He jumped down from his seat, waddled forward, and held up a paw. Tyrea raised an eyebrow, then slowly leaned down and high-fived the Nopon. It seemed even she was not immune to the charms of the furry, cuddly creature.

Dunban pulled his attention to Melia, whom he found to already be watching him. He smiled at her. She gave him a nod. But before he could make a move, Fiora swept to her side, interlocked her arm with Melia's, and proceeded to follow Tyrea and the others out of the Villa.

Which left Dunban with Kallian. Though he was disappointed he did not have a chance to walk with Melia, Dunban realized it was probably for the best. He could learn more about the High Entia and possibly the Ganglion from Kallian.

"Thank you for your help yesterday," Dunban said as the two fell into step, bringing up the end of the group. They trailed behind, moving at a slower pace because of Dunban's limp. But Kallian didn't seem to mind.

"Think nothing of it. My father, though he is wise and experienced, sometimes is too suspicious." Kallian responded.

"I hope my actions did not cause trouble for Melia or Tyrea."

"Not any more than they would have already been in."

"What do you mean?" Dunban asked although he already knew that Melia and Tyrea had disobeyed Soren's decree by interacting with humans.

"Tyrea is rather...free-spirited. And her nature often leads her into trouble."

"I gathered that."

Kallian grinned at Dunban. "She and Melia are very close. We all are in a way, being royalty, separate from the rest of our people. But they are especially close."

"If I may ask, what happened to Melia's mother?"

"She was my father's second consort, a Homs. A human like you."

"What?" Dunban blinked. Had he heard correctly?

"Our people have "bred" with humans for centuries. The original High Entia had features akin to birds rather than humans." Kallian clasped his hands behind his back and grimaced. "I realize how strange that sounds, but I cannot deny history."

"Interesting." And it was. There were humans beyond Earth. Where though? How far away from Mira? Would his people be able to find a new home with these cousins of theirs? Questions continued to blaze through his mind.

"But the second consort passed away some forty years ago."

Dunban's whirling mind skidded to a stop.

"Wait, if that's true...how old is Melia?"

"Ah. Our lifespans are different from yours. A High Entia typically lives for 400 years. Those with human and High Entian heritage live around 200. Melia will be turning 50 soon. Tyrea, 52. I myself am 73."

"I had no idea." Dunban contemplated Melia, who was listening to Fiora whispering in her ear. Fiora glanced back at Dunban, winked, then turned back to Melia.

That couldn't be good.

"You saved my sister's life."

Dunban refocused his attention on the crown prince. "It was never a question of whether or not to do so."

"Well, as both the prince of the High Entia and her brother, please accept my profound gratitude. She's my baby sister and I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I haven't known her for very long, but I feel fortunate that our paths have crossed."

"It seems luck may finally be on both our peoples' side. I feel fortunate that we have found each other. Perhaps it was fate for us to both land on Mira and band together against the Ganglion." Kallian smiled. "My father thinks that I wax poetically too often. Those are the moments when he points to Melia's cautious and pragmatic approach, and then he points to Ellison's—"

Kallian stopped. A frown slipped over his face and his eyes clouded. But only seconds later it was gone, replaced by neutrality that betrayed nothing of the emotion that had swept his countenance before.

"Tell me about how you came to Mira, Dunban."

Dunban knew that the subject change was deliberate. And he very much doubted that Kallian would hear a word he would say in the next few minutes. But Dunban obliged by talking about the preparations to leave Earth, then the battle that took place and destroyed his homeworld. Nonetheless, as the man related the story to his companion — doing so in a factual manner that was devoid of emotion — he wondered who Ellison was and what was his story.

* * *

Their tour of the city consisted of strolling along the sun deck and overlooking the vast ocean off the coast of Primordia, browsing various shops — all the while being subject to the stares of passing High Entia — and examining their wares, and taking a tour of the flight deck, where they briefly watched as their speeder underwent modifications.

As the sun set, the tour came to an end and they were escorted back to the Villa for dinner. The High Entian siblings departed to Dunban's disappointment as he hadn't solved the mystery of Ellison and he hadn't had a chance to speak with Melia the entire day because Fiora had monopolized her attention. But Dunban reminded himself that this was silly especially considering Melia would be accompanying him back to NLA.

A small ember of excitement flared to life at the thought. He wanted to show her his home, regardless of how chaotic and confusing it was. He wanted to share with her a piece of his life.

As they finished dinner — Reyn couldn't understand how the food just kept getting better and better but he certainly wasn't complaining, in fact, he wanted to know if there were "to-go" cartons — there was a knock on the door to their suite. Closest to the door, Shulk rose and opened it. In the doorway stood Melia with another High Entian man. Something hot flashed through Dunban at the sight of the tall High Entia standing next to Melia. He had dark blonde hair and severe eyes. He was well built; clearly exercised on a daily basis. Most likely did not have injuries or scars like the ones Dunban had incurred over many years, injuries, and scars that made Dunban feel broken.

"Good evening," Melia announced. "We apologize if we're interrupting."

"Not at all! Welcome!" Fiora exclaimed and jumped up from her seat. She rushed over, grabbed Melia's hand, and pulled her inside. "Come in."

She ushered Melia to the sofa and pulled Melia to sit down next to her while stealing a glance at her brother. Dunban did his best to betray no emotion. He didn't want to do anything to encourage Fiora's schemes.

"I just wanted to stop by and introduce you to Zain." Melia gestured to the High Entian man, who strode into the room, head held high. He stared down his nose at Dunban and his team and clearly did not approve of Fiora's familiarity with the princess. "He is one of my father's advisors and very knowledgeable about the landscape of Mira. He will be accompanying us on our journey."

That was the last thing Dunban wanted to hear.

Fiora stole another glance his way, eyebrows raised. He pointedly did not look at his sister. He didn't need to fuel the fire of her curiosity.

"I see. Good to meet you." Dunban responded. He rose from his seat and looked Zain dead in the eye.

"You as well," Zain said it so stiffly that Dunban was certain he only said it for politeness.

"The Emperor mentioned we should leave early tomorrow. How does seven sound?" Dunban redirected his attention to Melia, his eyes softening as they met hers.

He wondered if he saw a blush grow on her cheeks or if it were his imagination. "That sounds agreeable. I will make the necessary arrangements."

"Let us know if there's anything we can do."

"Of course."

They held each other's gaze. Though it appeared to be nothing but an acknowledgment of courtesy, Dunban felt the emotion that passed between their eyes was deeper. A kindness with the slightest bit of...flirtation?

Maybe he was hoping for too much.

She tore her eyes away from his and rose from the sofa. "Well, I shall bid you all goodnight then."

"See you in the morning!" Fiora responded in a sing-song voice.

Melia nodded and headed for the door, Zain trailing behind her. As the princess passed through the entrance, Zain followed on her toes and quickly pulled the door closed. The latch clicked.

"What a stick in the mud," Fiora complained as she plopped back down onto the sofa cushion.

"Why do you think he is coming?" Shulk asked as he meandered over to the sofa and took a seat, offering Fiora a candy with a similar taste to chocolate that the High Entia had given them. She plucked it from his palm, smiled, and popped it into her mouth.

"I think it has less to do with us and more to do with Melia and Tyrea." Sharla mused. "I don't think her father trusts her."

Though Dunban remained silent, he had to agree with Sharla's logic. Soren seemed to be a controlling ruler. Most likely a controlling parent as well. And given Melia's recent exploits, it was a surprise that Sorean was allowing Melia and Tyrea to go to NLA in the first place.

It wasn't for Dunban to wonder. All he knew was that he was glad that Melia would be coming with him back to NLA. A selfish thought to be sure. But all the same, he looked forward to having more time to spend with the princess.

"Let's get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Dunban addressed his team. They all nodded in his direction and began to split off to their separate rooms. But Fiora remained behind, eyes wide as she studied him with curiosity.

"What is it?' Dunban asked.

"I was just wondering how you plan to convince NLA about working with Melia and her people."

"I'm still working on it."

"Dunban!" Fiora gasped and stood, gesturing frantically. "You don't have time to be 'working on it'!"

"Don't worry about it, Fiora. But I need you to keep morale up. Will you help me do that?"

"Absolutely!" She winked at him and nudged him with her hip. "At your service, captain."

"Thank you," he smiled. "I see you and Melia are getting along." It was dangerous territory, but he was curious to see if she'd learned anything about the princess that he didn't know (very likely).

"Yeah, she's nice. But I haven't really cracked the surface, you know?"

"Give it some time. You did just meet her."

"I'd say the same to you."

And that was that. He was not going down this road with his sister. At least, not this evening. Dunban shook his head and began to retreat to his room. "Get some sleep, Fiora."

"There is no reason you can't have something like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

But of course, he went to sleep thinking about Melia's eyes and her small smile.


	11. Homecoming

It was another sunny, clear morning when the humans and their High Entian companions departed from the city of Alcamoth. They traveled in two vehicles: Shulk's cruiser — which had gotten some sort of wax-like clean given how it shined in the sun to Shulk's delight — and a rover identical to the one Tyrea had commandeered for her and Melia's unsanctioned mission three days before. Although his entire team could fit into Shulk's cruiser, Fiora had opted to ride with the High Entia. Dunban was pleasantly surprised; his sister wanted to take a bigger role on the team through diplomacy. However, it was only a half-hour into the trip that Dunban realized his own naïveté. God only knew what Fiora was telling Melia and Tyrea, despite the presence of Zain.

Three hours passed as the vehicles zoomed across the landscape side-by-side, faster than Dunban's team had initially traveled when they first entered Noctilum. The boost to the cruiser's engine that Soren had ordered certainly did its job. From the passenger's seat, Dunban could see the grin Shulk wore from ear-to-ear. The young man was itching to pull over, lift up the hood, and examine the modifications. But Dunban had turned down the request and repeatedly assured Shulk that he would have plenty of time for that when they arrived back in NLA. And so, Shulk contented himself to speeding across the wide, green plains, marveling at the increased capabilities on the cruiser's dashboard.

Occasionally, Dunban would glance to his right at the High Entian rover. Through the curved blue glass of the front, he could see Tyrea driving, a sneer painted across her lips. But past her profile, his visibility was limited. The rover's side windows were tinted, so while insiders could see out, the opposite was impossible.

Disappointment sunk in his gut. Grunting to himself, he pushed it away. He didn't have time to entertain inconsequential emotion. He needed to prepare a strategy for presenting the High Entian delegation to the BLADE leadership. Dunban knew he only had one shot to convince his colleagues of hearing the High Entia out, and he wouldn't let them down.

A pang of fire shot through his right wrist and he hissed.

Shulk glanced over. "Sir, are you alright?"

Dunban flexed his fingers and curled them up into a fist. He rotated his wrist and the stinging resumed. "It's fine. I'll just need to visit the med bay when we get back." Despite that he was ninety percent recovered from his injuries in the fight with the Prone, it seemed his body would not easily let him off the hook. Just his luck. He was constantly reminded of the pain of battle.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do yet, Dunban?" Sharla asked, leaning forward in her seat behind Shulk.

Twisting to face her, the man sighed and shook his head. "Not yet. Right now, my plan is to radio in when we stop to rest. Either get Elma or Vandham on the line and feel out the situation."

"That seems like a plan to me," Reyn shrugged from his seat behind Dunban. "Gotta take it step by step."

"That's remarkably mature of you, Reyn." Sharla raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I mean, when we get back, I'm hittin' the showers then a nap. Then Reilly's."

Reilly's was one of two bars in NLA. The more popular of the two as it catered to the younger, early to mid 20s crowd.

"That's what I was waiting for."

"What's the problem with that!?"

"Reyn lazy." Riki chimed in as he jumped onto Sharla's lap.

As the conversation devolved into a good-natured bickering match, Dunban turned his attention back to the Noctilum landscape and let his thoughts float from there. They hadn't exactly succeeded in their mission. More than a third of the continent still remained unmapped. But if negotiations went well with the High Entia, the mapping would be unnecessary if their new allies would be willing to share what they learned about Mira. And assuming this was to be the case, then the mission would be considered a success. Not that Dunban needed the win. It was more for the morale boost that it would provide to the people of NLA, his people.

He knew that was a lie. He did need a boost. Not for his ego, but he needed something to feel hopeful about. Now that the threat had been identified — the Ganglion — the urgency to find the lifehold had dramatically increased. The Ganglion was indeed looking for his people, and if they found the lifehold first, they would destroy the last of Earth's people. Dunban couldn't let that happen.

Two hours later, the group decided to stop for a rest on the overlook that Dunban's team had paused at only days before. Reyn and Riki insisted on making a meal out of the stop — to no one's surprise — and roped Sharla into preparations. As everyone began to disembark from their vehicles, Dunban beelined for the trunk of the cruiser and grabbed the radio. Without a second glance back at his companions, he jogged for a few minutes away from the group, ensure he would be out of earshot.

Dunban slowed and eventually stopped, a drop of sweat trickling down the side of his face. The sun shone above, hot and constant. Years ago when his life was much simpler and not teetering between life and death, he would've taken a moment to enjoy the weather. Maybe even headed down to the beach and surfed. He snorted at the thought. When was the last time he'd really relaxed? Five years? Eight? Did it matter?

Taking a seat on the grass, Dunban quickly set the radio up, the movements now second nature to him. Finally, it was ready to go. He turned the nob. Took a breath. And dialed.

"NLA. This is Falcon. ID 02032013. Come in. Over."

Heart thumping in his chest, he held the microphone in his right hand, eyes focused on the black box, waiting for the response.

"Jesus Christ! Where have you been?" Vandham's voice rang out over the speakers.

Dunban breathed a sigh of relief. At least it was Vandham, not Maurice.

"Busy," Dunban responded. "There have been some interesting developments over the past few days. Over."

"Interesting like what!?"

Dunban waited.

"Over. I fuckin' hate that. You know when I stop speakin'."

Dunban chuckled and clicked his microphone once more. But his nerves jerked to attention. This was where the conversation would be a make or break. "Is Maurice with you? Over."

"Nah. I'm here by mahself. Over."

"Good." Dunban took a breath, readying himself. It was now or never. "Is Maurice still against meeting xenoforms? Over."

"Yeah, but everybody else on the council thinks he's an idiot. Over." Vandham's deep, accented voice chortled.

"So we're overruling him? Over."

"You could say that. Especially since Elma brought in the turnip. Over."

Dunban's head perked up.

"Turnip? Over."

"Yeah, right. You not bein' here is weird." Vandham coughed. "Elma got back from her mission yesterday. Brought this short and pudgy creature. Pink like a turnip. Its name is Tatsu I think. Didn't really pay attention. Was thinking about the new Skell designs. But Maurice had a shit fit, but none of us really paid attention, 'specially cause this turnip doesn't look like no harm."

"Interesting...over."

Was Tatsu a Nopon like Riki? Dunban glanced over at the makeshift campsite, his eyes falling upon the furry creature. The man cocked his head to the side and tried to imagine a turnip in Riki's place. It was possible.

"Why? Over."

"I have some xenoforms I'm bringing to NLA. They want to negotiate a treaty. Over."

And there it was, out in the open. Dunban closed his eyes and muttered a curse. The silence felt like it went on for eternity. Finally, the crackling of the radio carried Vandham's voice again. "We're not talking short and stubby, are we? Over."

"One of them is. The others are not. They're like us. Over."

"Well, I can ensure that they won't be arrested on the spot or nothin'. Over."

A large exhale of relief flushed out of Dunban's lungs and escaped his mouth. His muscles relaxed, the tension they'd held slowly receding into nothingness. The High Entia would be safe to enter NLA. He'd have to thank Elma when he arrived. Because if Vandham had indicated differently, Dunban would have sent them back to Alcamoth, and he doubted he would ever see them again.

The thought sent a chill through his blood.

"I'll take your word on that. Over."

"But you trust them? Over."

"Without a doubt. Over."

"Strong words coming from you." Vandham's tone was solemn. "Welp. That's all I need. I'll meet yah at the gate. Over."

"Should be there around seventeen hundred hours. Over."

"What!? What time you'd get started? Over." The incredulity in his voice made Dunban grin.

"Seven this morning. Long story. See you soon. Over."

"Roger that. Over."

The line clicked. As Dunban began to disassemble the speaker system, his mind ran with a thousand different thoughts. The one at the forefront was the likelihood of the negotiations of a treaty between the High Entia and the humans actually happening, much less if a treaty would be brokered. But that was not up to him alone. He didn't even know what the conditions of the treaty were on the High Entian side.

The grumbling of his stomach shook him out of his reverie and as he stood to return to his companions, he met Melia's eyes. She drifted on the outskirts of the group, not quite joining in the festivities, but not completely separating herself from them either. It was as if she weren't sure if it was...appropriate for her to take such action. Dunban was reminded of Kallian's words that Melia had lived somewhat of a sheltered existence. Now that she was no longer in Alcamoth, an environment and set of rules that she was familiar with, Dunban surmised that the princess felt uneasy, slightly out of place, and self-conscious.

Not taking his eyes from her, Dunban strode towards her, his desire to alleviate her discomfort growing with each step. Surprised, he watched as she walked towards him, maintaining eye contact. When they met halfway, they stopped. Neither said anything for a moment, the air between them thick with a strange familiarity coupled with its own awkwardness. But maybe it was his imagination and his eagerness to talk with her was clouding his objectivity.

"How is the drive?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Well enough. Fiora and Tyrea have become fast friends." Melia commented, pushing a strand of lavender hair behind her ear.

"I assume that's a good thing?"

"To an extent. I fear they will get themselves into trouble."

"That doesn't surprise me." He grinned at her. Melia pursed her lips. Thinking on Sorean's attitude towards Melia and Tyrea's mission, Dunban added, "Neither Fiora nor Tyrea is going to do anything to jeopardize your mission. They know it's too important for all of us."

"I'm sure you're right." She relented, a sigh escaping her. Her air of formality slipped a little; he saw the strain of anxiety underneath.

"If you'd like, I could talk to Fiora."

"No, that won't be necessary. I don't want her to think I view her as...difficult like Tyrea."

"She won't. She wants to get to know you."

"Really?" Melia's eyes widened in surprise.

Although his lips threatened to curve into a frown, Dunban kept them from doing so and maintained a relaxed expression and simply nodded. It bothered him that Melia was astonished that someone like Fiora would want to befriend her. Did she not have any friends besides her siblings? Was it that she hadn't had the opportunity to make friends, or their separation from others due to their royal status simply led Melia to believe that others would immediately have no interest in befriending her? That would certainly explain the distance at which she held others.

The princess glanced back towards the group, who was animatedly engaged in conversation as they ate the sandwiches that they'd packed that morning. Dunban watched as Melia studied the various expressions of his team: Fiora was laughing, Shulk was grinning, Reyn winking as he elbowed Riki, who scoffed, and Sharla who observed it all with an amused smile.

What was she thinking?

Abruptly, Melia turned away and gestured at the radio in his hand. "What were you doing?"

"Radioing back to NLA. I usually call in each day, but I haven't since the Prone." He responded as he began to make his way back to the cruiser. She matched his step with hers.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. They'll be expecting us. All of us."

"I see."

He glanced at her from the side, but she kept her gaze straight ahead. Her face was unreadable, the perfectly crafted blank expression settled over her fine, angular features once more. He wished she didn't feel the need to close herself off from him.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but you have the upper hand in bargaining." Dunban opened the trunk of the cruiser. "The High Entia has more advanced technology and knowledge than we do. We have very little that you would find impressive."

"I doubt that. I see things that are impressive." She answered.

"Oh?" He closed the trunk and turned. Leaned on the cruiser and met her eyes with a teasing smirk.

Melia gasped and blushed red. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to imply..." She trailed off, averting her eyes from his.

Dunban was tempted to continue teasing her but decided against it. "No need to apologize. I understand," He grinned and waved a hand, dismissing the matter entirely. But he was selfishly pleased that there now existed an instance of a definite flirtation between the two of them, even if it was accidental.

"I'm a little hungry. I think I'll quickly eat before we resume." She pivoted and beelined for the group, not waiting for his response.

A shadow of doubt drifted over him. Maybe he shouldn't have teased her. He could still apologize but if he did, he would make the matter a bigger deal than it was, and that could be even worse. The last thing he wanted was to cause their relationship to backtrack. A small bit of anxiety gnawed at him and he heaved an internal sigh. It had been a long time since he'd flirted with anyone he was fully interested in. Perhaps he'd get Fiora's read on the situation, though he knew that could be a double-edged sword. For now, he'd keep things with Melia cordial. That would be all.

* * *

It was half-past five when the BLADE tower came into view as the vehicles rocketed to the top of a very large hill. It vaulted into the sky, the pixelated numbers counting down the days left for the lifehold's vitality gleamed against the dark windows. The reminder darkened Dunban's mood. He hoped that the other two were successful in their missions and would bring back news of the possible location of Earth's people.

"Ready to go home?" Sharla said.

"Riki ready!" Riki jumped up and down, waving his paws in the air.

"It's not your home, furball." Reyn sniffed.

"Reyn, be nice." Sharla scolded.

"Let's go." Dunban nodded to Shulk. Shulk gunned the engine and rocketed the vehicle forward.

A burst of nervous energy exploded in Dunban's veins as the cruiser descended. Although his conversation with Vandham had alleviated some of his concerns, the man still didn't entirely know what awaited him and his party upon arriving at NLA. Would the High Entia be greeted amiably? Or Ambivalently? Would the council hear Melia out or decide that they did not want to entertain an alliance just yet. He could already imagine Maruice's vehement rejections. But what about Nagi? At least he knew Elma would be on his side.

Miles turned into feet, which turned into inches as the cruiser slowly rolled to a stop just inside NLA's eastern gate. As the High Entia vehicle similarly stopped just behind Shulk's speeder, Dunban perked up at the sight of Elma walking towards them. He hopped out as they neared.

"I heard you were back," Dunban called out. Elma stopped a few feet from him, arms crossed over her chest.

"I heard you disappeared."

"Just made some new friends." He grinned and stuck out his hand.

Elma grasped it and squeezed, her smile lighting up her tan face. "Glad you made it back in one piece."

"Me too. There were times when I didn't think we would. More on that later though." Dunban turned and saw Melia, Tyrea, and Zain standing side-by-side, watching the exchange.

"Elma, I would like you to meet Princess Melia Antiqua of the High Entia." He gestured between the two of them. Melia stepped forward and joined the two. "Elma is part of the BLADE Council, who will be meeting to discuss the treaty. She's also a fine soldier."

"I look forward to speaking with you." Melia inclined her head slightly, her voice was smooth as silk. He noticed it was slightly lower than usual, assuming no doubt a more authoritative tone. "May I introduce Lady Tyrea, my personal guard, as well as Lieutenant Zain, who serves on my father's guard."

Her father's guard. It became clear to Dunban. This was Melia's babysitter, for lack of a better word.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sure you're tired from the journey. We've prepared some refreshments so that introductions can be more relaxed." Elma smiled at Melia. Dunban hoped that Melia and Elma would become allies, which would aid in the success of this venture.

As he moved to face Elma again, a sharp pain ripped upward his right arm. He grunted and gripped it with his left hand.

"Dunban? What's wrong?" Elma flicked her eyes between his and his left arm.

"Are you alright?" Melia asked, laying a hand on his right shoulder, her expression morphing into one of worry.

"I'm...i'm fine." He responded. "I think I'm just exhausted." He didn't want Melia to find out just yet how broken he was.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," Fiora stepped forward, her brow also creased in concern.

"No, not now. I'll go after the meeting."

"If you're unwell you should rest." Melia urged. She hadn't taken her hand from his shoulder; her touch was warm and comforting. He resisted the urge to place his hand over hers.

"I need to be there as a BLADE council member," Dunban said, looking into her eyes. That was the official reason. But he knew Melia understood the silent message that passed between them.

"Don't worry, Dunban," Elma interrupted. "I'll keep things in order." Leave it to Elma to read between the lines.

"Take care of yourself." Melia's voice this time was softer, comforting. She gave him an almost imperceptible nod. It only made him want to go to the meeting with her even more.

"Alright then." He sighed and turned to Fiora. "Let's head to the infirmary."

Melia slipped her hand away from this shoulder, her fingers traveling down his arm before completely breaking contact. Immediately he missed her touch.

"I'll see you later."

"Let's go, bro." Fiora interlocked her arm with his good one and guided him away from the delegation. As they ambled down the breezeway, Dunban glanced over his shoulder to see the group rounding the corner towards the BLADE tower out of sight. "She'll be okay."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't need to. I'm not blind." Fiora did her signature eye roll.

Dunban set his jaw. The pain in his left arm was growing, rising all the way to his shoulder. Although it hurt, it wasn't what primarily concerned him. He was bothered by the possibility that he wouldn't be able to use his left arm if this kept happening. He'd gone to the infirmary for a check-up before they set out for Noctilum. And now it was just about a week and the pain had already returned.

"You know I'm sure Melia would like a tour of the city. At night. When the stars are out. And no one is around..." Fiora wiggled her eyebrows.

"Is this all you ever think about?"

"No..." Fiora shrugged. "I guess I'm going to have my first report due to my class leader."

Right. He'd completely forgotten this was her first BLADE mission. "If you need help, I'd be happy to look over it before you submit it."

"Thank you, Dunban. That's really nice of you." She smiled up at him.

Despite the pain, he returned the smile with one of his own. Although it had only been a few days, his relationship with Fiora had progressed leaps and bounds from where it was. Of course, war did that. It made you recognize what was most important to you. Who was most important to you.

"I know the trip didn't go as planned, but I'm happy you decided to join me, Fiora."

Her expression morphed from astonishment to awe, then finally to gratitude. "Me too, Dunban. Me too."

* * *

The initial meeting went much better than Melia had anticipated. Granted, without Elma or the man Vandham, she wouldn't have left as optimistic as she was. The man named Maurice was completely unpleasant — bordering on insufferable — and someone she wished she did not have to associate with. Commander Nagi, while cautious, was also a fair man from what she could infer. The woman Vera was full of questions, which could be an advantage or disadvantage, she was not certain which it was yet. And finally, a woman named Irina had been recently added to the council. While she had an amicable attitude like Elma, she also had Nagi's caution.

Melia briefly wondered if Dunban was aware of Irina's addition. If she were to guess, the answer would be most definitely not. He would not be pleased about being left out of that decision. No doubt he would make an effort to attend every other council meeting then. She would welcome it.

With the meeting over, the High Entia were being escorted to their accommodations so they could rest before dinner, where they would all reconvene under the guise of simply getting to know one another. There was to be no discussion of the treaty whatsoever, just an opportunity to begin building a bridge between their two peoples. Of course, the young woman knew this was impossible. She could already imagine that Maurice would attempt to needle her into revealing the issues that the High Entia would not give on in negotiations. Nagi would adhere to the directive but Irina would subtly try and learn more about the High Entia's intentions. Not that Melia blamed the curiosity. After all, her father had all but imprisoned Dunban and his team when they had arrived in Alcamoth until he could be sure that they weren't there for a sinister plan of some sort.

"Although we are still assigning residences to our people, I've set you to stay with Dunban and Fiora. Next time you visit, there will be a separate home for you, but for now, I hope you don't mind sharing." Elma explained as she, Melia, Tyrea, and Zain exited the elevator from BLADE tower and walked out into the early evening air.

Melia's heart flip-flopped. Two thoughts crashed against each other in her mind. First, she would be staying with Dunban under the same roof. In close quarters with him.

That did all sorts of funny things to her insides.

Second, although it was under the guise of construction, Melia knew that she and Tyrea and Zain were being watched. Not in a prison-like manner her father had done, but more of a security detail. She didn't mind though. It could've been much worse. Especially since Dunban would be the one watching.

Good god, what was wrong with her? She'd known the man for less than a few days and his presence was wreaking havoc on her mind and body. She needed to get herself under control quickly, and preferably without alerting Tyrea to what was happening.

A vehicle pulled up in front of them. Elma had called it a...jeep. No roof, four doors without sides: an open-air vehicle. And a bench lodged onto the back. Clearly built for rugged terrain but not for long distances. Was this a model that was designed on Earth? It didn't appear too useful. In the front seat was Fiora, and leaning over in the seat next to her was Dunban.

Melia forced herself not to smile.

"Ready to go see the house?" Fiora clapped.

"I'm curious to see what you humans deem as shelter," Tyrea yawned. "And also a nap would be good."

"You'll have plenty of time for that. Dinner won't be for another three hours." Elma commented. "Your things were already taken to the home, so nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," Melia responded. She had kept all-important belongings on her person, as she knew that there was a possibility of being separated from her luggage during the trip. She'd advised Tyrea to do the same, but knowing her sister, Melia did not know whether Tyrea had heeded the advice or not. The princess did not want to be suspicious of her hosts, but she knew better than to let her guard down, especially when she was here to impress her father.

"One person will have to ride on the back unless you three want to squish behind us." Fiora gestured with her head to the backseat which clearly only had room for two.

Melia flicked her eyes between the seat, Dunban, and the back. Better to start now with distancing herself. "I'll sit on the back." Without waiting for a response, she moves towards the bench.

Tyrea followed her, making her way around the vehicle and whispered under her breath, "Why are you being weird?"

"I just want to see the city."

"Sure. And I'm carrying Zain's child."

"Tyrea!"

"You have to admit that was funny."

"I am happy to sit here."

"Fine. Be stubborn." Tyrea pulled open the door of the jeep and shut it with a greater force than was necessary.

Unperturbed, Melia pulled the safety strap over her lap and secured herself. Her legs dangled over the edge, feet hovering just above the ground. As the engine revved, she felt the vibrations buzz up her back. The jeep began to pull away and Elma waved. Hesitant, Melia held up her hand and waved back. Elma had been a quick partner, and Melia knew that she was a champion that the High Entia could not do without.

The journey took no more than ten minutes, but to Melia, it took longer. She marveled at the architecture of the city, and the various districts they passed through. It truly was magnificent what they had built despite losing their home. And the diversity of the population is what caught her eye the most. Though they looked back at her with curiosity and wonder, she stared back with the same (though she did her best to not give in to her self-consciousness). High Entians didn't have nearly the amount of diversity in ethnicity that humans did and seeing it all in one place was marvelous. She would have to ask Dunban about the history of Earth's peoples. Or Fiora or Elma or anyone else for that matter.

Finally, the jeep slowed and eventually stopped in front of a two-story home with white walls and brown slates of wood running up and down them in a square fashion. The garden in front was ample with wildflowers to Melia's surprise. Though it was small by High Entian standards, it felt cozy.

And there was a woman in a black BLADE uniform waiting by the door.

Melia undid her seat belt and slipped off the makeshift seat as the others disembarked. As Melia rounded the car, she saw that Dunban and the woman were staring at one another.

"Welcome back." The woman walked up to Dunban and embraced him.

Melia's heart sunk as she watched the woman wrap her arms around Dunban in what appeared to be an all-too-familiar manner. This was not something Melia had anticipated, let alone even considered. Given the conversations she'd had with Dunban, Melia had believed that he was unattached and perhaps...well any thoughts of that nature she would have to discard from her mind. Like she'd already planned on doing.

"Vanea," Dunban pulled away from the woman. Did he move away quickly? Did he subtly put a few more inches of space between himself and this woman? Was Melia seeing things that were not there?

Most definitely.

And didn't she just tell herself to ignore and bury all thoughts of such things? She had larger issues to focus on.

"This is Melia, Tyrea, and Zain." Dunban gestured to each of the High Entia. "They are here to negotiate a treaty between us." He turned to them, though his eyes focused only on Melia's. "Vanea is one of our chief medics here in NLA."

"Nice to meet you," Vanea smiled, her warmth genuine.

Now Melia could see her more clearly. Vanea had pale white skin and dark eyes that complimented her long, black hair, which danced along with the breeze. The uniform hugged her figure in a way that made Melia envious. Vanea was certainly beautiful. It would be hard to compete (but there was nothing to compete for obviously).

"You as well." Melia was sure that her response was stiffer than she meant it to be. All she wanted was to sequester herself in her quarters until she had her emotions under control.

"So are you two together?" Tyrea pointed back and forth between Dunban and Vanea.

Melia wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"Tyrea, that's—" Melia began then stopped. She redirected her attention to Vanea, cleared her throat, and resumed, "Please excuse her. Her sense of decorum is lacking. If you do not mind, we've had a long journey and require rest. Fiora, would you mind showing us to our rooms?"

"Of course!" Fiora rushed over and interlocked her arm with Melia's. Melia no doubt believed Fiora sensed the awkwardness that had arisen from Tyrea's pointed question.

"I'm sure we will meet again," Melia nodded to Vanea. Refusing to look at Dunban, Melia strode towards the home, leading Fiora rather than the opposite.

As the door closed behind the High Entian delegation, Fiora pointed up the stairs. "Zain, your room is on the second floor at the very end."

"Good. I will see you for dinner, princess." Zain bowed, then headed in the direction where Fiora pointed. The three women remained silent until they heard the click of the door closing.

Melia spun to face Tyrea. "What is wrong with you?"

Tyrea put her hands on her hips and stared back with a defiant glare. "Don't tell me you weren't wondering."

"We are on a diplomatic mission. Do not put that at stake simply because you want to cause trouble."

"I'm not causing trouble. I'm fact-finding."

"No one asked you to do that. So ergo, you are causing trouble."

"Fine, fine. You're no fun." Tyrea put her hands up in defeat. She turned to Fiora and snickered, "That's only a slice of her temper. It doesn't come out often unless she's really pissed. Usually at me."

Fiora's expression indicated that she was startled by Melia's outburst. Balling her hands into fists, Melia took a deep breath and exhaled, pushing out the anger and resuming her usual neutrality.

"I apologize for the display, Fiora. It was unbecoming."

Tyrea snorted. Melia decided to ignore that.

"It's alright, everyone gets frustrated. I get mad at Dunban all the time!" Fiora joked, diffusing the tension. "But just so you know, they aren't together. Not anymore anyway," Fiora supplied with a wink.

"How perfect." Tyrea leered.

"Fiora, which room may I use?" Melia pointedly ignored the subject.

"Down the hall, to the left. Do you want me to show you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you. I'll see you both at dinner." Then she pivoted and walked down the hall, escaping as quickly as she could.

But as Melia walked into her room and closed the door, a small smile crept onto her face. Wrapping her arms around her sides, Melia leaned her forehead on the door. It was strange. Never before had she felt such an attraction to this degree. And never before had she let it so easily affect her. It scared her, but excited her as well. And all she wanted to do was know him more. Still, she decided to maintain a safe distance from him. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted from her mission. That was how it had to be.

* * *

If she were honest with herself, she was quite nervous about the dinner with the BLADE leadership. Her father had given her an important job — one still she did not quite understand given how angry he was due to the unsanctioned mission and her interactions with Dunban and bringing the humans to Alcamoth — but she was determined not to disappoint him. If she were able to secure this deal, she would illustrate her responsible nature and hopefully appeal to resume her position as the guardian of the Roost. Everything that had happened in the past few days had made her almost forget that she was no longer watching over the Roost. And that made her burn with shame. She had become so distracted by the humans that she was beginning to forget the other important parts of her life.

As she earlier resolved, it was time to get back on track.

Head held eye, she exited her room, closing the door behind her, and walked down the hallway. Her black, closed-toed heels clacked against the tile floor, echoing off the walls. As she reached the foyer, she saw Fiora and Tyrea in mid-conversation. But Fiora stopped when she caught Melia's eye.

"Melia, you look gorgeous!" Fiora squealed.

Melia smiled at the compliment. The first step of getting ready for the dinner was adorning her armor. Not literally. But wearing something she felt confident in. Her mother had taught her that. Her choice of clothing each and every day was no casual manner.

The High Entia tucked her hands into the pockets of her black pants that fell straight down her legs elongating them. Panels of purple lights intermingled along the side seams, adding an electric burst of color, complementing the lavender long-sleeved blouse she wore, a bow tied around her neck. Another gift from her mother as well. Perhaps gift was not the correct word, as it was one of the pieces that she had inherited from her mother, and Melia decided to wear it when she came of age.

"Thank you, Fiora. Are you not coming with us?"

Fiora shook her head. "Nope. And I wouldn't want to sit through that boring dinner, no offense."

"Yeah me neither, but I don't have a choice." Tyrea drolled. Melia glanced her over and saw that her sister had changed from travel clothes into her regular stark black army outfit. That was her armor.

"I'm thankful for your company all the same," Melia answered. She hoped to smooth out the air between them given their earlier argument.

"You changed your hair," Tyrea eyed the high ponytail that Melia sported, revealing her ears and the silver, chandelier earrings she wore. "Impressing someone?"

"Oooh! Now I wish I was going!" Fiora clapped her hands together.

"Both of you!" Melia murmured, her eyes darting around the house.

"Oh, he's not here." Fiora waved dismissively. "He left early to debrief with BLADE before dinner since he wasn't at the meeting."

"I see. But how was the visit to the infirmary? I thought he was healed from his wounds." Melia frowned.

"No, it's not those." Fiora closed her lips into a thin line. Something else was bothering Dunban? Melia wanted to press, but judging by Fiora's expression, it was not her place to say. Melia hoped it wasn't anything serious, and yet it felt like it was.

"How are we getting there? I can't remember where anything in this place is." Tyrea complained.

"Elma is coming to pick you guys up."

"And you're going to hang out with Shulk?"

"What!? No!"

"But you want to." Tyrea wagged her finger at her friend.

"I'm going to hang out with some of my _other_ friends. Then probably go to Station 99."

"What's that?"

"It's this new club they opened while we were gone apparently. It doesn't rival anything like we had on Earth, but at least it's something." Fiora twirled the end of her ponytail.

"What's a...club?" Melia inquired.

"Do you guys not have those? A place where they blast music and you can dance and maybe find someone to make out with or go home with depending on how you roll."

"Oh we have those. But we've never been. Not okay for royals." Tyrea rolled her eyes and exaggeratedly sighed.

"WHAT?!" Fiora exclaimed. She jumped upright. "We HAVE to go then."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Melia shook her head.

"You never do." Tyrea scoffed.

"But seriously, guys. We're gonna go. Not tonight obviously but tomorrow. It'll be great! And it won't matter because no one will know you."

"Fiora, everyone will know who we are." Melia pointed at the wings on her head.

"Oh...right..."

"We can come up with disguises," Tyrea interjected. "We'll have to get Zain distracted though so he won't know and report back to your father."

"Tyrea, we cannot compromise the treaty negotiations simply because you want to visit this...club." Melia needed to shut this conversation down. There was no way that a night out at a club was happening. No matter how enticing it sounded. Not the physical intimacy part of engaging with a stranger, but the dancing. She loved to dance.

"Dancing won't threaten anything, sister." Tyrea shook her head in disappointment. Fiora frowned as well. A pang of guilt reverberated through Melia, but she wouldn't be convinced.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted the awkward silence that had ensued. Hurriedly, Fiora opened it and in the doorway stood Elma, dressed in a longsleeved, collared red shirt and blue pants.

"Hello, Fiora. Melia, Tyrea, it's good to see you both. Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely. I'm famished." Tyrea gave her a half sneer, half fake smile.

"Where is Zain?"

"Forgot about him." Tyrea shrugged. She turned back into the house. "ZAIN! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Melia clasped her hands in front of her and clenched them together. She plastered on a smile and directed her attention to Elma. "Thank you for your help this afternoon. It was very much appreciated." While the statement was true, Melia hoped it was enough to distract Elma from the gross lack of propriety that Tyrea currently demonstrated.

"I understand what it's like to feel like an outsider. I only hope you don't think too poorly of us." Elma offered a supportive nod.

"Not at all. You all were gracious."

"Everyone except that Maurice anyway." Tyrea sniffed.

"Tyrea." Melia snapped. Her eyes held a warning that not even Tyrea would ignore. Her sister was starting to grate on her nerves, and if Melia needed to pull rank, she would. But it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"It's alright. We all have our own issues with Maurice." Elma sighed. "He lost people in the attack on Earth. But that still doesn't excuse his behavior."

The sound of footsteps alerted them. They turned to see Zain arriving, dressed in his military outfit. Not what Melia would've chosen given this wasn't some sort of battle discussion and she didn't want to send the wrong message. But he looked formal all the same.

"Shall we?"


	12. The Art of Diplomacy

Dinner was held on the observation deck of the BLADE tower, which was the fifty-second floor Melia learned. When the doors opened from the elevator and Melia stepped out into the evening air, a sense of awe overcame her. None of the towers in Alcamoth were as tall as the BLADE tower, and the realization of how far she was from the ground began to overwhelm her. Not overwhelm perhaps, but astonishment. It was certainly a feat that the Homs had built such a structure in only two months time.

Entranced by the view, Melia glided over to the edge of the deck, leaned on the railing, and gazed at the lights of NLA below. If she was astonished before, she was in wonder now. It wasn't as if she hadn't encountered such a sight before — a city twinkling in the darkness — but there was something different about this picture. Perhaps it was simply the fact that a mass of land-locked stars encompassed by dense wilderness was what captured her attention. Bright lights refusing to be snuffed out by the darkness. The metaphor was unmistakable.

"Good evening, Princess Antiqua." Melia dragged her eyes away to see Commander Nagi ambling towards her, arms crossed behind his back, his expression one of sincerity. Although he presented himself as a serious man, Melia had the inkling that he prided himself on his devotion to his people and their future. A sentiment she could no doubt relate to.

"To you as well, Commander. Thank you again for the invitation." Melia slightly inclined her head. "I know myself, Tyrea, and Lieutenant Zain look forward to enjoying a meal with your council." Not entirely true. Tyrea had expressed her disinterest. Zain...well Melia had no idea. The man was unreadable and had no interest in cultivating an amicable, working relationship with her. It was both irritating and unsettling, given she assumed that he would no doubt report back to her father of her progress with the Homs.

"Admiring the view?"

"I cannot deny it. It is quite impressive." Melia resumed admiring the scenery and Nagi took up space to her left.

"Humbling too." He mused, looking up into the dark sky. "I don't know how much Dunban and the others told you of Earth, but our civilization almost overran the natural beauty of the planet by the time the Ganglion arrived. It was...disappointing to say the least. It is a strict priority to me to ensure that our race does not encroach on the wilderness of Mira more than absolutely necessary."

It was a curious admission. Why had he chosen to share with her such a sentiment? Did he wish to assure her — and the High Entia by extension — that they would not overstep their bounds? She was unsure of the angle he was attempting to use. But there was the chance that her predisposition to suspicion was unnecessary at the moment. She brushed it aside; there was always an underlying motivation in any comments made during a time of negotiation. It was one of the larger teachings given to her by her father. And one she was not loath to forget.

"That is an honorable mandate. Despite it, I think you will find the natural landscape of Mira to be wild and dense, not so easily tamed, even if others felt differently from yourself."

A wry smile flitted across Nagi's lips. "Are you already cynical of us?"

"Not at all. But Mira is not Earth, nor do I suspect it to be like any other planet. It would be arrogant to assume otherwise."

"I see. I don't want you to think I was with regards to my wish. I do mean what I say though. If we end up staying here on Mira, I don't want to be the cause of sacrificing its natural beauty."

"I appreciate that sentiment."

If they stayed on Mira? Were they going to attempt to repair the Ark and find a new planet to call home once they found the lifehold? Dunban hadn't mentioned this to her. Maybe he didn't know. Or maybe he did not think there was a point of mentioning the plan because it was so improbable...

Melia put a stop to the spiraling thoughts. There was no point in dwelling now. If the time presented itself, she would ask Dunban directly. For now, she needed to focus on creating the best impression during this dinner.

"May I escort you to dinner?"

"That would be most appreciated."

Nagi held out his hand and Melia put hers in it. As he led her towards the long table, she caught sight of a few BLADE members exiting the elevator. Her eyes began to slip away but then jerked back to the dispersing group. Among them was Dunban.

Her eyes roamed over his appearance, taking in the sight of him. He'd pulled his hair back, highlighting his sharp jawline and dark eyes. The black, collared shirt he wore was tailored and outlined his figure, illustrating that he kept himself fit and accentuating the broadness of his chest and the muscles of his arms. Her cheeks grew warm. There was no doubt in her mind that he was one of the most attractive beings she'd ever laid her eyes upon.

Though there was a strangeness to his right arm that she couldn't quite put her finger on...

Then he met her eyes and smiled. Butterflies in her stomach quivered.

"Princess?"

She snapped to attention and noticed Nagi had pulled out her seat. She gracefully slid onto it and he pushed it in. "Thank you."

Others began to take their seats upon seeing Melia and Nagi take their own. Elma sat across from Melia. On Elma's right was Irina, and on her left was Nagi. Tyrea plopped down on Melia's left, where Zain took the seat to her right. And though Melia purposely made an effort to not look in his direction, out of the corner of her eye she spied Dunban at the end of the table on her right, across from Vera.

And thus dinner began. Melia's nerves electrified: this would be her first test in the art of diplomacy.

Fortunately, the first course passed without incident. She politely answered questions regarding the High Entian culture and history without revealing anything deemed private by her father. It seemed Elma, Irina, and Nagi were none the wiser, eager to ask follow-up questions to these general facts without needing too much detail. It was a relief to the princess.

The second course arrived quickly. Melia noted that Zain's demeanor warmed with the wine served and regaled Nagi, Dunban, and Vera with stories from his time in battle, as well as his adventures traveling across the galaxy. On her other side, Melia observed that Tyrea kept her snark under control — Melia suspected this was due to her earlier beratement at Tyrea's behavior upon arriving at the house. Nonetheless, Tyrea was a wonderful storyteller, and though she kept her snide comments to a minimum, she still profused her sharp wit, earning laughs from Elma, Irina, and Vandham. Even Maurice cracked a smile once or twice. The princess knew that she would need to thank her sister later for charming their hosts.

It then dawned upon Melia that she didn't need to contribute to the conversations happening around her. As the third course was served, the young woman simultaneously felt relieved and disappointed. She yearned for Tyrea's charismatic skills but felt anxious at the possibility of saying the incorrect thing and either appearing dull or boring — or worse stupid — or on the contrary, offending her conversation partner. It was strange: she'd been taught to handle herself in all sorts of courtly situations, but when it came to small talk with strangers and acquaintances, she was absolutely lost.

"So Melia, what do you like to do in your free time?" Elma asked, redirecting her attention from Tyrea.

Startled, the High Entia blinked a few times, collecting herself before answering. "I enjoy working with flowers. Gardening, you could say."

"How did you get into that?"

"My mother was a lover of flowers. We spent much of our time together in her gardens during my childhood."

"Do you keep up with it now?"

"Yes, it's how I relax. I was able to recreate my mother's garden in the Royal Villa. Although it does not contain half the species that the original did." Melia explained, laying down her fork to fully concentrate on the conversation. "But I am finding alternatives that still provide the same vibrancy. In fact, I have begun integrating the flowers native to Noctilum in the garden. It is still trial and error, seeing which ones flourish in the environment and which don't. I hope in the future to build a greenhouse of sorts so I am able to control the climate in different areas depending on the flowers planted."

"What do you think of the flora species here on Mira?"

"It truly is unique from anything I've ever encountered. I have been cataloging my finds. It was at first difficult to find an organizational system for the flora, but I determined it was best to organize by habitat."

"It's true. You have some...one hundred-ish entries already?" Tyrea chimed in.

"One hundred and thirty-four to be exact." Melia supplied, beaming. "And that is simply on Noctilum alone. I have yet to conduct research on the other continents, including here on Primordia. I suspect that there will be many other varieties." Her excitement overtook her. Despite the actual probability of having the chance to explore Primordia was fairly low, Melia still dreamt of spending hours researching, analyzing, and collecting samples. It was one of the few ways she could truly enjoy herself, and forget about how the bleakness of her reality.

"Maybe we could set up a time for you to talk with our Curator team. They focus on collecting samples of essentially anything regarding the natural environment of Mira." Elma suggested, taking a sip of wine.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Melia responded, "And I'd be happy to share my database as well. Perhaps we could create a collective index that both of us could update and access."

"I like the sound of that." Irina grinned. "Then I wouldn't have to listen to Mia go on and on about how she wants to create her own directory. I bequeath those responsibilities to you."

"Mia is very eager," Elma explained.

"Then I would be delighted to meet her," Melia answered, taking a sip of her wine.

"You'd be escorted obviously." The laughter died; the sharp tone killing all excitement buzzing in the air. Melia rotated her head to see Maurice glowering at her. "Until negotiations are complete."

Melia dropped the smile she wore, smoothing her face into one of complete neutrality. "Of course. We do not wish to take advantage of your generosity."

"We know you're not," Elma looked at her with a knowing gaze. Inwardly, Melia felt a spark of relief to have the woman as an ally. But it did not dissipate the tension that gripped her body now that she found herself in a cold battle with Maurice.

"Well, a sign of good faith would be telling us more about the Ganglion." Maurice sniffed, sipping his wine unimpressed.

"Maurice," Vandham warned.

"What? We're all wondering who these assholes are. And we have someone with the answers and we're not getting any. And you want to become allies?" He gestured emphatically at the High Entia.

Melia stiffened.

"And attacking our potential ally is an effective strategy?" Dunban stood, staring daggers at Maurice. "Be careful of what you say next."

As much as she enjoyed Dunban's assistance, Melia knew that she needed to stand up for herself, and her people. Clearing her throat, she locked eyes with Maurice and placed her hands in her lap. "I understand your frustration. I ask you to understand that our people have also been through a tragedy involving the Ganglion. It has made us wary to immediately trust others, especially those we have never had contact with. But we have come to your city in an effort to forge a friendship between our peoples. In truth, the three of us are at your mercy. If that is not a sign of good faith, I do not know what is."

Silence.

Melia held Maurice's gaze until he averted his eyes. She smirked inwardly. If Maurice thought she was someone who could be pushed around, he was dreadfully wrong. It didn't change the fact that her body trembled.

Melia felt a squeeze on her leg but did not look to its origin. It was Tyrea silently congratulating her quashing Maurice's temper tantrum. Melia glowed; she always appreciated Tyrea's praise.

"You are right, princess. I hope you can look past that remark."

Not an apology exactly, but she would take it. But Melia would not forget she had a formidable opponent in Maurice.

"Apology accepted." Melia took a drink of wine, hoping it would dispel the strain in the atmosphere. Sweeping her eyes around the table, she made an effort to make eye contact with each BLADE member she could, including Dunban, whom she lingered on longer than necessary. "The Ganglion is a criminal organization made up of several alien species. They desire power and dominion over other races above all. With the breakdown of the Saamar Federation in our galaxy, the Ganglion has sought to fill the power vacuum left by the Saamarians."

"What is the Saamar Federation?" Irina asked.

"A collection of different civilizations who supposedly lived in peace, each on his own world. But the Ganglion decided that democracy was no longer of interest to them and decided authoritarian rule is the future."

"And you either join them or fight them." Dunban finished.

She met his eyes and nodded. "That is correct."

"And the assholes decided to attack us when we wouldn't pay their tribute," Tyrea gulped down her wine.

"Like you, we were driven from our homeworld and were forced to settle here on Mira." Melia ended. "The pain is still fresh in our consciousness." Bringing her attention back to Maurice, she stared blankly into his eyes, knowing her indifference would unsettle him. He did not look away, but she could tell that his guilt was growing larger by the second.

Good.

"Thank you for sharing," Elma said. "We appreciate your candor."

Melia offered her a smile. Then Melia patted Tyrea's hand. "Tyrea, why don't you share the time you fought the Tectinsula?"

"What's that?" Vandham asked.

"Probably one of the ugliest creatures you'll ever set your eyes." Tyrea leered. And she was off.

Melia swirled her wine in her glass as Tyrea captivated her audience. The princess doubted whether or not she should have discussed the origins of The Ganglion, but she couldn't see how it would hurt negotiations. Rather, she had stood up to Maurice, forced him to cower, and shown kindness to the Homs. Perhaps she could have delivered her rebuke better, but all in all, she managed to get over the hump of the initial conflict without completely failing. And no doubt she illustrated aplomb and grace. That would certainly earn her points with the Homs, and hopefully, her father when Zain reported back to him.

Laughter rang out, dispersing all anxiety that had clung to the atmosphere around the table. Sipping her wine, Melia glanced up at the smiling faces, though Maurice still wore an expression of begrudged embarrassment. Melia knew she oughtn't to take pleasure in it, but she sincerely did. Tyrea was rubbing off on her. Despite understanding the origin of his rudeness, it was still astounding that he would let his emotions overtake him in such a situation. It was wonderful though that both Elma and Dunban had stood up for her.

Dunban had stood up for her.

She looked back down at her glass and peeked out of the corner of her eye and him. He wasn't listening to Tyrea. Instead, he was gazing out into the darkness of the night, his mind elsewhere. She wondered what he was thinking. Wanted to know. But she knew better than to entertain that desire.

Dessert was served and it came and went quickly. This time the Homs dominated the conversations and the High Entia became the listeners, sharing their own encounters with dangerous wildlife on Mira. Zain was fascinated by the existence of ice cream, and Tyrea ended up eating half of Melia's sorbet.

A surge of relief coursed through the High Entian princess as the dinner came to an end and goodnights were said. She was ready to rest, especially since the following day would no doubt be stressful.

A short trip down the elevator and they were back on solid ground (though Melia realized this was not technically true as NLA was built over a lake). As the dinner guests went their separate ways, Melia, Tyrea, and Zain headed towards Elma's jeep.

"I can take them back," Dunban called out.

"Are you sure? It's not going to..." Elma trailed off.

Melia pretended not to notice, but she was certain that whatever Elma was asking about, it had to do with the reason Dunban needed to go to the infirmary earlier that day. Curiosity flamed within her, but she curbed it quickly. That was a rabbit hole she could not allow herself to venture down into.

"Yes. Besides, it's out of your way. And I'm going home anyway."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Elma turned to the High Entia delegation. "Have a good night. See you tomorrow."

"You as well," Melia replied.

Silently they all piled into the vehicle, Melia taking the passenger's seat next to Dunban since both Tyrea and Zain had opted to slide into the back seat. Melia suspected Tyea purposely did so, but Melia refused to give her sister the satisfaction of showing it bothered her. Melia prepared herself for conversation, knowing she needed to keep it as light and cordial, but distant, as possible. But none came. Instead, Dunban put his jeep on autopilot and the ride back to the house was silent. Within ten minutes, they were back to Dunban's abode.

"Goodnight, your highness," Zain said with a grin, the wine still affecting his system. "I'm going to get some well-deserved rest." And without another word, he whisked himself inside.

"Me too. It's been a long day and I need my beauty sleep." Tyrea yawned and began to amble towards the door.

"Tyrea." Melia walked over to her sister. She knew Tyrea wasn't one for verbal apologies or one for public signs of affection in general, so all she did was whisper, "Thank you." Her blue eyes met Tyrea's dark ones and gratitude filled the dark depths. An unspoken apology and acceptance passed between them. All was right once more.

"Don't stay out too late," Tyrea murmured. Then she pivoted and went inside.

Leaving Melia alone with Dunban.

Her heart flipped in her chest as she turned to face the man. He was so handsome, and the wine in her body warmed her veins as she looked upon him. Wasn't this what she had wanted all evening? Time with him? But now that she had it, she wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"Would you be interested in taking a walk with me?" He asked, his dark eyes filled with warmth.

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Everything in her screamed yes. Yes, she wanted to take a walk with him and talk. About anything. Everything. And maybe not talk. Maybe ki—

"Unfortunately, I think it would be best if I got some rest before tomorrow's negotiations begin." The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to think them through. But that was the point. To give herself no room to waver in her resolve to keep herself distanced from him, the ultimate distraction.

"Ah, that makes sense. Then, have a good night, Melia." Dunban nodded. All warmth was gone, replaced by cordial formality. She watched as he strode back towards his jeep without a second glance, input a destination for the autopilot, and drove away.

Her stomach dropped out as Dunban disappeared from view. A wave of anxiety crashed over her. Had she made the right choice? Dismissing him like that? Or should she have followed her heart and taken the walk with him? Every atom in her body wanted to take back what she had just done.

Was he going to see Vanea?

Her face grew warmer by the second. Balling her hands into fists, Melia whirled around and entered the home, powering towards her room and slamming the door shut. Gods she was so angry at herself. Why had she placed herself in this position in the first place? If she had just kept her distance from Dunban after rescuing him from the waterfall...

But she hadn't. And here she was, torn between duty and desire. What her people needed was for her to maintain her responsibilities and put the High Entia first. It's what Ellison needed. Not for her to engage in some sort of dalliance with the breathtaking Dunban (if she were reading the situation right, which she believed she was). And Melia was doing so.

Yet it didn't keep her warm that night.

* * *

Melia was awake when the sun rose, banishing the darkness below the horizon. She hadn't slept well; the combined anxiety of the coming day's proceedings coupled with her self-loathing regarding rejecting Dunban's invitation last night had weighed heavily on her mind. Images flashed through her brain as she went through her morning routine: her brother's smile she hadn't seen in ages, her father's scowl demonstrating his supreme authority over her life, her sister's sneer meant to illustrate she did not care about what others thought of her though Melia knew she cared very much, and the man's eyes that drew Melia in though despite her desperate attempts to stay away.

Smoothing out the creases in her clothing, Melia took stock of her appearance in the washroom mirror. Today she had opted to wear a simple navy blue dress: three-quarter length lace sleeves and the dress' skirt ended just below her knees. Just above her left breast, she attached a brooch in the shape of a large griffin. A gift from her father on her 30th birthday. She hoped it would bring her the strength needed to prevail over the day.

 _DING._ A high-pitched sound rang out once, twice, thrice, assaulting her ears and catching her attention. She rushed into the bedroom and hurried over to the nightstand, where her tablet was ringing. On-screen, it identified the caller as her father. Taking a moment, Melia swallowed, cleared her throat, and answered the call.

Sorean's stern face filled the screen. "Are you ready for this morning, daughter?"

"Yes, father."

"I have been thinking since you left about these negotiations."

Melia remained silent, waiting.

"Under no circumstances will we give them anything regarding our military technology. We will happily provide them information regarding the Ganglion menace. We could discuss joint task forces to fight the Ganglion and search for their Lifehold. You know what we can trade and what we need, so I leave those discussions up to you. I want you to ensure that Dunban will be their envoy when they wish to communicate with us in the future. We are not ready to open our city yet, but we will accept his presence and that of his team's. But you can assure them that in time we may be willing to open the doors to our city."

"Yes, father." All of those seemed reasonable. She could handle those. Hopefully.

"Lastly, I want you to request that they will give us full access to the Lifehold records when it is found. And anything to do with their technological advances. You can say that we will share some of our technology with them, depending."

Melia's blood ran cold.

"Father, that seems rather extreme...I doubt they will feel comfortable sharing the information from the Lifehold."

"I did not ask for your opinion. This is my decree and it is non-negotiable. Make it so, Melia. Do not fail me."

Before she could respond, his image disappeared and the screen went black. Melia dropped onto the bed, her eyes unfocusing on the world around her. This was the last thing she'd expected to be amongst his demands. She hadn't expected him to say such a thing. Her heart skipped a beat. This would no doubt obstruct almost any possibility of an alliance. Had he sent her here on a fool's errand?

There was a rapping on her door. Her head snapped to the origin of the sound, the horror of her realization still crawling over her skin.

"Are you up yet?" Tyrea drawled on the other side of the door. "It's almost time to go and you should eat something before deciding the fate of our people. But that's just my opinion."

Still in shock, Melia tucked her tablet away into her binder and opened the door. Tyrea was leaning against the door frame, dressed in her signature outfit, wearing her signature unimpressed expression.

"I see you didn't sleep well. They have this drink called coffee. Tastes awful but it'll wake you right up."

"I see." Melia pushed the lump in her throat down and managed to say in an even voice, "Tyrea, why don't you see if you can join one of the BLADE teams on a hunting mission."

Tyrea narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I just thought that you might like the exercise rather than sitting in on negotiations. I distinctly remember you saying last night you would have rather not attended dinner."

"And it turned out better than I thought it would."

"This will not be like that," Melia affirmed.

"You're sure you don't need me there?"

"I wouldn't suggest otherwise if I didn't believe so."

The lies burned in her throat. What Melia didn't need was for Tyrea to witness the impending disaster that would be the negotiations. Tyrea would soon enough find out that Melia had been set up for failure by none other than her father. But for her sister to be in the room when it happened, there was no doubt in Melia's mind that Tyrea would let her temper get the best of her. Even though she wanted to hide her inevitable embarrassment, the princess knew there was no chance that she would be able to get rid of Zain considering he was her father's spy.

Melia followed Tyrea back into the main room and saw Fiora seated at the kitchen island sipping a hot beverage, and Dunban, who currently had his back to her, doing something.

"Guess what? I don't need to go today so what are you up to?" Tyrea asked and took a seat next to Fiora, grabbing for the mug that already sat on the counter.

"Really?" Fiora gawked. "Well, I have a report to give, but then we could meet some of my friends?"

"Would they want to go fight some monsters?"

"Tyrea, please keep yourself out of trouble," Melia stated as she placed her binder on the countertop, but did not take a seat on the empty stool.

Dunban turned around. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Nothing more than a simple greeting. Melia's stomach crunched in on itself. She'd ruined whatever had been budding between the two of them. And all for what? For her father to embarrass her? So many conflicting emotions exploding against one another in her body, all she could do was maintain an air of indifference to keep from rushing back to her room and dissolving in an angry fit of tears. Which would be especially unbecoming for her.

"Coffee?"

"Tea, if you have any."

"She hasn't slept so anything that will wake her up would work," Tyrea added, blowing the steam rising from the liquid in her mug.

"Oooh! Give her some of my chai. With cream. Don't forget that," Fiora pipped up.

"Yes, your highness." Dunban mocked and went to prepare Melia's drink.

"I'm just doing it how they used to. I am carrying on the tradition." Fiora rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Zain yet?" Melia asked Tyrea, pointedly keeping her attention off of Dunban as he poured hot water into another mug and dropping a tea bag into it.

"I heard movement from his room but he hasn't come down yet," Dunban said, forcing her attention. "Here."

He placed the mug in front of her. "Thank you."

She took a sip. The spices swirled around in her mouth, the bitterness cut by the cream. "This is delicious, Fiora. Thank you." It wasn't as hot as she anticipated it, and she quickly downed the warm mixture.

"Whoa," Fiora commented with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tyrea cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am just ready to start." Melia set the mug down. "Dunban, could we leave now?"

"What about Zain?" He asked.

"I won't be needing him today."

Tyrea and Dunban exchanged a glance. That was the last thing she needed, Tyrea and Dunban attempting to solve the mystery which she was so desperately pretending didn't exist.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me that it's all fine." Tyrea stood and leaned against the counter, squinting at Melia.

"Nothing is amiss. I simply need to handle this myself and I cannot do that with my father's spy scrutinizing me. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Obviously." Tyrea scoffed. "But this is a clear act of rebellion, which you don't really do on your own unless I push you."

"As I said. This is only so I may focus during our discussions. Nothing more." Abruptly, she turned back to Dunban. "Would it be too much of an imposition to leave now?"

Her eyes searched his, and she knew that he wasn't convinced by her excuse. And his face indicated concern at her hastiness. Nonetheless, he nodded. "Yes, we can leave."

Grabbing her binder, Melia strode out the front of the house, not looking back to see if Dunban was following her or not. She rounded the vehicle and hopped into the passenger side. Clicking on her seatbelt, she stared straight ahead, looking at the NLA landscape. It was an overcast day, almost dark enough to match the bleakness of her situation. There was a breeze in the air bringing the smell of fresh grass to her. How she wished she could be on the open plains of Mira, exploring the forests, instead of walking into a trap. A trap set by her very own father.

The driver's door opened and closed, causing the vehicle to shake a shade. Still, Melia kept her eyes straight ahead, not daring to look at the man sitting next to her. In her periphery, she watched as Dunban stuck the key into the ignition and turned the car on. The engine roared to life, matching the thumping of her pulse. He put the car into gear and pulled away from the home.

They rode in silence. But as the road to the BLADE tower came into view, Dunban turned the vehicle to the right, skirting towards the deserted river walk.

"Where are we going?" Melia glanced sideways at him.

"Taking the long way around so we can talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

Dunban sighed. "Melia, what's going on? I may not know you very well or have known you for very long, but I agree with Tyrea. Leaving Zain doesn't make sense."

Melia averted her eyes to her window, her heart skittering up her chest into her throat. She couldn't confess to him what was going on. She couldn't break.

"If you don't feel comfortable talking to me, then at least talk to Elma before negotiations start."

 _Comfortable?_ He was the only person she would feel comfortable discussing it with if she had any intention to do so. Why would he not think—

Because of her rejection last night.

Inwardly, Melia swore. Squeezing her eyes shut, she leaned her head against the window. She ought to not engage him on this subject. Let it go and let him assume that he was correct. But her mind and heart disagreed. It would be unfair to cause pain simply because of her inability to communicate. If she had simply been honest in the first place, this whole misunderstanding could've been avoided.

"Stop the car." She whispered.

She heard the wheels of the car turn and the sliding of Dunban's hands on the steering wheel. The car slowed and the sound of the engine ceased. Neither spoke, they simply sat listening to the bird calls that flew intermittently on the wind in the morning air.

"I did not mean to slight you last night. I truly was exhausted from the dinner," she said, opening her eyes yet still not looking at him.

"Melia, I can tell you're withdrawing. I realize I made you uncomfortable yesterday during our rest stop and I apologize for that. I won't do so anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help you. So if you don't wish to talk to me, let me at least give you the opportunity to talk to Elma."

She had completely forgotten their flirtation at the overlook the previous afternoon. With everything that had happened since, the instance had been buried in her mind. Of course, she had been mildly embarrassed, but also pleased. If only she were more adept at flirting she could have possibly extended the length of the conversation to also illustrate her willing participation. But of course, she lacked those social graces. And now here she was.

"Dunban, you did not make me feel uncomfortable. You do not make me feel uncomfortable." She sat up and faced him, observing his startled expression. "There are multiple issues I am juggling at the moment. That is all."

"Then how can I help? If I can, that is."

Melia bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should burden him with the truth. But she had no one else to confide in, and he had seen her — witnessed her — in a conflicting situation before, pulled on either side by the High Entia and the Homs.

And simply, she trusted him.

Exhaling, she revealed, "I am afraid these negotiations will not go well."

"Why?"

"My father shared with me his directives this morning. I think...I think this was a fool's errand. I do not believe he ever intended to enter into a treaty with your people. Or if he did, this first step is to simply illuminate the High Entia's superiority over your race." She took a breath. "And I believe this to be my punishment for my recent behavior."

"Why do you say that?" He knit his brows in suspicion.

"My father is not one to be trifled with. And I specifically disobeyed his order to not interact with you. I thought it was odd that he wanted me to convey his wishes to your people. Now I think that he believes he is teaching me a lesson by exploiting my...favor."

"If you're the one to deliver the information, then it would drive a wedge between us." Dunban paraphrased.

She searched his eyes to see what he was feeling, but he did not reveal it. But if she were to hypothesize, she imagined Dunban very angry. Additionally, Melia had cast her father in a poor light. He was stern and harsh, but he was still her father. As much as she felt something towards Dunban, it was not suitable to air her grievances with regards to her family. He was just so easy to talk to. Nevertheless, it felt as though she'd betrayed her family's privacy.

"I'm sorry, I should not have shared such a thing. It was inappropriate. Please keep that to yourself." She rubbed her temples, trying to repress the oncoming influx of stress.

"Melia, you don't have to worry about me sharing anything you say in confidence." He reached across the seat and took her hand. Startled, she met his eyes, this time seeing warmth within them. "Alright?"

She nodded. Her pulse quickened as the warmth from his hand invaded her body.

"You didn't want Tyrea to be in the meeting because you think she'd figure out the truth mid-session. And since Zain is your father's spy, you didn't want him to witness your inevitable failure." Dunban's tone had turned cold, but he still held her hand comfortingly.

"No doubt my father will be furious because of that action, but all the same he will have his victory." She murmured.

"Can I ask what exactly the condition is that he believes we won't agree to?"

Melia paused, averting her eyes. Her mind ran with questions of whether or not she should say. But what did it truly matter? He would find out soon enough when she brought the condition to the table in front of the other BLADE leaders. "He wishes to have full access to your Lifehold database. When it is found."

"Why?"

"That I cannot answer. I do not know."

"So what is his end goal?"

"I think all he wants is for us to agree to not interfere with the others' activities. That is all." Melia shrugged, feeling an insurmountable weight settle on her shoulders. "I have two choices. One, to play along with my father's plan. And two, to defy him. I am at a loss of what to do..."

"You know, Melia, negotiations can span multiple days."

Melia found his eyes once more. "I...had not considered that."

"That way, you have more time to think." He suggested. "And more time to spend here in NLA." A smirk spread over his mouth.

Heat warmed her blood and the anticipation electrified her pulse once more. "I'd...like that."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Unable to respond, she nodded. "Thank you, Dunban. For listening. And for not...judging."

"Well, thank you for sharing with me. I'm glad you feel that you can." His eyes flicked to the clock on the dashboard. "I think we need to get going so you won't be late."

Slowly he pulled his hand from hers. Immediately she missed his touch but quickly settled back into her seat. Although what was coming would be unpleasant, she felt as though she were floating on a cloud. The princess closed her eyes, savoring the bliss that coursed through her body. Everything felt right between them again. The way it should.

* * *

"The High Entia would like to help you in your search for the Lifehold. We believe the best method to accomplish this goal would be through joint task forces." Melia said, folding her hands in her lap. She was seated at a long table across from Nagi, Elma, and Maurice. Irina and Vera stood directly behind them, Vandham watched from an armchair in the back, and Dunban leaned against the wall to her right, still in her line of sight.

"Would you lend us men for the search? Or weapons?" Nagi asked.

"Men most certainly. At this time, not weaponry."

"The more men the better. We haven't had a chance to map out all of Mira let alone begin a proper search for the Lifehold," Elma said, satisfied.

"Regarding that data, the High Entia are happy to share our own maps of the planet to help expedite the search. We could—"

"How are we supposed to fight alongside you if you won't help us with your technology?" Maurice interrupted.

"I believe we were discussing the search for the Lifehold. Not engaging the Ganglion in battle, which we have no intention of doing," Melia responded levelly.

"And neither do we." Dunban pointedly looked at Maurice.

"Sometimes we won't have a choice, now will we?" Maurice spun around in his seat and glared at the speaker.

"Whenever we go out into Mira, we are prepared for that possibility. Doesn't mean we need to go looking for it."

"You've forgotten we are in a battle of life or death now."

Dunban pushed off the wall and advanced on Maurice. "I see that counter on the side of the tower every day. Don't think for a second it's not always on my mind."

"Really?" Maurice sneered, rising from his seat. "I would've assumed you of all people would understand the Ganglion threat and their ability to surprise attack."

Melia felt everyone stiffen. The air was sucked out of the room. Whatever Maurice was referring to was most definitely a sensitive topic. A sensitive topic that concerned Dunban. She certainly wouldn't let this menace of a man bully Dunban.

Clearing her throat, Melia stood. "Maurice." The villain turned, venom in his eyes. "If I understand correctly, you are one of two civilians in this room not actually part of your military efforts, so I do suggest you defer to your colleagues on this matter instead of lashing out at them. It does not do you well to present an attitude such as the one you are relaying at the current moment."

She waited for him to respond, jutting her chin out. But he did not, and instead simply balled his hands into fists. Inwardly, she smiled, immensely gratified.

"I...think we best adjourn for now." Nagi rose from his seat. "We can resume in the afternoon after lunch. We'll discuss a different topic. Perhaps general goods for trading?"

"That sounds amenable." Melia refocused her attention.

"Wonderful. We will reconvene in an hour." With that, Nagi pushed Maurice out of the room. Elma followed the two men, winking at Melia as she exited. The princess felt a rush of satisfaction flush through her. Perhaps she was adept at diplomacy. Although, there had not been an agreement in that matter, so she could be getting ahead of herself.

"Thank you, Melia."

His voice rolled over her, warm and soft. She turned to see Dunban standing beside her, his face painted in appreciation.

She blushed. "No thanks needed. You would have, actually have, done the same for me." She picked up her binder. "Considering everyone else's attitudes towards him, how is Maurice still part of the council?"

"Though his following is small, it is vehement. We've discussed it, but we don't want to unnecessarily piss off some fanatics in our ranks. Infighting is the last thing we need right now."

"A necessary evil then." She frowned.

"Exactly. One that is getting harder to control by the day." The man ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure how much longer I can take his tantrums."

"Perhaps this was another benefit for Tyrea's absence. Because she certainly wouldn't."

"Oh?"

"Tyrea is most emphatic when it comes to defending those she considers worth her time."

"You mean friends."

"I don't believe Tyrea would use such a word, but yes."

He laughed and she couldn't help but smile.

"Shall we?" Dunban gestured to the exit. Melia followed his suggestion and stepped out into the hall. They ambled down the corridor towards the elevator. Dunban pressed the down arrow.

"You didn't ask about what Maurice was talking about."

"Dunban, everyone has a past. And everyone has their secrets. Should you wish to share them with me, I will be honored. But I do not believe in forcing someone to do so. We are all entitled to our privacy, especially when some may be painful. There are secrets we choose to bear on our own."

He studied her for a moment. His expression transformed into one of gratitude. "Thank you, Melia."

They stared at one another in silence, and she dared not to break the moment. But the elevator dinged, dispelling the intimacy in the air she felt. The doors slid open and they stepped inside.

"I assume you're going to be meeting with the Nopon as well?" She changed the subject, attempting still her hammering heart.

"I think that will be far less...contentious."

She couldn't help but smile. "Oh yes. I'm sure Riki will put up a great fight regarding having access to as many sweets as possible."

He laughed. "We'll be speaking with them tonight after we finish the session with you."

"Won't everyone be tired?"

"Definitely. But no one really thinks it'll be more than requesting reciprocal access to Frontier Village and NLA. Trading goods. Building a community."

"Much simpler than offering your deepest secrets to an advanced society."

"Advanced? You're pulling that card?"

"I believe if a society can keep up with Reyn's neverending appetite, it should be classified as advanced."

"Can't argue there."

By the time the elevator arrived at the bottom and the doors opened, they were widely grinning at one another.

"Looks like you made up. Good. I was wondering if we were going to have to fix whatever was going on." Tyra flipped her hair over her shoulder in way of greeting them. Next to her was Fiora, who looked up from her communication device.

Melia dropped the smile. "We were discussing the progress that was made this morning."

"Oh, it went well? That's great to hear." Fiora beamed. "I was a little worried that Maurice would screw everything up."

"Not so loud, Fiora," Dunban warned, glancing around to make sure no one else had heard.

"No one likes him anyway." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you two getting lunch?"

Melia and Dunban exchanged a look. "I...well" "We hadn't discussed it..."

"So the answer is yes."

"Good goddess, let's go. Fiora was telling me about this Ike's Sandwich Shop that is apparently 'to die for'." Tyrea raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be sarcastic. It is!" Fiora glared.

A beeping noise brought the conversation to a halt. Dunban pulled out his communicator and read whatever was on the screen. Melia watched as his features transformed: the creases on his forehead became more defined, his mouth turned downward into a deep frown.

He stuffed it back into his pocket and looked at the three young women. "I need to go deal with something." He turned his gaze on Melia. "I'll see you back at the negotiations."

She nodded and he strode towards his jeep and hopped in.

"That was weird," Tyrea commented as they watched him drive away.

"Not really. It seems like he's always dealing with some sort of crisis. Honestly, it's been that way since right before Earth blew up," Fiora let out a sigh.

"He needs a vacation."

"It's difficult to vacation when you are worried about the survival of your people," Melia stated.

"Enough talk. Let's grab some lunch! Ike's here we come!" Fiora laced her arms with Tyrea and Melia and skipped forward.

A half-hour later, the trio was seated on the rooftop deck of Ike's. It was still overcast, so the heat from the sun was pleasant versus overbearing. Out of the corner of her eye, Melia could see the other patrons glance over at them every minute or so. Of course, she had expected it, but it did not mean she enjoyed being the subject of such scrutiny.

"This is really good, Fiora." Melia put her sandwich down, forcing her attention back to her companions.

"I'm just glad the art of making a Monte Cristo sandwich was not lost back on Earth." Fiora munched happily.

"Fiora, how many people live here in NLA?" Melia asked.

"Um...I think five thousand?"

"How many are in the Lifehold?"

"Oh...honestly I'm not sure. Probably a million at least?"

Tyrea's eyes went wide and she dropped her sandwich. "A million!?"

"Yeah, how many people do you guys have?"

"We probably have ten thousand total in Alcamoth."

"Are there High Entia elsewhere?"

"No," Tyrea answered, the bitterness unmistakable in her voice. "The Ganglion wiped us out to the last possible amount."

"Oh, wow...I'm sorry." Fiora set her sandwich down, troubled.

There was nothing that could be said in response to the revelation. No amount of apologies could undo the damage done, and Fiora had nothing to apologize for. But the pain crunched around Melia's heart as she thought of all the lives lost to the Ganglion.

It was not something she could ruminate on without becoming overwhelmed. So she pushed it away.

"So what did the two of you get up to this morning?" Melia picked up her sandwich and bit into it, signaling the deliberate subject change.

Fiora flicked her eyes to Tyrea, who took up her sandwich as well. "Well, I had to give a report to my division lead about what I'd found during our trip."

"How was that?"

"Better than I thought it would go. It was my first so I was pretty nervous. My report was really detailed, I just didn't want to leave anything out."

"Always best to be prepared. Congratulations." Melia smiled at her.

"Thank you!" Fiora beamed and began devouring her sandwich once more.

Melia glanced sideways at her sister. "How was your morning, Tyrea?"

"I got Shulk to let me look at their lab."

Melia dropped her sandwich. "You did what?"

"It was no big deal. Not like I understand that stuff anyway." Tyrea said, not looking at Melia.

"What exactly did you look at?"

"Most of their vehicles and such. I gotta say, you guys have some interesting designs, but not half the capabilities we do."

"You didn't see any military equipment, did you?"

"No..."

"You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" She gritted her teeth. "That could ruin our negotiations. Stay out of their labs from now on until I have confirmation we are allowed to be in there, alright?"

"Yes, mother."

Melia inhaled, rolled her lips into a thin line, and pushed down the fury that boiled in her gut.

"Does it get stressful? Having to be the princess?" Fiora finished her sandwich and tilted her head to the side.

"I've never really thought about it." Melia rolled up the rest of her sandwich in the wrapper. She'd lost her appetite.

"It's just her way of life. Always focused on doing what's best for the people." Tyrea snorted, stuffing the rest of her food in her mouth.

"Sounds like my brother." Fiora tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"Match made in heaven." Tyrea sneered and glanced sideways at Melia. "No comeback?"

"Honestly, Tyrea, I'm too tired." And she was. There were too many things going on, too much happening that she was starting to lose control over them. And Fiora's question had brought up some long-seated frustrations within her. Now with what seemed to world acting against her, she wanted to forget about it, forget about being a princess, if only for a moment. "Fiora, how would you suggest we disguise ourselves to go to this...club?"

Both stared at her. Gawking.

"I see, well nevermind—"

"Hold on a sec!" Fiora interrupted. "Do you want to go?"

"It would be nice to dance."

"Let off some steam?" Tyrea jokingly elbowed her.

"In a word."

"Find you someone to make out with?"

"Don't push it Tyrea. I can easily forbid it."

Tyrea through up her hands in surrender. "Just dancing is good with me."

"Okay, don't worry about it. I'll figure it all out!" Fiora clapped. "I'm so excited! We're going to have so much fun."

"What do you wear to these things?"

"We'll go shopping." Fiora grinned.

Melia glanced at her tablet. The hour was almost up. "I need to get back."

"Sure thing. We'll walk you back." Fiora scooped up the wrappers and disposed of them. Melia kept her remaining half of the sandwich, in case she found her appetite return later that afternoon.

Together they headed back. As they walked through the BLADE concourse, a voice called out, "Fiora!"

The trio stopped to see a blond woman jogging towards them. She wore a blue and white BLADE jumpsuit, different from any that Melia had seen. Her blue eyes were happy and voice melodic. An embodiment of cheer.

"What's up, Eleonora?"

"I wanted to thank you for letting me borrow _Shall We Dance?_. It was an amazing movie."

"So much better than the crappy American version, am I right?" Fiora answered, then gestured to the two High Entia. "Eleonora, this is Tyrea and Melia."

Eleonora bowed. "It's wonderful to meet you both. I was hoping to meet you but I'm sure you both are busy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but I do need to get back to the BLADE tower," Melia responded.

"Well, hopefully, we'll meet again. See you later!" Eleonora smiled then headed back down the concourse.

Furrowing her brow, Melia realized Tyrea hadn't said a thing. She glanced at her sister. Tyrea was frozen. "Tyrea, are you speechless?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tyrea coughed.

"You didn't say one word."

"I was thinking."

"That you think she's cute?" Fiora teased.

"Of course not! I was thinking about how annoying all this infrastructure is." A blush spread across Tyrea's pale cheeks.

"These are not your best lies, Tyrea," Melia smirked, happy to once have the upper hand. "Now I truly need to leave. I assume I will see both of you back at the house this evening?"

"You bet! Let's go, lover girl." Fiora grabbed Tyrea's hand and they headed in the direction of the commercial district.

Melia made her way back towards the elevator, and to her chagrin found Zain waiting for her.

"Why did you not inform me when you would be leaving this morning?" He growled.

"I'm sure Tyrea relayed my message."

"And it is inappropriate for you to leave me out of these meetings. I am here at the behest of your father."

"It won't happen again, Zain." She said in a solemn tone, painting an apologetic expression on her face, though she felt the exact opposite.

"Good."

She decided not to respond and instead got in the elevator with him. It would be a long afternoon.

* * *

The negotiations in the latter half of the day were far more agreeable. Until…

"The High Entia have in-depth knowledge regarding the more aggressive beasts that inhabit Mira. Would you share that knowledge with us as well, so we can avoid them in the future?" Elma asked.

"Of course."

"And what about the beast in the tippy top of Noctilum. The Roost or what it's called, where the Nopon were talkin' 'bout?"

Melia straightened. She had to tread carefully and kept her tone nonchalant. "You don't need to worry about that. We have that under control." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dunban watching, also on guard.

"If it's a threat though—" Irina began.

"The creature is not. We are monitoring it." Melia interrupted. "It is not a matter worthy of discussion."

Nagi and Elma exchanged a look. Melia's throat tightened. She'd done the wrong thing.

"Oh, really? Then let's go back to the discussion about military aid." Maurice scoffed. "Military aid in exchange for leaving whatever that monster is alone."

"I...no that is preposterous." Melia struggled. "It is of no consequence to you."

"Then why don't you want us to go up there?"

"Because it is dangerous."

"I think there is more to this story, princess," Maurice leered. "So again. Military aid in exchange for leaving the Roost alone."

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? That's how negotiations work. You give one thing, we do the other."

She was losing control of the conversation. What could she say to stop him from continuing to needle her? What could she offer?

"Back down, Maurice. We're not discussing it." Dunban cut in.

"I'd suggest you think about what you're saying, Dunban. Your feelings are clouding your judgment."

Melia's eyes widened. Was Maurice intimating...

"Consider your behavior, Maurice. Your lack of decency and respect is appalling and your behavior regarding not getting what you want is childish."

"That's enough!" Nagi slapped his hand on the table. "We're done for the day. Princess, if you're amenable, we can continue tomorrow afternoon?"

"That would suit." As she stood, she looked over at Dunban. She wanted to talk to him but he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head, flicking his eyes to the back of the room behind her.

Where Zain was watching the proceedings.

Dunban strode out of the room, Elma on his heels. Nagi and Maurice argued heatedly, and the rest of the leadership seemed at a loss of what to do. It was time for her to go.

Silently, Melia gathered herself and exited, accompanied by Zain. The hallway was empty as they strode towards the elevator. With each step, she braced for Zain's disapproval. Reaching the elevator, Melia tapped the arrow button and the doors slid open, steeling herself. She stepped inside, and so did Zain, standing annoyingly close. The doors slid shut.

"You let them get the upper hand." He scowled.

"I have it under control." Melia kept her eyes focused on the elevator doors. But she most certainly did not have it under control, as was evident by her freezing in the room upon Maurice's attack.

"Not from what I saw."

"It was a slight miscalculation."

"You lost the argument."

"I'll return with a new strategy tomorrow."

"And why haven't you brought up the Lifehold yet?"

Melia snapped to face him. "Excuse me?"

"Your father shared with me his directives."

Her stomach dropped out, and her face blanched. Of course, he had, but it had failed to cross her mind. "I...I cannot open with such a request. I need time to ease into it."

"It sounds like you're stalling."

"There is an art of diplomacy, Zain." She rolled her shoulders back and met his eyes in a challenge. Anger flared within her. She would not go down without a fight.

"Your father wishes you to return home the day after tomorrow. Treaty or not."

Once more she found herself blindsided. She felt as though the wind was knocked out of her and she was struggling to grab onto something, anything to maintain a sense of control. Mind reeling, she replied as evenly as she could, "He hasn't said anything to me of this."

"He didn't want to distract you. You will bring the Lifehold up to the humans tomorrow. If not, I will tell your father."

With that, the doors to the elevator opened and Zain strode out, leaving Melia flabbergasted.


	13. Dancing On My Own

"No way, you can't back out now." Tyrea shook her head vehemently and plopped down onto Melia's bed next to her sister. "You're the one who suggested we go in the first place!"

"After this afternoon, I need to prepare for tomorrow's session." Melia rubbed her temples, the memory of her failed argument with Maurice still fresh in her mind. She didn't have any idea of how to begin crafting a strategy, much less broaching the subject of her father's non-negotiable directive with the Homs. And with Zain observing the proceedings, finding some sort of alternative compromise appeared impossible.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. But Zain has informed me that father wants us to return to Alcamoth the day after tomorrow."

"What?" Tyrea exclaimed, "You're kidding."

This time it was Melia's turn to shake her head. "I am just as surprised as you are. He did not mention it this morning in our conversation."

"That's fucking ridiculous."

"Tyrea!"

"What?" She snapped and rose. Clenching her hands into fists, she began to pace around the room. "He's your father! Why would he tell his lackey over you? It's like he's trying to undermine you or something! Ugh!"

Melia averted her eyes, still rubbing her temples. She most certainly could not share with Tyrea the truth of the matter.

"It's of no consequence. We will leave, and so I must conclude the negotiations tomorrow. To do that though, I need to be rested and ready. Which means I cannot go with you tonight." It was a true statement. But the princess also couldn't bring herself to go because she feared a potential backlash from Maurice...and her father. If the Emperor learned of it, Melia had no doubt that he would discipline her further.

"I'm hereeee!" Fiora sang as she sashayed into Melia's room. "Oh wow, I didn't realize how big the guest room was. It's bigger than my room!"

"Fiora, I'm so sorry, I was not aware." Melia jumped up from the bed. "I am happy to switch."

"Oh my gosh, don't worry about it. If I decide I want to change rooms, I'll tell you. But right now, we have to get ready." She tossed a few garments onto the bed.

"Melia is trying to back out." Tyrea sniffed and began examining the clothes.

Fiora gaped at Melia, who winced. "No way. Not after all the trouble I went to!"

"I apologize, Fiora, but you and Tyrea should still enjoy the evening." A pang of guilt reverberated through her. It's not as though she didn't wish to go, she just knew it would be unwise. She wished she had Tyrea's penchant for rebellion.

"Can I at least show you the costume I got for you?" Fiora begged.

"Costumes?" Tyrea raised an eyebrow.

"I convinced the club owners to have a costume party, that way, people won't really think twice about your wings. They sent out an announcement to the whole city and everyone I know is excited." Fiora separated the garments so the High Entia could see them fully. "Anyway, look at what I found. We're all pretty much the same size so I figure we just take whichever one we want."

"I'm still—"

"Melia. Don't waffle. You want to go. Stop thinking about your father and your duties and all that bullshit. Obviously, something is wrong and you won't talk about it, but you can't do anything about it right now, so let's just go have some harmless fun, alright?" Tyrea growled, planting her hands on her hips and squinting at her sister.

"That is unfair." Melia returned Tyrea's glower with a grimace.

"Is it working?" Fiora asked, tilting her head to the side, eyes watching Melia intently with hope.

Shrugging, she responded, "I am not agreeing to go yet. But I would like to see."

"Yay! I thought we could go as Charlie's Angels."

"Who are they?"

"They're spies that work together. Save the world and stuff."

Melia examined the costumes: they were all latex jumpsuits. Melia's eyes widened as Tyrea held up the green jumpsuit to Fiora. "You want us to wear this? "

"What? I tried to be creative so we wouldn't have to go as sexy nurses or firefighters."

"Those were alternatives?" Melia gaped.

Tyrea laughed. "I think you broke my sister."

"People truly wear these? In public?" Melia hesitantly grabbed the red latex jumpsuit and examined it. It appeared that the only way to put it on was to unzip the zipper in the front and step in, then zip it back up. The zipper was situated so it ran from the abdomen of the jumpsuit up the chest, all the way to the neck.

"If you come to the club, you'll see people in way more scandalous outfits. These are pretty tame but still sexy." Fiora winked.

Melia felt her face flame. Sexy was not something she considered herself, and wearing sexy clothes in public was most definitely out of the question.

Tyrea plucked the black jumpsuit from the bed. "It's my signature color." She sauntered into Melia's bathroom and shut the door.

Melia eyed the remaining two: green and red.

"Do you have a preference?" Fiora inquired, looking from one to the other.

"I won't be going so please take whichever you like." Melia stepped backward and crossed her arms in front of her as if she were defending herself from the garments themselves.

"I'm sorry, these make you uncomfortable. I should've gotten something else." Fiora frowned.

"No no no, Fiora. I mean, the costumes are a little extreme for myself, but I truly can't attend this evening due to negotiation preparation. It has nothing to do with you."

"Alright…" Dejected, Fiora collected the green bodysuit.

The bathroom door opened and Tyrea stepped out. "I think I look good if I do say so myself." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked.

Melia couldn't argue with that. It was as though the bodysuit was made for Tyrea, the way it fit around the curves and lines of her body perfectly. Too snug in her opinion, but Tyrea had the confidence to wear such an outfit, unapologetic of who she was and assured in how she looked. Definitely the opposite of Melia.

"Whoa. You look amazing! Let me change, put on some makeup, and we can head out." Fiora slipped by Tyrea into the bathroom.

The door shut and Tyrea walked over to Melia. "You're not coming, are you?"

Melia shook her head.

"I can't convince you otherwise?"

"Not this time."

"Well, maybe Dunban will be back soon and the two of you can spend some time together." Tyrea raised her eyebrows suggestively.

The princess restrained herself from face-palming. "The BLADE council is discussing a treaty with the Nopon this evening. And Elma arranged for Zain to have dinner with one of their division leaders, a man named Doug. So I believe I'll be on my own, which suits me just fine."

It was true. She was looking forward to peace and quiet; to the opportunity to relax and not need to maintain a facade for others. Perhaps she'd have some wine, take a bath, and head to bed early.

"Why did Elma do that?"

"I think she knows these negotiations are difficult and is trying to find a way to help smooth things over between our peoples. She believes that Zain and Doug will spend their evening exchanging war stories, which, given Zain's inclination for telling his stories, I believe is a smart move."

The bathroom door opened and Fiora skipped out, the green jumpsuit also flattering her figure. The color also brought out the green in her eyes, and she radiated joy and enthusiasm. "Ready?"

"Absolutely."

"Wait one moment." Melia dug into her luggage and pulled out her wand. Closing her eyes, she summoned a ball of ether in her mind and whispered a spell. Warm from the magic, she opened her eyes and waved the wand around Tyrea's head.

"What did you do?"

"A protection spell. That's all. I just want you to be safe tonight." Looking away, the princess stowed the wand back into her suitcase.

"Oh...um great," Tyrea shifted from side to side. Melia smiled; it was Tyrea's version of thanking her.

"Have fun you two."

"Don't worry, we will." Tyrea winked. "First order of business is to make sure that Shulk sees Fiora."

"What!?" Fiora exclaimed.

Laughing, Tyrea pushed Fiora out of Melia's room and shut the door.

As the sounds of their voices drifted away, Melia felt her body sag in exhaustion. Eying the bed, she unceremoniously collapsed onto it and rolled onto her side. Shutting her eyes, the young woman attempted to clear her mind and block out the seemingly insurmountable challenges she faced. All she wanted was some quiet, some relief from the constant stress and pressure. Which is why she had wanted to go dancing in the first place.

Opening her eyes, she found herself looking at the discarded red jumpsuit. How could anyone in their right mind...well obviously Tyrea and Fiora. She was envious of them both, not giving it a second thought. And of course all eyes would be on them, well, that is Fiora. Melia hadn't exactly put a protection spell on Tyrea, more of a spell that would cause people to overlook her and essentially forget she had ever been there. If Tyrea found out what Melia had done, there was no doubt in Melia's mind that she would be furious. But the princess had to put negotiations first. It was enough that she was allowing Tyrea to go to the club. Besides, the consolation was that the spell would not affect their friends. And Melia had put another exception in the spell: Eleonora. So she didn't feel terrible.

The jumpsuit shined in the overhead light, taunting Melia. She could put it on. No one was around to see. No one would ever know.

Sitting up, the young woman took the garment in her hands, feeling its strange texture between her fingers. What was the harm in indulging herself?

Jumping off the bed, Melia shimmied out of her clothes and unzipped the jumpsuit. Carefully, she stepped into it and zipped it all the way up. Hesitant, she stepped in front of the mirror.

"Wow…" she whispered.

She turned from side to side, scrutinizing the jumpsuit on her skin. It was a tight fit, but not uncomfortable; it was as if she was wearing a second skin. And the red was more than eye-catching. It was irresistible. Empowering.

Melia loved it.

If only Tyrea could see it. Or her stepmother. Or Dunban.

A thrill rippled down her spine at the prospect. There was no chance it would happen, but her imagination ran wild with all sorts of scenarios, most in which he was flustered and drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her, possibly unable to keep his hands off of her either.

Warmth pooled out of her core and seeped into the lower half of her body. A rosy blush began to appear on her cheeks. She wanted to know what his touch would feel like in circumstances other than battle and the casual graze.

An itching sensation arose around her neck and she pulled the zipper of the jumpsuit down to her collarbone. The reveal of her skin caused her to suck in her breath. She ran the tips of her fingers over the exposed patch. Never in all her life would she have pictured herself at this moment. It was unimaginable freedom come to life.

Euphoric, Melia grabbed her tablet and clicked through her music library. Earlier, she'd discovered how to connect to the home's sound system for Tyrea's benefit, but now it would be for hers. She would still dance, just alone. Which the princess had no issue with.

She picked a pop tune. The song broke the silence and filled the air. A grin spread over Melia's face and she exhaled the tension in her muscles. With each beat, she felt herself let go, finding the rhythm and moving her body to it. Years of dance training had taught her body awareness and technique, but now was not the time for choreographed movements. It was for feeling the music, savoring her bliss, and using her body to express herself in any way she wished to.

Even though all she was doing was dancing in a home, alone, in a provocative outfit, Melia felt reckless. And as long as she didn't take this attitude outside, she would indulge herself, just this once.

So she spun out of her room and glided through the hallways towards the kitchen. The song had changed, but she didn't stop moving to the beat as she searched. Finally, she pulled out the bottle of wine. A gift from Elma and Melia was ready to spoil herself.

Still, Melia danced in time with the melody but went about opening the bottle and pouring herself a glass — though tempting, she would allow herself to drink from the bottle; she felt reckless but she wasn't a savage. She took a sip and set the glass on the counter, then twirled back into the center of the room and resumed her solo.

The music filled her ears and her blood thumped with the rhythm. This was what she needed. And it was perfect.

Giggling, she set up for a spin and executed a flawless pirouette, following through with the appropriate, graceful end pose.

"Melia?"

She froze in place.

No no no.

Cringing, she turned to see Dunban standing at the front door staring at her in a red jumpsuit.

* * *

As much as Dunban liked Riki, the fact that he needed to participate in treaty negotiation with the Nopon was the last thing he wanted to do. He could barely stand to be in the same room as Maurice, and without Vandham and Elma's pleas for him to stay, he would have left, but not before punching the man's lights out.

He was furious about how Maurice had attacked Melia that afternoon. And he was even angrier that Maurice attempted to damage his credibility when the prick implied that his feelings for Melia were clouding his judgment. The man was a prejudiced, egotistical moron and Dunban would not stand for his insulting behavior anymore.

Worse though was that he had no idea what Melia's reaction was. He felt a shade embarrassed by the whole thing, more angry than embarrassed, but embarrassed nonetheless. Had she been embarrassed by his reactions to Maurice? Or Maurice's supposition? Or the lack of unity presented in the BLADE leadership?

When he noticed she wanted to speak to him after Nagi had adjourned the meeting, he could only think of getting space. The last thing Dunban wanted was for Melia to see him angry. Because any bit of anger he indulged was only a gateway to the deep-seated rage he buried in his soul.

All of this and more swirled around in Dunban's mind. Elma had asked him a few questions, and despite his inability to pay attention, he provided some sort of generic answers that kept the conversation moving. Though the others couldn't tell, the man knew Elma saw right through him. So she dismissed him under the pretense that he needed to return to the infirmary.

Upon leaving, he pulled out his communicator and quickly typed out a message to her: _Thank you._

She responded: _Anytime. Just get some rest._

He replied: _That's the plan._

Stuffing the handheld device in his pocket, the man stepped into the elevator and the doors slid closed. Minutes later, he was exiting the BLADE tower into the humid air.

Normally, he would go to the shooting range to blow off steam, but with his arm acting up, he didn't want to make a potential problem worse. Another option would be to take a cruiser out, but he didn't want to run into some angry beasts. But he needed to get away.

He'd return home, grab a drink, and head to his spot.

Powering down the BLADE concourse, Dunban headed for his jeep.

"Dunban!"

He stopped and closed his eyes, frustration silently escaping his mouth. Clearing his throat, he opened his eyes and turned, already knowing who the voice belonged to. Vanea swished her hips from side to side as she strolled towards him. "I thought that was you."

"Just heading home for the day."

"Do you want to get dinner? I pulled a long shift and would love someone to talk to me about anything other than medicine."

Inwardly he grimaced. His and Vanea's relationship had been on and off the past two years, but he knew that she had started envisioning that their relationship would be for the long term. He didn't feel the same and ended things six months prior to their arrival on Mira. They were still friendly, and he did enjoy Vanea's company. But he couldn't give her false hope, as he suspected that she thought that she could change his mind, especially considering her appearance at his new home the previous day.

"I'm sorry, Vanea. I'm dead tired. I just want to head to bed."

"Of course, I totally understand," She squeezed his right shoulder. "But I did want to ask how your arm was doing. You left rather quickly yesterday after Linada patched you up."

"It's not quite working, but she said to give it a few days."

"Well, if I can help, let me know."

"Sure." He tucked his hands into his pockets. "I'll check in with you later."

"Sounds good." She smiled.

He waved and walked away, still feeling her eyes on him. As he jumped into his car and turned on the ignition, he felt a wave of guilt crash over him. It had never been his intention for their relationship to be anything but casual. They had found each other due to their shared grief and loneliness arising from the destruction of their world. Never had he thought their association was anything more than a distraction from the oppressive hopelessness that had become their lives, but she clearly had. And Dunban knew Vanea was a wonderful woman. Anyone who wanted to engage in a romantic relationship with her would be lucky, but that person was not him.

The engine hummed to life and he put the car in gear, zooming home. His mind hummed as he pulled away from the tower and merged onto the road to the residential district. If anything, he was thinking of his conversation with Melia in the car that morning before negotiations. Primarily, the man had been thrilled to hear she was not offended by his remarks from the previous day (he was loath to admit it, but it had been on his mind). But that had quickly been overshadowed by the revelation that her father was using this trip to embarrass her. Dunban had understood Emperor Sorean to be a strict man. But to embarrass his daughter in such a public way blew his mind.

Minutes later, he pulled into the driveway of the home. Shutting off the ignition, he cocked his head to the side. Did he hear...bass? He had received a text from Fiora earlier about heading out to the club, which he assumed was with Tyrea and surprisingly Melia since Fiora had written: _we are heading out_. But who could be playing bass then in the house? Definitely not Zain. Curious, he jumped out of the car and opened the front door.

A pop song echoed off the walls. It wasn't like anything he had heard before.

Then he saw her. She was dancing; twirling; gliding; lost in the sound. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, the way she moved, as if the music were apart of her and she was a part of it. Her body sang in time with the rhythm, entrancing him. Melia looked so...free. So unencumbered. He'd never seen her like this. And it didn't help that what she wore warmed his blood.

Clearing his throat, he called out to her. "Melia?"

She stopped abruptly. He could see her body freeze in response to his voice. Although the music continued to thump around them, he could see all traces of pleasure drain away from her. Guilt coursed through him and Melia turned, meeting his eyes, flustered.

"I didn't know you were still here." He walked forward, trying to be casual.

She grabbed her tablet from the kitchen counter, silencing the music.

"I'm sorry?" Her voice came out soft, breathy and he resisted the urge to close the distance between them and touch her cheek.

"I said I didn't know you were still home. I thought you had gone with Fiora and Tyrea."

"I did not believe it appropriate to spend my time in such a way this evening." She cleared her throat and clasped her hands in front of her.

"I see."

"I realize the irony of my words given the scene." Melia twitched her nose back and forth and averted her gaze.

"You said it, not me," Dunban grinned. But she did not look up.

"I thought you would be still at the discussions with the Nopon."

"I was...distracted and had an appropriate excuse to leave. Riki is in good hands with Elma."

"That is very true," Melia met his eyes with a neutral expression. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair slightly frizzy; a stark contrast to her usual put-together manner. But it only made her more enticing. Dunban's mind started to wander from what she was thinking about to what her lips felt like.

"I apologize, Dunban. The display...this was not meant to be seen by anyone else."

"You don't need to apologize, Melia. I want you to feel like you can relax here. I just didn't know I was interrupting."

She nodded but did not respond.

Dunban's eyes flicked to the kitchen counter where the open bottle of wine and glass were. "Care if I join you?"

"No, not at all. Please."

He strode over and picked a glass out and poured himself one. Tentatively, she walked towards her own and grasped it — with fervor he noticed — and took a sip.

"I'd ask how you're feeling after this afternoon's session, but I think I have an idea." He mused.

"How do you mean?" She set her glass back on the counter and twirled it between her fingers.

"I don't know about you but I want to punch Maurice's lights out."

Melia gasped and looked at him wide-eyed. Dunban waited. He wasn't going to take it back. And he was curious to see her reaction.

A moment passed and she brought her glass to her lips once more. After sipping, she said, "Not the words I would have chosen, but I do wish he would no longer participate."

"I'm glad you agree."

"How could I not? He makes himself so unlikeable."

"I think he's trying for an award." She laughed and he felt himself smile. "How are you, otherwise?"

Melia swirled the liquid in her glass. "Apparently my father wishes for me to return to Alcamoth the day after tomorrow."

His heart dropped into his stomach. "What?" Dunban stared.

"Zain shared this with me after this afternoon's session," she continued, taking a big drink from her glass and setting it back on the counter. "And he threatened to tell my father if I didn't broach the topic of the Lifehold with your team tomorrow."

Dunban frowned. He didn't understand Soren's behavior at all. Was he that determined to undermine his own daughter to teach her a lesson? It simultaneously astonished and angered him.

"What will you do?"

"I have no choice but to go back. Regarding the treaty, I am uncertain at this point in time." She shrugged and finished her glass.

"If you're up for it, we could take a walk. Discuss ideas or if you want to take your mind off of it, talk about anything else."

The man watched as she shifted from side to side. Uneasiness crept over him and whispered in his ear. Was she going to reject him again? He hoped not.

"Yes, that sounds nice."

Relief flooded through his body. "Great, that's great."

Inwardly he rolled his eyes. Smooth.

"I'll just change, then we can be on our way." Melia twirled her hair, looking down at the red jumpsuit with an unreadable expression.

"You don't need to," he said before realizing what exactly he was saying. She looked up at him, surprised. "You look great. I mean…" He flubbed and sighed. There was no recovering from that. Dunban changed the subject: "It won't be a long walk."

"You have a particular destination in mind?"

"I spend a lot of time there when I don't want to be disturbed."

"How mysterious," she smirked. "I think I'll still change, in case it gets colder." Melia walked down the hallway and out of sight.

Disappointing, but at least she had agreed to go on the walk. Dunban scooped their wine glasses and the bottle into a bag. Then added a pack of carrots, cheese, and bread.

The sounds of footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Melia returning. Now, she wore black pants and a cream-colored blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, similar to how she'd worn it for dinner. She looked effortlessly beautiful.

Masquing a smile, Dunban held the door open for her. She walked through and he shut it behind her. Locking it, he said, "We'll go down the path by the waterfront. It should be fairly quiet."

Side-by-side, they set out. As they reached the bottom of the hill, they reached a path that curved around the man-made boundary of the colony.

"I'm sorry about Maurice," he said, his voice low. "Nagi told me that he would keep Maurice under control tomorrow."

"I appreciate your support, Dunban. But please remember that you cannot control him and his words. I am aware that his views do not represent yours or the rest of the members of the BLADE council, despite how irritating and troubling they may be."

"It doesn't change the fact that he was disrespectful." Just thinking about Maurice made his anger flare up.

"Is diplomacy ever truly an exercise in politesse?" She joked. He couldn't help but grin. Then she cleared her throat and assumed a blank appearance. He frowned. "Speaking of diplomacy, that was kind of Vanea to bring you a gift to welcome you home."

Dunban stiffened. He should have known to expect this. Rather, he should have broached the subject with her before she brought it up.

Keeping his voice neutral, he responded, "She and I have a history, but it's over now. We're only friends." Clearing his throat, he asked, "Are you...attached?"

Why on earth was he falling over his words? He hadn't been this nervous in a long time. It was strange, but at the same time exciting.

Emphatically, Melia shook her head. "No. No, not at all. Relationships for royals are frowned upon. Not that they don't happen you see, they are just not supposed to...well we are supposed to be unencumbered should an alliance need to be made through marriage." She rushed. "Not that I have not been in a romantic engagement before. But it was a long time ago and lasted only a year. And the rule regarding royals and romances was only taken seriously prior to fleeing the Ganglion. At this point, it perhaps is defunct."

A flash of hope blossomed inside his heart and their eyes met. She quickly looked away but he had a feeling that she was feeling the same eagerness he was.

"So gardening. Not what I expected." Melia returned her attention to him. "I overheard your conversation with Elma at dinner."

"What did you expect?"

"I...well, it's probably best I don't say anything and accidentally put my foot in my mouth."

"A wise decision, Dunban. But yes, gardening. I like flowers. I like knowing about them and being able to grow and tend them."

"You like playing God."

"I didn't say that. But if given the chance...I wouldn't say no."

"Do we have a dictator on our hands?"

"Whatever do you mean?" She scoffed. "I would be fair and just. I would give Shulk a medal for managing to drive while distracted by Riki."

He laughed and she giggled. The sounds of their joy filled the air above them.

Catching his breath, he asked, "You did a lot of gardening with your mother?"

"Yes."

It appeared that wasn't a subject she wanted to discuss.

"And what do you get up to, Dunban? What would I not expect to learn about you?" She gazed at him coyly.

"I used to enjoy puzzles."

"Puzzles?"

"You can pick your jaw up off the ground." He ran his fingers through his hair, mildly embarrassed. Maybe that's a fact that he should've saved for a later conversation.

"My apologies, I'm just...surprised."

"I don't fit the puzzle demographic?"

"In all honesty, no, you do not." Melia bit her lip to keep from grinning. "They're...older."

"They help me focus. Block out all of the noise and the outside. Just one simple objective to achieve."

"It's elegant when you describe it like that."

"Is that sarcasm?"

Melia shook her head. "No! No sarcasm at all. I just wouldn't have the patience for that."

"We'll just have to do one together then and I'll show you that it can be fun." Dunban peered upward, carefully avoiding her eyes, keeping his voice casual. They hadn't made it through the evening yet and he was already suggesting they spend more time together. His overeagerness unnerved him. And subsequently, he hoped it didn't make him look desperate.

"If you say so."

They neared the end of the walkway, where construction had stopped. All that was left was the darkness of the night, and the few twinkling lights across the black mass shining over in the industrial district.

"Um...Dunban?" Melia questioned.

"I know what it looks like, but I promise it's better than it seems." He walked to the edge and flipped on a flashlight. He gestured for Melia to stand next to him, and they peered down to see a ladder leading to a small platform a few feet down.

"Ladies first." Melia pursed her lips, eying the ladder with skepticism. "Alright, I'll go down first." Without hesitation, he descended quickly, dropping onto the platform after a few minutes of climbing. Shining the flashlight up, he called out, "Your turn."

Still, she did not move, skeptical. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes. Do you trust me?" He saw her whisper something. "I didn't hear you. What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm coming down." Gracefully, she climbed down the ladder and stepped down next to him.

"Wasn't that bad, right?"

"No, it wasn't…." She trailed off, her eyes pulled to the sky above.

Dunban beamed. The view was magnificent, and somehow the light pollution of NLA didn't take away from the grandiose of the night sky with scattered stars across it.

"This is magnificent."

"I thought you'd like it." He pulled out a blanket that he kept stored there and invited her to sit. "We were supposed to finish the bridge between the residential district and the industrial district, but more important things took precedence. This is leftover from that project."

"Thank you for sharing it with me." The sound of her voice was full of gratitude as she took a seat next to him. Once again, she turned her face upward at the stars and he marveled how the light glowed on her silver hair and alabaster skin.

Dragging his eyes away before he made a spectacle of himself, he pulled out the rations he brought from the house. "So, what else is surprising about the High Entian Princess?"

"I don't know...I can speak five languages." She returned her attention to him, watching him with her ever-observant eyes.

"Impressive but not surprising." Dunban poured out two more glasses of wine and handed her one.

"I am unbeatable when it comes to hide and seek."

"That's...odd."

"There is no pleasing you."

"Hold on. I wasn't expecting that and it's a fascinating skill. How do you become unbeatable at that?"

"If I told you then you could best me."

"I think we should put this to the test."

"Certainly. Right after we do that puzzle of yours."

"You're mocking me."

"No. Maybe a little." Melia twirled her ponytail between her fingers, eyes alight with mirth. "Your turn. What is surprising about Dunban? Besides being a master puzzle solver."

"Alright." He mused. "I used to be a surfer."

"What is that?"

A distinct sadness rolled over him, though he kept his voice monotone. "You basically have a board and you use it to stand up and ride waves on in the ocean."

"And you do that...for fun?"

He chuckled. "I guess that's not something you have."

"Most definitely not. Do you fall off?"

"Often. But it's a rush when you stay on and ride the wave to its end."

"I should like to see that I think." She reflected, her eyes unfocused, "I think that's something my brother would like."

"Kallian?"

The woman did not respond and instead sipped her drink. Another topic not for discussion. She had said that her family was complicated, but Dunban was beginning to get the sense it was more than just that.

"So if I hadn't interrupted you, what would you have spent the rest of your night doing?"

"Hmm. I would have taken the wine to my room, with whatever food I could find, and spent the night worrying over what to do about my impossible situation." Melia shrugged, cutting some cheese, adding a cracker, and popping it into her mouth. She appeared more relaxed and at ease than he'd ever seen. Perhaps it was the wine. Maybe his company. Or her exhaustion at putting up a strong front all day. But most likely a combination of the three.

"I'm glad then I interrupted that." He murmured.

"I am as well." She met his eyes, the smile dancing on her lips causing a delightful skip of his heart.

"But I still don't really understand why you didn't go with Fiora and Tyrea. Given..." he gestured with his hands to indicate the dancing, which he suspected was still not something she wanted to relive.

"It wouldn't be appropriate for me as the princess and official diplomat to go to a "club". And truly, all I wanted to do was dance, which I had a chance to do so." Melia shrugged.

"Until I interrupted." Dunban realized. "Then let me make it up to you." He rose and pulled out his communicator. Clicked a few buttons and a song began to stream through the device's speakers a waltz tune.

He held his hand out to Melia. "Would you like to dance?"

"Dunban, you don't have to do that." She expressed, surprised, her eyes darting back and forth between his face and outstretched hand.

"But I want to. It may be a surprise to you but I am a good dancer."

"I don't think that's a surprise."

"Why not?"

"Your movements have the flexibility to them that many dancers have."

"You've studied my body?" The smirked ruefully.

"Wait, that's not what I meant…" The young woman trailed off, covering her mouth with her hand, flustered.

"I'm just teasing." Dunban winked at her. He swore he saw a faint blush rise to her ivory cheeks. "But Melia, in all sincerity. May I have this dance?"

"...alright. Yes."

She slipped her hand in his hand and he helped her stand. With care, he led her a few steps away from the blanket, took her right hand in his left, and slid his right arm around her back. With no direction, the princess lay her left hand over Dunban's shoulder.

They gazed at one another, remaining motionless. His pulse quickened as her eyes looked deep into his, searching. It felt as though she were trying to see into his soul. Swallowing, he registered the feeling of her hands in his, the soft touch of her skin on his an unintended caress.

Slowly, he led her in a slow waltz, maintaining the appropriate amount of space between their bodies. They twirled, the night air swirling around them, catching at their clothes and running through their hair. A flock of birds cried out above and a car far off into the city honked. But none of that mattered. It all fell away as they moved together to the music, unable to take their eyes off of one another.

The song finished and shuffled to the next, this time to a slow, jazzy tune. Gradually, Dunban slowed their pace, changing the footwork so that instead of moving, they swayed from side to side. Neither wanted to let go.

"Melia. I don't know if I told you, but..." He hesitated, then continued, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Oh...Thank you." The woman breathed, looking up at him from beneath her lashes shyly.

In silent agreement, both began to gravitate closer to one another, ending with their bodies barely touching each other. Her ice-blue eyes bore into his and heat spilled out of his core.

After a moment's hesitation, Dunban leaned forward and paused, his lips hovering over hers. A shadow of fear engulfed his heart and he questioned if she would reject him. If he read the situation entirely wrong. If she would decide against—

She closed the distance between their lips. His sensations were captivated by the tenderness of the kiss. Tentatively, he pulled her closer, her body fully pressed against his. Her hands came to both sides of his face as she deepened the kiss. He didn't want to end it just yet. Neither did she.

They broke apart for a breath, but for no more than that. Their lips crashed together again, fervent this time, yet still cautious. Zealous, but slow. The emotions that had grown in him the past week poured out as he captured her lips with his own. All he wanted was to tell her how he felt.

And so he did without words. Each time they separated and collided, every thought of her, every desire to protect, to touch, to hold her he communicated through each kiss.

Her hands moved down his face to his shirt and she lay her hands flat on his chest. His heart hammered under her touch. She'd reawakened something in him that had long lay dormant, something he'd wondered if had simply died inside himself, or disappeared forever.

Finally, they detached from each other for the last time, their panting saturating the space between them as they stared at one another. An elation unlike anything he'd felt in the past decade gushed in his heart and a smile danced on his mouth.

"Those eyes…" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You make me feel...seen," Melia confessed, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. "Seen and safe."

"That's all I want." He took her hand in his and kissed her wrist.

A gong boomed out in the distance; the church's clocktower. Midnight.

"As much as I'd like to stay longer, I think I should get you home." Dunban brushed his thumb across her lips and she delicately kissed it, sending a thrill down his body.

"If we must." She sighed.

Gathering up their things in silence, they soon ascended the ladder, reluctantly withdrawing from their private escape and returning to the conflict-ridden reality they inhabited. In companionable silence, they strolled back towards the house, hand in hand. He would occasionally look over at her, and she at him as if neither could believe their present circumstances were real, but both exhilarated and thankful they were.

Finally, they arrived at home. It was quiet when they entered. Unclear if Tyrea and Fiora — and Zain — had returned or not. Simultaneously he and Melia dropped hands. Immediately he felt deprived of her touch and wanted to take her hand back in his. But there was an unspoken agreement that what had happened between them would stay between them.

At least he hoped only for the time being.

Facing one another, he found himself struggling to find something to say. And when he did, they both opened their mouths to speak.

"I want—" "That was—"

They grinned at one another. "Ladies first," Dunban gestured to her.

"I wanted to thank you for the walk. And the dance." Melia professed, leaning towards him.

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for joining me."

"It was nice to not have to think about well...everything."

They fell silent once more. He didn't want to say goodnight, but it was midnight, and they both had busy days the next day. It would be ill-advised to extend the night.

But with her, he wanted to be irresponsible.

"Goodnight, Dunban. Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He heard her sigh and smiled. Slowly, she slid her hand from his grasp, her eyes never leaving his. Then she pivoted and glided down the hallway to her room. He could swear he saw a skip in her step.

Beaming, he slid his hands into his pockets and spun on his heel, heading down the opposite hallway. His heart soared. His romantic sensibilities had all but disappeared, but now things had changed. Dunban had hope.

* * *

A loud beeping blared next to his head. He groaned and rolled over, grabbing for his communicator. He brought it up to his ear without opening his eyes.

"Hello?"

"Get outta bed." Vandham bellowed. "We found a piece of the Lifehold."


	14. Ablaze

Pixels sparkled in the air, collating to form a map of Noctilum. It hovered above the holodesk console, one specific digital crystal blinking red amidst a sea of green and blue. The piece that identified the found piece of the Lifehold.

"Looks like it's from the starboard side of the White Whale," Vandham explained as he threw up an image of the White Whale next to the image of Noctilum. The image was of the ship when it was still intact prior to its crash on Mira. Dunban felt a flare of rage in his gut at the sight of the image, but he pushed it down as quickly as he could. Now was not the time to be plagued by memories.

"Starboard side...that's part of the research wing?" Vera asked from her seat at the long table, leaning forward to get a better view of the images.

The subtext was not lost on Dunban. She meant that the piece was not from the west side, which contained the sleeping passengers, the rest of humanity as they knew it.

Disappointed, Dunban turned away from the BLADE leadership crowded around the conference table and images and looked out of the large window at the rising sun on the horizon. It wasn't what they needed. Granted, whatever research that lay in the databanks of this piece of the ship would be helpful nonetheless, but finding their people was the priority.

"Regardless, it's important that we get to the ship piece before the Ganglion. We cannot allow them to obtain any of our technology." Nagi declared. "Dunban and Elma, your teams will investigate. Be ready to leave in an hour."

"I'd like to go as well, sir. I'll assign myself under Elma." Irina said, flicking her eyes to Elma, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Take care and good hunting."

Without waiting, Dunban hurried out to the elevator, simultaneously pulling out his communicator and texting his team. Despite the fact this was not the piece of the ship they were looking for, bringing back any piece would lift the spirits of the people living in NLA. And he felt it was his job to do so, especially when the odds were so extravagantly stacked against them.

When he got to the ground floor he jumped into his Jeep and sped back to the house. One thought ran through his head as his vehicle zoomed past the landscape of the city: what would his team do if they met the Ganglion on this venture?

No doubt, battle. But how many would they bring with them? Would they have too few troops to match the Ganglion's strength? He hoped it would be the opposite, but he knew that this was a false hope.

Bursting through the door, he already found the home to be a hub of activity. Tyrea — in battle armor — was in the kitchen, pouring coffee into four mugs. Fiora lugged her equipment down the stairs from her bedroom. Zain — in his military uniform — was meditating.

No sign of Melia.

Looking up at him, Tyrea gestured to a full mug on the counter. "Coffee, dear sir?"

"Um…thanks." He took it, eyeing her with skepticism.

"By the way, we're coming with you." Tyrea mused as she took a mug and sipped it, replacing the coffee pot back in its maker.

"Excuse me?" He sputtered.

"I'm — we're coming with you," a voice insisted behind him.

He spun around to see Melia striding towards him in her battle armor, wearing a determined expression on her face.

"Are you sure? This won't make things harder on you?" He asked, attempting to keep his eyes on her face instead of tracing the curves of her body within the blue casing surrounding her. Shaking his head, he hoped she would understand the subtext of his words.

Melia shook her head. "If I am going to illustrate to my father that this is an alliance worth pursuing, I need to demonstrate we can be good allies. And the best way is through battle."

Power. It was the ultimate currency in these times. Despite the morbid nature of the conversation, he couldn't help but smile. It was...nice to have someone understand perfectly the dire nature of the circumstances without questioning it.

"Mmm, I love what's happening here." Tyrea chimed in, leaning over the counter leering at them of the top of her mug.

Melia dropped her smile, staring back at her sister. "Did you pack?"

"Yes." Tyrea rolled her eyes.

"I'll just suit up and then we'll go," Dunban responded. He jogged into his room. Slamming the door, he shed his clothes, wincing as he took off his shirt. He glanced at the mirror on the wall and rubbed his left shoulder. Now was not the time for a flare-up.

A knock caught his attention and he snapped his eyes to the closed door.

"Dunban? Can I come in?" Fiora called.

Quickly, he slid on the lower half of his battle armor suit. "Yeah."

Slowly the door creaked open. Without ceremony, she strode in and plopped down onto his bed.

"Yes?" He asked as he pulled the top portion of the armor from his closet.

"So this Lifehold piece..." She trailed off, tilting her head to the side as she spoke.

He shoved on the armor on, first on his right arm, then his left, but gently, hoping she wouldn't notice. "It shouldn't be a difficult mission."

"But two teams are going in case the Ganglion show up."

In the mirror, the man glanced back at her, but she was at her feet. He could feel the tension emanate off of her as she fidgeted with her feet.

His brow knit together and he took a seat beside her. "That is correct."

"Do you think they'll show up?" She whispered.

"I don't know." There was a tug at his insides; he wanted to allay her fear, give her comfort. But he wasn't sure he could without lying. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. He took her hand. " I'll be there right next to you. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We have Elma and Irina backing us up and you know how skilled they are."

Squeezing her hand, Dunban hoped it would be enough.

Swallowing, Fiora nodded. "You're right. Thanks."

"I mean it, Fiora. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Sniffling, she wiped the small tears that dotted the sides of her eyes. Dunban felt a pang of guilt reverberate inside him. But her next words were delivered without a waver. "So like, did anything happen last night?"

Of course. He should've known there was an ulterior motive to her visitation.

"Fiora, we have a mission." Dunban released his sister's hand and stood, resuming dressing in his armor. Despite how excited he was still about last night, he wasn't going to discuss it, especially not with Fiora. It was a private matter between himself and Melia until they knew what were going to be the next steps. At least, he supposed. Tyrea — he was sure — could be an indomitable force like Fiora and demand her own set of details.

"Oh, so something did!" Fiora squealed and jumped up from her spot on the bed. "Tell me, tell me! Especially if I am going to die."

"Hey, you're not going to die. Don't even talk about that." He barked at her, glaring at her through the mirror.

"Sorry…" She averted her eyes again, this time glancing at the door. No doubt wanting to get away from him.

He sighed. They had been doing so well, and he had to go and blow it up. Dunban knew it was a joke, but he couldn't laugh about it. Things were too serious. The thought of Fiora gone from his life after already suffering so much loss was unfathomable.

"No, I'm sorry." He shook his head, thought the words fell flat on his tongue.

"I get it. It was a bad joke." Fiora sniffed.

Finishing with his battle armor, Dunban studied his sister in the mirror. She hung her head and had begun fidgeting with her feet again. Inwardly, he sighed. There was only one way he could remedy the situation, and he was not the least bit happy about it.

"If you must know…" he shook his head, already regretting what he was going to discuss now.

"I do! I do!" She clapped, her fervor returning in an instant.

"We did have a nice time last night."

"Oooh, what did you do?"

"We just spent time together."

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Fiora."

"Oh my god, you did!" She jumped up and danced in a circle. Her brother felt his cheeks flood with heat. "I am so proud of you, Dunban! I am such a fan of her and this relationship and oh my goodness I cannot wait for you two to get togetherrrrr!"

"Okay, that's enough." He waved at her to stop, but couldn't help but smile.

"Are you going to go on a second date?"

"Fiora, I can't think about that now." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his shoulders. Nevertheless, amidst all the chaos that was currently happening, he couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"But you want to." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, I want to." He covered his face with his hands and relented. "But we need to go."

"Talk later?"

"Maybe." He grunted and opened the door.

"I'll take it." She winked and skipped out.

"What was all the shrieking?" Tyrea sipped her coffee as Fiora and Dunban jogged down the stairs.

"I'll tell you later." Fiora winked.

Dunban felt his stomach turn inside out. Good god, he immediately regretted the conversation.

"Let's go." He didn't wait for a response and e marched out of the home to his Jeep, deliberately keeping his eyes from Melia.

Fifteen minutes later, the group arrived at the east gate of NLA. Elma was already with her team packing their speeder while, Shulk, Reyn, and Riki stuffed equipment into the trunk of their speeder. Rather, Shulk and Reyn did while Riki supervised by pointing out the most optimal way to organize the equipment in the trunk.

Hopping out of the jeep, Tyrea and Zain strode over to their vehicle and began preparations.

"Dunban." His heart fluttered at the sound of her eloquent voice. A small smile played on his lips and he turned to see Melia glowing in her armor, her arms crossed behind her back. "Could we...speak?"

"Of course."

Neither moved for a second, then prompted by an invisible force, together ambled away from the others, just out of earshot.

"I am aware that we informed your people that our...weaponry that we brought with us to NLA was limited." She hesitated, twitching her nose back and forth. "But, if need be, we do have greater capabilities to fight off the Ganglion."

He laughed. The implication that they had "smuggled" weapons into NLA was more than amusing. Dunban enjoyed thinking about how they had outwitted Maurice. "I assume this is Tyrea's doing."

"Perhaps." She smirked. Dunban's heart somersaulted; he liked how the smirk curved her lips and the glint in her eyes turned mischievous. "Regardless, we are prepared and I wanted to inform you in the event you wished for more firepower."

"Thank you for that."

A moment of silence passed between them. They stared into each other's eyes. He wondered what she was thinking. Feeling. Everything in his body itched to be closer to her. He wanted to reach out to her and pull her close. Kiss her again and again. He hadn't forgotten the taste of her lips and the feel of her body against hers. Dunban wondered if it was the same for her.

"I did also want to simply say hello." She said in a low voice, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

His breath hitched in his throat and he managed to respond, "I'm glad to hear that." He took a step toward her, closing the distance. The urge to kiss her grew within him, threatening to overwhelm him. His body tingled with the anticipation of holding her close, though he felt a modicum of self-control hold him back. "I can't stop thinking about last night."

"I...neither can I." She whispered. "I know this isn't the most opportune time to speak…"

"After?"

Her face broke out into a smile. "Yes. I would like that very much."

His heart soared.

"Dunban? We're ready to leave." Shulk called.

"I guess it's time." He said, not taking his eyes from Melia's.

"So it is," Melia answered. "I shall see you at the site."

He nodded and they went to their separate vehicles.

Two hours went by as the caravan of the two BLADE speeders and the High Entian vehicle sped across the Miran landscape. With every acre they soared over, Dunban's head buzzed with the possibility of encountering the Ganglion. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. But he knew that the possibility was slim. If they had found the signal on their radar, he doubted that the Ganglion hadn't.

Finally, after another hour, the caravan closed in on the point that their GPS directed them towards. As the vehicles crested over the hill, the piece of the Lifehold came into view. It was unmistakable: its gray metal hull sticking out of the ground at an angle, glinting in the sun.

The vehicles slowed to a stop, not a few feet away from the metallic structure. One by one, the passengers hopped out of the vehicles, making small talk as they did.

"I knew you cretins would come. It was only a matter of time."

The voice called out over the air, cutting through the simple conversations and the ambient noise of the Noctilum landscape. Dunban's body tensed and he looked towards the lifehold to see a humanoid alien flanked by a legion of Prone soldiers step out from behind the ship's piece. Given the alien's figure, Dunban assumed that it was female. Her skin was gray, her eyes wide. She wore bronze battle armor that looked like a tortoiseshell. But what was most distinctive about her was the two tentacles that originated from her elongated head, reminding Dunban of an amphibious creature from Earth.

"Who are you?" Dunban called, slowly taking up his gun in his hands. From his periphery, he could see everyone grasp their own weapons, ready for the impending battle.

"My name is Goetia, but you won't live to remember it." She sneered. Her eyes passed over the assembled group and she laughed. "Humans and High Entia. The irony is not lost on me."

What did that mean?

"No more talk. Leave now or prepare for battle." Elma called out. "You are outnumbered."

"Are you sure about that? It's adorable you think you can hurt me. Go ahead and try." She plucked an object from her belt and tossed it at the group.

"Flash grenade!" Dunban shouted and dove to the ground, shielding his eyes.

BOOM!

Screams pierced the air. Then the sound of gunfire blasted, taking over the sound waves. Dunban jumped up and grabbed the rifle from his shoulders and began shooting at the woman and her soldiers.

Chaos exploded over the battlefield. He looked to see everyone locked in some sort of combat. His eyes zeroed in on Melia and Tyrea who fought off a trio of Prone soldiers. Zain had his own enemy Prone.

As he turned his gaze to the left, a Prone rushed him and he flung his gun to the side and drew his longsword. The Prone raised his arm to slash downward with his own metal sword, but Dunban dodged and stabbed him through his midsection. As the Prone fell to his knees, Dunban slashed his swords through the Prone's neck, decapitating him. Blood splattered the man, and the head rolled to the side, but Dunban wouldn't be deterred. The battle was far from finished.

Looking around, he saw his team fighting off six Prone, outnumbered. He rushed over and joined the squirmish, taking a Prone soldier by surprise by delivering a kick to one of the soldiers who attacked Fiora. The Prone stumbled, dropping his weapon, and Fiora delivered a punch to its face. The Prone wobbled, dropping to the ground on its side. Dunban stood over it and plunged his blade into the soldier's neck. Blood pooled out of the wound and the Prone's eyes bulged, but quickly the light died from its eyes.

Dunban felt a part of his soul crinkle inside himself, but he couldn't allow himself to feel it. And so he buried it.

He didn't wait for Fiora's reaction and moved to help Shulk and Reyn, who battled three Prone soldiers attack by attack. Launching himself into the combat, Dunban and the two against the Prone soldiers.

"Shulk, go high!" Dunban called out.

Shulk sliced his sword towards the Prones' heads, but they ducked, just as Reyn body-slammed them to the ground. Dunban swooped in, delivering a stomp to one, and skewering another in the stomach. Without hesitation, Reyn copied Dunban's actions and drove his sword into another Prone's stomach, while Dunban finished off the last one.

The sounds of swords clanging against each other rang out and Dunban turned to see Melia and Tyrea fighting Goetia and the two Prone soldiers that surrounded her. He raced toward them and delivered a surprise attack to the Prone that Tyrea fought, launching forward and driving his fist into the Prone's chest. The Prone crashed to the ground and Tyrea skewered it through the chest.

"I suppose I should say thanks," Tyrea scoffed, though Dunban could see the appreciation in her dark eyes.

He nodded and immediately turned his eyes to Melia, who was engaged in a duel of her own. As he focused on Goetia, the alien met his eyes with a sneer.

"Take your best shot." She called.

It was a trap, he knew for certain. He exchanged a glance with Tyrea, a silent message passing between them. She bolted to her right, moving to help Melia. Dunban carefully stalked towards Goetia, who waited, her eyes following his every step.

Dunban held his breath. It was now or never.

Then Goetia lunged forward, her sword pointed straight at his chest. He blocked at the last second, pushing against her, their swords wrestling for control. She was strong. Really strong. Growling, he strained against her, though he felt his strength begin to give way, pain in his left arm shooting up to hinder him.

Shit. This was not the time.

"Not today, bitch," Tyrea shouted as she jumped forward and kicked Goetia in the side, breaking her contact with Dunban. Goetia stumbled, maintaining a hold on her sword, and backflipped. A sneer spread over her lips and she raised her hand. A lightning bolt shot out of her palm, exploding into him.

Pain emanated all over him as he soared backward through the air and fell to the ground onto his back. Burning exploded from his left side and fire pulsed up his back. He blinked, trying to stay conscious, though the electric pain shot through him.

"Dunban!" Fiora shrieked and rushed towards him.

He groaned, the world spinning around him. The foreground blurred together, friends and allies becoming nothing but combined colors. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, trying to stave off overwhelming nausea that threatened to consume him.

"You're going to be okay," Fiora pleaded, "Okay? Dunban?" She took his right hand and he mustered the strength to squeeze it. He could hear the waver in her voice, the strain that constricted her throat and tried to keep the tears at bay.

This was the last thing he wanted. For her to witness him hurt.

Grunting, he forced his eyes open to look at her watery ones. He opened his mouth. A blade came into view above his sister, swiping downward. His eyes bulged, voice stuck in this throat trying to warn her.

Another blade blocked it and Fiora whipped around to see Shulk fighting off a Prone. She jumped up and rammed the butt of her gun into the Prone's head. The Prone dropped to the ground unconscious.

Dunban watched as Fiora gazed at Shulk in wonder. Dunban would have to thank Shulk later for doing what he could not do.

"Enough! I'm done playing with you." Goetia snapped.

Dunban struggled to sit up, Fiora and Shulk rushing to both of his sides to help. Dunban took in his surroundings doing his best to keep the pain at bay. Most of the Prone were dead or unconscious, others on the ground with grave injuries and could fight no more.

But Goetia stood tall, unaffected. She snapped her two tentacles outward, grabbing Tyrea and Elma by their throats. Reyn raced at her from the back, but she shot a bolt of lightning at him. It hit his shoulder and he fell to the ground with a groan.

Goetia laughed, tightening the tentacles around Elma and Tyrea's throats. They struggled, clawing at them, struggling to breathe

Dunban tried to rise to his feet, but pain burst throughout his body. He couldn't allow himself to stay down, not when this fight meant so much.

"Dunban, stop!" Fiora exclaimed, tightening her grip on his shoulder.

But he couldn't listen. Gritting his teeth, he attempted to push himself up, but couldn't manage the balance.

Why? What was wrong?

He looked down at his left arm. Horror washed over him.

It was gone. His entire left arm. At the shoulder, were broken wires and the bloody stump from his original injury.

"Shulk!"

Dunban snapped his eyes back to the battle to see the young man leaving his side and running at Goetia. Elma's teammates Lin and Cross came at her from the other side. With a roar, she span Elma and Tyrea around and threw them into her oncoming attackers, all of them falling to the ground.

Goetia surveyed the battlefield. "It's almost admirable. You have the will to fight, but you're no match for me."

"SUMMON EARTH!" A fissure grew under Goetia, exploding underneath her. The tremors rippled forth and she fell to her knees. A flash and Zain appeared above her, driving his blade down into her leg. She screamed and drove a lightning bolt at his side. He grimaced and stumbled backward, one hand going to his side while the other still swinging his sword. Blood pooled from the wound, and Goetia screamed.

However, as he aimed for the wound he already inflicted, one of her tentacles caught the blade and she leered. "Try all you want, but you will lose." With a swing form her tentacles, she tossed him yards away and he skidded backward in the dirt.

"You need better lines," Lin called as she opened fire on Goetia using her canon. The alien rolled out of the way leaving a trail of blood and threw tiny bolts to explode the bullets.

"SUMMON FLARE!" A blaze of flames rocketed towards Goetia, engulfing her before she could react. The alien screamed. The flames continued to pour over her body, orange coloring over gray and blue. The smell of flesh burning filled the air and Goetia's cries rocketed upward. Stunned, Dunban glanced towards the origin of the flames to see Melia holding up her wand, conjuring the fire. Gradually, the shrieks slowly died. Seconds later, the flames dissipated, leaving only a charred corpse.

"Holy shit," Reyn said.

Melia stumbled and Tyrea rushed to her side, giving her a shoulder to lean on. Dunban watched as they spoke in whispers and Melia shook her head. He'd almost forgotten about his pain due to the display.

"Dunban, how are you doing?"

He dragged his attention back to Fiora, who looked down on him, concerned. His heart ached at the sight of glassy eyes.

"I'm alright," he whispered, the pain in his side reigniting. "The armor absorbed most of the lightning."

"But..." She averted her eyes, careful not to look at where his cybernetic arm used to be.

"I know."

Shame combined with embarrassment shot through him. He couldn't tell if the embarrassment was winning out over the pain from his burns, but he knew both were significant.

"Dunban, are you…"

Dunban grimaced inwardly but kept his face blank and looked up to see Melia, startled. A stunned Tyrea was next to her and stared blatantly at his injury: at where his left arm used to be.

A new wave of shame rolled over him. He knew he was incomplete, but the emotions rolling through due to their stares were too much.

It was disgusting. Ugly. A reminder of everything he'd lost in the war and everything he'd failed at in combat. A reminder of the home that no longer existed because of a war that his people had no place within.

And the anger rose within him. His ability to keep it down erased from the pain, it seeped into his veins, core, mind. Everything he saw was tinged with red.

"What...what happened?" Melia laid a hand on his shoulder and knelt next to him.

"An old injury. I'll be fine, Melia. You don't need to worry." But he saw her eyes flick from the arm on the ground and his bloodied amputated stump of an arm.

The last thing he wanted was to be pitied. Pity was a useless emotion. He didn't have time for that. He wanted to catch the bastards that were responsible for his missing limb. For his dead world. For his broken soul and his dead friends.

He wanted revenge.

"I'll go back to NLA. They'll patch me up."

"What are these wires?"

"It doesn't matter." He snapped.

She winced at his tone. He knew that he should feel bad, but the anger was too deep. It was out and consuming everything in him. He couldn't feel anything but the rage. Even in the face of her bright blue, concerned eyes that he rationally knew would otherwise melt his heart.

"You still need medical attention," she replied, examining the burns on his side under the missing arm. She gently placed her hands over the wound and he hissed. "Apologies."

"What are you…?"

She shut her eyes.

She was performing a spell.

"No, Melia. Stop." He needed to feel the pain. He deserved it for everything that he had failed at. He needed it to remind him of why he was still fighting.

Nonetheless, after a few moments, purple light seeped from her hands into Dunban's wound. The pain slowly ebbed away, a soothing blanket of relief replacing it. The light faded and she removed her hands. The initial bleeding stopped, leaving only a bright pink of irritation in its wake.

"You didn't need to do that."

Melia didn't take her eyes off of Dunban, who held her gaze with a blank stare of his own. The desire to hug her fought with the rage that flooded every single one of his senses. "Did you not want it?"

"It's not about that."

"What are you talking about? You were injured."

"You don't know anything about this." He snapped.

A flicker of hurt appeared on her ivory face then disappeared in an instant. A small part of him felt remorse, but not enough for him to apologize. "Forgive me." She stated, her voice cold and formal.

"It's fine."

"Well, given the recent events, but I apologize, but I need to leave," Melia said, rising, addressing the entire group as they congregated around Dunban and herself. "I need to return to Alcamoth and speak with the Emperor."

"Of course. I hope you'll be in touch?" Elma asked.

"Yes. Tyrea will relay our messages going forward until I am able to return." Melia turned her attention to Zain. "Get the shuttle ready to head back to Alcamoth."

"What is going on?" Tyrea demanded.

Gesturing to her, Melia and Tyrea walked a few feet away out of earshot. Dunban could see them arguing, and the remorse that he felt blossomed, growing large enough to start to combat the immense rage that had already embedded itself within him. If he didn't say anything to Melia in the way of an apology, he wasn't sure where they would stand. And half of his body urged him to say so, but the other half burned orange with a response in the negative.

The two High Entia returned to the group. Melia held her hand out to Elma, not looking at Dunban. "Please let the BLADE leadership know that official recommendations regarding the treaty will be brought to you within the next week."

Then she pivoted and walked back to the vehicle, Zain on her heels. Seconds passed and the engine roared to life. Without further ado, the blue vehicle sped away.

As it disappeared, the rage inside Dunban subsided, leaving only guilt and remorse. Gazing back at his missing arm, Dunban balled his right hand into a fist. The image of hurt that appeared on Melia's face burned within his mind. What had he done?


	15. Undeniably

He had fucked up. Undeniably.

He'd let his anger about something entirely different get the best of him and took it out on Melia. And it wasn't simply a fit of anger that could be easily dismissed. No, it was something greater and she knew it.

That had pushed her away. In a single flash, all warmth from her had evaporated, replaced by a cold formality. Her departure had left him bereft, though he realized too little too late.

He needed to apologize. But she was back in Alcamoth.

Dunban knew he could ask Tyrea to use her communicator to talk with the princess. He didn't need Fiora to tell him that that was not an appropriate means of communication for an apology. However, he was at a loss of what else to do.

"Why did you do it?" Fiora asked in a small voice.

"What?" He replied, indifferent.

"You know."

He averted his eyes, instead choosing to look at the stump where his arm used to be. Upon returning to NLA the previous day, he'd spoken with Linada about getting a new cybernetic arm. She told him the repair would take a week - to his distaste - after a trip to the clinic, where his injury was tended to.

Though his insides burned red, he maintained a cool neutral exterior. There was little to no point of illustrating how...personally affecting his injury was. Just like he was forced to when the injury first happened, he chose to don a cape that would hide it even though by now all of NLA was aware he was crippled.

"Dunban."

Sighing, he met his sister's gaze across the dining table. They hadn't spoken since returning to NLA — he'd avoided her at every turn. But she'd insisted on dinner that evening and he knew that saying no would only make things worse.

But he wasn't hungry. And the soup and sandwich on his plate that Fiora graciously made was getting cold (he knew she was trying to get him to open up by making him comfort food in the form of grilled cheese and tomato soup— a childhood steeple). His sister hadn't touched her food either.

"We don't need to discuss this. I know I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Melia."

"Duh. I still want to know why you did it. I mean you get angry with me but you've never been angry like that."

Because he'd never let her see it. He'd never let anyone see except Elma and Vanea. The latter he sincerely regretted. It made Vanea feel special; she believed she was one of the only people who understood his pain.

It was not the case. She was too gentle. Too kind. Too forgiving.

Elma, on the other hand, was too practical and logical.

And so the single instance in which he revealed the depth of his rage to either remained that way. A single instance never to be shared again.

"Fiora, I will apologize to her when I'm able." He tapped his fingers on the table.

"Stop evading the question." She narrowed her eyes. Persistent as always. "So what if she saw your arm? It's not like she's going to think less of you."

"It's not that."

Fiora raised her eyebrows. It had been a pathetic attempt at a lie. Of course, it was that in part. The last thing he wanted was for Melia to perceive him as weak. The loss of an arm would no doubt do that.

"Can't you just be real with me?" Fiora threw her hands up in exasperation. "I can't tell what you're thinking or feeling at all. You just look tired."

"Because I am."

"But that's not all. And don't lie to me again because I won't speak to you if you do."

He had to smile despite the seriousness painted on her face. He was reminded of the countless times she'd made similar, less serious threats growing up. Once it was a demand for a stuffed animal for her sixth birthday. Another time for a permission slip to go on an overnight class trip at fourteen.

Now, almost a decade later, it was entirely different. The smile fell from his lips as he considered her demand. The burning rage had been locked away once more, replaced by a despondency during his conversation with Linada. And he wanted to be closer to his sister. Maybe this was his chance.

"You remember when I received this injury." He cleared his throat.

"Protecting the White Whale from the surprise attack from the Ganglion." She responded, all frustration evaporating, eyes wide in rapt attention.

"Yes." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Memories flooded his mind. Sitting in his skell; dodging gunfire and lasers; shouting over airwaves to those in his unit; watching them get picked off one by one by the Ganglion.

"It wasn't your fault, Dunban." Fiora appealed. "You were—they had more people—it was lucky you got out alive."

"No, Fiora. I failed them. They all died."

"But you still saved us."

"From what? We still crashed onto this planet. We are still being hunted by them." His eyes snapped open, boring into hers.

Heat flashed inside him, striking for a split second then disappearing.

"Maybe. But you held them off while we escaped." She argued.

"It was Earth all over again. How many arcs were destroyed? How many millions died?"

"You can't blame yourself for it."

"Not all of it. I blame them."

"I mean...so do I. So does everyone. You're not alone." She leaned forward, this time her voice was soft.

"I'm not explaining this well." Dunban ran a hand through his hair, jaw clenching. Rage bubbled in his core. He needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath, Dunban tensed his insides, straining every muscle fiber he could imagine. "I've never hated anything in my life. But when the Ganglion came to Earth, when they pursued us to Mira...it doesn't matter."

Fiora waited, silent.

"I've been a soldier since I was eighteen. I thought I'd seen cruelty in every form. But this was new. Seeing it changed something in me, Fiora. I don't think it'll change back ever." He said, his throat dry.

"So it's a reminder then, the arm." She nodded at the cape.

"Every single day."

"But you hide it really well. How?"

"It's similar to compartmentalizing killing in battle I guess." He shrugged, trying to brush it off. But he knew that comment wasn't something he could brush off.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"To protect you."

Fiora groaned. "Dunban, you can't do that anymore. I mean, I know you still will, but things have changed. I'm not a kid. I'm kind of a soldier. And we're family. You have to let me in." She looked down and stirred her soup, which now was presumably cold.

Surprised, he looked at her, momentarily struck speechless. He'd thought she would have run for the hills with all this discussion of hate and anger and changing him for the worse (he hoped she got that from what he was saying). And yet here she was, still asking him to share things he knew he couldn't share with anyone.

"I'll...think about it."

"Fine." She did her signature eye roll. Always the drama queen.

"Fiora, I can't talk about it all at once. Because when I do it comes out." He sighed.

"And you can't control it?"

"Something like that."

"That's not healthy." Fiora leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, twitching her nose back and forth.

"Never said it was."

"You need therapy."

He laughed.

His sister slapped the tabletop. "It's not funny! If you won't talk to me, you have to talk to someone." The young woman leaned forward, her arms crossing, attempting to be intimidating.

He wiped the beginnings of tears from his eyes. "You have to admit, it's a little funny. We all need therapy."

Her frown begrudgingly turned into a grin. "Fair point."

They fell silent, both looking at their food. Fiora swirled her spoon in her bowl once more. Dunban stared at the sandwich. Simultaneously, they moved to eat: she sipped soup while he bit his sandwich.

"So what are you going to do about Melia?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know."

Fiora put her elbow on the table and dropped her chin into her outstretched palm, brushing away the auburn bangs that fell in front of her eyes. "Yeah, not sure when we are gonna see her again. Tyrea says she hasn't mentioned anything about coming back."

Dunban took another bite, chewing slowly. Not what he wanted to hear. Tyrea had been given the go-ahead to sign a treaty with NLA based on the discussions Melia had. Which had been surprising since the topic of the Lifehold never came up and he remembered it was a non-negotiable point. Was Melia being punished because she had not fulfilled her father's wishes?

"I guess you could apologize via text."

"I would've thought you'd be against that." He raised an eyebrow.

"Usually, yeah. But the longer you leave it, the longer she thinks you don't care. And you do, right?"

He paused, then nodded. Fiora essentially knew of his interest in Melia. No need to pretend otherwise now.

"Can I ask one more thing about…?"

The hesitant voice sliced through his ruminations and brought him back to the present. She gazed at him, a sliver of hesitation in her eyes. "If you'd like."

"The Ganglion were fighting someone else above Earth. If you found out who they were, would you hate them too?"

Dunban's lips pressed into a flat line. The caged rage coiled tightly in his gut.

"Undeniably."

* * *

"Your sister has done well. I'm surprised." Sorean mused from his chair, absently rapping his index finger on its arm.

Late afternoon sunlight filtered through the curtains, bringing a slight warmth to the otherwise cold study. The Emperor lounged at his desk, studying his daughter, who sat across from him, still as a statue.

Melia bit back a reply, digging her nails into the seat cushion. Tyrea was a fire starter, but still very capable. The young woman knew her father was aware of this fact given Tyrea's stellar military record. Clearly, he was trying to get a rise out of the princess.

She would not give it.

"The treaty is signed. I'm surprised you're not more...excited."

"I am tired, father. That is all." She replied mechanically, maintaining a blank stare.

"Certainly." He rose and moved to a cart in the corner of the room. "You've done much travel. And the conflict with that...creature." He spat the last word. "I'm glad you wiped her from the face of this planet. One less enemy to exterminate."

Normally, Melia would be startled by his vitriol even though she'd been privy to it before, but she couldn't summon those feelings. Instead, she had to bite back an answer to point out that they were the ones on the verge of extermination by the Ganglion. But she didn't have Tyrea's constant need to create trouble. Nor did she want to. She just wanted to be left alone.

He took two glasses from the cabinet in the cart and began pouring wine from a glass decanter. "Zain spoke to me about your reluctance to mention the Lifehold in the discussions with the Homs."

Melia blinked. She should be nervous. She'd been waiting for this conversation the last few days since she arrived home. Her father hadn't immediately summoned her after Zain's debrief. That alone should have signified there was some sort of problem, but it had not affected her.

Instead of anxiety twisting her stomach and keeping her nerves on edge, Melia had been exhausted and...depressed. Because of a man.

It was pathetic. She hadn't even known Dunban for that long and here she was, wallowing. Humiliated and hurt. How was this possible?

She wished Tyrea were with her.

Despite the dark clouds that hounded her heart, she had excellently hidden her emotions since her arrival home, constantly excusing herself under the guise of exhaustion from the journey.

Now the young woman was finally in front of her father and knew she needed to defend her choices. But all she truly desired was to sequester herself to her quarters and sleep. Or eat a multitude of cream puffs and sleep. The order didn't particularly matter.

To be fair, Melia's energy was depleted from the fight with Goetia, which is why the excuse of fatigue was so believable. She had used a great amount of ether, more than she was normally used to, and it sapped her strength physically and emotionally.

Which made the whole...Dunban situation worse.

"Melia?"

The gravely voice reminded her of her present reality. "Apologies, father." She took the glass he held out to her. "Thank you."

"Zain believed you were stalling." Sorean retook his seat and sipped from his glass.

"I was." No point in lying, he already knew the truth. She'd learned from an early age to never lie to her father. "I did not believe it would be a welcomed condition."

Silence filled the air. Goosebumps prickled on the back of her neck as she awaited his judgment. This time, her heartbeat quickened despite her apathy attempting to stomp it out. She sipped her wine.

"You were right. I should not have ordered that."

Melia sputtered, managing to keep the liquid in her mouth.

"Even I can recognize I make mistakes once in a blue moon." He laughed.

When was the last time she'd heard her father laugh? Before the Ganglion destroyed their home? Before his heart had turned to stone because of the systematic annihilation of their people? It was such a foreign sound.

Melia cleared her throat and focused on resuming the conversation. After all, she had to be on her guard. That he admitted a mistake and laughed could only mean something was amiss.

A thought percolated in the back of her head: it was saddening that she felt suspicious of her father. It was disheartening to think she could not trust him.

"That is why you had Tyrea carry out the treaty? You approved of the other measures and decided to strike the Lifehold."

"Yes." He nodded and drank more.

"Then you do not need the Lifehold data?" Starting at the red liquid, she swirled the glass and watched it move.

"No, we still do. But we will follow your instincts and wait to ask once we have an established relationship."

She took a drink, tasting the boldness of the wine with its dry aftertaste. Her father had always the best taste. And if she were going to be interrogated, she may as well enjoy the...perks.

"Father, why do you want it, if I may inquire?" Melia looked him straight on, determined.

"In time, Melia." He sipped. "I have some matters to attend to."

Was he truly going to keep her in the dark? After all the stress his directive created? A flare of anger burst to life in her core. Normally, she would begrudgingly let it go. But now, that would not do. Swallowing, she gathered her courage.

"You were insistent. I would appreciate some insight."

His smile morphed into a strong frown. She could feel the small waves of tension radiate off of him. She bit the inside of her cheek. Had she gone too far?

"I will tell you when I deem it necessary. Now I need to work."

Dismissed.

She drained her glass quickly and rose. "Of course."

The alcohol warmed her stomach as she strode towards the door. Despite the rejection, she felt oddly happy with herself. Never before had she stood up for herself. Even if it hadn't yielded the preferred result. Maybe something good had come out of this entire experience, even if it was only a silver lining.

* * *

By the time Melia returned to her quarters after a jaunt through the private Villa gardens, the alcohol had seeped into her blood and she felt a pleasant numbness. Coupled with the exhaustion, it affected her more readily.

At least she wasn't feeling the oppressive gloom that was made of thoughts of Dunban. The buzz was enough to dismiss all unpleasantness at the present moment. And it would be lovely to not feel it for the rest of the night so she ambled over to her liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of ruby port.

KNOCK KNOCK.

She frowned. Who would that be? It was late, close to midnight. Generally, the only one who would intrude at this hour would be Tyrea and she was lamentably not present.

"Come in." The princess called as she poured herself a very large glass.

"I hope you don't mind the late visit," Kallian answered.

Melia heard footsteps enter and the click of the door. She poured him a glass to, but not as large as hers. He had his own stores after all. And she felt like being selfish.

Spinning around she smiled and offered him one. "Not at all. I just returned from a meeting with father."

"So I heard." He graciously accepted the glass.

Gesturing to the sofa, she moved across the room and delicately took a seat. "What brings you here so late?"

"I was summoned by father as well."

"Ah." She took a gulp. "I assume he talked to you about me?"

"More or less," he acquiesced and took a seat in the armchair across from her.

"And? What message do you bring?" She sighed.

"You are to be reinstated to the Roost, should you choose it. Tyrea seems to be thriving in her position as envoy to the Homs and father is, well, pleased." Kallian sipped and placed the glass on the table.

Butterflies swarmed in her chest. Had she heard correctly?

"Father is offering me my position again?"

"Yes. And should another High Entian representative be required to travel to NLA, I will do it. In case you were wondering."

Elation joined with the alcohol and every nerve in her body felt weightless, free from the heaviness that had weighed her down the past three days. She could see her brother. Keep him company, even if it was at somewhat of a distance. She could be there for him.

And she could also distance herself from her father. She didn't trust his praise and his granting her the position was suspicious. But she would not reject it if it meant a chance to remove herself from the line of fire.

Finally, she could further herself from Dunban. Maybe in time completely erase any feelings she had for him. An ache forced her heart to drop in her chest and the bliss wavered, sending a cold shiver up her spine at the thought.

No, she wouldn't be disappointed. Melia wanted to be happy and returning to the Roost would do just that. The young woman wanted space from the constant reality of the Ganglion and the politics of her family and now with the Homs. This was the perfect solution.

"I look forward to it," she smiled.

"There is a condition." Kallian hesitated, glancing away.

Of course, there was. It was her father, after all.

"Father ordered you to go alone."

"Alone?" She repeated. The buzz immediately began to wear off, replaced by a certain dread.

"Yes…" Kallian drank half of his glass, still avoiding Melia's eyes.

Heat flushed upward on her neck and her shoulders tensed. Alone in the wilderness without any companionship. Any protection.

Did her father want to torture her? Scare her into submission all because she had revealed their existence to the Homs?

A fire burst to life within her.

"What kind of test is this?" She leaned forward and hissed.

"I don't—"

"Can he simply understand I learned my lesson?"

"Melia—"

"I don't wish to play his sick games any longer!" She snapped and jumped up, eyes blazing.

The rage spread like a wildfire in her. Did it mean nothing to him that she was his daughter? Was he so determined to have complete domination over every single one of his subjects?

"Melia, I need you to calm down," he said gently.

She glared daggers.

"I don't think that's what's happening." Kallian shook his head back and forth, clapping his hands together.

"Then what pray tell _dear brother_ is going on?"

"He's taking you through the trials." He whispered.

She stopped pacing. Everything in her froze, time stopping the conflagration of fury that threatened to rip through her.

"What?"

"There is no tomb of the ancestors to prove if you are ready to take hold of the empire should you need to do so. I think this is his intention, using limited resources." Kallian lay back onto the couch, covering his face with a hand.

"But Ellison is the heir. Then you. I am last."

"I don't know, Melia. Something is happening but he hasn't confided in me."

"It doesn't make any sense." Melia frowned and dropped back onto the couch.

Did this have to do with her father's desire for the Lifehold's data? Or the Ganglion? Did he have little faith of finding a way to turn Ellison back into a High Entia?

"You will be stationed there for 30 days."

A month in isolation. A month to survive.

"You will take your communicator should anything dire happen."

"How kind." Melia spat, the angry flames stoked once more.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but I think he wants to make you stronger." Kallian sat up.

"If that is what he wishes, then so be it. Who am I to deny his divine will?"

"Sister—" He reached out to hold her hand.

Melia snatched it away and stood, crossing towards the window. "Don't Kallian, don't. I wish to be alone."

"I don't want to leave you like this."

"It's not your choice. Good. Night."

She heard a sigh, then retreating footsteps and finally the opening and closing of her door.

Groaning, Melia leaned her forehead against the window, taking in the coolness of the glass.

It was absurd, sending her into the wilderness alone. To test her? Her brother was fooling himself if he believed her father was actually considering Melia to be an heir. He just wanted to teach her not to defy him. And leaving her to fend for herself amongst the dangers of the fairly unknown wilderness was his solution. Scare her into submission with almost certain death.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

"What?!" She spun around. Her eyes zeroed in on a blinking red light emitting from her communicator. She'd purposely stuffed it underneath her cloak to prevent herself from constantly checking it on the first day back.

Scowling, she ripped her communicator out from under the cloak.

She looked at the screen. A message from Tyrea. Relieved, Melia considered telling her sister the news. Tyrea would phone her and they could together shout about it. But the rational side of Melia's conscience won out. It'd be better to share the news when she was already out at the Roost. That way Tyrea wouldn't storm Alcamoth and behave in a way that would result in her suspension once again. The point of Melia ordering Tyrea to stay in NLA was to keep her out of Sorean's grasp. In NLA, she could be free.

Hesitating, Melia opened the message and gasped.

_Melia, this is Dunban. I asked Tyrea if I could send you a message. I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I was...I wish I could say this in person but I don't know when you'll visit NLA again, and I didn't want it to seem I didn't care about what happened. Because I do. I was rude and took my personal problems out on you when you were only concerned about my well-being. I hope you're well and hope to see you soon._

Over and over again she read the message. A surge of emotion, everything from anger to frustration to longing, crashed through her, intermingling. Unable to separate. One confusing amalgam of heartache.

Dunban had apologized. Not how he wished but in the best way he could. She was happy, yet still hurt and furious. She missed him and yet didn't want to.

He was the one person she wanted to see. The one person she couldn't.

Growling, she threw the communicator at the wall. The BANG reverberated off the walls and the communicator broke into three pieces. She didn't care.

She was alone. Undeniably alone.


	16. Survival

Only an hour after she'd been left in the Noctilum wilderness, it started to rain. At first, it was a simple drizzle — she could handle that— but within a matter of minutes, it became an intense downpour. Clutching her pack to her body, Melia raced across the open plain to the nearest grove of trees, a mile or so from her current position.

Thighs burning, lungs heaving, Melia sprinted, nearing the cover with each tread. This was a dreadful way to begin her thirty days in isolation. Her survival test to be deemed worthy of the High Entian throne.

Did she even want to be?

As she crossed into the forested region, the question echoed in her mind and Melia slowed to a jog, then a walk, and finally stalling to a stop, panting. Only a few droplets broke through the thick canopy to splash onto her head. Relieved, she attempted to catch her breath while scanning the area. Her bright eyes stopped on an alcove cut into the nearby hill — closer to a mountain, but it wasn't that large — and she made her way over.

It had never occurred to her that she would be considered to become the monarch of her people. She had imagined herself as her brother's advisor, and ideally a diplomat. But to be the one that decided the fate of her people, guided them every step of the way…

Melia wasn't sure she had the knowledge or confidence to lead.

Dropping to the ground, she released her pack and lay back against the mossy wall. She needed to make some sort of fire so she wouldn't catch a chill. But with the moisture in the air, all of the brush would no doubt be too damp to use as kindling.

The use of ether was an obvious solution. She could conjure a flame to keep her warm, however, her strength had still not returned since the battle with Goetia and overexertion would leave her vulnerable to any attack.

Shuddering, Melia pushed that memory away of the burning Ganglion leader. She didn't want to think about it. It was too…

No. She stopped and shoved it away again. No more.

Sighing, she dug through her things and extracted her thermos. Happily, she opened it and drank the still hot tea. Over-preparation had its benefits, even if Tyrea often found her habit bothersome.

Downing a quarter of the drink, she put it away, in case she needed to warm herself later. Luckily, while the rainfall was strong, it wasn't cold. Simply wet. She watched the drizzle force its way through the tree cover, drenching the ground, and listened to the music of the rain. Although the circumstances were less than ideal, Melia enjoyed the moment.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Distracted from her moment of serenity, Melia dug back into her pack and pulled out her brand-new communicator. After her...outburst, she had taken the broken device to the engineers, murmured an excuse for its fragmented state, and they proceeded to give her a new unit. Of course, she felt guilty and was relieved that she was not required to explain in great detail what had occurred. Nonetheless, she made a promise to herself to never act in such a childish manner again.

On-screen, Melia saw there was a message from Kallian. She opened it.

_Just checking in to see if you arrived alright?_

_Yes._

There was a definite strain on their relationship as a result due to their argument two evenings ago. Melia had meant to repair it thoroughly before she left but was too embarrassed to face her brother. He, on the other hand, thought it was best to give her the space to process their father's decree.

Melia didn't need space. She knew what she was: a tool for her father's plots and schemes. Before, she would've felt resigned and disappointed. Now, she was becoming increasingly frustrated.

Was it Tyrea's influence? Or...another's?

_I know it won't be easy, but I have faith in you._

_Thank you._

_Tyrea has been asking about you._

Melia bit the inside of her cheek. There was no doubt in Melia's mind that Tyrea was hounding Kallian for information. Melia had evaded her sister, answering her messages in a laconic and unemotional style — Tyrea had even pointed it out that Melia sounded more reserved than usual and it was "weird". Tyrea's powers of perception were unparalleled.

_I'll inform her tomorrow._

_Alright. Take care of yourself. I'll check in tomorrow._

_Is that not against father's command?_

_I think in this case father is too strict._

That made her smile.

_Then until tomorrow._

_Good luck, Melia._

Returning the device to her bag, Melia stared back out at the landscape. It was still raining, harder than before. Now it had managed to completely break through the canopy's surface and pour downward, saturating the smaller, trees, bushes, ground — everything in reach. She would not be traveling until the rain lessened.

In that case, what was she to do?

Write.

Hesitant, she plucked her journal and pen from her bag and opened it to the middle of the book. It had been a couple of months since she'd written anything. The last entry was dated the night when she saw the shooting star-like object streaking across the sky. Little did she know at the time that it was the Homs landing on Mira.

Homs.

 _Dunban_.

She sighed. She had responded to his message after receiving a new communicator. Although still hurt, Melia had thanked him for the apology. Truthfully, she was pleased he had done so despite the medium of delivery. That did not change the fact that she realized a romance with him was ill-advised. It already proved to be a distraction from her duties and she was determined to keep their future relationship cordial and professional.

That was the rational excuse. Honestly, she was hesitant to be emotionally intimate with him once more.

A SCREECH tore through the sky. Her breath caught in her throat. An explosion of adrenaline rocked her body and she jumped out of the alcove into the rain eyes searching the gray sky. Was it…?

Melia took off at a run, dashing through the storm towards the end of the treeline. Upon crossing the threshold, her eyes snapped upward to see a giant creature flying overhead. It shrieked again, zooming towards the Roost, eventually disappearing in the shelter of the large tree's canopy.

"Ellison…"

Heart skipping a beat, her eyes held the spot where the Telethia disappeared. Where her brother disappeared.

* * *

"I don't have all of my research yet — some is still in the other pieces of the Lifehold — but I do have enough to begin building mimeosomes. Once the rest is recovered, which must be a top priority, I'll implement the particular code needed to download consciousness into the unit." Gadot explained to the BLADE leadership from his position at the front of the long conference table.

Dunban creased his lips into a line. His opinion on mimeosomes had not changed since Gadot first introduced the concept before Earth was destroyed. As far as he was concerned, mimeosomes were a slippery slope to artificial life and immortality — the stagnation of human civilization. To some, that sounded like heaven. For Dunban, it was unnatural.

"I'm all for it," Maurice said, slapping his hand on the desk with an idiotic grin.

Of course, he was. He wanted to live for fucking ever. That would be a nightmare.

"It'll be the best way to ensure our survival in the face of this Ganglion problem."

"It's a fair point," Elma responded, "But we need to see if we have the resources to manufacture these robotic bodies. We can't take away from mechanical parts that can be used to build weapons or new armor for the BLADE officers."

"We won't need all of that if we have artificial bodies." Maurice retorted.

"Just because we would have artificial bodies doesn't mean we'd be invincible," Irina shook her head. "We'd still have to repair them if they got damaged and if we didn't have the parts for them, what then?"

Maurice glared, though said nothing. Dunban smirked. Maybe he wouldn't have to say anything at all. Let the logistical problems take care of shooting the proposal down versus raising moral qualms, which not everyone agreed with.

"I can assure you that I can make this happen even with resource constraints," Gadot leered, leaning over the table to focus on Irina. "I'd be happy to walk you through it myself if you'd like."

Dunban curled a hand into a fist. How would Sharla react to this behavior if she knew?

"If I could get access to that information, then I could put together a proposal." Gadot stood straight, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"No."

All eyes turned to Dunban.

"What's wrong with that?" Vera asked, tilting her head to the side.

His insides tensed. How was he going to explain it? Simply answering that he didn't trust Gadot would get him nowhere. He'd be dismissed. Most of his colleagues already knew how he felt about mimeosomes and Gadot.

He should've had an answer for this before he opened his mouth.

"Downloading that information off the main server makes it vulnerable to detection, to hacking. We don't know what capabilities the Ganglion may have." Dunban countered. He hoped it wasn't complete bullshit.

"Then I'll look at it on the server. You can even watch me." Gadot winked, then laughed.

"You don't have the clearance."

"You could grant me clearance. Or is this about something else?"

Dunban glared at Gadot, who sneered. He knew that he'd won the argument. Dunban couldn't let that happen. He had to block this in some way. But nothing came to mind.

"Dunban?" Elma asked, the hesitation in her voice unmistakable. Everyone — but Vera and Irina — knew the can of worms that was about to open.

So be it.

"The mimeosome project is a mistake." He declared, voice low.

"How you can say that? This is the perfect solution to our problems with the Ganglion!" Maurice snapped. "We won't be able to die, even if they try to kill us all."

"Perfect how? What happens if they do kill us all? No one will be able to download us into new bodies."

"Obviously we would plan for that. Failsafes or whatever?" Maurice waved his hands, gesturing to Gadot.

Gadot nodded. "We could install a program to download a few people into mimeosomes in a secure bunker in the event of something like that."

"Do you hear yourself? A backup? The mimeosome takes away our humanity." Dunban shot back.

"I'm not sure why you're concerned about that given we're on the brink of extinction."

Dunban clenched his jaw. His blood boiled. How was everyone so blind to this impending disaster? Were they all so blinded by the benefits of the short-term that they couldn't consider the long-term consequences?

Before he could respond, a _RINGING_ filled the air. All eyes shot to the Polycom. Elma pressed the accept button.

"What's going on?"

"The team from Cauldros is back!" A voice rushed on the other side of the line, frantic.

"Send them up."

"No, they're at the infirmary."

Anxiety crept into Dunban's body, threatening to smother him.

"They've suffered numerous injuries."

"Alright, we're on our way." Elma ended the call and looked around the room.

Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

"They didn't know we were there." Lao recounted, eyes focused on his trembling hands, face smudged with dirt and tears. "We'd been able to mask our position, but they're technology...I know they would've detected us if they weren't distracted."

The BLADE leadership watched him, gathered in a semi-circle in a private room in the clinic, silent. Hanging on his every labored word.

"HB's team was led outside by one of the Prone guards. They were all chained and lined up. This large alien — he looked like a lizard or something — paced back and forth in front of them. We were too far away to hear what he was saying...but it didn't matter." Lao cut himself off, gritting his teeth and rolling his hands into fists. "They were shot. They're all dead."

Lao's words sank into Dunban, heavy and hard. A numbness wept over his entire body, shutting him down as he imagined the execution in his head. HB's team was combined with veterans and rookies. Even if they knew the risks going to Cauldros to investigate the geography, they hadn't deserved to die like this.

Dunban knew that the Ganglion were after them. But this felt different.

The Ganglion wanted to exterminate them.

Hot rage burst through the place in his heart he kept it imprisoned. It swarmed throughout him. Every cell of his body wanted to go to Cauldros and kill this lizard and any Prone soldiers. He wanted to destroy them. What he wouldn't give to kill the Ganglion right now.

"See? This is exactly why we need mimeosomes!" Maurice pointed an accusing finger at Dunban. "They wouldn't be dead if we had backups of their minds here."

Dunban's anger reared its head, but he pressed his lips into a thin line and did not reply. Maurice's logic was sound, but still Dunban could not — would not — agree that the mimeosome project was a good idea.

"That's not important right now. They have established a base in Cauldros," Elma stated, looking to Lao to confirm.

Lao merely nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Vera asked, her voice wavering.

No one spoke. Even if Dunban wanted to storm their base, he knew they didn't have the strength to do so. It would most likely get them killed. But if they did nothing, they were sitting ducks.

A shiver ran down Dunban's spine.

The Ganglion were coming. And they needed to find a way to survive.

* * *

So far Melia had survived two days in the wilderness without any incident. After the storm passed, she focused on finding more adequate shelter, foraging for food, and setting up a campsite with a rudimentary — yet effective — security system. Everything seemed simple, but the princess knew nothing was permanent and it would only be a matter of time until she found herself in a troublesome situation.

Melia hoped it wouldn't be one of life or death.

Today, the young woman was going to test the waters. Possibly. Her nerves coiled tightly as she made her way towards the Roost, armed with her staff. She hoped she wouldn't need to use it.

Her eyes scanning the sky, Melia searched for some indication that the Telethia was nearby. Her goal: to try and communicate with Ellison.

None of her family thought it was possible. Even Kallian, who she believed was the only one left that held out hope they could find a solution to turn Ellison back, couldn't believe that their brother was still conscious inside the beast. Melia was determined to prove them wrong.

Taking a deep breath, Melia raised her wand and closed her eyes. In her mind's eye, she focused on forming a lightning bolt. The energy grew, swelling inside of her, pulling at her body, sapping the strength from her cells.

Her stomach dropped out. She didn't have enough energy to do this.

But it was too late. Her eyes snapped open and the bolt of lightning exploded up into the sky from her wand.

A high-pitched SCREAM ripped through the air. She panted. Her heart skipped a beat. He was coming. He was coming and if he attacked her, she might not have enough power to stop him from hurting her. Or killing her.

Chills ran down her spine as a shadow blocked out the sun. Gazing upward, Melia followed the Telethia as it circled, no doubt studying her from its vantage point above. Then it rocketed downward, straight for her.

A scream lodged itself in her throat, attempting to escape, but the walls closed in on it. Eyes wide with horror, Melia's pulse quickened and she willed herself to dive out of the way as the Telethia plummeted towards her.

Rolling across the grass, she scurried to her feet once more, invisible needles stabbing her exhausted muscles. The Telethia had banked left and ascended into the sky again. It stopped twenty feet up in the air, waving its wings back and forth to maintain a fixed position, and examined her.

Blood roared in her ears. Melia swallowed and called out, "Ellison! I know you're in there." The Telethia tilted its head to the side. Voice wavering, she continued, "Please. Fight against it!"

Silence. It watched her, flapping its wings in the air.

Her heart ached. He had to answer her. He had to be in there.

Melia opened her mouth to try again, but it screeched at her. She winced and involuntarily took a step backward. It screeched again, aggressive, leaning forward. Ready to attack.

Her blood ran cold. This was terrible. She needed to escape.

Backing away slowly, Melia held up her hands in a defensive position. But the Telethia squawked once more and opened its jaw wide. A ball of green ether appeared and began to grow in the void of its mouth.

Oh no.

Melia's chest tightened.

An explosion burst from the orb, aiming straight for her. Yelling, Melia stuck out her wand and threw up a shield. The purple field burst to life, just in time for the impact from the green fire. The field rippled as the green fire slammed into it. Straining against the attack, Melia screamed, feeling her body burn as she shoved against the attacking ether. Cracks appeared in her purple shield and she cried out, forcing her magic to hold fast. If she could just outlast the Telethia's barrage, maybe she would survive.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. But little by little the stream shrunk until finally the green fire blast all but disappeared. Still, the princess did not lower her shield. Panting, she kept it raised, sweat dripping down her forehead and into her eyes, waiting to see if there would be another attack.

The Telethia shook its head back and forth, snorting spirals of green ether fire. Then it stopped, frozen, and stared at her with its vacuous black eyes.

Her skin crawled under the gaze. She did not look away though everything in her body screamed at her to run.

Shrieking, the Telethia spun upward into the sky and flew towards the east, its body becoming smaller and smaller as it flew farther and farther away from her.

Relief poured through Melia. Tears dotted the sides of her eyes. She was alive. She had survived the encounter with Ellison. Dropping to her knees, she hugged her sides, wheezing. How could she have been so reckless? What if she had died? She wouldn't have the chance to see her family again...or Dunban.

But she couldn't leave Ellison. She couldn't give up on him.

Swaying from side to side, the young woman felt the last of her strength seep away. Her breathing became labored and vision blurry.

Unable to stay upright, Melia fell forward. And the world went dark.

* * *

"Dunban!"

He was leaving the shooting range after a long day of planning with the BLADE council (working on new security measures for NLA). He'd needed to exercise his anger since Lao's report two days ago and had finally found a moment to himself, which he'd immediately taken advantage of. The shooting session had gone better than expected; his left arm was finally cooperating. And he placated the anger that threatened to boil over (multiple times he'd snapped at Elma and the others, and almost once at Fiora, though he had successfully reigned it in at that point).

But the look on Fiora and Tyrea's faces swept all calm from him. Both of their expressions exhibited concern. There was only one reason why they would both be worried.

Melia.

Dunban had done his best to not think of the princess since she'd departed and responded to his message in a succinct manner. He knew that she was still disappointed with him (probably putting it mildly) and he thought it best to give her space. Despite his best efforts, his thoughts at the end of each day kept coming back to her. What she was doing. How she was. What was going on between her and the Emperor. He worried.

"What's going on?" He lowered his voice.

Fiora bit her lip and nudged Tyrea, crossed her arms over her chest, fingers digging into her upper arms. Swallowing, she finally answered, "Melia is missing."

Dunban froze. "What do you mean missing?"

"Five days ago, her father sent her to live in Noctilum alone." Her nostrils flared.

Dunban blinked. Had he heard right?

"I know, I know. It's fucked up. Something about her needing to prove herself to be an heir to the throne." Tyrea spat.

"She's alone?"

"Yes. She only told me the day after she went out there. Obviously, I was really angry she didn't tell me beforehand but we've checked in each morning since." Tyrea breathed. "She didn't respond to me this morning. She hasn't responded to any of my messages."

And now it was evening.

"We think something happened to her," Fiora fidgeted with her hands.

"I already talked to Kallian. He said that _her father_ will organize a search party in the morning if she still doesn't respond. But that's too late." Tyrea growled. "We have to go find her now."

Dunban's mind reeled. A variety of scenarios ran through his head: she'd been eaten by some beast, her communicator had died, she had been captured by the Ganglion.

He desperately hoped it was the second one.

"Dunban?" Fiora interrupted his thoughts.

Hesitating, he looked into her frightened eyes. He knew that he should alert official channels and then the BLADE leadership would decide if it was a safe venture or not — no doubt Maurice would drag it out even though they had already made an alliance with the High Entia. It would take too much time.

Every nerve in his body pulsated. The thought of Melia in the hands of the Ganglion terrified him. Images of execution ran through his mind as he recalled Lao's words. He couldn't allow that to happen to her. Not when there was so much left unsaid between them, so much that he still hoped would happen between them.

"We leave in an hour," he whispered. "Grab any...supplies you need." He eyed Tyrea, who nodded.

Then he strode away towards the armory, pulling out his communicator and messaging the rest of the team to be ready at the west gate within the hour — with the caveat they say nothing to anyone.

An hour later, Dunban and Reyn loaded the cruiser up with a variety of weaponry, Shulk, and Riki casually keeping watch for any passersby that took notice of their activities.

"How did you get all of this?" Fiora questioned, alarmed, watching Tyrea add to the stockpile.

"I logged it as a weapons test." He murmured.

"But they'll know…"

And he could get in a lot of trouble. House arrest. Imprisoned. The unsaid words hovered between them, but he shook his head.

"I'll deal with that when the time comes." He turned his attention toward the group. "There is a chance that we may run into the Ganglion or worse. And there is a chance that we could be found out by BLADE and punished. If you don't want to go, it's alright. Now's your chance."

No one moved. But Dunban saw the shadow of doubt pass through Sharla's eyes. He knew what she was thinking: they were disobeying direct orders. Sharla was a soldier. The chain of command was ingrained in her; the rules of the military her life's philosophy.

Sharla shook her head. "I can't go. But I hope you find her."

Dunban nodded. He was disappointed, but she had made her choice.

"Wait, seriously?" Reyn gaped.

"It's fine, Reyn." Dunban shut the trunk. "Let's go."

Startled and unnerved, the team piled into the cruiser. Something intangible broke within the team, Dunban could feel it. But he didn't have time to address it now. They needed to go before they were stopped. There was no time to waste. Melia didn't have time.

Shulk sped out of the docking bay into the Primoridan wilderness, the moon shining overhead to guide their way. Dunban gripped the side of the vehicle as they streaked across the plains, his mind spinning around, focused on Melia.

He hoped they would find her. He prayed they weren't too late.

He'd never forgive himself if they were.


	17. The Ticking Clock

It was the sounds of harsh voices that woke her. Guttural. Different from anything she'd heard before.

Upon opening her eyes, Melia's vision was hazy; browns of the environment blurred together. Blinking through her grogginess, she waited for her vision to clear. Gradually, the colors separated, forming into distinct shapes and her eyes focused. She was in a small canvas tent.

How had she gotten here?

A sharp ache bounced through her head at the thought and she shut her eyes, waiting for it to pass. She swallowed, then stopped. Her eyes flew open. Adrenaline shot through her veins, jolting her fully awake.

She was now acutely aware at the rag stuffed into her mouth and tied around her neck. Cold metal encircled her wrists, which were handcuffed behind her, to a wooden pole.

Captured. She had been captured.

Her pulse quickened. Straining, Melia pushed herself to remember where she was before.

It all came rushing back. Surviving in the forest during the rain. Making shelter. Foraging for food. Then...Ellison. Trying to talk to him. But he — the Telethia — attacked her and her she had defended to save herself. Then he flew away and she...fainted.

The last thing she remembered was falling to her knees and the world going dark.

Melia swore. She must have been taken while she was unconscious. How stupid. How idiotic of her. She had put herself in danger thoughtlessly. And for what? Absolutely nothing. Ellison didn't know her. He was gone. Lost.

Now she was as well.

Tears dotted the corners of her eyes, and her skin flushed. Fear thumped on top of her heart, threatening to punch a hole through it and break her. No one knew she was imprisoned, much less missing. No one would come looking for her. She was at the mercy of her captors.

What did they want from her? Information? If they were Ganglion, no doubt that they would want to know who she was, what her relation was to the High Entia, and any sort of information about Alcamoth that could give the Ganglion a tactical advantage over her people. Given what she knew about them, they would take no issue with extracting information from her in a violent means.

A chill ran down her spine. A lump grew in her throat.

She had to escape. There was no other option. Her ankles hadn't been tethered together. That could be a point in her favor.

A very small point.

Forcing herself to concentrate over the blood roaring in her ears, Melia strained to hear the conversation outside the tent. She leaned forward as far as possible and the handcuffs' metal pressed into her wrists, cutting into her skin. But she didn't care. If she could learn anything at all, she would take the pain.

The voices continued, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't make out any words; the language was foreign to her. Frustrated, she slumped back against the pole, tears pushing against the backs of her eyes.

She was alone. Alone and at the mercy of an unknown enemy.

Images flashed through her mind of what was to come. Everything made her shudder, quiver. Her heart skipped a beat and a strangled sob escaped her throat, muffled by the rag.

How could she be so foolish? Her desperation to save her brother had blinded her to the clear dangers of Mira. Tyrea would berate her for her weakness.

Gods what she would give for such a tirade instead of the situation she found herself in now.

She'd been trained to survive imprisonment and interrogation until rescue came, and yet Melia couldn't seem to remember a single lesson. Except for the first one: maintain calm.

Taking a deep breath, she inhaled and exhaled, struggling against the scratchiness in her throat and the panic deeply rooted in her chest. With each breath she took, her heart slowed a beat, and the dread began to retract, receding into a tiny ball then disappearing into nothingness.

After a few minutes, her breathing returned to almost normal.

Calmer, Melia began to assess her options. Escape was the first priority. Without her wand, she couldn't completely harness her ether and would have to rely upon hand-to-hand combat until she could recover it. It would take extra effort to channel ether appropriately if she used it without the help of the wand. Effort that she may not have.

Before she could continue her train of thought, the tent flap opened. A Prone soldier strode in, holding an assault rifle. Two more filed in after him and unbound Melia, pulling her to her feet.

Her stomach sank. It was coming.

Terrified, Melia threw a punch at the Prone who unchained her. Her fist connected with his jaw and he stumbled backward. Pain shot through her knuckles, but she didn't register it with pure adrenaline plunging through her blood.

The Prone with the assault rifle barked out an order and the other Prone grabbed Melia's arms, restraining her.

"You can't escape." The Prone stated. "Don't bother trying."

Melia glared but did not respond.

With a laugh, the Prone strode out of the tent. Her captor shoved her forward and she stumbled out.

The sun blinded her with its harsh light and she winced, squinting her eyes. Nevertheless, her training kicked in. The next lesson: study her environment. Look for any potential escape routes or resources that could aid her.

As her captor pulled her along, Melia scanned the scene. Prone soldiers strode across the landscape: polishing weapons, talking, repairing transport vehicles, and packing supplies. It was some sort of base. But not one in the rainforest. There were no trees to block the sun. They must be on the higher planes of Noctilum.

At least she hoped it was Noctilum.

The Prone led her to a portable shipping container and shoved her inside. The space was small and cold: black walls on all sides of her. In the center was a single silver chair.

The Prone shoved her into the seat, then rounded her and shackled her wrists to the armrests and her ankles to the chair's legs.

Melia's heart skipped a beat. An invisible weight pushed down on her chest and she felt the walls start to close in.

There was no escape.

Another Prone soldier strode in, taller than the rest wearing purple and green armor as opposed to the plain black battle suits the others wore.

He leaned forward and stared directly into her eyes. "How is the prisoner today?"

It took every ounce of strength for her not to shirk away. She tried to move her facial muscles into a glare, but all she could manage was keeping her expression neutral.

The Prone who shackled her pulled the rag down from her mouth roughly, scraping her chin.

"Who are you?" The leader said, crossing his hands in front of him.

Melia didn't respond.

"Answer or don't. It doesn't matter to me. I'll make you talk one way or the other."

Still, Melia remained silent.

He shrugged and turned away from her.

Though her nerves bounced around in her diaphragm, Melia willed them to freeze and began to steel herself for what was to come.

No doubt he would have some sort of strategy to coax information from her. What would it be? Her mind raced, trying to quickly assess. Would it be through a constant verbal onslaught? Breaking her down through emotional manipulation? Or would someone hurt—

He whirled around and smashed his fist into her jaw. Melia screamed in surprise and pain burst at the area of impact. Electricity jolted through her head and shocked her brain. Everything stung, throbbing up and down the sides of her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore it, but it was unbearable.

"Again. Who are you?"

She could feel the bruise on her jawline begin to appear. Her fear mounting, Melia stared at him square in the eye and chewed on her lip. Though she didn't want to get hit again, Melia would not surrender.

So she said nothing.

"I'll wait." The Prone said indifferently.

And he rammed his fist into her cheek.

* * *

"Fuck!" Tyrea yelled and tossed the cracked communicator into the grass. "How are we supposed to find her now?" She grunted again and stomped a few feet away.

Fiora picked up the device, holding the machine delicately in her palms. Hesitant, she asked, "Are you sure this is hers?"

"Yes." The High Entia snapped, whirling around, her face full of fury. "Now we have no way to track her."

"Maybe she's hiding? She left it behind to throw someone off her trail…?" Reyn trailed off. But even his tone of voice revealed that he knew it was a stretch.

The group was scattered around their cruiser on the Noctilum plain, just south of the Roost. They had followed Melia's communicator's signal to its point of origin and had found the communicator. But no Melia.

An invisible fist punched Dunban in the sternum and his body exploded in fear. She was missing. Kidnapped. Or dead.

No. He couldn't think like that. She was alive. Most likely taken hostage by the Ganglion. They knew there were Prone camps around the rainforest. He needed to focus on finding any piece of evidence that would suggest where her captors took her. That was the most important. He wouldn't allow himself to be distracted by worst-case scenarios.

"Spread out. Search for any signs that she's been captured. If they wanted her dead, they would've left her here."

"Assuming that that thing didn't just eat her." Tyrea snarled, pointing at the Roost.

"Do you want to assume that your sister is dead?" His voice was cold, unnecessarily so. But he wouldn't tolerate Tyrea's spiral. They had to focus. Every second Melia was in the hands of their enemies was a second less they had to rescue her.

Tyrea opened her mouth to retort but stopped. Instead, she spun around and began searching the area.

Good.

Silent, the team worked quickly, covering ground in all directions. Seconds passed into minutes, which ticked to half-past, and finally slid into an hour.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Dunban could see his team one by one losing hope, stopping in their tracks with expressions of discouragement painted on their faces. They met one another's eyes in a silent question of " _What now"?_

Everyone save for Tyrea and Riki.

The two were in whispered conversation, Riki pointing wildly at the ground and Tyrea nodding, gesturing for the Nopon to get to the point. Tyrea closed her eyes, whispered something, and a stream of orange burst from her fingers, turning into a cloud of dust. Riki's mouth curved into a big 'O' as the dust cloud clustered over the spots that Riki pointed at, revealing tracks within the dirt.

"Over here!" Tyrea shouted.

Dunban was the first to reach them. The Nopon looked up at the captain and pointed excitedly. "Riki see tracks." He danced between his feet. "Riki see the smallest cracks in the grass."

"What did you do?" Dunban gestured to the orange cloud.

"It's a small spell that can show something that was washed or wiped away," Tyrea smirked.

"A time spell?"

"Something like that."

"Alright. Let's go."

One by one they hopped back into the cruiser. Tyrea stood in the front passenger's seat, casting her spell over the grass while the vehicle followed the revealed path. The speeder cut through the field, passing over the imaginary threshold into the rainforest as the path dove into the dense greenery.

Without the dense grass, the remnants of the tracks were visible to the naked eye. Tyrea dropped her hand, the cloud of orange dust dispersing into nothing, and lowered herself into her seat. Dunban saw Tyrea heave a large sigh, and narrowed his eyes, concerned. Tyrea spotted his stare. Lips pressed into a line, she shook her head and turned away.

Dunban gazed out at the forest. The spell had drained her. He didn't remember seeing Melia tire when using her wand. Was that device a mechanism to help with controlling magic? He'd ask her later.

Assuming they found her.

His stomach dropped at the thought and he shoved it out of his mind. Instead, he directed his thoughts to what he would say to the BLADE leadership when he returned from this unsanctioned mission. He was not looking forward to that.

A few hours later, they began to see the edge of the forest.

"Slow down, Shulk." Dunban murmured.

Nodding, the driver decreased the speed of the vehicle and it moved at a crawl as it reached the border. Ten feet from the border, they saw it.

Just past the border between the forest and the open plain was a large hill. On the crest, they could see a large wall with a patrol tower.

It was a base of some kind.

Shula backed the cruiser up and drove into the brush, giving them ample cover.

"She's in there?" Fiora squeaked.

"We need to do a perimeter check. See how many entrances there are." Tyrea said.

"Or how huge it is. I mean...she could be anywhere in there." Reyn added.

Dunban nodded. "Tyrea, Fiora, Shulk, scout to the right. Reyn, Riki, and I will go to the left. Meet back here once we're done. We don't have a lot of time so be efficient."

As they split up, one thought ran through his mind:

_Hold on, Melia. We'll find you._

* * *

"I'm surprised how resistant you are to sharing." The Prone wiped his bloody knuckles on a handkerchief. "Most females by now would be pleading for it to be over."

Melia's head lolled to the side. Pain pulsated in her temples at a steady rhythm. Hot blood trickled out of the right side of her mouth and the sting from the gash above her left eye electrified her nerves.

Her body was ablaze. The kicks he delivered to her abdomen had broken ribs. Nausea threatened to overtake her and it took the last shred of willpower not to vomit right then and there.

The leader circled Melia, massaging his fingers, not bothering to look at her. "This whole ordeal could be avoided if you cooperated."

She coughed, blood swishing around inside her mouth, and replied, "You would kill me anyway. So why help you do so?" Each syllable scratched against her esophagus, her voice raspy yet defiant.

With every hit he had delivered, her fear of dying climbed. Simultaneously, also did her determination to not crack under the pressure. Even if it did kill her.

"You'll break. They always do." The Prone stopped in front of her and bent over. He grabbed her cheek and stared straight into her eyes. They were cold, lacking emotion. Almost as if she were staring at a machine.

She spat at him, drops of blood splattering across his nose and eyes. He hissed and recoiled, releasing her chin with a jerk. Then slapped her so hard that her ears rang.

"You will regret that."

"I should hardly think so." Tyrea would've had a wittier comeback.

"Why are you pushing your luck?" He asked, using the handkerchief to wipe his face. "Do you want to make me angry? To hurt you?"

"Why do you do their bidding?" Melia shot back. "Why would one as strong as yourself obey another?"

Ideally, the longer she could get him to the talk, the less amount of time he'd have to hurt her. And perhaps she could gather some information of her own.

"I have nothing else to do."

That wasn't what she was expecting. "What about your family?"

"We live. We die. It's all meaningless."

Melia wasn't sure how to respond. She needed to keep him talking—

"I'll be back in an hour and we start again. That is, unless you change your mind and wish for a merciful death." He pivoted and strode out.

Lurching, she groaned and keeled to the right. Vomit gushed from her mouth, spewing onto the dirt floor. The smell of acid and sour food filled the air. She was glad he'd left the door cocked open. The wind could blow through and carry the smell out of the shipping container.

Coughing, Melia sat upright and leaned her head back. Was she truly going to die here? Was this the last she'd see: four black walls and the face of a hateful Prone?

Would she never see her brothers again? Tyrea? ...Dunban?

There was so much she wanted to say to the latter two. So much she'd never said that she'd been afraid to do so. Why had she held herself back? Why could she not be more open and true to what she wanted?

It was too late for any of that now. All she could do was stay strong until the end.

Then voices reached her ears. Low, but enough for her to understand what they were discussing. Dragging herself to sit up, Melia closed her eyes and leaned in, focusing all her energy on the conversation outside the garage.

"Boss wants us to join up with the squadron in the east. Oblivia."

"Why?"

"They found it. The VITA."

Melia's ears perked up. What was the VITA?

"I'll finish with her and we'll be on our way."

The voices stopped and footsteps receded, moving away from her prison. Melia's lungs contracted, the air sucked out of them. The clock was ticking and she needed to escape before her time was up.

* * *

"We need a distraction if we stand any chance of getting inside and finding Melia," Dunban said.

"Or we sneak in. It's almost dark enough." Tyrea countered.

"We don't know the layout of the base. And we don't know how many soldiers there are. We could easily run into them by mistake."

"And a distraction might cause them to surround Melia and keep her from escaping."

They'd been arguing for the past ten minutes on how to best help Melia, given what they now knew about the base. And they hadn't gotten anywhere, except for Dunban and Tyrea butting heads over strategy.

"Guys." Fiora interrupted, taking a step between them. "We don't have time to argue. We all want to save Melia, but this isn't helping."

Dunban sighed and nodded. Tyrea crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips, but did not bark back at his sister.

"Okay, thank you." Fiora reached out and squeezed their arms simultaneously. Dunban gave her a smile.

"Alright. Let's start over. What do we know?" Dunban asked the group.

"The base has a fortified wall all the way around, about twelve feet tall." Shulk supplied. "The only entrance is the front gate." He pointed in the general direction of the base as the sun was falling fast and taking its light with it.

"If we had skells this would be no problem," Reyn sighed. Fiora glared at him and he held his hands up in defense. "Just sayin'."

"We've seen them send out patrols over the last few hours. We can guess that a few will return in the next hour or so and trade places with others." Shulk added.

"Let's take stock of our weapons. What did you bring?" Dunban glanced at Tyrea.

With a smirk, Tyrea opened the trunk the cruiser. A pile of guns and daggers met his eyes.

"How did you get this into the city?" Fiora exclaimed.

"If I told you, what would be the fun in that?" She answered and pulled out a line of what looked like grenades. "If we're going to do your distraction plan, then these will come in handy."

"Yo, we've been driving around with mini bombs?" Reyn's eyes bulged.

"Obviously they're safe until you want to use them," she rolled her eyes and picked up a line of what looked like bullets. "Now these wonderful little ones are some of my favorite weapons."

"You have favorite weapons?" Reyn gaped.

"Don't you?"

"I mean...I got one…"

"How pedestrian." Tyrea scoffed.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, what are they?" Fiora interrupted before the exchange could go any farther. Dunban was thankful that she had taken over. His mind was working on a plan.

"A paralytic. One hit with one of these and you drop like a rock." Tyrea grinned. "And then you have to watch everything that happens."

"That's...evil." Fiora wrinkled her nose.

"Is it? I just like to think it's a taste of their own medicine." Tyrea rolled one of the bullets in her fingers. "They last for about an hour."

"Good. We're going to be much quicker than that." Dunban said, his eyes studying the small cylinder.

"What are those?" Shulk pointed to a bag of what looked like crystals tucked away on the side. He reached for them.

"Not important for now," Tyrea lightly smacked his hand away.

"Is that a crossbow?!" Reyn grinned and picked up the sleek, silver weapon from the top of the pile.

"It's not my favorite."

He rolled his eyes. "Can I use it?"

"Sure. It's Zain's so I don't care if you lose it. Or it gets destroyed." She laughed, though the sound was empty. Artificial. Then she waved to everything else. "Underneath is all of your stuff."

"I was wondering…" Shulk mused.

"Alright." Dunban clapped, bringing everyone to attention.

"Given our supplies and resources, we have enough firepower to create a distraction and cause a large amount of damage to the base." Reyn fist-pumped and Dunban continued, "But as mentioned, we don't have nearly the numbers that they do. We'll need a distraction so we can sneak in." Dunban pointed to the grenades. "Those will be our distraction." He pointed to the bullets. "Those we will use once we infiltrate." He gestured to the cache of guns and daggers still in the trunk. "We'll put four machine guns in the trees outside of the gate and use them to remotely shoot at pursuers when we leave." Then he looked at Tyrea. "You can fly, right?"

"Is that even a question?" She glowered.

"Can you carry someone?"

"Melia?"

"We don't know what...state she'll be in." He said, grim. He didn't want to think about her injured or worse. "If she's not able to walk, we need to get her out, and carrying her while running will slow us down."

"Well, you're lucky you have one of the best pilots in the High Entian army then."

"Good." He looked at each team member. "We don't have a lot of time to prepare. Let's move."

* * *

"Are you going to cooperate or are you still holding out?"

She struggled to open her eyes — both were swollen from the beating she had just taken. The Prone was peering down at her. Still blank. Still indifferent. Still...unemotional.

It was unsettling.

Maybe it was easier to give up. Or maybe it was better to let go of holding on from someone to save her and die. Maybe things would be simpler if she let herself bleed away...

But a small voice inside of her told her _no_. She had to wait. There was a tiny possibility, a spec of possibility that she would escape, someone would figure out where she was and rescue her. She couldn't give up hope no matter how the darkness threatened to close in and consume her.

"You High Entian are all so proud despite everything you've done. You think you're better than the Ganglion but you're dirty like everyone else." He said it as a fact. No malice or bitterness in his statement. It was just the way things were.

A tactic to get her to share information. Make her prove that the High Entia were good people.

"No. We are nothing...like...you." She struggled to respond. "We would never exterminate people like you would."

"You truly believe that. A shame. Whoever lied to you did a good job." And he grabbed her hair and wrenched her head back.

Melia yelped, feeling strands of her hair ripped from her scalp. Tears fell down her cheeks, intermingling with the sweat and blood streaked across her pale cheeks. She no longer cared to pretend she was not in pain. It would not change the fact that she refused to give him what he wanted.

Despite the burning sensations prickling her head, his words ran through her mind. What did he mean? What did he know that she didn't about her people?

No, he was lying. Trying to get a rise out of her. Deceive her into revealing her identity and fully break her. No, she would not rise to the bait.

But what if he was telling the truth?

"I admire your resistance. Not many are as strong as you." He grabbed the back of her chair and flung her to the ground. She cried out, landing on her shoulder and bumping her head against the cold floor. Still tied to the chair, Melia whimpered, the fresh wave of pain compounding the already existing ones that sailed through her every few moments.

"You think there is a purpose to our lives? There is none." He whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "You tried to escape us. You tried to outrun us, but you could not. You found a false haven and we tracked you down. There is no use anymore. It is over for you."

He grabbed her neck and squeezed. The pressure around her throat startled her and she twitched in his grip. She tried to use her wrists to pull her hands away, but the shackles kept them in place. Choking, Melia felt more tears fall down her face and she writhed in his grip. Strangled sobs emerged from her. Spots colored her vision.

"It's time to say goodbye."

Then a BOOM reverberated outside, shaking the ground.

He stopped squeezing her neck. Listening. Another BOOM went.

"This will have to wait." He released her and she slumped to the floor. She inhaled and gulped in the fresh air, filling her burning lungs. There wasn't enough air that she could breathe in.

"Until next time." He said and stood.

"There won't be a next time, asshole."

A squish and a gurgle. Melia blinked to see two swords protruding out of the Prone's back and he dropped to his knees. The swords retracted and he fell to the side, a puddle of blood growing around him. He shuddered, then stopped moving.

Tyrea knelt down, filing Melia's view. "Melia. Melia are you there?" Hesitant, her sister reached out and touched her forehead.

Melia managed a weak nod. The world began blurring, her senses losing focus.

"I'm getting you out of here."

Melia felt the restraints come off of her arms. Then her ankles. Tyrea picked her up and Melia leaned on her sister, swaying back and forth.

"I've got you."

Melia barely nodded, trying to stay conscious. But everything was muddied. They were walking out of the garage, then a swosh of wind...they were in the air? She could hear more explosions, more shouting. Then gunfire. Underneath…

Solid ground once more. She stumbled, but someone caught her...

"Tyrea!"

"Oh my god, Melia…"

Squinting, she could just make out the cruiser. But her head ached and her body became overwhelmed by the pain and constant onslaught of sensation on her senses. It was too much to bear. Too much to perceive. Too much to take in...

"Oy! Time ta go!"

"Riki run fast!"

"Shulk, now!"

There was a roar of what she thought was an engine…

"Melia?" A soft voice, one that she had wanted to hear…

Then darkness.


	18. Pain & Pleasure

"Let's stop here."

The voice echoed around her, disembodied and strange. Everything was hazy. Her brain was swimming. Sounds were opaque and warped like she was hearing them underwater. A myriad of colors danced along her closed eyelids. The smell of a burning fire filled her nostrils.

"Lay her down."

Gentle hands guided her limp body to the ground. She felt the soft threading of a blanket underneath the exposed skin of her bruised wrists and neck.

Gradually, Melia's senses came alive, each taking hold of her soul and pulling her from the darkness of unconsciousness. Though her mind did its best to stay cloaked in slumber, the sensations from her environment prickled at her unrelenting.

Her entire body ached, pain pulsating from every muscle. Whispers hovered in the air above her and the crunch of boots on brambles reverberated in her ears. But she was too exhausted to process it all or attempt to construct a narrative in her mind explaining her location and situation. She was simply too weak.

"That crystal…"

"Stand back."

"Wait! Are you gonna shoot that—"

A crackle hit the air above her. Melia winced, its harsh sound adding fuel to the fire of the pounding in her mind.

Then relief washed over her like a tidal wave; a blue surge of comfort replenishing her senses, saturating her flesh, easing the wounds all over her body.

Inhaling and exhaling, Melia opened her eyes. Vision blurry, she blinked repeatedly, waiting for her eyes to put the scene into focus. It was after dark and a healthy fire popped and snapped close by, illuminating the stone walls of the cave and the faces of those that stood a few feet away from her: Reyn, Shulk, Fiora, and Riki.

"You're safe, Melia." The warm voice poured over her like molasses, soothing her with its velvety sound. She turned to her right and saw Dunban kneeling beside her, his brown eyes filled with concern. He slipped his hand into hers, grounding her from her dream-like state.

The corners of her mouth tipped upward, and for a moment, everything faded away but the touch of his hand and the joyful relief in his gaze.

"You're a mess," Tyrea said, shaking Melia out of her reverie. Slightly annoyed — as annoyed she could muster given her lethargic slowness — Melia turned to her other side to see her sister also kneeling beside her. Tyrea was pale, paler than usual.

All annoyance washed away replaced with worry. Why was her sister distressed? Melia shut her eyes, trying to retrace her steps. How she had ended up in this cave with her friends surrounding her?

It all flooded back in an instant: her capture, her torture, her rescue.

Most of all the dead eyes of her tormenter.

Her stomach turned and she became queasy. With her free hand, she gingerly touched her face, feeling the clots of blood where the gashes were, the swelling of her lips and eyes, the raw bruises on her cheeks. Her fingertips drifted lower to her neck. She could feel his hand's imprint still on her skin, bruises where his fingertips attempted to crush her larynx.

She jerked and gasped, recalling the feeling of her throat being crushed by his hand. Her throat was being crushed, she couldn't breathe—

"You're safe. You're alright." Dunban murmured to her, his voice tender.

Her body stilled, then sagged, the tension releasing from her as quickly as it had come. Dunban's thumb brushed her knuckles, reassuring her with his presence. Melia faced him and saw his expression was concerned. "You're safe," he repeated.

She almost believed it.

"How are you feeling?" Fiora asked, crouching down next to her brother.

Melia opened her mouth to speak, but her throat was dry. Too dry for her to form words without it hurting. Shulk grabbed a canteen from his pack and Tyrea snatched it from him. As Tyrea opened it, Dunban gently wrapped his arm around Melia's back and helped her up.

Her bones shuddered in protest, but she managed to sit upright. When she was stable, Dunban retracted his arm, and she immediately felt bereft of his strong touch. But she didn't say anything, and simply accepted the canteen that Tyrea held out for her.

The cold water rushed down her throat and she drank greedily. She didn't know how much she needed water until now. If she had been rejuvenated before, she was invigorated now. She drained half of the canteen before handing it back to Tyrea, wiping her mouth with her reddened wrist and immediately regretting it as the cuts began to sting from her touch. Undignified behavior she engaged in, but at the moment, it did not matter. Her entire appearance was unsightly, but she had survived death. Appearances were the last thing on her mind.

All eyes were on her, waiting for her to speak. Shifting, Melia felt a sharp pang shoot through her spine and her muscles spasmed and squeezed tightly. She hissed.

"We need to get you to a doctor," Tyrea said. "We need to go to Alcamoth."

"No. We must go to Oblivia." Melia responded, her voice hoarse. Her vocal cords were strained from both her screaming and the crushing by the Prone's smothering grip.

Again she felt her body twitch at the memory. She could feel his hot breath on the side of her neck...

"You have to go home and get help." Tyrea insisted, the edge in her voice replaced by a shred of urgency.

Tyrea hardly ever displayed her emotions, and it made Melia's heart bend and coil in on itself because her sister would do so now, much less in front of an audience.

Yet the display would not change Melia's mind. "The minute I set foot in Alcamoth, I will be forced to bed rest. And that is not an option. We must go to Oblivia. The Ganglion are attempting to retrieve an...item of some sort. We must get to it first."

"Melia, Tyrea's right. You have serious injuries." Fiora pleaded. "That can't be as important as your life is."

"I understand your concern, Fiora. And it is appreciated, but it is not necessary." Melia redirected her attention to Tyrea. "You have more ether crystals?"

"Yes." She flattened her lips into a thin line.

"Then use those. And I can use my healing as a hold until I can seek medical attention." Her lips burned when forming words, the swelling made it difficult to enunciate.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will. My magic will give me a few days, which is all I need."

"And what if we use too much?"

This time, Melia faltered, feeling the weight of Tyrea's underlying message linger in the air between them. She licked her already dry lips as she considered her response. Then, in a low voice, she answered, "I'm not Ellison. That's not in our blood."

Tyrea shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not doing this. If you want to cause yourself pain, then fine, but I won't help you."

"Tyrea…"

"You almost died, Melia. DIED. And now you want to go head first into who-knows-what? A battle? We don't know what's in Oblivia! It could be an entire army!" She snapped. Her eyes blazed with fury and frustration.

A chill ran up Melia's spine and she grimaced. The thought had occurred to her in the midst of the conversation, but what choice did they have? Whatever the VITA was, they could not allow it to fall into the hands of the Ganglion. For if it was a weapon, their chances of survival would plummet.

"Our efforts with the Ganglion had been completely reactionary. Now is the time to be proactive."

"It's always about what's best for everyone else." Tyrea threw her hands up and moved to stand.

But not before Melia grasped Tyrea's arm, despite the stretch being painful for her. Her sister narrowed her eyes but did not pull away. "Tyrea. I'm sorry."

A long silence stretched between the two, and though they both knew the humans were watching, neither looked away or attempted to downplay the argument.

" _Please." Melia appealed in Ancient High Entian_. " _I would not do this if I didn't believe it was important. And I can only do this with you at my side."_

Tyrea clenched her jaw and Melia waited with bated breath for her response. If Tyrea disagreed, Melia was uncertain if she could convince the others either.

" _You do not keep me in the dark ever again. Promise me." Tyrea growled._

" _I won't."_

" _That is not a promise."_

Her sister was too clever. Tyrea knew that if Melia made a promise, she felt bound to it. These were uncertain times and Melia hardly made promises these days. With the chaos her world was in, she couldn't ensure if she would be able to honor them.

" _Tyrea—"_

" _I won't help you unless you promise."_

_Shoulders sagging, Melia sighed. "I promise."_

Crossing her arms over her chest, Tyrea stared at her sister for a long moment before speaking. "Fine. We'll do this your stupid way," she answered, switching back to the common tongue.

"What's happening?" Dunban asked.

Melia shot him a sympathetic look. If she disclosed to him the truth of the matter, no doubt he would try to persuade her to stop. There was no time for that.

"We'll be back in a little bit." Tyrea held her hand out to Melia. She took it and her sister hauled her to her feet. Needles shot like fire through her limbs and a strangled wheeze escaped her mouth.

"I'm fine." She stated, preempting the question evident from the stares of her companions.

"Melia?" Dunban stood and gently tugged on her hand.

"I'll be using ether to fix the outer injuries and slightly repair the internal ones as well." She explained factually. "It...will be a little painful."

Tyrea snorted. They both knew that little was an understatement. But the pain did not matter as much to Melia now that she had recently withstood torture.

"I'll be much better after it." Melia gave him a weak smile. She would. Physically, that is.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is the only way."

"Let's get this over with." Tyrea sniffed. "Reyn, carry Melia." She waved at the burly soldier.

"I don't need that." Melia countered although she could feel her knees weakening each second she stood.

"Yes, you do. Don't argue."

Mutely, Reyn stepped up to Melia. She sighed and hooked her arms around his neck. Carefully, he hoisted her in his arms.

"Hope this is okay." Reyn grimaced.

"Don't worry, Reyn," Melia replied.

The closeness of their bodies was slightly disconcerting and would have been much more before the incident at the Ganglion base. But now...it seemed trivial to what she'd just experienced. Though there still lingered a discomfort at the close proximity.

The three exited the cave, moving into the darkness of the forest. They walked in silence for the next ten minutes, and Melia was thankful for it. She was too tired for words, and the arguments had depleted what energy she had when she awoke. All Melia wanted was for the nightmare to be over.

Finally, they came to a clearing in the trees.

"You can put me down now," Melia lightly tapped Reyn's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, sure." Reyn gently set her down. "What now?"

"You go back to camp." Tyrea shooed him away.

"Thank you, Reyn. I appreciate the help." Melia interjected with a thankful nod.

"'Course." He hesitated and put an arm behind his head and stretched. "You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"I will."

Reyn shrugged and headed back in the direction he came from. When he was out of sight, Tyrea put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "Last chance. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"It's going to hurt."

"I've already withstood a large amount of pain in the past day, Tyrea. A little more will make little difference."

A softness invaded Tyrea's eyes and Melia held out her hand to her sister. "I apologize, Tyrea. From the bottom of my heart. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted this to happen."

"I know." The vulnerability in her tone was unmistakable.

Melia wrapped her arms around Tyrea, ignoring the screams from her arms at the motion. Tyrea stiffened, then relaxed, but never raised her arms to return the hug. She didn't need to. Melia knew that this was enough.

Finally, she let Tyrea go and stepped back.

"He's worried about you too," Tyrea said, her voice now at its normal intonation with its usual edge. "Must make you feel good."

"I don't wish for anyone to hurt over myself."

"Alright alright. But you know what I mean. It's...well you know. He's into you." Tyrea flipped her hair. "Anyway, let's get this over with, I'm hungry. I knew you'd drag this out. Such a drama queen. Lie down."

Melia smiled at Tyrea's effort to lighten the mood and obeyed, moving slowly in an attempt to ease the cramping from her muscles.

"Here." Tyrea gave her a soft branch as Melia lay back on the ground. Melia took it, eyeing it skeptically. "I'm improvising."

Conceding, Melia put it between her mouth and bit down. Her body froze, reminded of the rag that had been stuffed in her mouth only hours ago. She could feel the darkness press down on her. The hot hair felt like his breath against her neck—

"Breathe, Melia. I'm right here." A hand touched her forehead. Though the panic didn't immediately recede, she felt slightly better from the coolness of Tyrea's touch. Melia breathed.

After a moment, Tyrea removed her hand. She pulled out two crystals from the pouch at her side and unslung the rifle on her back. One by one she stuck the crystals into the cylinders on the rifle.

"We'll do two."

"Three." Melia shut her eyes, her nerves already bouncing around in her diaphragm.

"Two." Tyrea's tone suggested she would not be moved.

"As you wish."

"Good. I'm going to have to do them separately. Can you handle that?"

"I'll be fine." But there was a slight quiver in her voice, though only she could detect it. She was lying to herself. She thought she would be prepared for more pain but flashes of her torture materialized in her mind and she shuddered. Maybe this was a terrible idea. It was a horrific idea.

Her heartbeat quickened.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

There was no chance to back out now.

 _Click_. Tyrea pulled the safety off the gun.

A crackle hit the air and the crystal shattered.

* * *

"We're not going back to NLA first?" Shulk asked, surprised, his shaggy blond hair shaking as he tended to the fire.

The team congregated in a circle around the flames, breaking out their rations and eating a small dinner, silently agreeing to avoid the subject of Melia and Tyrea.

"If we do, they may stop us from going to Oblivia," Dunban answered. That much was certain, and since Melia had no intention of returning to Alcamoth, he wasn't about to return to NLA either.

He was worried about Melia. There was something wrong, he could feel it and he wished he were with her now.

"But you are going to tell them about what Melia said?" Fiora inquired, forcing his attention once more.

"As soon as we are on the border between Primordia and Obliva, I will radio them." Tyrea was right. They would need reinforcements. They had no idea what awaited them in Oblivia: a squad, a battalion, a whole army of Ganglion troops to recover the VITA. It could be anything.

"Seems dicey." Reyn grimaced, then stuffed his sandwich into his mouth.

"We don't really have a choice though," Shulk leaned against the wall and looked up at the shadows that danced along the cave's roof.

A faint shout reached Dunban's ears and he snapped his head to stare into the darkness of the forest. But nothing appeared. Everything was still.

Slowly he turned back to his team. Quiet conversation buzzed between them, but he was no longer listening. The noise from the forest echoed in his ears.

Had it come from Melia? Was it whatever she and Tyrea were doing? He wished he knew. No doubt she was using more of those crystals on Melia. But the first one hadn't hurt Melia. Were the other two going to? The healing magic, would that hurt her as well?

His knuckles turned white as he clenched his hand around his canteen. Seeing Melia cradled in Tyrea's arms had shocked him. Slammed his heart through his chest. She had been taken by the Ganglion and beaten within an inch of her life. Her injuries were severe — more than he would've dared to imagine — and his stomach twisted into knots. The strings of his heart pulled tight and rage bubbled to the surface, fueled by the existing hatred he kept stored away.

"What do you think this artifact is?" Shulk pondered pulling Dunban from his thoughts. He knew that is was better not to dwell on his anger. Necessary. He could rely on his military training to compartmentalize, but this time was difficult.

"I bet it's a weapon," Reyn said and leaned back, propping himself up on his elbow. "Why else would they go after it so quickly?"

"I don't know. It could be not a weapon. Like a key to something?" Fiora reflected. "We don't know much about this planet. Maybe there's something hidden here. Do you know, Riki?"

Riki frowned and shook his entire body back and forth. "Saamarian leave many thing on Mira. But Riki don't know what. Lost to Nopon." He tilted his head to the side. "Chief may know."

"Perhaps we'll pay a visit to him after this," Dunban interjected. Assuming the BLADE council didn't throw him in jail. He had to make sure that he would be the only one to take the blame for this unsanctioned trip, not his team.

"What do you think they'll say when we get back?" Fiora put her canteen to the side, evading his eyes. An easy tell of hers when she was nervous.

"I'm not sure, but I'll take care of it. You don't need to worry."

The sounds of footsteps met his ears and he reached for the pistol at his side. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he saw the bushes rustle and narrowed his eyes. They parted and Melia and Tyrea emerged, but he only had eyes for the princess. Her outer injuries were gone: no swelling of the eyes, no puffed lips, no gash cut into her forehead, no bruises along her jaw or rounded on her neck. Just smooth porcelain skin and angular features.

Still, Tyrea supported her, wrapping an arm under Melia's shoulders.

"You didn't eat everything, did you?" Tyrea growled as they neared the cave entrance. Dunban and Reyn scooted to the side, making room between them and gently Tyrea helped Melia sit so she was between Tyrea and Dunban.

"Noooo." Fiora pointedly responded, passing around a brown bag.

Tyrea snatched it from Reyn and plunged a hand in, pulling out two sandwiches. She handed one to Melia, unwrapped the other, and bit into it.

"Someone's hungry," Reyn commented.

"Flying requires extra effort." Tyrea shot back through her mouthful.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full."

"It's rude to comment on someone's eating."

"And Reyn eat with mouth wide open all time," Riki interjected.

"Whaat?!"

The conversation devolved into a familiar, playful argument. Dunban refocused his attention on Melia, who simply held her sandwich. She hadn't taken a bite and just stared at it in her hands. But her eyes were unfocused.

Tentatively, he leaned over. "How are you doing?"

Startled, she jumped.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"No, please don't apologize. I'm just...readjusting."

"I'd like to talk later if you'd be interested."

"I would."

To his surprise, there was no hesitation from her. A quick answer although it was said with a neutral expression, which gave him no indication of her state of mind.

He nodded and they returned to the group conversation at hand, observing Tyrea and Fiora engage in a friendly debate with Shulk and Reyn.

* * *

Dinner passed quickly and the members of the group split off to pursue their own evening activities. Fiora and Riki played a few games, and Reyn and Shulk admired Tyrea's inventory of weapons, which was meticulously laid out by her sleeping bag. This left Dunban, Tyrea, and Melia alone.

Dunban flicked his eyes towards Melia, who was in deep conversation with Tyrea. Whatever they were discussing seemed to be grave given the severity of their expressions. Melia briefly met his eyes and gave him a slight nod before returning to her attention to her sister.

He meandered over to the entrance of the cave and waited. Looking out into the dark night, Dunban considered the upcoming conversation. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to talk with her about, but he felt they needed to have a conversation. He wanted to have a conversation. To see how she was. And to selfishly spend time with her privately.

A few minutes passed and he felt the light tap of fingertips on his forearm.

"Would you still like to talk?" The delicate voice soothed his ears, and he turned to see Melia, her blue, somber eyes holding his hypnotically.

Nodding, he held out his right arm for her. "Shall we?"

Delicately, she took it, wrapping her arm around his. The touch sents jolts of electricity through his body. An urge to embrace her, hold her close, coursed in him but that was inappropriate. He didn't even know where they stood.

Silently, they ambled away from the cave and ascended a nearby hill, taking their time to climb the slope and take a seat at the top. Moonlight filtered through the canopy, providing just enough light for them to see one another.

"Are you alright?" He asked. It was a silly question. Of course, she wasn't. He just didn't know how to start the conversation. He was nervous, plain and simple.

"I am better now. I will need medical attention soon, but I will be fine for our journey." She placed her hands in her lap, one over the other. Was there ever a moment when she did not exhibit poise and grace?

Dunban doubted it. Or perhaps that was just how he saw her.

"That's good to hear. But not exactly comforting."

"I know," she sighed, her mouth curving downward into a frown. "I'm so sorry, Dunban."

Hesitating, he took her hand and cradled it in his own. "Why? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"This wouldn't have happened had I had any sense." She gazed up at the dark sky that peeked through the rainforest canopy.

"This wouldn't have happened if your father wasn't constantly putting you in dangerous situations for no good reason." He objected. The statement had more edge than he wanted, but he wasn't about to beat around the bush.

"He had a reason. It is not one I agree with, but he did. I was managing quite well actually. But I decided I was able enough to...well...I put myself in a perilous situation, which resulted in my capture." Melia grimaced. He could feel the shame radiating off of her, but remained silent, waiting for her to proceed. Finally, she continued, her voice low and full of emotion. "What I am about to share with you is known only to my family. No High Entian citizen is aware. They are under the impression that he has embarked on a mission. So I beg you to keep this to yourself."

His brow knit together. "Of course."

"The creature in the Roost is called a Telethia. It is a very powerful being. And...it is my brother."

His eyes widened.

"The High Entian DNA is a combination of Homs — your race — and Telethia. My forefathers have made it a point to marry Homs in order to make the Telethia gene a recessive trait. It is my generation of High Entians that is finally free of its danger. Being the child of my father and the first consort, Ellison was not part of this though. And neither is Kallian."

This was the last thing he'd expected to hear. Melia's brother had transformed into the creature that haunted the Roost? No, it wasn't a question, it was a fact. But was it that strange? Humans had evolved from apes, which was not dissimilar of High Entia — somehow — evolving from Telethia. But in no way would humans revert back to their ape ancestry.

Studying her, Dunban watched a myriad of emotions play over Melia's complexion. Sorrow, grief, frustration, and finally resignation.

A lightbulb clicked in his head. She had attempted to communicate with Ellison. And it had gone wrong.

"Can I ask...how it happened?"

"When we first arrived here on Mira, it was of the utmost importance to lead teams to discover the landscape. Much like yourselves. Ellison led such a team and happened upon the Roost. He went into the tree and...never came out. Or rather… the Telethia did. We speculate that it is a pocket of ether. And now High Entian without the necessary generational Homs blood are forbidden to go near it."

"I'm not sure how this relates to…"

"Of course, my thoughts are not organized." Melia chewed on her lip. "I apologize, I'm sure is very strange."

"You're fine, Melia. I just want to make sure I understand, that's all." He gave her hand a squeeze.

A slight blush colored her pale cheeks and she gave him a grateful smile. His heart flip-flopped in his chest.

Clearing her throat, she resumed, "I attempted to communicate with Ellison. It did not go well, to say the least, and I was forced to protect myself. I was still recovering from the…" she faltered, looked away, and proceeded, "The battle with Goetia. What I did, well it took much of my strength and I still hadn't — haven't — fully recovered. And so...I gave the rest of my energy trying to protect myself when Ellison attacked me…"

She trailed off, and hung her head, bunching her shoulders up to her neck.

"I don't know how to save him, Dunban. My family has given up, but I cannot just sit by and let him suffer. I cannot give up on him."

"If I can help in any way, tell me."

"Thank you."

Silence misted the air between them, heavy with sorrow. Finally, she dropped her shoulders and met his eyes, the grief washed from them, replaced with her usual neutral calm.

"I apologize, Dunban. I usurped the conversation. Did you have something you specifically wished to discuss?"

"I did want to know how you were doing, Melia. That was my first priority." He took a breath and continued as a flock of butterflies took flight in his gut, "I haven't had a chance to properly apologize to you for what happened after the fight with Goetia."

"You already did, Dunban. Please."

"No, Melia. I'd like to explain myself if you'd be willing to listen."

"Of course."

"I lost my arm in the fight that shot the White Whale down to Mira. The Ganglion surprised us. My squad and I mobilized in our Skells, but they were too fast for us. All of my soldiers died except for myself."

"Oh, Dunban. I'm so sorry." She squeezed his hand.

The emotionally charged memories shoved through him, banging on the door of his heart. What would she think of him after he told her this story?

"Do not feel obligated to share the details, Dunban. I do not wish to distress you."

It was the empathy in her voice that convinced him to push forward.

"The Ganglion hit one of the Whale's engines, and the ship started to go down. I was able to stave off the remainder of the Ganglion fighters so the Whale could land on Mira without exploding on impact. My team didn't make it." He clenched his jaw, "When I tried to shield the last one of my squad — his name was Jason — I took the shot meant for him and it blew off my Skell's left arm, which shocked my arm and left it paralyzed. Jason died only seconds later. I tried to keep them safe, but I couldn't and they all lost their lives. My arm was amputated when we settled on Mira."

"I see." She murmured and ran her thumb pad along his knuckles, sending a shiver up his spine. "It's a reminder of what they took from you. Of the loved ones you've lost." Melia breathed. "Of the sins you believe you bear."

He nodded, his throat constricted with heartbreak. Jason's screams echoed in his mind still. Sometimes they woke him up at night. After all the death he'd witnessed, it was that last moment that had stuck with him, stained his soul forever.

"You hate it, don't you? The anger that's always there." Melia stared at him; he could feel her gaze all the way to his soul. "But you can't be rid of it because it keeps you going. And even if you wanted to erase it, it would come back, because you need to punish them for what they've done."

Quiet, he nodded again. She was reading his heart. It was...a relief. The knot in his stomach slowly untied itself, the tightness of his throat receded. She understood.

"You hate your weakness, but you forget that you've saved your people time and time again. I know you've heard it before — no doubt you have — but you are not weak. You cannot be weak when you put yourself in the line of fire to protect others." She smiled. "You saved me, Dunban. I know it firsthand. You are one of the strongest persons I know."

They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity, pulled together by an invisible string twisted with longing. He could hear the pounding of his heart and he wondered if she heard it too.

Melia parted her lips. She shined in the sparse moonlight that peeked through the canopy above, beautiful, alluring.

Dunban couldn't wait any longer. Earnestly, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, her body fitting snugly next to his. Gently, he lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes, which glowed in the slivers of moonlight.

Hesitant, he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Dunban…" She murmured, breathless.

It was a shot straight to his core. Desire flared to life inside him. He couldn't hold back any longer. He kissed her again. Deeper this time, needier, his yearning pouring out through each second their lips connected. He was intoxicated by her taste and touch. All he wanted was more.

Melia kissed him back, slow, deep, and eager. Kissed him again, this time more intensely, fully capturing his mouth with her own. She brought her hands up to his chest and leaned into him, desperate to eliminate any space between their bodies and mouths. To melt into one another.

Over and over again their lips met, colliding with one another, parting for the smallest second, then crashing into each other again. Even the tiniest moment apart was too much. Each kiss was more feverish than the last, passionate fire that set Dunban ablaze. Their connection inflamed his desire to feel, to know, to see every inch of her. Understand her fully. Surrender to her completely.

Finally, they reluctantly separated to catch their breath. The sounds of their panting hovered in the air between them, evidence of the fervor that had overtaken them. Dunban couldn't help but smile, and Melia returned it with one of her own.

"I've been wanting to do that since the first time."

"So have I." She traced a finger over his lips and he kissed its tip.

"I was afraid I wouldn't see you again after what happened with Goetia." He folded a stray curl behind her ear. "Or at least, we wouldn't ever talk again."

"I was afraid you would be left with only with my cold words. I'm thankful it was not the case."

"I am too." He leaned his forehead against hers.

Her eyes darted downward and he watched a blush pass over her cheeks. Then she met his eyes and confessed, "I...missed you."

His heart nearly burst in his chest and he cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone delicately.

"So did I."

His heart stirred in his chest and Dunban wrapped her in his embrace, maneuvering her so that her back to his chest. He lay a kiss atop her head and she leaned back against him to look up into his eyes. "Are you really okay, Melia? I don't mean your injuries." He murmured.

"I am...shaken. But I will recover." She admitted.

"What you've been through, I can't fully understand. I've never been in that situation. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." He gently squeezed her against him, tightening his arms protectively.

"Thank you."

"Always."

And he meant it. Because for the first time in years, something bloomed within him that dared to be stronger than his hatred.


	19. Two Truths and a Lie

The next day was a sprint across Noctilum. Just before dawn they departed and made only two stops: one to rest, and the other to carefully maneuver around an NLA base at the border, and enter Primordia undetected. The last thing Dunban wanted was to alert BLADE to their movements and quash their plans.

Once into Primordia, they continued their journey, singularly focused on the goal to make it to the desert land before the day passed. Though the general mood was light, a gnawing tension hung in the air of what awaited them.

They made camp at the exact halfway point between their position and the border to Oblivia. The night passed quickly, the anticipation of what was to come weighing heavily on Dunban's mind, and he assumed everyone else's as well. Jokes were at a minimum, conversations even fewer. And as soon as he shut his eyes to rest, he could hear the caws from tiny birds, greeting the early morning light. Efficiently, the team packed their things, piled into the speeder, and drove out once more, their destination nearing by the second.

They arrived at the border between Primordia and Oblivia two hours before midnight and took shelter on an overlook obscured by a large weeping willow-like tree. It was a prime vantage point for any predators that might try to hunt them in the night, as well as any NLA scouts that could happen upon their location.

Hastily, they unpacked items necessary for the evening, a second wind driving them. As they unrolled sleeping bags and set up a fire, Shulk asked, "What's the plan? With BLADE?"

"I'll radio them in the morning," Dunban responded, spreading out his sleeping bag closest to the overlook. He would be taking the watch. "They'll arrive a few hours later, and we'll head out together. I'll advise them to bring a few skells." He glanced towards the recruit and saw Shulk's confused expression. "For recon. Scouting ahead, they may be able to tell us where in Oblivia the Ganglion are." Dunban explained.

And how many of them there would be.

"What if they order us to go back to NLA?" Reyn dropped down onto his bag with an _umph_.

"Then you don't go," Tyrea stated, unfolding a blanket. "What are they going to do? Shoot you?"

"That's fair."

"There are so few of you left. Unless you were a murderer or the like, there's no reason to kill off your own kind."

"Tyrea," Melia warned, lowering herself onto her sleeping mat and covering her lap with a blanket. He could see she moved with a certain slowness, but he knew better than to bring attention to it while in the larger group. It also gave him an excuse to speak with her privately. They hadn't since their conversation two nights ago. Which had bothered him since he wanted to talk to her, which then annoyed him since he needed to maintain focus on the mission at hand and not his feelings for Melia.

Nonetheless, Dunban's eyes wandered to her lips at various points during the day, remembering the feel of hers on his. He wanted it again. He wanted her attention and affection.

What he really needed was to slow down.

"It's true and you know it." Tyrea dropped onto the mat next to her sister and yawned.

"That is not the point."

Tyrea waved dismissively.

Melia cleared her throat. "There is also the possibility that they will not try to attempt to force you to return to NLA. Considering the lack of information regarding the VITA and its importance, they may wish to increase their odds of a victory by increasing their numbers should there be a battle."

Dunban hoped she was right.

"That doesn't explain what will happen afterward." Fiora bit her lip, taking a seat and warming her hands by the burgeoning fire. Shulk dropped to her side and she gave him a tight smile.

"Again, what's the worst they can do?" Tyrea pulled out a long knife from her pack, turning it over and eyeing it in the moonlight. Riki marveled at the weapon, abandoning his task of sorting the kindling to observe Tyrea.

"We wouldn't be able to be a part of BLADE anymore. No more missions. Just boring-ass civilian life." Reyn grimaced.

"I can't imagine they would actually do something so idiotic." Tyrea scoffed as she began to polish the knife. Riki took a seat next to her, still watching with fascination.

"I wouldn't be so sure. There's one member on the BLADE leadership that isn't my biggest fan," Dunban commented. He glanced at Melia, whose lips twitched into a smile. He felt his own transform into a smirk.

He liked having inside jokes with her.

There it was again. He needed to compartmentalize.

"Riki hungry." The Nopon whined and patted his belly.

"Well, we have more sandwiches." Fiora mused, grabbing a nearby duffle and dug through it.

The Nopon groaned. "Meh meh. Riki want different food."

"Then go hunt something." Reyn rolled his eyes. "Unless you're not up to it, fuzzball."

Riki popped up and assumed an offensive stance. "Riki great warrior! Riki can get food." Then he swayed from side to side, eyes drooping. "But Riki too tired and too hungry."

A ripple of laughter passed through the group and sandwiches exchanged hands.

"Let's play a game," Fiora said, unwrapping her sandwich.

"Never have I ever!" Reyn suggested while chewing.

Shulk covered Reyn's open mouth with his hand. "Gross."

"Sorry, yo." Reyn swallowed. "But yeah, what about that?"

"No. That's a drinking game." Fiora tore off a piece of her sandwich and popped it into her mouth.

"Fiora." Dunban raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm an adult, Dunban. You know I drink."

That was true. They had had a drink together on a few occasions. That didn't mean she wasn't still his little sister. He had a duty to protect her.

"How about two truths and a lie?" Shulk offered.

"That's a great idea!"

Fiora and Shulk locked eyes then looked away. Their interest in each other was growing increasingly obvious by the day, and yet neither of them had made a move. Dunban doubted that would change any time soon. Despite her general confidence, Fiora was fairly shy when it came to relationships. He assumed Shulk was the same.

Were he and Melia as obvious?

"I like the sound of that." Tyrea leered. "So you say two truths and a lie and someone has to guess the lie?"

"Pretty much."

"Simple. Prepare to lose." Tyrea put the knife to the side. Which gave Riki the opportunity to hop into her lap. She scowled but did not remove him and he made himself comfortable.

"Dunban, you start. Figure out Reyn's." Fiora winked.

"Hmm. I like spicy food. I'm good at mental math. I like spiders." Reyn crossed his arms over his chest and assumed a smug grin.

"You hate spiders," Dunban said without missing a beat.

"How did you know?!"

"We literally saw you jump away from a bug you thought was a spider when you were going to bed yesterday." Fiora pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Right." He rubbed the back of his neck, an embarrassed blush spreading over his cheeks, turning his tan skin orange in the firelight.

Tyrea tilted her head to the side, skeptical. Riki copied her gesture. "You can do mental math?"

"Oy! What does that mean?" He glared.

"What's 189 plus 247?"

"436." He responded almost immediately.

"Whoa…" Shulk whispered.

Dunban smiled. He wasn't surprised that Reyn could. His test scores for the BLADE written survival test were high. And it involved a lot of mathematics.

"Too easy," Tyrea growled, leaning forward. "What is 569 times 213?"

"...121,197."

"952 divided by 658?"

He closed his eyes and his brow furrowed. Then he answered, "1.4...468085."

"Wow…" Fiora gaped. "That's amazing!"

"You can say that again." Reyn reclined on his side with a smug grin. "I bet I'm the smartest of all of you."

"Doubtful. You still lost," Tyrea pouted.

"You're just jealous." Reyn snorted, then glanced over at his best friend, "Your turn, Shulk."

"Riki first!" The Nopon bounced out of Tyrea's lap and teetered.

"Riki, we're going in a circle," Fiora explained.

But Riki pouted and Reyn rolled his eyes. "Okay fuzz, your turn then."

Riki crossed his paws over his chest and assumed a contemplative expression. "Riki have eleven littlepon. Riki hate bugs. Riki fastest eater of pollen bulbs in all Mira!"

"This is easy. You don't have eleven children."

"Hehe. Reyn wrong."

Now this time, everyone gawked, including Dunban.

Riki proudly proclaimed, "Riki love bugs."

"Back up. You have 11 children? How old are you?" Reyn questioned.

"Reyn rude!" Riki smacked Reyn's knee.

"Hey! I'm just curious!"

Fiora and Shulk sniggered while Tyrea cackled, glancing at Melia, who couldn't help but smile at the display. Her eyes then found Dunban's and he felt his heart spin. He smiled back at her.

"Reyn jealous he lost and Riki won. Now Riki turn." Riki turned to Shulk and gestured for him to continue.

Shulk sat silent for a moment, his brows knit in concentration. Then he opened his mouth. "I didn't speak until I was four. I'm a good dancer. I've...never had a girlfriend."

"Easy. Shulk bad dancer."

"Oh damn." Reyn laughed.

"Way to rub it in, Riki." Shulk sulked.

"You've never had a girlfriend!?" Fiora exclaimed.

Shulk blushed and looked down at his hands. "No. Not really. A few dates here and there but I've never had a relationship."

Fiora continued to stare at him in wonder. Hopefully, that wouldn't deter Shulk from pursuing her. Dunban thought that Shulk could be a good influence on Fiora. But then Shulk would need to be removed from the team if they decided to date.

He'd worry about that when — or if — the time came.

"They're overrated anyway." Tyrea snorted. Fiora stared daggers at her. It seemed his sister had not been scared off by the revelation. "Also you're not that bad a dancer. You can keep a decent beat. Half those morons at the "club" could barely do that."

"Oh, thanks," Shulk responded in a flat tone. He sheepishly looked back at Fiora. "I think it's your turn."

Fiora chewed on her lip, then pursed her lips. "I don't...I mean I didn't have friends growing up since we moved around a lot. When I was a kid I wanted to be a doctor. I dream in black and white."

Dunban felt a pang of guilt. They had moved frequently because of him; he'd receive a new posting and they'd pick up and go every few years. Sometimes it was every year. Fiora hadn't had any choice in the matter: he wasn't willing to put her in the system or hand her care over to their distant cousins. She'd let him know she was unhappy — actually furious and upset — a few times during her adolescence, then eventually accepted it. To a degree, she even embraced all the traveling. And then he thought it was alright. She was alright.

Still. It wasn't the first time that he wondered if he made the right choice.

"Are all of those so unbelievable?" Fiora grumbled. Shulk still hadn't guessed after a minute.

"No, they're just random."

"That's the point of the game, Shulk."

"I'm gonna go with the...doctor one."

"It was dreaming in black and white." She sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest, indignant. "Is it so weird that I'd want to be a doctor?"

"How was I supposed to know that?!"

Dunban did not envy Shulk's position.

"Whatever. Tyrea!" Fiora pointedly glared at the High Entian, nostrils flaring the slightest.

Tyrea tapped her fingers on her chin, then grinned wickedly. "I was recruited to a secret society while in the military academy. I collect masks. I've been imprisoned."

"Imprisoned?!" Reyn jumped, startled. "For what!?"

Tyrea merely shrugged.

"I think you're telling the truth with a secret society. That checks out to me." Fiora nodded. So did Shulk and Riki. Then she squinted at the High Entia. "I think you're baiting me. It's the masks thing."

"Nope. I have never been imprisoned. Only put on house arrest." Tyrea smiled smugly.

"That's not something to be proud of." Melia expressed, then coughed. She pulled her blanket tighter around her.

On instinct, Dunban moved over to her, shrugged off his jacket, and put it over her shoulders.

"Oh," Melia breathed, startled. "Thank you."

He nodded and sat next to her. When he looked back at the group, he caught Fiora eyeing them with a grin.

"Why do you collect masks?" Dunban asked, changing the subject.

"Mask creation and decoration is considered a delicate and praised art in High Entian culture. We have — had — a large masquerade each year to honor our ancestors." Melia supplied.

"It's also about shedding your sins and adorning a new face, rebirth, and accepting purity and all of that stuff." Tyrea finished, blasé.

"I wish we had something like that." Fiora awed.

"Mardi Gras?" Reyn tossed out.

"Reyn, seriously?" Fiora rolled her eyes.

"Carnivale," Dunban added.

"Oh, right," Fiora said, glum. "Never got the chance to go…"

Silence. A gut punch to them all. Dunban immediately regretted his words.

"I guess it's Melia's turn. But Tyrea already knows everything about Melia." Fiora murmured.

"That is false," Melia spoke.

"Right," Tyrea snickered. "This should be fun."

"My father has told me he loves me only once. I didn't get to say goodbye to my mother before she passed. I've been engaged previously." Melia's face was blank, her voice almost perfectly monotone. Dunban could hear a bite to the words, an edge that normally did not lace Melia's words.

Frowns dotted the faces of the other team members and a somberness permeated the air. The admissions were dark, but unsurprising, given what he and the others knew about Melia's relationship with her family.

He reached out and placed his hand over hers. Her fingers moved and they intertwined with his, though she did not look at him.

"You're trying to be tricky. But I know you." Tyrea wagged a finger at her sister. "You've never been engaged."

"That is incorrect. I have been." Melia replied cooly.

Dunban froze.

Tyrea's jaw dropped.

"What? To who!?" Fiora exclaimed.

"I was betrothed at birth. My mother didn't wish for that although my father overruled her. Eventually, she convinced my father to dissolve the agreement when I reached the age of five."

"Which is Melly's lie?" Riki asked, gazing up at her with wide, curious eyes.

Instead of answering, she turned to Dunban and said, "Your turn."

He blinked, waiting to see if Melia would answer, but she said nothing more. Her gaze did not falter, and the light from the flames flickered in her ice blue irises. They hypnotized him.

"Dunban?"

He shook his head, jolting himself out of his trance. "Right. Sorry." Dunban cleared his throat. "Growing up, I wanted to be an architect. I…." He hesitated, considering his next words. He was the captain. His military training dictated that he maintain a healthy, professional distance from his cadets. Yet everything from his actual experiences serving told him to do the opposite. "I will never forgive the man who took our parents from us. I was planning to leave the military before the Exodus."

"Dunban…" Fiora murmured. He shook his head. A conversation for another time. Or never.

"You never planned to leave the military. Your sense of duty, responsibility, and honor is too strong. You want to protect the people you care about." Melia stated. "That's the lie."

"Yes."

Once again, she'd seen right through him.

"Let's play another round." Tyrea leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her upturned palms.

A chorus of agreement fluttered on the air. But Dunban didn't notice, his attention still caught by the High Entian princess.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to rest after the day's journey," Melia said. She stood and ambled away from the group with her sleeping mat, almost out of earshot.

He watched her go and noticed the heaviness of her shoulders, the dragging in her gait. He glanced at Tyrea, who also studied Melia but turned back to the group, which resumed for another round.

Dunban rose and followed Melia, butterflies buzzing in his gut.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." She answered, turning quickly to face him. Too quickly. She swayed, off-balance.

He reached out and steadied her, gently holding her arm. "Melia."

"Dunban. Leave it be." She shrugged him off, her tone sharp. Just like during the game.

His hand fell to his side and he took a step back. It alarmed him more than disappointed him. Something was wrong.

Melia shut her eyes and exhaled, her arms snaking around her chest to hug herself, then falling limply at her sides. Then she opened her eyes. There was a deep weariness set within them. Dunban wanted to provide her with some sort of comfort, anything, but he remained rooted in his spot.

"I apologize." Melia continued, "The subject of my parents is one that requires emotional fortitude that I barely have at the moment."

Inwardly, he sighed. He didn't want her to shut him out, but there was nothing he could do. "If you need anything, tell me."

"I will."

He turned and took a few steps back towards the team.

"Dunban, wait."

Surprised, he stopped and turned back. Hesitant, she crossed to him, leaving only a hair's width between their bodies. She lay her hand on his chest, and he could feel it trembling.

"Melia, are you alright?" He murmured, placing a hand over hers.

She kissed him.

Her lips quivered against his, still uncertain, but also desperate. Needy. And before he could fully register what was happening, she pulled away.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have...without asking." She fumbled, her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

Everything in him demanded he pull her back but he did not give in. He needed to respect her boundaries. After all, if he were in her shoes, he hoped she would do the same for him.

Instead, he gave her hand a squeeze and grinned. "You can kiss me anytime, Melia. I won't complain."

Melia bit her lip but failed to temper the smile that grew on her lips. He liked that shy, bashful smile. It flooded him with warmth instead of the fire the burned him from his rage.

An awkward silence blossomed between them. Neither was ready to separate, but the cool breeze reminded them of the late hour. Melia shivered despite still wearing his coat.

"I think this is unfortunately where we say goodnight." He murmured.

"So it is." She shrugged off his coat and handed it to him. "Thank you."

"You can keep it."

"Are you certain?

"Of course."

"I'll give it back in the morning."

He nodded, wrapping it around her once more.

"Goodnight, Dunban." She said, her voice breathy, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Goodnight, Melia. Sweet dreams."

Simultaneously, they stepped away from one another. With a nod, he turned away and headed past the team, towards the overlook for the watch. As he settled into a comfortable position, his mind wandered back to Melia and the game. And as he looked up at the half-moon shining brilliantly in the night sky, he wondered which one was Melia's lie.


	20. One Last Breath

It was an hour after sunrise. The air was dry and hot. Already, the sun beat down upon the encampment, relentless in its power. If this was the weather of the morning — oppressive and fiery — no doubt the middle of the day would yield scorching temperatures. It worried Melia.

She continued packing her things, unnerved by the possibility of dehydration and heatstroke that would occur if her body was unable to maintain the little strength it had left. She would have to be cautious, more so than she already was, in order to conserve her energy. And she'd have to warn Tyrea, though admitting the truth of her weakness was the last thing she wished to do. Burdening the others after everything they'd already done for her was shameful and embarrassing, to say the least.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Vandham bellowed. "...over."

The angry, scratchy voice broke through her reverie. Melia's eyes snapped to the origin of the sound.

Across the campsite, Dunban was seated next to a radio. Usually, Melia noticed that he opted to hold these conversations far from the ears of his team. However, this time, he took no such precaution. Perhaps he felt that secrecy was unnecessary given the situation they were in. Perhaps he felt they deserved to have all the information given everything they had risked to join the unsanctioned mission.

She tilted her head to the side, curious, and observed as he grimaced, then spoke into the receiver. "It's a long story. But we have some intel about the Ganglion. Over."

"Nope. Ya don't get to avoid the subject. You owe us some answers. You don't get to just go on some unauthorized mission and take weapons without informing BLADE. Over."

"I understand that there will be disciplinary action—"

"Oh yeah there will be action alright!" Vandham yelled. "Over."

Dunban sighed, closing his eyes. He rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

Melia frowned, her hands balling into fists at her sides. From the corner of her eye, she could see Tyrea shake her head in Melia's direction. However, Melia did not acknowledge it. Guilt rippled through her like a sludge, pouring into her veins and settling there, dragging her down. The entire reason Dunban and the others were in the predicament was because of her mistake. Her idiocy. And they would suffer the consequences for their kindness.

"Vandham. The Ganglion are going to pick up something they call the VITA. Over."

A long silence. And then: "The what?"

"VITA. V as in vertigo. I as in igloo. T as in terrier. A as in apple. Over."

"What is it? Over." This time, his voice was less angry, more interested. Perhaps a saving grace for Dunban and the others.

Dunban tapped the receiver against his chin, presumably considering his words. "We don't know. But it seems important since they were going to kill Melia for it. Over."

"What!? Over."

Melia exhaled a breath of relief. Another change in demeanor, and one hopefully in their favor. Perchance the circumstances of the team's departure would aid them in avoiding any punishment.

The same could not be said for herself, but she had no desire to think about her father and his reaction to the entire happenstance. Plainly, it was not worth the stress.

"As I said, long story. Over."

"Where are you now? Over."

"Border between Oblivia and Primordia. They're heading into Oblivia. Over."

"And you have no exact position for this...VITA? Over."

"That is correct. But with Skells and their radar, we should be able to find it. Over."

Another long silence. This time, Dunban glanced her way, held her gaze, then refocused his attention on the radio.

Anxiety tickled her throat as she attempted to decipher his thoughts, the meaning behind his gaze. Was he annoyed with her and wondering if rescuing her had been worth all the trouble? Her behavior the previous night after the game was left to be desired, but the young woman thought that the kiss made up for her abruptness.

The kiss. Melia herself had been surprised by her impulsiveness. That was not something she was accustomed too. Yet, in that moment, she could not bear the thought of leaving him disappointed or under the impression that she was upset with him.

And, besides all of that, she had simply wanted to kiss him.

It was odd to think of how her feelings were still such a strong focal point in her mind when she needed to focus on her physical health and well being as well as determining the significance of the VITA to the Ganglion. It was difficult though, especially considering the horrid state of things. All she wanted to do was not think of what had happened to her. Dunban was a wonderful distraction.

Of course, he was more than simply that.

"You know you're in hot water, right? Over." Vandham growled through the speakers.

"Worrying about that later. Over." Dunban responded, his voice neutral.

Besides her father, Melia had never encountered another who could so easily disguise his emotions, thoughts, concerns — any sort of indication as to what he was thinking and feeling. Perhaps this was one of the many reasons they were drawn to each other; their ability to dissemble. Their need for privacy.

"We'll meet you in a few hours. Over." Vandham stated.

"Right. Over." Dunban clicked off the radio and began to disassemble it, his movements mechanical and precise.

"That could've been worse?" Fiora said, crossing to him, holding her hands behind her back, shifting from side to side.

"I guess all we can do is wait now," Shulk said, joining her.

"Or...we can scout a little into Oblivia. You said they can triangulate our position when you turn that thing on?" Tyrea gestured to the radio.

"Yes," Dunban replied. His hands stilled on the device.

"But we should remain here." Melia intervened. "It might be best to not venture with limited resources."

"Right. Limited resources," Tyrea rolled her eyes. "You're going to get in trouble anyway, right? Might as well do what you want till it's over."

"I'm with Tyrea. If we're gonna get the boot, might as well enjoy our last mission." Reyn whistled.

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. But I would like to see more of Oblivia." Fiora agreed.

"Riki not been through sandland in a long time. Riki want to go!" The Nopon danced between the legs of the team members, who now had clustered together in a circle-like fashion.

"I don't mind going." Shulk tucked his hands in his pockets. "We might even find something related to the VITA."

That only left Dunban and Melia to express their opinions.

Of course, she didn't wish for them to find themselves in further trouble. That was the whole point of her initial dissent. And, if she were being truthful, she would rather rest before making the journey to find the VITA. But that was not a responsibility she would impune upon them.

So she gave Dunban a slight nod as if to say she would defer to his decision.

He studied his team, one by one, and after a moment, said, "Alright. We'll head into Oblivia. But this is a discovery trip only. Should we encounter any Ganglion, we will not engage. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then let's head out."

The drive through Oblivia was stunning. The brown and orange countryside went on for acres: sand and dirt floor, rock outcroppings, and jagged cliffsides set against the backdrop of an expansive blue sky. The rocky terrain jostled the speeder, but no one seemed to mind. Everyone was enraptured by the majesty of the desert world.

Everyone save for Melia and Tyrea.

The two sat in the back of the speeder, Riki taking up the third spot. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Melia's face. It was sweltering. She coughed. Winced. A sharp pain stabbed her in her chest from the motion.

"You're not alright." Tyrea murmured, narrowing her eyes.

Melia bit her lip. Lying was pointless.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't wish to call attention to it." Melia breathed, wiping the sweat collecting on her brow. She took a deep breath. It was ragged. Already the heat was getting to her.

"We have to tell them."

"No."

"You're barely holding yourself together!" Tyrea hissed.

"Melly not well?" Riki frowned and hopped into her lap.

Reaching out, Melia motioned to him to keep it quiet. He nodded, solemn.

"Tyrea, I will be alright as long as I don't expend too much energy." Melia gave her a supportive smile.

"We could be walking into a battle. I should've made you go home."

"You have another ether crystal."

"That is not a solution!" She exclaimed. "You could overdose!"

Fiora, Shulk, and Reyn glanced over their shoulders from the middle seats.

"Everything okay?" Fiora asked.

"We're fine," Melia responded, plastering on a polite smile. Tyrea sniffed and looked away.

Riki bounced on Melia's lap. "Riki look out for Melly."

"Thank y—"

The ground began to rumble and the speeder bounced from side to side. Several of the team yelped.

"What is that?!" Fiora exclaimed.

Melia turned her head to see over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and her chest tightened. "Tyrea…"

Tyrea turned and looked as well. "Dammit."

A huge brown Progen stampeded towards them. It's scaly brown body shone in the sunlight and its wings flapped as the breeze passed through, ruffling the feathers. It lowered its head and charged towards them with a high-pitched shrill.

"It looks like a big ass unicorn with wings!" Reyn said.

"That's a pegasus!" Fiora said.

"Not useful!" Tyrea hollered above the noise.

It plowed straight for them.

"Shulk," Dunban shouted over the roar from the creature. "Get away from it!"

"I got it!"

Shulk swerved the speeder, and gunned the engine, trying to outrun it. The Progen's hooves kicked sand and dust into the air. Melia shut her eyes, feeling the rough grains scratch at her skin.

The speeder jerked to the side.

"Shulk!" Fiora gasped.

Shulk wiped the sand from his face and swung the vehicle to the side just as the Progen's hoof stomped the place they'd been. Now it was mere feet away from the back of the speeder.

"Hold on everyone!" Shulk yelled.

The speeder sharply veered left, drifting, kicking up sand and dust. Tyrea yelped, her body teetering towards the edge of the speeder. Melia grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her back into the car, holding on as tight as she could.

The speeder shot straight like an arrow, zooming further into the barren landscape away from the Progen.

"Thank you." Tyrea breathed. Melia nodded and pulled away.

She looked over her shoulder to see the Progen in the distance, continuing its trek. They had simply — unluckily — been in its path. It didn't wish them harm unless they had tried to harm it.

"Let's stop there." Dunban pointed to a shaded rock cropping and Shulk drove towards it. He parked the vehicle and turned it off.

"That was awesome, Shulk!" Reyn leaned forward in his seat and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Are you kidding? We could've gotten squashed." Fiora smacked Reyn's shoulder in turn.

"Jeez. I was just complimenting your boyfriend on his moves."

Shulk and Fiora simultaneously turned beet red. "We aren't...He's not...I mean...we haven't…"

"Is everyone alright?" Dunban interrupted, hopping out of the vehicle to address the team.

One by one, they each nodded, stepping out of the speeder. Despite the banter, Melia could tell that the team was shaken from the encounter with the Progen. She was as well, but for some reason less so. Most likely due to her weakened state. She didn't have the capacity to process all of her emotions.

"We'll wait here for the others. Take some time to scout the area."

"Riki stay behind to keep watch."

"I think I'll stay too," Fiora said, taking a seat next to the Nopon.

Melia took a few steps away from the group, her eyes scanning the desolate scenery for any other wildlife that threatened their group, distracting herself from thoughts that would threaten to wear her down.

"I'm going to climb to the top of that hill to boost the radio signal. Would you like to come with me?"

Turning around, she saw Dunban hoisting a pack over his shoulder, his face serious though an eagerness floated in his brown eyes.

She drifted closer to him, a silent assent. She absolutely wanted to spend more time with him despite her exhaustion. Because there was something gnawing inside of her — instinctual even — that she would return to Alcamoth in the near future, and it would become unclear when the two of them would see each other again.

"Shall we?"

He offered his arm. She hesitated for a moment, but he already knew that her strength was lacking. Not as much as it was now, but he was aware of the past few days. Gladly, she hooked her arm around his, slightly putting her weight on him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked as they strolled away from the group towards a nearby hill.

She didn't want to lie, but she also didn't wish to worry him. He had enough to be concerned about. "I'm alright. A little tired." A half-truth.

"Alright then."

"How are you feeling? With everything that's happened. And could happen once you return to NLA."

"Vandham's annoyed. I'm not surprised. The others will be concerned and ask about my ability to lead. Maurice will use it as an opportunity to hurt my credibility." His tone was nonchalant, and he didn't look at her when he spoke. Just kept his eyes straight ahead.

"I'm sorry." Melia breathed. "You wouldn't be dealing with any of this if I had been cautious."

"If you're asking me if I regret coming to find you, I don't." He said softly, squeezing her hand. He looked at her, the warmth in his brown eyes beginning to melt her fear away.

They reached the top of the hill. A breeze passed through, catching tendrils of Melia's lavender hair on its journey. She took a deep breath in, the hot air filling her lungs. If it weren't scorching, it would've felt cleansing.

Dunban knelt and fiddled with the radio and Melia took a seat next to him, reverting her attention to the desert. Though not looking. Her thoughts tried to float away, replay her capture, the torture…

She shivered. No, no-no. She couldn't think about it now. She didn't want to relive it at all. She wanted to forget. Forget it ever happened.

And yet here they were, heading straight for the enemy with no knowledge of what awaited them. Was the dead-eyed Prone still alive? Would he hunt her?

"It's empty," Dunban said, switching the radio on, disturbing her train of thought.

"I was going to say breathtaking," Melia responded, shifting her eyes to him.

"More than the rainforest in Noctilum?"

"Different. Each landscape has its own beauty. I like to believe everything does." She paused. "Not everything. But most things."

"How are you, really?" He asked, finishing with the radio. He took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. The sensation sent a delicious shiver up her spine and down her abdomen.

She averted her eyes, carefully considering her answer.

"You can tell me the truth, Melia. I would prefer it. But if you would rather just sit here in silence, we can do that too."

How did he seem to always say the right thing?

"I appreciate that. But silence is not something I can abide by at the moment. I need a distraction." She confessed, meeting his eyes once more.

"That I can do." Dunban considered, then asked, "How exactly does ether work?"

Perfect. Something completely factual and not emotional. "What I do is harness the energy of the ether, mold it to my specifications, and channel it through my wand to produce the desired effect."

"Ether then is a compound."

"Correct. Like oxygen."

"And when you say specifications, you mean the spell you cast?"

"Correct. It is a procedure that we learn."

"Can all High Entia use ether?"

Melia smiled inwardly. It was nice that Dunban was interested in her people. "We are born with it as a significant part of our body composition. We all learn basic procedures in our schooling, but in our later adolescence, we pick specialties. Some continue to learn more about ether while others pursue other options."

"For example, Tyrea with military training."

"Exactly."

"I see." He paused, then continued, "So I couldn't use ether."

"No. Homs — humans — do not have ether in their biological structure, hence the decision for the High Entia to procreate with humans and dilute the Telethia gene."

"That all sounds very...technical."

"I believe that was what Fiora calls 'the cliff notes version'."

Dunban laughed and Melia cracked a smile. She liked listening to his laugh. She liked making him happy.

Eventually, his laughter subsided. His gaze turned serious. "I know you said you wanted a distraction, but I'd like to ask you a question about your father. If that's alright."

Her lips creased into a line, the edges slightly turning downward. "It will depend on the question."

She hoped he wasn't asking about the night before, which statement she said was the lie. Given her fragile state, she wasn't certain she would be able to maintain her composure if she broached the subject of her mother.

"What happens when you return to Alcamoth? What will your father do?"

Her eyes widened as she heard the concern in his voice, and it made her heart both hurt and soar. She didn't want him to be in pain, but she was delighted that he worried about her. And so she couldn't help but answer him truthfully, "That I cannot say. I have ceased to try and predict my father's moves. I don't believe he will punish me, as long as he does not learn why I was captured."

"Helping your brother? Why would he not want that?" Dunban's brow furrowed.

"Ellison's transformation is too painful a subject for him to discuss. I'm certain there is some part of him that blames himself for what happened."

"Why would he punish you? If he knew?"

"The point of my time in the wilderness was to prove if I could be considered to be an heir. Not to endanger me to the point of capture." There was a trace of bitterness on her tongue as she said the words. She wouldn't be forgiving herself any time soon for her mistakes. "He will see me as weak."

"Do you want to be an heir?"

"It has never crossed my mind given both Ellison and Kallian are older than myself. But it appears my father is taking precautionary measures." She confided, "My father wasn't always as harsh as he appears. He...changed after my mother died." A lump began to grow in her throat, but she pushed forward, "Prior to that, he was kind. He loved Tyrea despite the fact that she was born outside his marriage with her mother."

A single tear dotted the corner of her eye as she thought of her mother: the bright smile and melodious giggle. Constant hugs and games of hide-and-seek. Her mother had been gone for twenty years and yet her death still hurt.

Dunban pulled her into an embrace. She froze, the contact surprising her. Then slowly, she softened and leaned into his arms. Shutting her eyes, she willed herself to push away the memories of her mother. Now was not the time to ruminate on old wounds.

Taking a breath, she pulled back and blinked away the emotion. Her cool calm returned quickly, practiced. "Apologies, I said more than I should."

"Don't apologize. It's just, I know that it can be difficult growing up without a mother." His fingers brushed her cheek before falling to his side.

"Your parents died when you were young."

"I was twenty, but Fiora was eight. It was really hard for Fiora, losing them both at the same time. I wanted to be there for her so I dropped out of school, joined the military, and took Fiora with me."

"Did you have any other family?"

"Yes. I could've left her with our cousins, but I wanted to be there for her. I still wonder if it was a selfish decision, dragging her from place to place. I think she was relieved when she went to college and found stability in staying in one place."

"Do you regret joining the military?" Melia pursed her lips. "I apologize, I don't mean to interrogate you."

"You aren't. I wasn't thinking about that. I just needed a way to make a decent living and take care of Fiora."

Before Melia could respond, a whistle carried over the wind, twinkling in her ears.

"I've heard that before," Dunban said, following the direction of the noise with his eyes. He stood, somewhat entranced. "Do you see that?"

Melia copied his action, catching sight of a small, what looked to be a rock formation, on a nearby hill. "It looks like a… I can't quite tell to be honest…"

"Come on." He held his hand open to her.

With a smile she took it and he led them to the next hill. As they neared the statue, Melia saw Dunban faltered. "What's wrong?"

"I've seen this before."

They stopped a few feet in front of it. Melia took in the stone statue: it was taller than Dunban and wide like the trees surrounding Frontier Village. A crescent moon sat atop a large stone circle with its center chiseled out. The wind breezed through the center of the circle, creating the whistle.

Dunban dropped her hand and walked around it, studying it. "It looks exactly like what we found in Noctilum."

"You found another?"

He murmured a 'yes' and knelt in front of it, seeming to look through its eye.

"Do you know what it's for?"

"No." He rose and stepped backward.

Her eyes fell to the engraved tabletop, scanning its topographical markings. It was a map of Oblivia. And at the bottom of the map, she could see an inscription chiseled in the stone. Peering, she examined the text. "This looks like Saamarian."

"Can you read it?"

"I think so." Melia studied the characters, her mind pulling at her lessons from many years ago. "From the reaches of four...you'll find the door, but the key lies, in the eye." She stood. "I do not know to what it refers to."

"Another mystery," he sighed.

Melia's communicator beeped. She pulled it from the pocket in her suit, looked down, and read the succinct, three-word message. "Tyrea says your colleagues have arrived."

"Then this will have to wait another time."

Together, they descended the hill, picked up the radio, and made their way back towards the larger group. As they neared, they gradually drifted apart in an unsaid agreement to maintain a professional amount of distance. Needless to say, she didn't like that. She wanted to feel his hand in hers.

"There he is," Vandham growled as the pair neared the newcomers. He put his hands on his hips. He wore black battle armor, dark like his pointed expression.

The BLADE officers that had arrived were clustered in a group separate from the others, watching Dunban and Melia approach. Their eyes drifted between the two, and Melia morphed her face into stern neutrality. She wouldn't be intimidated or made to feel guilty. Despite the alliance between the High Entia and the humans, at this moment, she didn't feel that she owed them anything.

"We were planting a probe," Dunban explained, halting a few feet away and crossing his arms over his chest. "It made sense to start mapping the continent since we're here."

"We picked up low radiation about forty miles east of here," Irina stated. "The skells flew overhead, but they couldn't see anything. There was a fog around the entire area."

"Sounds like it could be our spot," Reyn commented. All eyes shifted towards the younger officer. Reyn grimaced, "Sorry."

"Dunban, a word," Elma gestured with her head.

The two walked off away from the group, their voices low as they conversed. Melia watched, curious, then turned back to see Vandham studying her.

"Is there a matter you wished to discuss with me, Vandham?" she asked.

"Nah. Just glad yer ok," he responded gruffly. But there was something in his gaze that told her there was more to it. But he turned away and asked Irina a question, cutting off their interaction.

"What a grouch." Tyrea snorted from behind Melia.

Melia span around, a little too quickly, steadied herself, then shook her head. "We don't want to cause trouble for them."

"I'm just stating a fact."

"Alright. Let's head out." Elma announced as she and Dunban moved back towards everyone. "Irina and I will take the skells. We'll monitor from above."

As Melia climbed into the back of their speeder, she glanced towards Vandham's vehicle. There were five other occupants, one of which was Vera, the rest she did not recognize. No doubt junior BLADE cadets. She calculated their party to be a total of sixteen. Not a small amount, but not a full battalion. Melia hoped it would be enough.

They zoomed forward, back out into the open air, streaming across the rock and gravel. It struck Melia that they were actually nearing whatever the VITA was. They were nearing the Ganglion possibly. Nearing her captors. Her torturers.

Flashes of the dead eyes of the general came through her mind. Adrenaline spiked. Phantom pains pulsed in her muscles. Gods, she wasn't ready to face them again.

Melia glanced sideways at her sister, who was looking away from her, out at Oblivia. She wanted to reach out, ask for reassurance. She wanted Tyrea's confidence, needed her strength.

Instead, she closed her eyes, rested her head against the seat, and awaited the inevitable arrival.

Once they reached the top of an overlook, the vehicles stopped and the skells landed. From their vantage point, they could see below that a purple miasma, thick, hung over the valley.

"We picked up radiation in there," Elma said as they all disembarked.

"What is that stuff?" Fiora wrinkled her nose.

"Great question." Irina pursed her lips.

"If it's radiation, we won't know exactly what effect it will have on us," Shulk said. "We need to be careful."

"Basically if we're exposed, were takin' our chances," Vandham concluded, his expression grim.

Silence settled over the team. They lacked concrete evidence that this was the Ganglion's destination, but they were running out of time and this seemed to be the most obvious option given the strange radiation signatures. That, unfortunately, didn't answer the question that hung in the air: how would they get through it?

"I can move us through it," Melia said.

All eyes turned to her.

"No." Tyrea hissed.

But Melia ignored her. "I can cast an overshadow. A...shield as you would put it."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Dunban asked. His eyes searched hers for the truth.

She didn't give it to him, only a blank stare. "It's the only way."

That didn't mean she was afraid. The spell would expend a massive amount of energy, and she knew she only had so much left with the hot sun draining her strength.

"We should leave quickly. We don't know when the Ganglion will appear."

"Good point. Suit up, everyone. Take yer weapons. We don't know what's down there." Vandham declared.

Melia moved back to the speeder to grab her wand.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Tyrea snapped as she pulled out her duffle of weapons and began to sort through them.

"Do you trust me?" Melia took a few of the knives and stowed them in her suit.

"I trust you to sacrifice yourself for everyone else." Tyrea slung two guns over her back, carefully situating them around her blade. "Take the knives." And she stomped away from Melia.

Ten minutes later, everyone was ready to venture into the fog, the unknown, for who knew what awaited them inside. Silent, they clustered around Melia, all holding weaponry of some kind: guns, blades, knives. They were prepared for a fight.

Melia brought her wand to her chest and closed her eyes. Her hands tightened around the staff, knuckles turning white, paler than her skin color. In her mind, she imagined a purple light surrounding them, dark, strong. It rippled beneath her eyes, then slowly started to solidify: an encasing as strong as steel. She whispered a phrase, the words tickling her tongue, and purple light erupted from the wand into the sky, just five feet above their heads.

Immediately she felt the strain. Her muscles tightened, her body attempted to cave forward, but she kept herself straight, her hands clenching the wand even tighter. Ether seeped through her into the staff, powering the shield as it began to grow around them.

With a shudder, she opened her eyes to see a perfect purple dome shielding the group. Their eyes were wide, marveling at the ether spell but Melia could take no pride in her work. There was only so much strength she had and it was quickly slipping away.

With a steady voice, she said, "Shall we?"

Tyrea joined her side as the group walked into the miasma.

"Do not ask me if I'm alright," Melia muttered under her breath.

"I wasn't going to. I already know the answer. You're not." Tyrea snapped.

The group dove further into the nebulous cloud. The purple haze became so thick, they soon lost sight of what was in front of them. But Irina directed them using the device that detected the origin of the radiation, their guide through this impenetrable mist.

A guttural moan echoed from their left. A few stopped, uneasy, but Melia kept moving despite the tremor in her heart. There was no point in becoming an easy target.

"What do you think that was?" One of the junior BLADEs asked with a shaky voice.

"Best not to think about it," Elma answered.

With each step, the miasma became thicker and started to push harder onto the shield. Gritting her teeth, Melia shoved back at the pressure. She wasn't going to yield just yet.

"Here," Tyrea whispered, placing her hand over Melia's.

A flair of ether burst into her, bringing the shield back to full strength.

"Thank you."

Tyrea nodded.

Minutes passed, and eventually, the cloud started to clear revealing a barren field that sloped downward.

As they reached the edge of the miasma, Irina observed, "I'm detecting a force field around the field that's keeping the radiation out. There's no sign of any within the area."

"Can we get in?" Vandham asked.

"Riki see." And before anyone could stop him, he waddled forward next to Irina's spot and stuck his biter out.

It remained intact.

"Guess that answers that." Reyn shrugged.

"Riki! Something could've happened!" Fiora chided.

"Riki sorry. But Riki knew ok." Riki patted her leg, undisturbed.

Elma and Dunban took the lead and proceeded forward, passing through the invisible barrier, the rest following, still staying in the confines of the shield. Once everyone had passed through, Melia released the spell. The shield disappeared.

She swayed a little, taking a deep breath to collect herself.

"You should sit down." Tyrea lay a hand on her arm.

Melia assented and began to sit.

Out of the haze, a Caro shot forward, sliding through the invisible barrier. It was lizard-like with spikes protruding from its spine. Its red eyes stared at the group and another one slithered up next to it. The second one bared its silver teeth. Their skin was shiny, oily looking, and they were each the size of the speeder.

"Get ready to fight!" Vandham shouted.

The Caros shot towards them, dividing the group between Dunban's team and the newcomers.

Vandham and his team dodged, one officer barely missing the jaw chomp from the Caro. The second hurled itself at Melia and the others. They scattered, splitting in each direction.

Rolling away and jumping up, Tyrea whirled and threw a dagger into its eye. It screamed, purple blood squirting out of the organ. It lashed out, swiping its tail towards Tyrea, Melia, and Riki. Melia threw up a shield and the tail bounced off. But a sharp pain flared up her side and she dropped it immediately.

"Over here ya lard!" Reyn cried and shot off his machine gun. Bullets implanted in the Caro's skin. More purple blood spat out and oozed down its scales. It lunged towards him, trying to swipe a huge claw, but not before Fiora delivered her own wave of bullets into its hand.

With a screech, it swung around its tail once more, knocking Reyn and Fiora to the ground.

"Fiora!" Shulk rushed towards her. The Caro pounded the ground with its good hand, causing him to stumble. It slithered towards him, but Shulk rolled away from the monster. But it pursued him, screeching and snorting.

"No!" Melia shot a blast of ice at the creature's feet, freezing it in its spot.

It cawed and struggled, breaking its back foot out. But it was too late. Dunban leaped from behind the Caro's vision and drove his longsword into its neck.

The Caro shrieked, trying to shake him off, but Tyrea surged forward and sliced into the side of its neck with her own blade, blood splattering onto her. The Caro's motions began to slow, then it finally stilled and slumped to the ground.

Tyrea wiped off some blood from her shoulder. "Nasty."

"A 'lil help over here!" Vandham yelled.

Dunban and the others rushed towards them, unaware that Melia hadn't moved from her spot. She dropped to her knees, weary, watching them join the fight. They distracted the Caro while Elma and Irina attacked its back and Vandham and the others rammed it from the other side. The group converged on the creature, taking it down within a minute.

She watched as the group slowly lowered their weapons, chatter passing between the members. Elma moved closer to examine the corpse, while the others stepped back, disgusted. Riki glanced over his shoulder and met Melia's eyes.

He skipped over to her, concern etched on his features. "Melly okay?"

"Not really, Riki." She grimaced. The adrenaline had helped stave off the fatigue in the middle of the battle, but now that the things were dead, she felt beaten and her insides cramped. She was expending too much ether, she was close to pulling apart at the seams.

"Can Riki help?"

"Unfortunately, not, Rikki. But I appreciate your concern," she weakly smiled and shook her head, "Thank you."

Still, Riki frowned and patted Melia's arm.

"Melia! What's wrong?" Fiora jogged to them with Tyrea.

"I'm a little winded is all."

"Right. Winded." Tyrea growled and held her arm out. Melia took her hand and slowly stood. There was no denying it. The stopgap she'd created was close to disappearing. She needed medical attention as soon as possible.

"We need to get you out of here," Tyrea said.

"And leave them behind? We can't do that."

"You're just going to let yourself die!?"

"It's not that dire, right?" Fiora blanched.

"It could be." She snarled.

"Guys! Let's go!" Reyn called out.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Fiora shouted back. She looked back at the sisters, frantic. "What are we going to do?"

"Tyrea, the ether crystal." Melia pulled it from her pocket.

"I told you, you'll—"

"And that is a risk we'll have to take." She shoved the crystal into Tyrea's hand.

"I'm not doing this."

"And what will we do then? There is no escaping without this. Don't argue now!" Melia barked back.

"Melia…" Fiora's eyes widened, startled.

"That is an order."

Tyrea seethed and gritted her teeth. "Fine. It's your fucking funeral."

She grabbed Fiora's wrist and dragged her away, Riki stumbling to keep up. Tyrea pulled out her ether rifle and stuffed the crystal into the barrel of the gun.

Melia pulled herself up; it was a struggle to even stand.

"What are you going to do?" Fiora whispered.

"If this kills you, it's not on my conscience." Tyrea loaded it.

"I know. This is my choice." She was afraid and not afraid. She didn't want to die, but it had to be done.

Tyrea put her finger on the trigger and shot the crystal into the air above Melia. It burst into tiny blue dust that showered over her. It seeped into her pores, filled up her lungs, liquified in her bloodstream. Strength surged through her, energy renewing her, repairing those makeshift bonds that had broken slowly over the past few days.

Melia licked her lips and rolled her head around her neck, savoring the new life that pulsed in her body. "Let's go." And with renewed strength, she led the four of them towards the rest of the group.

"Everything okay?" Dunban asked as they approached.

"Oh yeah. Everything is perfect." Tyrea snapped, shoulder checking Melia and pushing past her.

He gave Melia a questioning look, but Melia shook her head.

Together, they descended the plain to see clearly into the valley below. A few minutes later, they saw it.

A large violet machine, almost identical to the mechanical skell bodies that Irina and Elma had arrived in, appeared to be sunk into a pit. A layer of dust covered it, and its parts looked weather-beaten; paint scratched off the surfaces, dents from rocks and other detritus puncturing its body. It had been lost here for quite a while.

"What is that?" Shulk asked, amazed.

"We'll worry about that later. We gotta get it out of here now." Irina replied.

"How?" Vera asked.

"We could see if it flies." Elma supposed.

"Who would want to get in that piece of junk?" Vandham drawled. "Even if it powers on it might fall out of the sky."

Elma pointedly looked at Dunban. He shrugged, noncommittal.

"Oh come on, Dunban. I'm sure you're itching to get back into a skell." Irina put her hands on her hips.

A grin crawled onto Dunban's lips. "Can't say I don't miss flying."

Melia watched the exchange, curious. She felt outside of her body, everything happening far from her, farther than it was in reality.

"Why do people use double negatives? Just say what you mean." Fiora scoffed.

"I agree with yer sis," Vandham snorted.

"Shulk, let's go take a look." Dunban began jogging down the slope towards the skell-like device. The younger cadet hurried after him and everyone watched as they neared it.

They climbed on top, Dunban helping Shulk up, and made their way towards the cockpit. Melia and the others watched, quiet, eyes glued to the two below. Would they be able to turn it on? What would they find if they did?

The hiss of a door opening reached their ears. The cockpit slid open. Lights powered on from the head of the body.

That's when she felt it. An invisible wave of ether rippling through the air. Tyrea looked at her. She had felt it too.

"Go down there," Melia said.

Tyrea nodded and jogged away.

"Hey!" Vandham called. But Tyrea didn't stop and raced towards the skell.

With a graceful climb, she joined the two men on top of it and jumped down into the open cockpit. The voices of an argument reached their ears but soon died.

A minute passed. Then two. Melia waited, ancy. It was on, but could it work?

Metal creaked and the right arm of the skell robotically rotated to face up to the sky. Dunban and Shulk jumped off of the machine and jogged some feet away. A blast of blue energy burst from the fist of the skell, bursting through the top of the force field, creating a hole up to the sky.

"Damn." Vandham murmured. "That's powerful."

"Isn't the radiation going to sink in?" Vera panicked.

"No. The ether has extended the force field into the atmosphere above the miasma." Melia pointed. And it exactly was. The hole made created a perfect circle, and none of the purple haze crept in. Instead, it outlined it perfectly, making clear to the naked eye the boundaries of the force field.

An escape route. Relief streamed through Melia. Perhaps she wouldn't have to lead them out after all.

But the light from above was quickly blocked out. The silhouette of a huge spaceship came into view. Ropes fell down through the newly made hole towards them, bodies jumping on each and descending.

The Ganglion.

Melia froze, her mind spinning to the Prone who had beat her within an inch of her consciousness. Was he there? Was he one of these soldiers coming to attack them?

"The hits just keep comin'," Reyn growled, assuming a defensive position.

"What are you waiting for?" Vandham growled. He swung his gun over his chest and opened fire. A shower of bullets soared upwards, cutting down two ropes. The Ganglion soldiers attached to them fell fast. Too fast. Their bodies smacked onto the ground, their bones crunching on impact. They didn't move.

Fiora turned away and vomited. The smell jolted Melia back and she grabbed the human girl's shoulders. "Take a breath. We can do this."

Fiora weakly nodded.

Soldiers continued propelling downward and the first few hit the ground, unscathed. The team scattered in every direction. Bullets flew, swords clashed, it was chaos.

Melia grabbed a knife from her boot and threw it at a Ganglion soldier that charged her. It lodged itself into the ankle, and he tripped and fell. Riki scampered over and delivered a finishing blow.

To her right, Melia saw a BLADE cadet fending off two Ganglion soldiers. She grabbed her second dagger and flung it. It buried itself into the neck of one, and he crashed forward, bleeding from the lethal wound. But the second Ganglion speared its blade through the chest of the BLADE cadet. The soldier withdrew the weapon and the BLADE's body fell, still.

Hot anger flashed through Melia and she shot a stream of fire at the Ganglion. It consumed him and his screams pierced the air. But she didn't care.

"Give me a hand!" Tyrea screamed, joining the fray, pointing at the top of the ropes where soldiers still plunged into the fight.

Without hesitation, Melia conjured her ether and sent lightning bolts towards the ropes. They cut loose the soldiers, who screamed and squirmed in the air until they landed with hard slams all around them.

Tyrea sneered, flinging a star into the neck of a stunned Ganglion.

A shriek cut off too quickly. Melia snapped her head to see one of the Ganglion bodies land on a fleeing BLADE cadet. She whipped around to avoid seeing the crunched bodies collide.

Nausea filled her stomach and she bent over and gagged.

"Melia!"

The noise was too loud; she couldn't identify the speaker. But she wiped her mouth and shot off another round of lightning bolts, cutting the remaining ropes.

"Nice one," Tyrea winked at her.

"Look out!" Melia screamed as a Ganglion soldier barreled towards her sister. Melia flung a streak of flames at him, encapsulating him as Tyrea backflipped away to her side.

"Thank you."

She nodded but her attention diverted, her eyes moving to scan the scene. Everyone was in combat of some kind. Tyrea dashed forward. Melia began to follow when—

"SCREEEEEEEE!"

Melia whirled around to see a Caro explode through the miasma, barreling straight towards her, two on its tail. They hadn't considered that even though the force field kept the radiation out, it might not be keeping the creatures that guarded the skell out as well.

She jumped out of its way and skidded to a stop, hunkering down into a defensive stance. One of the Caros skidded to a stop, watching her with hungry eyes. Rage burned in her gut. No, she would not die here to this monster.

But it rushed at her too quickly and tackled her, knocking her staff out of her hands. She writhed in its grasp, narrowly avoiding its biting at her face. The hot breath was warm on her. Saliva dripped onto her neck, hot and sticky.

She turned her head to see her staff was only a hair's breadth away from her hands. She reached for it, though the Caro stomped on her outstretched arm. She yelped, feeling her bones weaken under the weight. But the electricity of the adrenaline in her body spiked, blocking the pain. The Caro leaned back to bite down on her, but she made one last effort to reach, grabbed her staff, thrust it into the Caro's mouth, and sent a storm of flames into its cavity. It staggered backward, wheezing, its insides charred, and dropped to the ground, dead, trapping the bottom half of her body.

The weight was too much, heavy, and painful. Groaning, she forced the body up using an air ether spell. She scurried out from under before losing grip on the spell and the corpse fell with a thump.

Struggling, she pulled herself up. Another Caro had joined the fight. And another emerged from the miasma.

She looked up to see the Ganglion ship unmoving. No doubt they were waiting for the monsters to finish them off.

Melia readied her staff once more but swayed on her feet. The effects of the ether crystal were wearing off. Her strength was almost gone. In minutes she would lose consciousness, and possibly die.

The air changed around her. She felt a rush of ether flow through the air currents just like it had when the old skell had turned on. In the middle of the battle, Tyrea glanced over her shoulder at Melia, her eyes wide.

More Caros emerged from the fog, closing in on them. Melia's heart dropped into her stomach and it twisted. There was no chance of survival.

Unless...

Melia took a breath and held her wand up to the sky, watching as more and more Caros appeared from the purple sea. A wash of fear covered her. Tears dotted the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to die. But this was the last chance they had.

"Melia NO!" Tyrea cried.

Melia threw the rest of her ether into the wand, sending up a green light beacon. Time stopped. All eyes on the green flare that rocketed out of her staff.

She felt her cells shredding and she screamed in pain. She opened her mouth and her voice poured out, a high-pitched scream that carried on the green light tsunami. The pain was excruciating but she couldn't stop. She couldn't give up.

One last time. One last breath.

The rocket of green filled the sky, cover the blue and the clouds. Melia watched, relieved. Then she broke the connection. Her staff dropped from her hand and she fell to the ground, eyes skyward.

Silence.

Then a bloodcurdling scream. Above a silhouette of wings and an elongated oval head spewed orange fire at the Ganglion ship, enveloping it completely as it attempted to speed away. But it was too late. It consumed it. The smell of melting steel filled the air, and the ship disappeared from view, crashing into the miasma.

"What the fuck is that!?" Vandham called.

"A Telethia," Tyrea answered, horrified.

It descended and landed with a whump ten feet from Melia. It screeched, the vibrations bouncing around in Melia's blood. She quivered, feeling herself begin to slip away.

Fearful, the Caros scuttled away back into the miasma, leaving only the humans, High Entia, and the Telethia.

The Telethia studied them, snorting green fire.

Melia turned to see everyone crouching into fighting positions, about twenty feet away.

No.

Drawing a ragged breath, she crawled towards the Telethia. One knee in front of the other. Wincing with each movement. The Telethia redirected its attention to her, watching her inch her way towards it.

"Melia, what are you doing?!" Tyrea shouted.

The Telethia snapped its head towards her sister.

"Ellison. Ellison. Look at me." Melia pleaded. The Telethia turned back to her, questioning. She took out her wand. It reared and snorted, its nostrils flaring, ready to attack.

"No, no. I'm not going to hurt you." She took a breath and tossed it away from her. It rolled towards the others, far out of her reach.

"Melia?" Dunban called out. She could hear the underlying current of panic in his voice. Her heart twisted in her chest, but she kept her focus on the Telethia.

The Telethia flickered its glance between her and the wand.

Melia crawled a few more feet, then stopped. There were only five feet between her and its snout. She pushed herself up on her knees.

"Ellison, I'm not going to hurt you," Melia whispered and reached out, her arm trembling.

The Telethia stared, unwavering. Then it inched closer.

If the others were talking, she couldn't hear them. Just the roar of blood in her ears and her heart hammering in her chest, threatening to combust.

Its snout hovered over her hand. She did not jerk away.

"Ellison…"

It examined her and she returned its gaze with hopeful eyes. Was her brother hearing her inside?

Then it shrieked and backpedaled a few steps. With one more shriek, it launched itself into the sky, leaving them behind.

It was over. She let go. Melia fell back onto the ground. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her body hummed in pain. It overwhelmed her senses. Her insides cramped. Her mind lost its way. It was happening all over again. Her body recalling the trauma from a few days ago, unearthing the damage done, making her relive it once more.

This time, she knew there was no escape.

And she slipped away.


	21. The Waiting Game

He knew that it was going to be a terrible meeting. He knew they were going to berate him. He knew he was going to have to stand there silent, listen to it all without defending himself, and it would enrage him. But he was doing it for his team. The less resistance, the better the outcome. Take responsibility and hopefully, the punishment wouldn't be harsher than necessary.

Apparently, that strategy was misguided.

They had already announced that his team would be suspended, grounded from missions for the indefinite future. He had expected that; they did as well. But removing him from the BLADE council? No. That was too much.

"I understand that I broke protocol. But I did it to save an ally." He responded, clenching his hands into his fists behind his back. "It was necessary for our survival on this planet as a race. Without friends, our chances to fight and persevere against the Ganglion decrease significantly."

"Those are facts that we all can agree with," Elma said. As their eyes met, he saw a warning within them.

He wasn't going to back down.

"However, you should have waited for BLADE approval. There are seven council members, including yourself. We take a vote and the majority rules. You know that." Irina shook her head.

"There was no time. We didn't know if she was dead or alive."

"All the more reason to bring this to discussion." Vera sniffed. "You need to abide by the rules like the rest of us."

He was regretting his decision to vote for her inclusion on the council now. She dared to raise her nose at him when she could barely stomach the idea of battle?

"I would think that saving an ally — as I've mentioned — would be something that would be recognized. Especially when said ally led us to a decisive victory against the Ganglion three days ago."

"He's got a point." Vandham crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"It was reckless endangerment of his team though," Irina pointed out.

"They knew the risks. Those who wanted to join did."

"You are a loose cannon." Maurice hissed, slamming his fist down on the table. "You shouldn't have any authority if you're going to be cocky! You're a danger to NLA and the rest of humankind."

What complete and utter bullshit.

"I'm a danger? You're the one that wanted to treat all xenoforms as hostiles. If we hadn't ignored your moronic directive, we wouldn't have the knowledge of the Nopon and the High Entia," Dunban snapped, fire burning in his gaze. "We wouldn't even have a name for the Ganglion, you fool."

Maurice jumped up and jabbed his finger at Dunban. "You will be removed from this council!"

"Enough!" Nagi boomed. Dunban and Maurice continued their staredown, but neither spoke. "It will be put to a vote at the end of the week," Nagi continued, his lips creasing into a grim line. "Is there anything else you wish to add to your defense, Dunban?"

Dunban tore his gaze away from Maurice and met Nagi's eyes. "No. Are we done here?"

"Yes."

He pivoted and marched out of the room. Seething, his face grew hot and his body tensed. A spark had ignited in him, threatening to become a full-on explosion. Thoughts swarmed and crashed into his emotions, spinning up his chronic rage. What he had done was in the best interest of the people of NLA and their alliance with the High Entia. Did the imbeciles not see that?

Fuck it.

He slammed open the front door to the tower and exited out onto the concourse. All he could see was red.

He stormed around the corner, away from wide-eyed officers, and around a storage pod, and smashed his right fist into the wall. The steel yielded under his cybernetic hand, the vibration rippling up his arm. He winced as he took his hand back.

The violence within him shuddered and receded with the punch. Not the smartest way to exercise his anger, but productive.

He rolled his wrist and groaned. The pain receptors buzzed in his shoulder where his nerves were still alive. Hopefully, it would go away in the next few hours. Otherwise, he'd have to go visit Linada. And after she'd repaired his arm last week, he couldn't imagine she would be too pleased to see him again so soon.

He'd cross that bridge if he came to it. For now, he needed to inform his team of the results of the meeting.

After sending out a message, he made his way towards the clinic. He passed the BLADE mission board and exchanged pleasantries with a few of the senior ranking officers. No doubt they were aware of what he'd done, but no one seemed to care. In fact, a few congratulated him on the retrieval of the VITA. In another life, it would have made him feel accomplished regardless of what the council thought, but now he didn't feel anything. Just delivered a simple thanks and moved on.

Minutes later, he walked into the clinic and headed down the white sterile hallway towards a patient room. He arrived at the door and hesitated, hand hovering above the doorknob. He'd visited last night and the day before, but it didn't get any easier. The feeling of being helpless to assist only grew with each visit. It was enough to spark a bitter self-loathing; he could've prevented the situation they were in now. Steeling himself, he opened the door.

There she lay, eyes closed, unconscious on a silver patient bed, a blue blanket was drawn over her prone body. Her lavender hair spilled onto the pillow around her, cradling her head like a halo. Machines and monitors beeped around her, indicating signs of life, despite how faint they were. A dejected sigh escaped his lips as he took a seat next to Melia.

He took her in, silent, trying to find words. Expression of emotions wasn't high on his list of strengths, more so when he had a strong emotional connection to the person. Seconds passed and finally, he took her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers.

He shut his eyes. He should've known better. He should've encouraged Melia to return to Alcamoth to get medical care. Now instead she was here and—

The door opened. Dunban slipped his hand away just as Reyn, Shulk, Fiora, Tyrea, and Riki filed in. He stood, offering his chair to his sister and took up residence in the back corner, affording him a view of each person.

"Okay, what's the news?" Fiora twitched her nose back and forth as they settled into various spots around the small room.

"As expected, we're suspended for now," Dunban said neutrally. "Shulk, you'll be in the labs with Lin. Fiora, the pathfinders want you to work on developing the Mira map based on the data from the probes. Reyn, you'll be helping to train new recruits. Tyrea and Riki...you're free to do as you will."

"Thank you so much for my autonomy. I truly appreciate it." Tyrea drawled and scoffed.

"What Dun Dun do?" Riki tilted his head to the side.

"They will vote whether or not to remove me from the council."

An uproar of indignation exploded in the room.

"We saved Melia!" "What the fuck?" "They can't do that!" "Riki fight them."

"I guess we did technically violate the rules." Shulk grimaced.

"Whose side are you on?" Fiora exclaimed and she smacked his arm.

"Sorry!"

It was kind of them to feel angry on his behalf. It reminded him of his time with his squad years earlier when he was in the military. How many weeks had it been? Two, three? Already they felt closer despite the short time.

But none of that was evident on his face. Dunban cleared his throat, calling for attention. "Regardless, keep your heads down and stick with your new assignments. That's the best way to get yourselves back on active duty."

"We have to do something." Fiora huffed.

"No. I'll take care of it," Dunban responded. He didn't have any desire to continue the discussion. He didn't want to stir up the anger that he'd successfully tempered. "Any news, Tyrea?"

Frowning, she answered, "No. The induced coma is keeping her stable but your doctors don't have any idea when she could wake up."

"Have you told the Emperor?"

"Of course I did. Do you think the bastard gives a damn?"

Reyn and Shulk looked away but Fiora reached a hand out and squeezed Tyrea's arm. Dunban could see the High Entia tense, but not move away.

"Kallian will be coming." She mumbled. "With a doctor. Hopefully, they'll know what to do."

"Let me know when they arrive." And with one last glance towards the comatose Melia, he departed.

He knew he ought to stick around to hear their concerns, but he didn't have the capacity for that. At the moment, he needed to be alone. Dunban exited the clinic and headed down the breezeway towards the far edge that looped around the border of NLA. With most of his anger restrained, he could calmly assess the situation. If he could manage to stay away from his team and colleagues, he might get through the rest of the day without snapping at anyone and come up with some sort of plan of attack for his predicament.

"Dunban!"

He closed his eyes and suppressed a groan. Not now.

Stiffly, he turned to see Vanea sauntering over to him, emphasizing the movement from her hips swishing left to right. She stopped in front of him, wearing an expression of concern. "I heard what happened."

"It is what it is."

"You don't have to be so tight-lipped with me." She lay a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

The gesture was meant to be comforting, but it took considerable effort not to flinch at her touch. He needed to be polite, but he was becoming tired of her attempts to reignite their relationship.

He took a step back, keeping his voice monotone. "I don't want to discuss it."

"Dunban…" she sighed. "When you do, you know where to find me." She leaned in, kissed his cheek, and walked off.

He shook his head. Sooner rather than later he would need to have a serious talk with her about boundaries. And the fact that he was tired of her taking liberties given their history. But that was not today. He had too much on his mind and frankly couldn't be bothered.

He turned back to the empty path that lay before him and sighed. Whatever peace he'd found was ruined. Instead what had bloomed was resentment. For what, he didn't know. Perhaps the carefree attitude of the BLADE officers around him. Sure they were all concerned about the survival of the human race. But simultaneously, they played at missions, trying to create some sort of normalcy about their reality which was everything but normal.

Perhaps he was too stuck in the past. In what happened. Perhaps he needed to let go.

The memory of watching Earth explode flashed before his eyes. And one of the alien battleships with all its fighters disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving the Ganglion to launch an all-out assault on the Arks.

That was enough to rattle the cage where he kept his rage. No, he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

He turned on his heel and headed for the shooting range.

Later, as he crawled into bed, attempting to ignore the throbbing in his arm made worse by the three hours of shooting — which he knew was overkill but it was the only way to exercise the fury — he replayed the events of the day over in his mind.

Did he actually care about the possible demotion? He was tired of trying to talk sense into them, tired of trying to fight Maurice all the damn time. Maybe if he left, the others would have to step up. And if he left, sure he'd have to answer to them, but the lesser responsibility would give him greater ability to focus on destroying the Ganglion.

His gut started to churn and he pushed the matter from his mind. Turning onto his side, the other situation he'd attempted to ignore floated to the forefront of his thoughts.

Melia.

All he wanted was for Melia to wake up. He couldn't imagine what it meant if she didn't. Didn't want to imagine it.

That too he put away. Relinquishing himself to apathy and numbness, he shut his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

The morning jog down to the beach and back to the east gate was enough to tire him out, but not enough to get his mind off of Melia. The running kept his emotions in check — the anger especially — but didn't stop the ruminations. All he could do was check-in with Tyrea and see if any progress had been made.

The unsteady terrain sent shocks through his body as he neared NLA. His shoulder groaned and the nerves in his left arm electrified, sending jolts all over him. Aftershocks from yesterday. Narrowing his eyes, he looked down at his arm. God, he hated it; it was almost more trouble than it was fucking it worth. But he deserved it after his failure.

"Hey there." He looked up to see Elma approaching him as he crossed the threshold back into the city.

He nodded. He didn't feel like talking to her much less anyone on the BLADE council.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Heading to the lab. Need to get the arm checked." He responded, rotating his shoulder.

"Can I walk with you?"

He nodded again, covering up his displeasure with disinterest.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the meeting yesterday. I didn't stand up for you. I know you would have if I'd been in your position and it was the opposite of what a friend should do." She explained.

"Thank you."

"I want you to know I intend to vote to keep you on the council. So do Vandham and Nagi."

"Nagi? Really?"

"Don't be so surprised." Elma laughed. "He sees the reason behind your actions."

"That's good to know. I was worried our Commander was losing all sense." He grunted. It was a small comfort.

"Maurice is the problem."

"When is he not?" He snorted.

"He's persuading the others. I'm going to talk with Vera and Irina later today. Vera is easily swayed, but Irina thinks you violated the BLADE code and should be punished."

"What happens though if you don't convince them? I can't vote so it'll be a split." He glanced sideways at her and saw her brow furrow into concern.

"They're inviting the other division heads to cast their votes as well."

Dunban's lips collapsed into a grim line. That was eight other votes. Eight other votes that could affect his future.

The rational part of his brain said he should be campaigning for himself. Go seek out those others and convince him, but he wasn't going to. Maybe it was irresponsible but he didn't care. If they didn't see his value, so be it.

They reached the end of the concourse and Dunban turned to Elma. "I appreciate your help. But if they vote against me, they vote against me. I don't regret what I did."

"I know. And I admire you for that." She smiled at him.

"I'll see you later."

"Sounds good."

He turned away and walked into the lab.

Passing cluttered work stations, Dunban spotted Shulk and Lin in the far corner, bent over a stack of schematics with various tools scattered across the tabletop. Dunban almost called out to the young cadet but thought better of it. Although he'd been grounded, Shulk appeared to be handling the situation quite well. He and Lin were hyper-focused, talking over one another, no doubt working to find answers to what the VITA was. At least one of them was enjoying the suspension.

He made his way past a few of the biotech labs, whose walls were transparent sheets of glass that afforded visibility into the experiments being conducted. As he passed an empty room, his eyes slid over the door and its placard. He did a double-take and stopped. His eyes narrowed as he reread the plaque: _Gadolt Fleischman._

He did not like the fact that Gadolt had a dedicated workspace within the laboratory. But without any inkling of what the space was planning to be used for, he couldn't complain.

Not that anyone would listen to him right now as it were. Even if he were to say something, Maurice would only use it as fodder to turn the rest of voters against him.

What he wouldn't give to punch the smirk off of Maurice's face.

He'd have to keep his ear to the ground to find out what Gadolt was up to.

He continued on his way down the hall to the end of the corridor. He stopped in front of the last door and pushed it open to reveal another corridor. This time, the rooms he passed had opaque glass walls. They were offices and people wanted privacy. Finally, he stopped at the end of the corridor, where the last door filled the back wall. Pushing it open, he found Linada bent over a robotic leg, soldering a few wires together.

"If you're here for an update, Rizaka, I have about an hour to go before this is ready to be tested. Another hour if you keep interrupting me."

"Lucky for you then it's not Rizaka **."**

She looked up and smiled at him with laughter in her bright blue eyes. "Dunban. My favorite cyborg. Back so soon?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't call me that."

"Oh, I know. But since most of my cybernetic research was destroyed on Earth, I have to take small pleasure when I have victories when reinventing my technology."

"I've had some...adjustment troubles." He said, glancing at the arm.

She gestured for him to take a seat on the empty stool. "I need one second and then I can take a look at your arm."

Taking the offered seat, he watched Linada continue her work, using a steady hand in making the precise and necessary motions. If there was anyone he admired in NLA, it was Linada. She had an ironclad work-ethic, a no-nonsense attitude, but somehow managed to remain optimistic despite the dire predicament they lived in.

After tying two circuits together she sat up and admired her work. "Done. Now Rizaka can wait another hour before getting the final product."

"You know you're evil." He smirked.

"How else to keep the sexual tension alive?" She laughed. "It'll be our three year anniversary in a month. I don't want her getting bored."

"I guess that's one way."

"Alright, let's see what we got." She waved him closer and he placed his arm on her desk.

After pressing barely visible buttons on the back of his shoulder, the skin flap pulled back to reveal the mechanism beneath the surface of his arm where bones and tissue ought to be.

"I just saw you for your arm." She raised her eyebrows at him, unimpressed.

"I know."

Unsatisfied, she began her evaluation. He watched as she worked in silence, tinkering, and studying the mechanical arm. He knew better than to prompt her for finding. Otherwise, she would happily lecture him.

"So tell me about the High Entia princess." She said as she used a pair of pliers to pull apart a few ensnared circuits. "She must be pretty special if you went rogue to go get her."

"She is an ally and she needed our help."

"Oh Dunban, maybe the rest of BLADE is stupid, but I'm not." She tutted.

"She's...a friend." Dunban acquiesced. Giving up some truth would be enough to get her off his back. "The first time I met her she saved my life too."

"Ah, so you're indebted to each other." Linada hummed. "Or maybe it's more of a twist of fate and the two of you are tied to one another."

Dunban scoffed. "I'm surprised you believe in that sort of thing."

"Two years ago I wouldn't have believed the Earth would've gotten blown out the sky by aliens and yet here we are on a habitable planet. Out of all the planets we could've landed on we landed on, it was one that is most compatible with our survival." She replaced the tweezers with a magnifying glass. "I do think that science can explain everything, but fate is just the term we use until we can explain it."

That surprised him. Linada was a scientist through and through. He didn't entirely buy into the logic, but it was difficult to argue with. And the thought of himself and Melia being fated was crazy.

Pursing her lips, she looked up at him over her glasses. "You're putting a lot of stress on the arm."

"I'm a soldier."

"Right. But for you to keep using it to the degree you are, I'm going to have to increase the resistance in the metal. Which means...it's going to hurt for a while."

He looked away, annoyance curling in his stomach. Of course, it would. Because the fucking thing wasn't making his life harder than it was.

"Just do it."

"I can give you some pills to manage the pain too and help you sleep."

"Will they affect my ability to fight?"

Linada rose and moved towards her wall of tools, rummaging around. "They'll most likely affect your mood. Possible side effects include dizziness, dry mouth, increased irritability. All the general things that any medication might give you."

Increased irritability. That stuck out to him. He was already having difficulty containing his anger. He didn't need to make it more of a challenge.

"I think I'll pass."

"Are you sure?" Linada turned around, holding a variety of instruments. "I'll give you some local anesthesia for now in your shoulder but that'll wear off tonight. I'll give you the pain meds and you can decide whether to take them or not."

He shrugged. Unless the pain was intolerable, he'd grit his way through it. It wouldn't be the first time and certainly wouldn't be the last.

* * *

_Kallian is here._

_They're quarantining her._

_Moving her to the unfinished wing for isolation._

He read the messages from Elma twice over before shoving his communicator into his pocket and rushing towards the clinic. It continued to ding but he ignored it. Any notifications not related to Melia could wait.

Walking into the lobby, he spotted Elma conversing with Kallian and Nagi. He strode over to them, and Kallian held out a hand in greeting as Dunban neared and he grasped it.

"Good to see you, Dunban."

"You as well." He said. "What's going on?"

"We were just talking about the plan for treatment," Elma supplied.

"I brought a High Entian healer with me to evaluate her and come to a diagnosis," Kallian explained.

"Good."

"Dunban, as you are suspended, you need to stay away from this," Nagi stated.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes. "You can't be serious."

"I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing this because certain members of the council will be convinced that this is a further example of your insubordination," Nagi said. "I don't want to give more fuel to the argument to eject you."

He didn't move. He and his team had rescued Melia. He was going to be there when she woke up for damn sure.

Nagi looked at him down the bridge of his nose. "Don't throw away what we've worked for. Elma can keep you updated. And we have a meeting to get to."

Nagi passed him without another glance and headed for the exit.

"I promise I'll inform you as soon as we have any news." Elma sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "And I'll keep you up to date about my conversations with the division leaders."

Dunban didn't respond. Anything he said would only be colored in simmering rage.

She departed, leaving Dunban and Kallian alone.

"I assume this has to do with the rescue of my sister." Kallian surmised, concern creasing lines in his pale forehead.

"Yes."

"I am sorry for the trouble that we've caused you. If there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask."

Stiffly, Dunban responded, "Thank you."

"If it's any consolation, you're not the only one being shut out. My father has banned Tyrea from Melia's side. Not that that will stop her, but the act itself is enough to infuriate her." Kallian ran a hand through his silver hair, resigned.

"You're not actually going along with it?"

"What I don't see, I cannot confess to my father." Kallian shrugged. "These days it's up to me to keep the peace in the family, whether that's facilitating between my sisters and my father or my mother and my father or whatever else it may be."

Complicated family, just as Melia had said all those weeks ago.

That didn't make Sorean's actions right.

"I see."

"I can see you don't think much of that."

"It doesn't matter what I think." He said, though his voice dripped in bitterness. "It's your family business."

"But I do want your good opinion. Melia and Tyrea both hold you in high regard and I'd like us to be allies as well."

The second surprising thing he'd heard today. He didn't know how close Kallian was with his sisters. Given the small amount of information Melia had imparted, he gathered they had been close, but maybe were not so much anymore now that Ellison was gone and Kallian was the de facto heir.

Or maybe Kallian was trying to get on his good side. Dunban knew he had no reason to be suspicious of Melia's brother, but he had implied that he was beholden to his father's orders.

"I need to get back to Melia. But we should speak later."

"Where are you staying?"

"They are putting us in a suite in your BLADE tower."

"I didn't realize those had finished." Granted, NLA construction was Dunban's last priority these days. He let the other council members deal with infrastructure and offered his opinions when necessary. And he'd been busy with the High Entia and Nopon. But staying in the BLADE tower meant that Kallian and the healer would be under close observation. No doubt Maruice's doing.

The thought splattered all over his mind, poisoning his gut. Maurice. The center of all the problems. The reason why he could be booted from the BLADE council. And if he was gone? Maurice could wreak havoc.

With a stiff nod, Dunban took his leave from the High Entia, looking to avoid saying anything he might regret later. He didn't want his words to be carried back to the Emperor.

Violence bubbled inside his gut as he tore out onto the concourse. His hands itched. The shooting range.

But as he turned down the breezeway, he spotted Reyn and Doug, the division leader of the Harriers, heading into the range. Generally, he wouldn't mind running into and joining them at the range. But now he just wanted to be alone.

Turning on his heel, he headed back in the direction he came, bypassing the clinic and heading to the overlook.

Ten minutes later, Dunban neared the edge where the concourse looked over the body of water that NLA had landed upon. As he drew closer, he could see a woman was pacing, muttering to herself in furious whispers, the feathers of her long wings rustling in the slight breeze.

Tyrea. Perhaps the one person right now who understood his anger.

"Tyrea." He called out.

She stopped and glared. "What? Did _you_ get to see her?"

He strolled towards her, unperturbed by the rudeness of her greeting. "I'm on the outs, just like you."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged. "You? Why?"

"I'm suspended. And apparently, if I were to be around Melia, that would appear to be further insubordination."

"I can't fucking believe this. You rescued her. You and I deserve to know more than anyone else!" She snapped. "I could fucking wring his neck."

"You're not the only one." Dunban locked his jaw.

Tyrea clenched her hands into fists and groaned. "I need a distraction.

Dunban moved to the railing and peered down at the glittering water. "Normally, I'd say drinking but I'd prefer to be in full control should anything arise."

"That is a fair point."

Silence wafted between the two and the chirping of birds filled the space. She was right. He needed something to take his mind off of Melia and the nonsense with the council. But the gun range was out of the question and his suspension extended to the skells. He wanted some sort of action, and he only had a few more hours until the anesthesia wore off in his shoulder.

Then a lightbulb turned on.

"I have an idea."

"Do tell."

A quick bribe comprising of scotch and a Jimmy Hendrix record later, Dunban and Tyrea were streaking across the Primordian landscape in a compact speeder towards the beach.

"Isn't someone going to write you up for insubordination for taking out a speeder?" Tyrea mocked as Dunban parked a few feet from the edge of the sand line.

"Piers won't report us. I got him his first job in the military. And that's his favorite kind of scotch." Dunban popped the trunk. "Besides, we'll only be gone two hours tops. There are more than a few teams out today so no one will miss the speeder."

"Clever. Have you always been this much of a rule-breaker?" She taunted.

He glowered at her.

"Don't be so touchy." She pulled out one of the two rifles. "What is this anyway?"

"It's a manual rifle." He explained, grabbing the other, and then the two duffle bags.

"What does that mean?"

"One shot at a time. Straight pull and shoot." he shut the trunk and began walking away from the speeder, toeing the natural divider between the grass and the sand.

Following him, she scrunched up her nose. "I'm starting to think this was a terrible idea. Is this some sort of rudimentary game you humans used to play?"

"Just wait."

Once satisfied by the distance, Dunban dropped the stuff and began to set up, keeping an eye out for the forefexes that scuttled along the far reaches of the beach in the shoreline.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Tyrea tossed the rifle back and forth between her hands.

"Shooting things."

"Yes, I gathered that. But what?"

"It's called skeet shooting. We launch clay pigeons — discs — into the air and shoot them before they fall."

"And you humans do this for fun? How...quaint." Tyrea rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be around people in the firing range. We can't go on any missions. If you want to go back and sit on your hands, be my guest." He snapped.

"Point taken."

"Sorry. It's just..." He heaved a sigh.

"Don't be. We're both on edge." Tyrea laughed without mirth. "What is it you humans say? Misery loves company?"

Dunban smirked. "That it does." He grabbed the other rifle on the ground and rose. "Pull this lever when I say so." He motioned to the machine he'd set up.

Moving a few steps away, he lifted the rifle to his shoulder.

"Before you shoot, I guess I should check for Melia's sake that your arm is fine or whatever." He glanced over his shoulder at Tyrea, who was purposely looking away. "If I didn't ask and you injured yourself she'd be angry at me forever and I don't have time to deal with that."

She put up a tough front, but it was clear to him that she wasn't just asking for Melia's sake. Dunban was reminded of Kallian's words earlier and he smiled.

"I'm fine. But thank you for checking."

"Right. Great. Let's do...whatever this is." She waved her hand dismissively, still avoiding his gaze, and put her hand on the lever.

He turned around, lodged the rifle in his shoulder, and brought the gun to the sky.

"Pull!"

The disk shot into the air. He aimed the rifle and pulled the trigger. The disk burst into clay pieces, showering down on to the beach below.

Tyrea gasped. "Now this is my kind of game. My turn."

He laughed and switched places with her, and soon they were switching off, pulling and shooting one after the other. Quickly it evolved into a good-natured competition. A few hours later, they ran out of discs.

After packing up the equipment, Dunban and Tyrea ambled back to the speeder.

"You're not a bad guy, Dunban," Tyrea remarked.

"I wasn't aware I was one."

"You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm not great though." He looked towards the sea, internally touching the sleeping rage in his heart.

"Alright, stop with the self-deprecation."

"You saw a hint of my temper. I'm not denying I have some problems to deal with." He reasoned, rolling his shoulder, testing to see if it hurt. It didn't. Not yet anyway.

"At least you protect your people." Tyrea sniffed. "That's more than you can say for most."

"So do you." Dunban popped the trunk of the speeder and dropped the duffles inside. Tyrea added the rifles and he shut it.

"I don't have people. Besides her."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He rounded the speeder, opened the driver's door, and slid in.

She looked at him with questioning eyes as she did the same on the passenger's side.

"The team believes you're one of them. I think so too." He flipped the on switch and the speeder roared to life. He gave a side-glance and saw her looking down at her hands, the barest hint of a smile on her lips. He smiled inside, put the speeder into drive, and began racing across the plain.

"So, you're "with" my sister." Tyrea leaned back in her seat, curling a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"If you think this is a conversation we're having, you need to know it's not." his mouth creased into a grim line.

"I'm not interested in any details and you already know that if you hurt her, I hurt you." He snorted and she continued, "Look, after what she just went through… I'm not sure what's going on up there." Tyrea tapped her left temple. "She's not the same." She paused, then looked at him. "We have to protect her."

Images of Melia's bruised and battered body flashed through his mind. His hands tensed around the steering wheel. He would never let something like that happen to her again.

"I agree."

"And…" Tyrea hesitated, "I need to thank you. If you hadn't helped me, then Melia might not be alive."

"Of course." He glanced over at her.

"Now that's out of the way, let's go blow up a Ganglion base. I'm certain Maurice will be forced to award you a medal of honor for your efforts and he would so enjoy that." Tyrea snickered.

Dunban laughed.

By the time they arrived back at NLA, the sun was setting and the heat of the day gradually receding. He hadn't received any updates from Elma and Tyrea split off to go annoy Lin in the lab (what he interpreted as her lending her knowledge about High Entian culture that might assist in unlocking the VITA).

He stopped by the clinic, only to learn that Kallian and the doctor were in with Melia and not to be disturbed.

Frustrated, he headed home. Maybe he'd have a drink and put on a movie, then head to bed. Anything to ignore the fact that Melia lay unconscious still and he was allowed nowhere near her.

As he jogged down the grassy knoll towards his house, he spotted two figures walking along the outer edge of the residential district together. As his eyes adjusted to the oncoming darkness, he saw golden spikey hair and auburn hair on each of the figures respectively.

Shulk and Fiora.

Maybe this was their moment finally. He smiled at that. If anything good could come of their suspension, maybe it was the two of them finally getting together. And Fiora deserved to have a little joy, especially after the struggles she'd undergone both growing up and in the past two years. He wanted his sister to be happy, and if Shulk could give her a little piece of that, then Dunban was all for it.

* * *

"Alright. Let's take the vote. If you are in favor of removing Dunban from the council, say aye. If you wish to keep him on the council, say nay." Nagi announced, standing at the head of the conference table. "Understood?"

A chorus of affirms filled the air. Dunban observed the proceedings from a spot in the far corner. The table was too crowded with both the council members and the division leads seated. Besides, he had no interest in being in the thick of it. If he was going to watch them decide his fate, better to be separate. And have an easy way out.

"Elma," Nagi said.

"Nay."

"Vera."

"Aye."

"Vandham."

"Nay."

"Maurice."

"Aye." He sniffed and sent a smug glance in Dunban's direction.

Anger rolled in his stomach. His gut strained and it was all he could do to remain quiet.

The vote continued. One by one each member voted. Two leaders per division out of eight divisions plus the six council members, not including himself came out to 26 votes. As each person voted, he kept count in his head.

Finally, the vote moved around the circle to the last: Nagi. "I vote nay." He fell silent, looking at each of the faces of the BLADE member, his expression neutral. "The majority has spoken. Dunban will be stripped of his council title and demoted to captain."

Before any more could be said, he slipped out the back door. Now called for a drink.

He sat on his balcony, second bourbon in hand, seething. Maurice had convinced enough of them to turn against him. Did they really think him reckless? Did they really think he would endanger NLA? He had saved them all for fuck's sake.

His communicator beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it inside onto his bed without looking. No doubt the news of his demotion had spread. He didn't want pity.

He wasn't the danger to NLA. It was Maurice. Maurice knew how to be charismatic and manipulative. This victory would embolden him to make other preposterous plans that would no doubt hurt their agenda: survival.

A dark thought slithered into his mind. It bloomed and grew, capturing his attention, encouraging him to turn it over and examine it from various angles.

No. If he started truly considering it, then it would mean the end of civil society.

"Dunban!? Are you here?" Fiora shouted from the ground floor.

Knocking back the rest of his drink, he walked into the house and onto the landing.

She looked up, her eyes frantic. "I've been texting you!"

"And I haven't been reading."

"You idiot! The Emperor is here."

He stopped dead. Emperor Sorean was here. Melia's father was here. That meant her condition was more severe than they thought.

His stomach dropped out and he could feel his blood freeze in his veins.

She fumed. "I know that you're upset over the vote and I'm furious too but he's here to help Melia so get your ass in gear!"

Nodding, he jogged down the stairs and grabbed his coat. He strode towards the front door and pulled on his boots.

"Let's go." He swung open the door.

Fiora gunned the speeder across NLA to the clinic. Once they arrived, Dunban hopped out and went straight to the quarantine unit, ignoring the shouts of the staff. If he wasn't on the council anymore, he'd be as insubordinate as he wanted to be.

He turned the corridor and sped down the hall to where Kallian stood outside the room, watching through the glass window.

"What's going on?"

Kallian looked at him with concern. "The doctor did what he could but Melia still hasn't awoken though her vitals remain stable. I'm not sure what my father intends to do but it sounds like he has an idea."

Dunban turned his attention to the patient room. Inside, Soren spoke with the doctor. In the blue, cold light of the clinic, Dunban could see a haggardness on the High Entia's face that he hadn't encountered before.

He was worried about his daughter.

Sorean took a seat next to Melia's bed and placed a hand on her forehead. He closed his eyes and Dunban thought he could hear humming.

Then...

Alarms screeched. Melia's body spasmed. She started to seize.

"What is he doing?!" Dunban looked at Kallian, who watched blank.

Dunban turned back: her vitals were crashing. The doctor was pumping something into her IV. a nurse stood by watching, horrified.

"He's killing her!"

He raced towards the door but an arm pulled him back. Kallian.

"Wait."

"He needs to stop."

Kallian held steadfastly. But it was his left arm and Dunban pushed him off, using his inhuman strength.

Dunban flung Melia's door open. "Stop!" He demanded.

But Sorean didn't look up. His eyes remained closed.

And then one long beep hit the air. Dunban's eyes glanced at her heart monitor. It read zero.

The breath left his body. He felt weightless, numb, hollow staring at the number.

Zero. She had flatlined.

She was gone.


	22. The DTR

_One second...two seconds…_

Dunban stared. Green light emitted from Sorean's hands, streaming into Melia's glowing body.

_Three seconds...four seconds…_

The light burned brighter and Sorean strained, his hands trembling as the currents grew ever larger.

_Five seconds..._

Green reverberated in the small space, filling Dunban's eyes so he could see nothing else. Then slowly the green blanched into white light. Blinding, scorching. He shut his eyes, the stinging stabbing his brain.

Silence.

_Six seconds...seven seconds…_

Beep…...beep…...

_Eight seconds._

Beep…..beep…...beep.

Carefully, Dunban opened his eyes. The searing light was gone; everything the same. Almost.

It was then his ears focused on the sounds. The beeping. His chest tightened with recognition: Melia's monitors. They were no longer emitting a single, dead tone. There were several beeps, one after the other. The sounds of life.

Hopeful, his eyes swept towards Melia's prone body. Her chest rose and fell in a secret rhythm. She was breathing.

She was alive.

He exhaled the breath he didn't know he held. His heart leaped in his chest, buoyed by an explosion of...joy. Relief. Gratitude. His world had stopped, and now it was starting again.

Though he wished to give all his attention to her, Dunban refocused on Sorean. Still, the High Entia's eyes were closed and his hands hovered above his daughter's chest. The creases in his forehead and the wrinkles by his eyes revealed the continuous struggle. Whatever he had done had brought Melia back from the brink of death, but hurt the Emperor in the process.

The creak of the door alerted Dunban and he snapped his gaze over his shoulder. Kallian hesitated and stepped across the threshold, a combination of hope and fear floating in his eyes as he looked upon his father and sister.

Dunban turned back to the patient bed to see the older man slump against the back of his chair, his hands falling to his knees, his shoulders sagging as well. Sorean took a deep, labored breath, and a small groan emitted from his cracked lips. The High Entian doctor rushed to his side and began sweeping his monitoring device across Sorean's form.

"Father?" Kallian asked, taking a few steps forward, pausing in line with Dunban.

"I'm fine," Sorean managed, pushing himself to sit up in the small chair.

"What...did you do?" Dunban asked.

"I restarted her body." He allowed the doctor to place a blood pressure monitor on his arm and continued, "You Homs rely on oxygen to keep your hearts going and your brain surviving. We rely on a substance called ether. Similarly invisible to the naked eye, but just as vital."

Dunban remembered what Melia had told him of ether, and how it facilitated the High Entians' magical abilities.

"There was an imbalance of ether in her system." Dunban pieced together. "You fixed it."

"Correct," Sorean leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"That was powerful magic you did, father." Kallian murmured.

"It was necessary."

"I could've done it."

"No. Not to the degree that was required. And I need you alive." Sorean huffed as the doctor finished the examination.

Dunban glanced at Kallian in his periphery. Was that a powerful enough spell to kill him?

"Your Highness, you require rest." The doctor stated. Although Sorean gave him a withering look, the doctor did not flinch. To be Sorean's doctor, one had to have a backbone. It appeared that this High Entia was no doubt up to the task.

"So be it." Sorean struggled to rise to his feet. The doctor reached out to help him, but Sorean shooed the High Entia away. "I am not an invalid. I can stand."

"I'll take you back to our quarters." Kallian volunteered, taking a step forward.

"No. You stay with your sister. Dunban will escort me."

Dunban raised an eyebrow. He would've much preferred to stay with Melia, especially if she was going to wake soon.

"She'll be here when you get back. She's certainly not going anywhere," Sorean snorted at Dunban's expression. "Consider this an exercise in diplomacy."

He could give a shit about diplomatic relations at the moment. But he knew better than to let his personal disgust interfere with the good of NLA. Though it was certainly interfering with his personal desires.

He forced himself to ignore the push and pull inside his heart. He had responsibilities.

Sorean leveled his gaze, waiting, and Dunban nodded, resigned. The Emperor went for the door and Dunban maneuvered his way around to open it for the Emperor. Silently, they exited the patient room one after the other.

"Knowing my daughter, she'll wake just when we arrive back at my quarters," Sorean grunted as they strolled down the hallway.

"She wouldn't do it to spite you," Dunban narrowed his eyes at the High Entia. Of course, he would malign his daughter while she lay on her death bed. The High Entia was a different kind of despicable.

"No, she wouldn't." Sorean sighed. "That would be her sister. In this case, it would be more a matter of irony."

Dunban didn't respond. He still hadn't forgiven the Emperor for sending Melia out into the Noctilum wilderness alone and resourceless. If Sorean hadn't, Melia wouldn't have almost died.

"What is my daughter to you?" Sorean inquired as the doors to the concourse slid open and they stepped out of the clinic.

That put Dunban on his guard.

"She is my ally."

"Do not take me for a fool, boy," Sorean grunted.

Dunban clenched his jaw. "I am no boy."

"In your culture, you are not. But when you have lived for as long as I have, then you may think differently."

"With all due respect, your highness," Dunban strained to keep himself from snapping, "I may not have lived as long as you, but I have witnessed the genocide of my people too."

Sorean turned to him, his eyes cold. Dunban could see that he was being assessed. Let him. Dunban had nothing to hide. And would not apologize for his words.

"You think my leadership is flawed."

"I haven't known you for a long enough time to make a fully informed judgment." Dunban gazed up into the clear blue sky. Impatience simmered hot in his gut. He wished this conversation would be over as quickly as it had begun.

"But judged you have."

"My opinion doesn't matter."

Sorean laughed, the sound dripping with cynicism. "You certainly like to dance around things."

"My priority is making our alliance work."

"What you say to me now has no bearing on the treaty that will be signed between our peoples before I leave." He stopped, forcing Dunban to also, and meet his probing stare. "Tell me, Dunban. What do you think of me?"

It was a zero-sum game. Either he humored the Emperor and still risked his wrath, or he played it diplomatically and incurred the Emperor's ire. The third option would be to downright lie, but given his own distaste of the entire situation, Dunban doubted he could pull it off.

He hated politics. And this was politics.

"Melia puts her duty to her people — to you — above all else and yet you seem to punish her."

"I am strengthening her will."

"I don't think she sees it that way. Or Tyrea. Or Kallian for that matter."

There was a slight movement in Sorean's eyes at Kallian's name. Was that a surprise?

The Emperor resumed their journey, Dunban keeping pace beside him. "Now I will ask you again. What is my daughter to you?"

Dunban creased his lips into a line. "She is my friend." Why did everyone insist on asking this question?

Sorean raised an eyebrow. "You can't seriously expect me to believe that. Not after your actions led to your demotion, which I'm sure you knew would happen in some capacity when you left NLA to rescue my daughter."

"What you _believe_ about our relationship is not my concern."

"It is when it involves my daughter."

"If you were concerned about your daughter, you would've sent out a search party for her the minute that she went missing." Dunban snapped, stopping in front of the BLADE tower.

"There was hardly enough evidence to determine she had been captured." The Emperor countered, his cold stare enough to send chills down the strongest soldier's spine. But not Dunban's. Not when he burned hot with rage.

"But she had. And if we hadn't gone at Tyrea's urgency, then she would be dead."

The truth hung in the air between them, heavy and oppressive. Dunban's eyes blazed. He could barely keep his temper contained. The fact that Sorean couldn't accept his mistake, accept the fact that he left his daughter to die because of his pride, fueled a vengeful fire within Dunban. Sorean didn't deserve to lead the High Entia. He didn't deserve to have Melia as a daughter.

The frigidity in Sorean's gaze melted to one of slight sorrow. "You're right. I owe you a great debt, Dunban." Sorean relented. "You saved my daughter. As you have pointed out, my desire to ensure that she is strong for our people almost cost her her life. And that is unacceptable."

Dunban didn't respond. He knew he ought to be surprised, but the man could only feel skeptical. Was he supposed to believe the Emperor really did regret his inaction? He had to be careful. This could be some new manipulation.

"You're not going to gloat?"

"I don't think this is a gloating matter," Dunban replied neutrally, activating the motion sensor and waiting for the tower doors to open.

"You are smart," Sorean smirked. "A lesser man would've professed his moral superiority."

"I don't pretend to think I know what's best." The doors slid open and they walked in, heading towards the elevators.

"The words of a soldier." Sorean clasped his hands behind his back. "I owe you my thanks. I know that Melia is in good hands."

"Excuse me?"

"With you. I can see how you look at her. I can only imagine how she looks at you." He mused. The elevator door slid open. "We'll speak again, Dunban."

The door closed, leaving Dunban somewhere between annoyed, pissed, and unsettled. No doubt that was Sorean's design, to keep him disturbed. Though based on his observations of the Emperor, he couldn't imagine ever leaving an interaction with him where Dunban would feel comfortable. Dunban shook his head and exited the tower.

His communicator buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was Fiora.

_Melia's awake._

No sooner had he read those words was he heading back to the clinic. He laughed. Sorean had been right. She awoke as soon as he retired. The irony. Though was it irony or karma?

When he arrived in Melia's room, Kallian and Tyrea sat on both sides of her bed, the High Entian doctor huddled around the monitors, and Fiora stood off to the side with Shulk and Reyn. Melia's eyes fluttered between her siblings, listening to the conversation that was conducted in whispers.

Knocking, he found everyone's attention land on him, including Melia's. She was pale and her eyes were tired, but a smile turned up the corners of her lips.

He was across the room in two seconds and next to Kallian before she spoke. "Dunban."

Opening his mouth, he tried to respond but his mind was blank; his nerves taking any and all words he'd prepared on his jog over and erasing them.

Tyrea rolled her eyes and snorted. "Okay, everyone out."

Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora exited without argument. The High Entian doctor ignored the command and took a sample of Melia's blood despite Tyrea's death glare. Eventually, the doctor was satisfied and left.

Last was Kallian, who hadn't moved from his position next to his sister. He and Tyrea appeared to be locked in a silent battle of wills via a staring contest, which was broken when Tyrea decided that physical force was needed and pulled him out of the room.

"Don't do anything strenuous," Tyrea winked.

Melia balked with as much energy as she could muster but Dunban simply looked at the High Entian woman unamused. With a cackle, Tyrea sauntered out, hitting the frost function on the door's keypad, making the room's glass wall opaque so no one could see inside.

"I apologize for her," Melia flushed, shaking her head.

"No need." He murmured, dropping into the chair next to her bedside. "At least, not for that."

She averted her eyes and began fidgeting with her hands. "You speak of Ellison."

Tyrea had been right. Without the extra attention, the things he wished to say came flooding back. Of course, he only wanted to express his relief at her wellbeing. But if he was being honest, he was frustrated. He had been terrified. And a small part of him was still angry.

"All of it, Melia." He responded, not bothering to keep the sternness out of his voice. "You overdosed yourself, for one. Then kept the extent of your injuries from us. Went into battle aware of how weak you were, and then you called your brother, who could've killed you."

"I must admit it was...unwise." She looked down at her hands.

He breathed, and the anger pulled back, an inner voice reminding him of the ordeal she'd just endured. "You almost died." He said, quietly. He placed a finger under her chin to drag her eyes back to his. "And I could've prevented it if I knew."

"I cannot apologize for it, Dunban. It was necessary." Though she was tired, she stared back at him with defiance, unflinching.

"You weren't well enough for battle."

"The only way we could get through the radiation was by using my spell."

"We would have found another way."

"You cannot know that. And even if you had, the Ganglion could have taken the VITA before we had a chance to procure it."

Grunting, he stared at her, refusing to break eye contact. He locked his jaw, feeling an overwhelming urge to reprimand her and inform her in painful detail how her near-death had impacted her family and friends. However, now was not the time. He would make her see sense later.

"We can argue about that another time."

"I look forward to it," she responded with a lazy smile.

He snorted. He pushed those emotions to the side, relief taking over. He took her hand in his. "I don't know what I would've done if you died."

"I am sorry for causing you pain," she whispered, interlocking her fingers with his. "Truly."

There was something in the tone of her voice that filled him with longing, superseding any other emotion he felt. Something that pulled at the strings of his heart. "Melia…" he struggled, a lump forming in his throat.

"I'm so sorry."

He leaned forward and kissed her. He seized her lips with his, desperate, yearning, hungry. He needed her. Needed to feel her and confirm she was alive, she was well, and his worst nightmares had not come true.

"Dunban," she breathed between kisses. The way she said his name lit a fire within him, and he all but took her in his arms. But he forced himself to slow down, not lose himself in his desire.

Then she yawned.

He pulled back and she blushed, her cheeks turning red. "I apologize."

"Don't. I should let you rest." He laughed.

"I'll…" She hesitated, then continued, "See you tomorrow?"

The vulnerability etched on her face was enough to make his heart churn in his chest. She wasn't one to reveal weakness.

He wrapped her into an embrace and whispered, "Nothing will keep me away."

* * *

Though she had slept through the night, she wouldn't have called it restful or fitful. Her dreams were disturbing, too confusing to be nightmares, but nothing that evoked a sense of safety or joy. They were a slideshow of images, a constant rotation of her time on Mira, flashes with Ellison before he became a Telethia, bits with Dunban, moments in the heat of battle.

When she broke from her sleeping state, a river of relief surged through her, despite the grogginess. Hopefully, her current circumstances would feel nothing like her dreams. Forcing herself to sit up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Tyrea was resting in the chair next to her bed at an uncomfortable angle. The sight warmed her heart.

She didn't deserve her sister's loyalty.

"You're awake." The statement captured her attention. Kallian walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." She responded, managing a smile.

"As much as I want to speak with you, Father is on his way." He grimaced and nudged Tyrea.

"What?" She complained, blinking before finally opening her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Father is on his way."

"I don't give a shit what your father wants," Tyrea grumbled. She glanced over at Melia and jumped straight up. "You're finally awake!" Then coughed to cover up her excitement, crossing her legs and arms over her chest with a sniff. "Good. I was wondering if I was going to have to unplug your machines to wake you up."

"Tyrea," Kallian scolded.

Melia chuckled. "I'm glad you are both here."

"And we will return after father visits." Kallian gestured to the exit, his eyes flicking to Tyrea. "Let's not cause Melia undue stress."

"Like she already caused us?"

Melia frowned. Her stomach folded into knots.

"You know you deserve that." Tyrea set her mouth into a grim line.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Of course not." Tyrea rose, brushing loose strands of hair out of her face. "We're still going to fight about it later." She pushed Kallian towards the door. "Good luck, sister. Just nod and smile at the old, angry birdman." She snickered and they exited, Kallian berating her for the slight.

Melia fell back against her pillow, her mind beginning to turn. What did her father want? She should feel nervous, but all she felt was...weary. No doubt he was going to ask her about Ellison and how she got herself captured and comb over every detail of the past week. She would admit to him that it was her fault, her carelessness that led to her capture, her recklessness with her health, and then she would endure his displeasure.

How exhausting.

A better use of her time would be to study the VITA. She had no idea if they had learned anything about the device during the time she was unconscious. Perhaps she could have asked Dunban the previous day but...it was the last thing on her mind during their conversation.

Dunban. She was certain he was relieved she was recovering. His affection had warmed her, comforted her, and made her feel safe. Nonetheless, he'd made it known that he was upset with her. She hoped they would be able to work through it.

"Melia."

Pulled from her thoughts, Melia met her father's eyes as he strode into the room. She flinched under his penetrative gaze. The interrogation had begun.

"Father."

"You are recovering well." He took the seat that Tyrea had occupied.

"Thank you, father," She answered. Sitting up, she placed her hands in her lap and proceeded. "I understand that you have saved my life. I am humbled—"

"That's enough." He cut her off with a dismissive wave. "Your life is important, regardless of what you may think of my expectations."

Melia strained to not fidget. She was grateful. It wasn't a lie.

He sighed. "Melia...I have put undue pressure on you and your brother and your sister. You wouldn't have been captured had I not sent you into the wilderness alone and essentially unarmed."

Was she hallucinating? Was her father admitting that he had made a wrong decision?

"I stand by my reasons. You must prove yourself in order to become a viable heir to the empire. But the way in which that can be achieved can be different." He concluded.

"Do you already have an alternative trial in mind, father?" Melia kept her face neutral, though her heart skipped a beat in nervous anticipation.

"You have grown close to these humans, haven't you?"

"I...have befriended some of them," Melia admitted.

"That is good. Do you believe they will give us access to the Lifehold? Once it is recovered?"

"Why is that so important to you?"

The probability he would tell her the truth was low, but she felt bold after her near-death experience. Her father still wore an imposing air that frightened her, but the fear was lesser than the concern.

Sorean crossed one leg over the other. "I believe that the Homs have information that could erase the Telethia Gene." He stated. "If we had access, we could develop a gene therapy to eliminate it from our race entirely."

Freedom.

"That's...amazing!" Melia gasped, doing her best to temper her excitement. "I'm certain they would help us if we asked."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Do not be blinded by your apparent affection, daughter. How would they see us if they knew we could become monsters? Do you really believe they wouldn't turn on us?" He reprimanded. "I know you told Dunban."

She looked away, awash with guilt.

Then annoyance. Why should she feel guilty? She trusted Dunban. He had earned that trust twice over and was the first person she trusted outside of her siblings in years. The first friend of any kind she had outside her own race. The fact that her father questioned her judgment on this matter didn't make her embarrassed. Instead, it made her angry.

"Of course I wish you hadn't. But he is honorable, and I'm sure it helped you gain his trust." Sorean stroked his chin.

"I didn't tell him to make him indebted to me." She glared, meeting his severe gaze.

"No, you did not. Your emotions are getting in the way of your objectiveness." She opened her mouth to retort but he put up a hand. "As I said, what is done is done. We must keep the Telethia gene a secret from the others. We cannot tell them nor what we need from their lifehold."

"What if they ask our reason for access?"

"You're intelligent, Melia. You will find an excuse."

"You wish for me to lie to our allies." The revelation was bitter on her tongue. How dare he place this responsibility upon her.

"You will continue to cultivate the relationship with the Homs so that when the time comes, they will happily give us access to the Lifehold data without a thought."

"You realize the irony of attempting to build trust while we deceive."

"What is the alternative?" He shrugged.

How could he be so blasé about this?

"What is your relationship with Dunban?" The Emperor uncrossed and recrossed his legs and tilted his head to the side to continue studying her.

"Um…" This clearly was a trick question. But she couldn't reason what exactly the trick was. Her mind wasn't moving as fast as she wanted — needed — it too. Still recovering. Her father was using that to his advantage.

"I'd say use your judgment but it has been flawed these past weeks so all I will say is make sure that you do not get pregnant."

"Father!" Melia's cheeks flamed and her shriek echoed in her ears. She had no idea her voice could go so high.

"Also. You are forbidden to reveal any other High Entia secrets to him. Other than those necessary."

"I will be careful, father, but you cannot dictate how I will conduct myself in my friendships." She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Was he serious?

"I can make your sister's life harder though."

Melia swallowed. Of course, he knew her weakness.

"Why do you do that?" She questioned, her voice just above a whisper.

Sorean looked at her as if he were looking at a petulant child. "I am first and foremost the Emperor of the High Entia. My duty is to our entire race, which includes you. I make decisions that will either benefit or hurt our people. In this regard, it is not necessary for you to love me, even though I am your father. What is necessary is that you obey me so that I can ensure the best future for us."

"Do you love me?" She asked, her tone somewhere between demanding and desperate.

A flicker of something passed over Sorean's face, uncertainty perhaps, but it was gone in an instant. Melia waited, watching him with bated breath as the silence dragged on.

Knock knock.

Sorean broke eye contact first. She looked down at her hands. They were trembling.

"Father, it's time," Kallian said, taking a step into the room.

"We are finalizing our treaty with the Homs. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that, Melia." Sorean announced.

She didn't look up.

"Mind yourself, daughter. We'll talk soon."

And they left.

The door closed. Melia fell back against her pillow for the second time that morning. How dare her father make her some sort of spy. The Homs had been nothing but kind and generous in their care of her. They had welcomed her in their initial treaty meetings. Of course, they had been on their guard as with any fledgling alliance, but they all appeared committed to creating a strong diplomatic foundation (with the exception of Maurice but there was no point in counting him). And now her father wanted her to repay their generosity by lying to them.

She hated him. Despite everything he'd ever done to her, that was a first. She tried not to hate anyone. There were only two people in the universe she hated.

Now there were three.

"Did he threaten you with imprisonment or something?"

Melia rolled her head to the side to see Tyrea glide in and take the now vacant seat next to her.

"No. But it is a kind of imprisonment in itself."

"Son of a bitch."

Melia flicked her gaze back to the ceiling.

"You're not going to scold me?"

"I'm not sure that I should," Melia answered, her voice low.

"Oh now, this I must hear." Tyrea leaned forward, propping her elbows up on the side of the bed and dropping her chin into her upturned palms. "What exactly did he tell you that earned this small rebellion?"

"I don't wish to speak of it."

Tyrea pouted. "But I've dreamed of this moment."

With a sigh, Melia rolled to face her sister. "Another time."

"Alright, fine," Tyrea sniffed and collapsed into the chair. "What shall we talk about then?"

"Catch me up on everything that happened after I fainted."

"You mean after you almost died," she said flatly.

Melia shrugged. It seemed she wouldn't be escaping her sister's admonishment. "Tyrea, it was the only chance we had."

"You don't know that."

"Did you have any other ideas of how to win over the Ganglion and the monsters?"

Tyrea folded her arms over her chest and scowled.

"I don't mean to be rude, but it was the only option," Melia said. She felt like she was repeating herself. Actually, she was. She'd already had this conversation with Dunban. Why couldn't they see what she had done was necessary?

"Whatever." Tyrea huffed. "So Ellison flew away and then the team used their skells to get you out and back to NLA. They tried to revive you but you wouldn't wake up. They put you on life support. You didn't respond so finally your father came out here to wake you up."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"You damn well better be." Tyrea hissed, her eyes glassy. "What if you died Melia? Did you think about that? What would I do without you?"

"I'm so sorry, Tyrea." Melia sat up and took her sister's hand. She was surprised when Tyrea didn't jerk back.

They were silent for a minute, the gravity of their experience, and the what-if weighing upon them. Melia wished she could provide further comfort for Tyrea. But she was at a loss of what to say or do.

"Anyway, I basically lived in here until your father came and then he kicked me out yesterday." Tyrea spat.

"What!?" Melia gasped.

"You heard me. Dunban was here as much as he could be. But…" Tyrea blinked away the tears, pulling her hand back to her lap.

"But what?"

"They kicked him off the BLADE council."

"You can't be serious."

"Yeah. Unsanctioned mission blah blah blah. From what Fiora said, Maurice just turned everyone against him, claiming he's some sort of hot head and doesn't prioritize NLA's security."

The anger blooming within her was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. She was...furious. A red heat burned through her, scorching her insides.

"That moronic imbecile! As soon as I am well I will speak to them and ensure that they rectify this foolish mistake immediately."

"As much as I'm sure he'd appreciate the sentiment, I don't think he'd want you to do that."

"I have to do something! He is in this mess because of my mistakes." Melia exclaimed.

"Calm down," Tyrea ordered. "You should be resting. If the doctor finds out you're getting worked up I'll get kicked out again."

Melia grunted, then fell back into the pillows for a third time. She was tired of this bed-prison.

"But that man is infatuated with you for certain. Congratulations! As these Homs say, 'you've got him whipped'." Tyrea winked.

"I do not and I would ask you to refrain saying such things. It makes me uncomfortable." Melia frowned. She didn't want that to be the case or appear to be the case. She wanted Dunban to be her partner.

"I'm just teasing. Don't take it so personally."

It occurred to her that Tyrea was voluntarily offering information on Dunban. Which could only mean one thing. "I am glad you like him." Melia smiled.

"I didn't say that!" But the mischievous glint in Tyrea's eyes said it all.

"He didn't mention the demotion yesterday."

"Why would he? He wanted to focus on you."

"How is he taking it?"

"As best as you can expect."

"He's angry." Melia knew of Dunban's anger. She had been the unknowing target of it once. But she knew that had only been a small sliver of what Dunban kept chained within him.

Now there was more fuel to his fire. And she was the reason.

"Don't do that." Tyrea glared. "He doesn't blame you."

"If you say so." But the anxiety had already taken root. There was nothing she could do though, other than apologize. She hoped he would accept it.

"I think he's eager to get you alone again. Go on one of your 'walks'." Tyrea wiggled her eyebrows.

Melia blushed. "All we do is talk."

"And…."

Melia pursed her lips. "I am not having this conversation with you."

"I am your sister. It is my right to know something!" Tyrea insisted.

Truth be told, Melia did wish to share something about her budding romance with Dunban. And Tyrea was truly her best and only friend. Chewing the inside of her cheek, Melia fidgeted with her hands. "We've kissed."

"That's it?"

"No need to trivialize it." Melia huffed.

"So tame, sister. So tame." Tyrea patted Melia's knee. "Well, when you need to have the talk…."

Melia rolled her eyes. "I need to rest now."

"A likely excuse, but one I will allow." Tyrea laughed. "Sweet dreams." And she skipped out of the room.

Closing her eyes, the High Entia felt an oncoming wave of fatigue. The subject of her relationship with Dunban had been brought up twice this morning. She could only wonder how many times the topic had been broached to Dunban since their return to NLA. She wasn't even conscious and she caused him grief.

How would that impact their fragile relationship? The question looped through her mind and tightened her chest. Would he pull away from her? No, he wouldn't. Was that true? Or was she simply comforting herself?

Thoughts and fears collided into one another, morphing into monsters that crowded her mind. If she was a distraction from his duties, that was an issue as well. The last thing she wanted to do was force him to choose between his responsibility to his people and her. If she had to take a step back, she would.

She desperately hoped that wouldn't be the case.

What she truly desired was to take a step forward. But now she was ostensibly spying for her father. What did that mean for her relationship with Dunban?

She had no answer.

* * *

Two days passed. Two days of errand running, cadet training, and intermittent visits with Melia. Although he was thrilled that Melia's recovery was steady, it seemed every time he visited, there were others there as well. Suffice it to say, he was excited about her discharge from the clinic soon so they could be alone together. Completely selfish he knew, but he allowed it. Especially since he was hoping to address what exactly was happening between the two of them. It seemed like the time since she'd nearly died.

First, he had to get through the treaty signing. It was boring and included speeches by not only Sorean and Nagi but also Maurice — surprise, surprise — and Vera. When she had begun and claimed to be excited by the potential alliance, it took everything in Dunban's power not to call her out on her hypocrisy.

He knew better. He might be angry, but he wasn't an idiot.

Though he was uncertain of why his presence was required. He surmised it had to do with Sorean. Maybe the High Entian had requested that he attend. If that was the case, Dunban wished he could have seen how red Maurice's face had turned.

As Sorean finished signing the document, a smattering of applause burst forth from the audience of BLADE council members and the few guards that Sorean had brought in his entourage. Kallian clapped, making eye contact with Dunban from the opposite corner of the room. He gave the man a slight nod. Dunban knew he should feel some sort of victory, but it was difficult knowing how precarious his own position was. Nonetheless, he knew that it was the first step in securing the alliance between their peoples and an important one. And for some reason, Sorean had decided to overlook the council's censure of Dunban's unsanctioned mission to rescue Melia from the Ganglion. Perhaps he couldn't find it in himself to condemn the humans because he himself hadn't moved to save his own daughter.

Dunban snorted. Elma flicked her eyes to him, but no one else seemed to have heard.

God, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Possibly take a turn at the shooting range afterward and then visit Melia.

"We look forward to this being a fruitful partnership." Nagi extended his hand towards Sorean.

Sorean nodded and accepted it. "I do as well, Commander." He pointedly did not look at Maurice to shake his hand.

Dunban smirked. At least there was something good to come from this meeting. Sorean knew a snake in the grass when he saw one.

"We should discuss who will be your official liaison to the High Entian empire," Sorean commented, holding his hands behind his back.

"We will most likely vote on it at a later time," Maurice interjected.

Sorean eyed him with disgust. "It seems to me as there is an obvious choice. My daughter is the one who has had the most contact with your people, so she shall be our official ambassador. I would assume in that spirit, Dunban would fill the role as your ambassador."

Ah. Now he knew why Sorean had requested him. Was the Emperor always pulling some sort of strings? Did he never rest from his puppet-master ways?

"Dunban is no longer a part of the BLADE council." Maurice ground his teeth.

"Perhaps. But the ambassador serves at the pleasure of the council. It doesn't seem to be a requirement that the ambassador is on the council." Sorean reasoned.

"We will take that under advisement," Nagi said diplomatically.

Soren glanced at Dunban, and then back at Nagi. "As a sign of good faith to launch our alliance, I will send a small fleet of ten cruisers to NLA within the week with a team of engineers and they can upgrade your cruisers. They can also assist in decoding the VITA, which I am eager to learn more about as well."

Clever. The power play.

But why? Dunban couldn't figure out what Sorean's game was. Did Melia know that her father had volunteered her for this post?

"It shall be done," Nagi said.

Dunban watched Maurice open his mouth to protest but Nagi's death glare caused him to think otherwise.

Sorean turned to Dunban and smiled.

Whatever it was had begun.

* * *

A half-hour later, Dunban was finally able to escape. Instead of the shooting range, he headed for the clinic, impatient to fill Melia in on the happenings of the event. When he arrived though, he found Melia's room empty.

"Looking for the princess?"

Dunban spun around to see Vanea. Her black hair fell down her shoulders, a stark contrast to the whiteness of her doctor's coat. He could see the faint outlines of circles beneath her eyes.

"Yes. Is she alright?" His body tensed. Had she gotten sick again?

"She was discharged an hour ago. Their doctor deemed her safe to leave, as long as she limits physical exertion." Vanea shrugged. "They're regeneration capabilities are truly astounding. I would love to study them on a cellular level."

Dunban nodded absently, his mind already trying to figure out where Melia could be.

"She was escorted by her doctor to the Emperor's suite." Vanea volunteered.

"I see."

Conversation would have to wait until later. He grimaced, bothered. It was silly, he would see her in a few hours. But he wanted to see her now. Although the discharge was a happy surprise.

Which gave him an idea…

"Excuse me," he said, and passed Vanea, almost sprinting for the exit.

But he only made it a few steps when she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Dunban?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever you're doing with her, you should be careful."

Dunban narrowed his eyes. "What does that mean?"

She curled a stray lock around her ear. "You've been through a lot. She may not be as ...understanding."

Disgust curled in his gut. Was she trying to use his anger to poison his feelings for Melia?

"Jealousy isn't a good look for you, Vanea." And he yanked his sleeve away and stormed down the hall before he said something he might regret.

Or might not.

As he exited onto the concourse he tried to put away Vanea's intimation. But the old fears crept up, emerging from the shadows of his mind. Was he too damaged for Melia? Would he drive her away?

Now was not the time for this. He needed to focus on the task at hand, even if a small shred of anxiety took root in his heart.

He whipped out his communicator and texted Fiora. His sister would know what to do.

* * *

"Welcome back!" The small group cheered as Melia walked through the door of Dunban and Fiora's home, Kallian, and Tyrea on either side of her.

She gasped, her eyes taking in the scene. A banner that read, "Welcome Home Melia!" hung in the entryway in big, bright neon colors. Under it, the team clustered together all smiles and cheers. Decked out in party hats, Reyn, Fiora, and Shulk began singing while Riki danced between their legs, blowing on a noisemaker of some kind that unfurled with each exhale. To the side of the chaotic greeting stood Dunban. Her eyes fell on him and he smiled that same knee-buckling smile she was so fond of. He crossed to her and held out a bouquet of roses.

"They're beautiful." She took the bouquet from him, marveling.

"I'm glad you like them." He murmured. The softness of his voice sent a delicious shiver straight down her spine.

"What is all of this for?"

"Isn't it obvious? You almost died but you didn't so we're celebrating." Tyrea leaned in and smelled the roses. "Nice touch, sir." She winked at Dunban and then skipped past him into the house.

Melia pursed her lips at her sister, then turned her attention to the larger group. "This is so wonderful. Thank you, all." She breathed. The words echoed in her mind and she faltered. She meant them but it sounded impersonal. She owed them more, wanted to communicate the depth of her gratitude. Sweeping her gaze over the group, she continued, voice wavering, "And...I want to thank you all for coming to my rescue. You put your lives on the line for mine and I...I am so grateful for that. I am so fortunate to know each of you and I apologize for worrying you—"

Fiora leaped at her and enveloped her in a hug. "We're just so glad you're okay, Melia."

The momentary surprise faded as Fiora's words registered, and Melia returned the embrace, a smile growing on her lips.

"Fiora, careful," Dunban said.

"She's not a doll, Dunban." Fiora countered, squeezing Melia. Then she stepped back and grimaced. "That was okay, right?"

Melia nodded.

"Melia, we put together a feast for you," Reyn said, gesturing towards the dining room.

"He's just hungry because we didn't let him taste-test the food," Fiora rolled her eyes.

"Ah, well let's not keep him waiting any longer," Melia responded. Fiora looped her arm through Melia's and led her further into the house.

A half-hour later and the group was seated outside, crowding around a picnic table definitely meant for fewer than their party. But no one seemed to mind the closeness of the quarters, except Melia, who was sandwiched between her siblings. But she didn't dare say anything. They had gone to all this trouble for her, she could withstand a few hours of minor discomfort. It wasn't that she disliked the close quarters, it was more she was unfamiliar with such a situation.

The conversation around her tumbled from one topic to the next, almost to fast for her to keep up with. She was still recovering.

"Riki," Melia lay her utensils down and folded her hands in her lap, catching the creature's attention. "The Nopon have lived on Mira for centuries, correct?"

Riki bobbed his head. "Nopon know everything about Mira."

"Dunban and I came across something peculiar in Oblivia." And she described the wailing stone and rock formation to the Nopon. "Do you have any idea what it is? Or what the inscription means?"

"Riki don't know."

"You just said you knew everything about Mira." Reyn rolled his eyes.

"Riki not know. But Chief Dunga surely know!" Riki puffed up. "Reyn insult Nopon!"

"I just meant you!" Reyn countered, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Don't worry about him, Riki," Fiora patted his fur.

Riki closed his eyes and leaned into Fiora's hands. "Riki forgive Reyn stupid slight." Reyn opened his mouth to protest when Shulk nudged him and shook his head. Reyn grumbled and took a bite of his bread roll.

"I found another one of them in Noctilum as well." Dunban steered the conversation back to its intended subject. Melia glanced at Dunban and he gave her a slight nod. She could always count on him to listen.

A pleasant warmth coiled within her at the thought.

"Then Chief Dunga certainly know." Riki purred. "If Chief not know, Chief know who will know."

"You know that's not an answer, right?" Reyn raised his eyebrows skeptically and took a bite of his bread roll.

"Riki challenge Reyn to duel!" Riki jumped upright away from Fiora's attentions and assumed an offensive stance.

As Melia watched Fiora and Shulk deescalate the argument, her thoughts floated back to the stone pillars. Hopefully, Chief Dunga would have an answer. Some instinct within her told her that they were important.

Regardless, she would need to secure permission to visit the Nopon village to speak with Chief Dunga. She did not look forward to that conversation with her father. No doubt, he would ask the importance of the visit and the highest probability dismiss her request. She was the ambassador to the Homs: her place was in NLA.

She paused. Was his permission necessary? Must she let him know she was going? Did she even care what his response would be?

Now that was a dangerous thought.

"Stop thinking. You look so serious. Everyone is going to wonder if something is wrong," Tyrea muttered.

"Sorry," Melia acknowledged.

"Have some wine. It is to die for." Tyrea smirked, her cheeks a shade rosier than normal.

Melia glanced around the table and the laughing faces. This was a gathering of friends, not some sort of state dinner or another diplomatic occasion. However, one could argue that she needed to always be wary of eyes watching her, assessing her, possibly using any missteps against her. But here? Certainly not. Not after everything they'd been through together.

And after the trial she'd just undergone, she deserved to enjoy herself.

So she took the wine glass in front of her and drank.

Hours later, the conversation lulled, the party's participants satiated with food and drink, the goal achieved: a good time had by all. At least, it appeared that way to Melia as she looked around and saw faces filled with smiles and laughter.

It still astounded her that fortune had favored her so with this collection of companions.

"Alright, well that was delicious." Reyn patted his belly. "I need a nap."

"No way. We need to walk it off first and digest." Shulk shook his head. "Get up. We'll walk back to the barracks instead of taking the jeep."

Reyn groaned.

Fiora jumped up. "I'll come with you guys. And then I'll take a car back." She glanced at Dunban, who nodded.

"Riki come too!" Riki waddled towards Fiora, swaying from side-to-side a little too obviously.

"Riki, I think you might want to get some rest." Fiora ruffled his fur, her pink cheeks struggling to hold in her laughter.

The Nopon bobbed up and down, his eyes drooping despite the physical activity. "Riki think Fiora right. Riki go sleep now. Goodnight." And the Nopon waddled into the house and up the stairs out of sight.

"That twerp left before cleaning up." Reyn huffed.

"I'll take care of it," Dunban said and began stacking plates.

"No, no. That's unfair." Fiora shook her head. "You cooked most of this."

"It was a team effort."

"Well, we can at least carry in everything," Shulk interjected.

It only took a few minutes to bring the dinner plates inside. Melia attempted to help, but each time she picked up a plate, someone took it from her. They insisted that the guest of honor would not be cleaning up her own party. She tried to assure them she was happy to help, but they would hear none of it. Besides, she was supposed to be resting.

"May I join you all on your walk back to the city center?" Kallian asked as Fiora, Shulk and Reyn strolled towards the front door.

"Of course! I'm sorry, I forgot you were staying in the BLADE tower." Fiora smiled.

"Not at all. I appreciate you letting me tag along." Kallian said as he opened the door. He looked over his shoulder at Melia. "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow.

"Goodnight. Thank you for the lovely evening." Melia said.

A chorus of responses came her way. Then they were out the door and off into the night.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning." Tyrea yawned, a little too big to be convincing, and headed for the stairs. As she ascended, she called out, "Don't stay up late, lovebirds!" Her cackle filled the air and then the creek of a door being open and closed killed the sound.

Melia felt her already warm face warm and she dared a glance at Dunban, who also looked...shy. Their eyes met and after a second of silence, they burst into quiet, embarrassed laughter.

"This evening was delightful. Thank you for organizing it, Dunban." Melia said once she recovered from her fit of laughter.

"Fiora was really the mastermind. I only told her that I wanted to give you a surprise party." Dunban answered.

"Even so, it is the thought that counts." She countered. The fact that he had even wanted to welcome her back into his home after everything had truly touched her. Truth be told, a little part of her was nervous that he was still angry with her.

"I wanted...to make you feel comfortable. After everything that happened." Dunban closed the distance between them and took one of her hands.

It was so incredibly thoughtful. He was so incredibly thoughtful. Her heart sang at his words and she gazed up at him. "You succeeded. With...flying colors. That's how you say it, correct?"

"Fiora teach you that?"

"Yes."

He kissed her hand. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I." She murmured and stared into his eyes. How she'd love to get lost in them. But, now was not the time. She tugged gently on his hand and led him to the sofa. As she sat, she felt the slightest fear threaten to stain her joy. "Dunban...can you forgive me?"

He furrowed his brow. "For what?"

She heaved a sigh. "I know you are angry at me for overextending myself on the mission to retrieve the VITA. I understand why you are. But I also cannot change the past, nor do I regret the decisions I made. They were necessary for our survival. However," she bit her lip, feeling slightly emotional, "I am so sorry for worrying you. I know I've already shared these sentiments, but the gravity of the situation has weighed on my mind these past few days and I wish to make it known that the last thing I would ever wish to do is cause you harm."

His dark eyes gazed into hers and she looked away. The intensity of the gaze was frightening. Not in the sense she was afraid of him — of some sort of violence, she knew he would never hurt her — but of the emotion that stirred there. She couldn't read it. Was she about to be disappointed?

"Melia, look at me."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she refocused her attention back on Dunban.

"I'm not angry at you for what you did. I'm angry that you didn't feel that you could trust me with the truth. If I'm being honest, it's not all anger. More...disappointment." He said, the corners of his mouth turning downward.

Her stomach twisted itself into knots.

"Seeing you on the brink of death made me realize..." He paused, his brow creasing as he searched for the words.

Melia scooted closer and their knees touched. She wanted to feel connected to him. She wanted him to know that she was there for him.

"We haven't known each other for very long. But it feels like we have." He continued, then groaned. He ran his free hand through his hair. "I'm not very good at this." Dunban locked eyes with her, frustrated. "I want you to trust me. I want...you." He sighed. "I apologize, that wasn't worded well at all."

"There is no need to apologize." She assured, breathless. He wanted her. He didn't want to be done, but he wanted to be with her. Everything in her buzzed; the statement shocking her system.

"You're leaving me hanging." He stated though she could sense the undercurrent of anxiety.

His voice jolted her out of her shocked state and a smile covered her lips. "Right. Apologies." Melia took his other hand in hers. "I am…of the same mind."

"You don't know how happy that makes me."

There was a vulnerability in his voice that touched her. She wanted to reach out and embrace him. It was everything she wanted to hear and more. All the worry and anxiety that had plagued her in the past few days washed away, replaced by relief, and excitement, and...something greater than infatuation.

But the memory of her conversation with her father reared its ugly head. She tensed. Gods she didn't want to lie to Dunban. Not after everything they'd been through. Not when they were both keen to broach the next step of their relationship.

"What's wrong?" His features knitted themselves into an expression of worry.

"I'm certain it wouldn't surprise you that my father holds certain opinions with regards to our peoples' alliance."

"No, it does not."

"Honesty is of utmost importance in a relationship. I think you would agree."

"There are things you won't tell me." She watched as the light of recognition went on in his eyes and cringed.

"It's not that I don't wish to. It's just…" She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I don't agree with his reasons, but I understand them. And it is not my place to disobey his order."

"Not after he left you to die?"

It was harsh. A gut punch. Melia looked away, feeling the sting vibrate in her body.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He murmured. "It wasn't my place."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But you're not wrong. Why do I continue to be loyal when my loyalty is not reciprocated?" She agreed. Frustration began to swell in her chest but quickly gave way to reason as her mind sorted through the events of the past few days. "He did save me. At a great personal cost."

It was difficult to feel anything positive towards her father. But he had saved her life.

"You're right. I owe him my gratitude for that. And I won't say a word against your father if you wish it."

"No. This is exactly what I'm speaking of. I don't wish for you to keep things from me, but it seems I must keep things from you." She creased her lips into a line, irritation taking root and growing quickly.

"Does this have to do with the Lifehold?"

Mutely, Melia nodded.

"Let me ask you this. Whatever it is, does it hurt my people?" Dunban asked matter-of-factly.

Melia shook her head vigorously. "No, not at all. That's why I disagree with my father. I think it would be better to share what his interest is, but he is not of the mind."

"Then that's all I need to know." He said, taking her hands again. "I don't want to put you in an awkward position with your father, but you know I also have to look out for my people. So, to make this work," he gestured between the two of them, "In the future, without sharing specifics, if something could affect either of our peoples negatively, we tell the other. How does that sound?"

Melia hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, I think that is doable."

"Not that I'll have much to tell you," he grunted.

Her stomach dropped. "Dunban, I am so sorry. Your demotion, that is my fault. If you'd like, I'm happy to appeal to the council on your behalf to have you reinstated."

He narrowed his eyes. "No. This is not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"I was careless and allowed myself to be captured."

"Melia. I don't blame you. And you shouldn't blame yourself." He gnashed his teeth together. "It's Maurice and his lackeys that are to blame." A fierce fire burned in his brown eyes. There it was, the anger, the ever-present rage that was always under the surface, ready and waiting to consume him.

Carrying it must have been a huge burden. It made her sad for him. She wanted to take his pain away.

Melia squeezed his hand, drawing him back to the present. The fire died and he answered, "It seems that your father ensured I have to be a part of this alliance. Any insight there?"

"None, I'm afraid." Melia shrugged. "Perhaps it's because he already knows you. My father doesn't enjoy making new acquaintances unless absolutely necessary."

Dunban laughed. The curve of her mouth turned upward. She had missed that sound. It was not often she heard Dunban's laughter, but it was warm and comforting. She hoped to make him laugh much more in the future, even though she didn't feel she was a very funny person.

"As humorous as it is, I assure you that is pure truth."

"I don't doubt it."

"I really am sorry about what happened to you and the BLADE council."

"And as I said, it's not your fault."

"And you still want to…" She flushed, "...be with me?"

"That's a question you never have to worry about, Melia."

The way he said it gave her a feeling of permanence. Something like forever. It should've alarmed her, possibly scared. And yet...it didn't.

Dunban leaned towards her and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Adrenaline spiked through her at his touch. "I've wanted to kiss you all night." His voice just above a whisper.

Melia swallowed, her pulse quickening. "You needn't wait any longer."

There was the slightest shift in his gaze. Something playful to something predatory. A thrill ran through her as their noses touched and her body screamed for more contact.

His lips brushed against hers and she sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in, driving another kiss, her happiness and relief coursing through her as her lips roamed over his. She wanted to feel as much of him as possible. She wanted him to know how much she wanted this, how much she'd dreamed of it. She didn't realize how much she had yearned for his touch.

As their kisses deepened, she ran her hands down his chest and gripped his shirt. She deepened each kiss, this time opening a different part of her heart with each connection. She gave him her gratitude for rescuing her and thanked him for her life. Most of all, she kissed him for believing in her, for his unwavering loyalty. And her lips held a promise of giving him the same.

Time fell away. The world disappeared. All there was was the two of them.

Eventually, they parted, stumbling to catch their breath. Dunban opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, he was interrupted by a buzzing noise. Cursing, he pulled out his communicator. His eyes quickly scanned the message.

"Fiora is on her way back."

With a small frown, Melia nodded. It seemed their time would have to come to an end for the evening. It was too soon.

"I guess that means we should retire for the night." Melia surmised.

"I'd rather keep you up for longer." He kissed her again and winked. A flame burst to life in her core at the insinuation.

"Too much?" He asked, wary.

"No." She bit her lip and eyed him with her own mischievous smirk.

Standing, he held out a hand to her and helped her up off the sofa. A wave of fatigue washed over the High Entia. She needed bed. The wine was finally dragging her energy down.

As if sensing her exhaustion, he began the stroll towards her bedroom. "That does bring up a question. How public do you want to be?"

That was a good question. "Given your recent...troubles with the BLADE Council, I think it would be prudent to keep it to ourselves." She twitched her nose, agitated. She didn't really want to hide her relationship. In fact, a part of her wanted to flaunt it to the world.

Which was strange given she was a very private person. She chalked it up to the wine.

"I think it'll be difficult to hide it from the team. They already assume we're together anyway." He grinned.

"We should share the truth with them then."

They arrived at her bedroom door. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. She lay her head on his chest. They stayed in that embrace for a few minutes, breathing in time with one another. As if this were something they'd always done. How quickly and easily they seemed to fit together.

It was nothing short of miraculous. Melia wondered if it was always like this.

Then she yawned.

"I should probably let you get some rest." He kissed the top of her head.

She let out a tiny laugh. "I have to agree. I might fall asleep on you shortly if I do not."

"I wouldn't mind."

Disappointedly, the High Entia extricated herself from the embrace. "Goodnight, Dunban. Thank you, truly, for this entire evening. It was...much needed after everything that had happened."

"Of course. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He leaned down and kissed her again, the briefest of touches that left her wanting more. "Goodnight, Melia. Sleep well."

With a nod, she opened the door and cast one last glance over her shoulder to see him amble back down the hallway and out of sight. Stepping inside and closing the door, she immediately wished she could fall asleep in his arms.

The warmth in her cheeks was a clear indication of the blush that crept up her face without needing a mirror. It was a scandalous thought. Still, it didn't change that she would look forward to the day that would be the case.

For Melia knew that her feelings for Dunban were far deeper than anything she'd ever experienced before.

* * *

_She was in the chair again. Her wrists and ankles strapped down. The cold metal froze her skin though drops of sweat rolled down her forehead. She pulled against the restraints, but the shackles wouldn't budge._

_A series of grunts reached her ears, coupled with the pattering of footsteps. Her pulse quickened. They grew nearer. She looked right and left, frantic. The cell was tiny; nowhere to hide. Utterly exposed._

_Trapped._

_The door flung open and he stepped inside. The prone commander. The prone with the dead eyes. Her jailer. Her tormentor. Her murderer._

" _It's time."_

_He strode for her and took out his knife. "This is your last chance. Tell me what I want to know or I'll make it hurt."_

_She shook her head, trembling from head to toe. Her eyes flicked between him and the silver knife in his grip. "I don't know anything."_

_He tapped the blade against his fingers. Then ran it down the side of her face. "I asked you for information. You gave me nothing. And no one can save you now." He plunged the knife into her neck—_

SHE SCREAMED.

Her eyes flew open. She bolted upright, staring into the darkness, clutching the sheets to her. Her heart raced. Blood pounded in her ears.

Where was she?

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to be calm, waiting for her memory to return. She took another deep breath, her heartbeat slowing.

Then it all came flooding back. She was in Dunban's home, in one of the guest rooms, across the hall from him. She was safe.

"Safe," she whispered.

There was a knock at the door. She nearly jumped out of her skin. A spike of adrenaline gushed through her. "Melia? Are you alright?" Dunban's worried voice came through the door.

Her body sagged in relief. Not an intruder. Not the Prone commander. It was Dunban. She was safe.

She had to repeat it again to herself. Safe.

"Yes, I'm fine. I simply knocked something over."

"...alright."

He didn't sound convinced. It wasn't a very convincing lie. But she didn't need him to come in. Melia didn't need him to know that she had had a nightmare. It was only the first of many to come. And she didn't need him to know she was weak. She had just recovered from the hospital. She needed everyone to think she was alright. So she could get back to work.

Hadn't she just asked for total honesty from him mere hours ago? And here she was already keeping secrets? A pang of guilt rippled through her. She would tell him. She had to. Just not tonight.

"Are you sure?" He inquired.

"I'm alright, Dunban. Truly. I appreciate your checking." She said as calmly and serenely as she could.

"Okay then. Goodnight, Melia."

"Goodnight."

She heard his footsteps retreat and she slumped back into the bed.

Her heart thumped against her ribs. She kept her eyes open, though she felt sleep slowly drag them downwards. No, she would fight against the impulse for as long as possible. Sleep was no longer her friend, she knew that now. It was no longer emptiness or an emotionless slideshow of chaotic memories. No, it was a haunted house built by her worst fears. It belonged to her nightmares now, and she was their prisoner.


	23. Slippery Slopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone. This is it! Now AO3 is caught up to where FFN is.

The sharp pain that drilled into his bone woke him in the dead of night. His left arm burned, every nerve screaming, aflame. He clutched it, gritting his teeth, his brain overwhelmed by the piercing sensations. This was the pain that Linada had spoken about: his body reacting to the new metals of the prosthetic arm. He thought maybe he got lucky, hoped his body had accepted the new metal with no issue since there had been an absence of pain in the past through days.

Clearly, he was wrong.

His body had been through pain, a soldier couldn't get through war without experiencing it at least twice, but this was a different kind. A whole other level, as if his body was trying to convince him the best course of action was to remove the arm entirely. Invisible nails burrowed into his shoulder, making him clench his jaw. Sharp knives stabbed into his muscles, over and over again. It was relentless. Neverending.

In the dark, he glanced towards where his dresser was. The top draw where he had put the pills Linada gave him. Pills that would make the pain go away, flood him with relief, and release him back to sleep's sweet embrace. It would be so easy to take them.

He stared. Sat up, blinking. Just one would give him respite. He'd only take it this once. Just once.

That was a slippery slope.

He fell back onto the bed, clutching his aching shoulder, and shook the temptation from his mind. He didn't want to take them. The side effects were too dangerous: he could exacerbate his rough edges. He couldn't risk his temper flying off the handle, not with his current precarious position. He had to play nice.

A strangled shriek burst through his thoughts, rendering them unimportant.

Dunban was out the door and down the hall in seconds, his pain secondary to Melia's well-being. He stopped at her door and put his ears to it, fighting the impulse to charge in and secure her safety in favor of respecting her privacy. What greeted him were the faint sounds of heavy breathing.

"Melia? Are you alright?" He forced himself to keep his voice steady.

"Yes, I'm fine. I simply knocked something over."

"...alright."

That was a lie, he knew it. But whatever it was, was not life-threatening. There was some relief to that.

It disappointed him though, her lying. They'd just had a discussion about being honest with one another. And here she was, keeping secrets from him. Something had startled her. Scared her. What could that—

Nightmares.

He shut his eyes and cursed under his breath. After everything she'd been through, it only made sense that she would have horrific dreams. He wasn't surprised they weren't already happening. Or maybe they were and he was only finding out about them now through chance.

His hand curled into a fist and images of her beaten body flashed through his mind. The Ganglion had done that to her and though he and his team had rescued her, she was still suffering. He wanted to kill them.

The unsteady breathing through the door brought him back to the present. Drew him back from the bubbling rage and he turned his attention on the woman behind the door. He wanted to comfort her. Fold her into his arms and tell her she was safe. He wasn't going to let anything come for her and take her away.

Instead, he stayed in his place. "Are you sure?" He asked, laying his hand on the doorknob. If only she'd admit him.

"I'm alright, Dunban. Truly. I appreciate your checking."

Dunban exhaled, shoulders slumping, his hand falling from the doorknob. She wasn't ready to let him in. It was upsetting. But could he really blame her?

"Okay then. Goodnight, Melia."

"Goodnight."

He turned and headed back down the hall. A sharpness split up his arm, reminding him of that he'd forgotten, and he hissed, holding it. How was he going to sleep with this?

Between his arm and his confusion around Melia, he didn't.

* * *

Morning came soon enough. The sleepless night meant one thing: extra coffee. He downed his first cup quickly and then poured himself another before the other inhabitants of the house joined him in the kitchen.

"Are you going to this 'send-off'?" Tyrea sniffed as she glided in and made herself tea.

"Yes." He grunted. It was not something he had any interest in attending, but given his new position, he was forced to be present.

"I can see you're just as excited as I feel!" She sneered.

"Dunban!" Fiora yelled and skipped down the staircase. He winced at the shrillness in her pitch. She landed at the bottom and rushed into the kitchen.

"Was that really necessary?" Tyrea growled. Maybe he wasn't the only one who hadn't slept well.

"Sorry, it's just, I got reinstated!" Fiora clapped. "No more data entry!"

He smiled. At least there was some good news. Though he was slightly surprised since it was just under a week since their suspension.

Which could only mean that BLADE was hurting for soldiers.

Which meant that there was a team or two that hadn't survived on a recent trip into the Miran wilderness.

Shit.

He kept his face blank to not alarm either of his companions. "Have you been assigned to a team?"

"Not yet, but I've been cleared for day trips. Thank god because one more day in that stuffy cubicle and I was going to scream." She poured herself some coffee. "Any news? For you?"

He shook his head. He doubted he'd be reinstated to active duty any time soon, even if BLADE was running low on soldiers. Maurice's grudge ran too deep.

"Where is Sleeping Beauty? We have to leave soon." Tyrea flicked her eyes towards the kitchen doorway.

"You're eager," Fiora noted, eyebrows raised as she looked at the HIgh Entia over her mug.

"Eager to see him leave." Tyrea snorted.

"Please keep those comments to a minimum when we arrive," Melia stated as she appeared and stepped into the room. "I would rather the morning be without incident."

Dunban's eyes trailed over her. She wore a blue tunic — intricately embroidered with sea green and indigo— and purple leggings. Her hair was tied up in a bun. And he could see the faint outlines of circles under her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep either. No doubt because of the nightmares. The ones she kept secret from him.

"Good morning," he said. He wasn't sure how to greet her, though he felt unmoving from his current position was not the right move. They'd agreed they were together, and that they were going to share this information with their friends, but the discussion hadn't included public displays of affection or anything of the sort.

"Good morning," she answered, her gaze filled with warmth. He could feel it melt away some of his disappointment from the previous evening and he itched to pull her into a hug.

"She's waiting for you to kiss her," Tyrea commented behind her cup.

"Tyrea!" Melia blushed, eyes widening.

"See?"

Fiora giggled.

With a smirk, Dunban rounded the kitchen to join Melia. "Well, we do have some news." He looked at her for silent approval, and she nodded, taking his hand in hers. The smile that she gave him swept away the remaining frustration. She'd tell him about the nightmares when she was ready.

"OH MY GOD!" Fiora squealed. "I'm so excited!" she skipped around the kitchen and enveloped them both in a hug.

"I didn't say anything yet," Dunban responded.

"I mean, Tyrea told me the two of you had stayed up after we left," Fiora stood back and clapped. "I was just hoping it meant you guys were making it official."

"I knew it was coming," Tyrea tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

BUZZ BUZZ.

Dunban fished his communicator out of his pocket and glanced at the lit-up screen. A reminder to attend the send-off for the High Entian Emperor.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late." He said, grabbing his cup and chugged his coffee.

"Do we not though?" Tyrea questioned.

As Melia sighed, Dunban put the empty mug down, caffeine surging through his bloodstream. Melia's hand still in his, he led the group out of the kitchen. It was nice that he could hold her hand without worry, even if it was limited to the confines of his home. Such a simple gesture but the gravity of it was not lost on him.

"I'll see you guys later, then," Fiora said as they reached the front door.

With a nod, Dunban and the two High Entians exited and climbed into the jeep in the driveway.

Ten minutes later, they were on the BLADE concourse in front of the west gate, where the BLADE Council and the High Entian delegation stood in parallel lines in front of a large High Entian vehicle that resembled a cross between a hummer limo and an aerial tram. No doubt Shulk would want to get his hands on the schematics, but Dunban found the vehicle a bit much.

The Emperor spoke with Nagi then shook his hand and moved down the line, stopping at Dunban.

"I'm sure I'll see you in the near future." The High Entian Emperor stated.

Dunban nodded. "Safe journies."

With the briefest of nods, Sorean shifted his attention to Melia and pulled her aside. Though the pair maintained perfectly neutral expressions, instinct told Dunban it was anything less than familial. Most likely the Emperor was giving her orders and they were ones she did not agree with.

"I look forward to your next visit to Alcamoth," Kallian said. Dunban turned to see the heir to the empire smiling at him.

"Do you think that will be soon?"

"Depends on what my father has in store for the alliance." Kallian shrugged. "As I'm sure you've gathered, he doesn't share his plans until absolutely necessary."

"Do you know why he wanted me to be the ambassador?"

"No. If I had any indication I would tell you."

From what he'd learned over the past few days about Kallian, Dunban was inclined to believe Melia's brother. "I appreciate that."

Kallian's eyes moved from his over Dunban's shoulder. Dunban turned to see Sorean and Melia separating. Melia gave him a small bow and Sorean stepped back.

It was the smallest of flashes, but Dunban observed as Sorean's eyes flicked in Tyrea's direction before he turned away.

The familiar anger bubbled in his gut heading straight to a boil. Without Tyrea's action, Melia wouldn't be alive. No one would've known that Melia had been captured. Tyrea was the one who deserved the gratitude and Soren would give her none. And for what? Because she was a bastard child?

No. That wouldn't do.

"Your Highness!" Dunban called out, stopping him from boarding the vehicle.

All eyes turned to him, including Sorean's.

He strode over to the Emperor and stopped a mere foot away. "I think you owe Tyrea a thank you," he said, his voice just low enough that no one would hear but the two of them.

"Excuse me?" The Emperor's gaze sharpened.

"She is the one who realized Melia was missing. She is the one who told me that Melia was in danger." Dunban pressed. "Don't pretend you didn't know."

"And what of it?"

"You heard me. She deserves a thank you at the very least."

"I am not going to thank her for constantly disobeying orders." The Emperor snapped.

"The only reason your daughter is alive is because of Tyrea." Dunban seethed. "You will thank her. Or I will have someone else assigned to be your ambassador."

It was a huge risk but if he didn't stand up to Sorean now, then the Emperor would believe he could do what he wanted without consequences. Sorean needed to be reminded that he had others he was forced to rely on to make his plans come true.

"I could order Melia to come back to Alcamoth."

He made sure that his face betrayed no emotion but inside, Dunban wavered. He couldn't let Melia be sent back. Not when they finally had each other.

But he couldn't back down either. Sorean needed to know that he was not going to be a lapdog.

"You need her here."

The fury in the Emperor's gaze was fiery. But Dunban had seen villains before.

"You want to play this game, Dunban? So be it." Sorean's nostrils flared. He crooked a finger at Tyrea. "Come."

Tyrea blinked, stunned, then shuffled forward. Dunban's hands clenched in surprise. For all of Tyrea's talk, she was afraid of Sorean. What this man had done to his children was despicable.

A flash of alarm washed over her features and Melia joined the gathering as well, Kallian following too.

Sorean's piercing gaze went from Dunban to Tyrea, back to Dunban. He spat, "Dunban has informed me that you are the one who alerted him to Melia's disappearance." The High Entia turned his gaze back to Tyrea. "I must express my thanks."

Tyrea's eyes widened and she gave him a small bow. "I was just trying to protect the princess, Your Highness."

"Continue to do so." Then he marched towards the vehicle and boarded without another word. Kallian rushed a goodbye and followed his father.

Dunban smirked.

"Did...that just happen?" Tyrea gasped, her tone almost inaudible.

"What did you say to him?" Melia demanded, her tone panicked.

"I told him that your sister was the one who knew that you were missing. And he owed her a thank you."

The vehicle revved its engine.

"Oh my god, Dunban." Tyrea looked at him dumbly.

"That was dangerous," Melia clasped her hands in front of her, knuckles turning white as she squeezed them.

"He needs this alliance. He won't let anything endanger it." He explained. The last thing he wanted to do was worry Melia. "I know it was a gamble someone has to stand up to your father."

"You caught him in a trap. Oh my fucking god, that's brilliant." Tyrea cackled. "I need a drink. I'm never going to forget this day." Although her demeanor resumed its normal edge, there was something else in her eyes as she looked at him. Appreciation. Then the solemnness was gone. She winked then ambled away to engage Elma in conversation.

"Dunban," Melia said.

He redirected his attention to her, suddenly doubting his actions. Should he have refrained from challenging her father?

"Thank you for doing that." She breathed. "For Tyrea. I can't tell you what that means to me."

A lump formed in his throat and he nodded, moved by the depth of emotion in her voice. All he wanted to do was kiss her.

"Dunban."

The man turned to see General Nagi gesturing for him. Duty called.

"I'll see you later?" He asked, though it was more of a promise than a question.

Melia nodded. They lingered another second, neither wanting to part. Then reluctantly, he walked over to the Commander.

"What was that about?" Nagi asked.

"Unfinished business." The last thing Dunban would do was invite scrutiny into his relationship with the High Entian royal family.

"Be sure that unfinished business doesn't affect our newly-formed alliance," Nagi asserted.

"It won't."

"Alright then. I wanted to inform you that your team has been reinstated to active duty."

"Fiora told me this morning. Who did we lose?"

Nagi shook his head, remorse creasing in his forehead. "Two teams encountered the Ganglion in northern Primoridia. Only a couple made it out alive. We need to have every hand on deck."

Logically it made sense. But Dunban didn't want to send his sister into enemy territory without being there to keep her safe.

"What's our first mission then?"

"You...haven't been reinstated." Nagi sighed.

"What?" Dunban narrowed his eyes. "We lost two teams and Maurice still holds a grudge?"

"His petulance has not gone unnoticed, I assure you."

"Does that mean something will be done?"

Nagi creased his lips into a grim line. "Now that you've been specially assigned to be the High Entian ambassador? I think it'll be a little while." Nagi glanced over at Maurice, who was in conversation with one of his lackeys.

"He doesn't understand what's at stake." Dunban resisted the urge to growl and pushed his frustration aside. "There has to be something to get the council to rule in my favor."

"You need to win back their trust in your judgment."

"Easier said than done."

"What is?" Elma approached.

"Trying to get reinstated," Dunban answered. "But Maurice is...Maurice."

"I'm going to step away from this conversation for plausible deniability," Nagi pivoted, heading back to BLADE tower.

"Any ideas?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"If we're going to get you reinstated, we need to come up with some sort of plan Maurice can't say no to." Elma tapped her chin with her index finger thoughtfully.

"Pretty certain all Maurice wants is me dead." Dunban snorted.

"Well let's use that. I think I may have an idea. It's definitely dangerous." Elma said, a twinkle in her eye. "And that way, Maurice won't be able to say no."

"I want to live to take on other missions," he raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry. It's nothing you haven't done before."

* * *

"Are you certain this is the only way?" Melia asked the next day on the concourse.

Dunban finished loading the speeder with a crate of knives and guns. He faced her with a frown of his own. "No, but it's definitely the quickest."

"Don't worry. I'll keep your boyfriend out of harm." Tyrea sneered and dropped a few guns that Dunban did not recognize into the speeder.

"Tyrea, someone could hear you," Melia hissed, her eyes darting left and right.

Dunban nodded, but he had to admit, that he found her embarrassment and frustration...cute. He winked and she blushed and shook her head.

"I will keep Captain...what is your last name?" Tyrea crinkled her nose.

"Forrester."

"I will keep Captain Forrester safe for you, my dear sister." Tyrea mocked.

"Who else will be joining you?" Melia asked, ignoring Tyrea.

"Reyn received permission from his division leader. Frye has signed on to join us. He's a veteran interceptor. Adrenaline junkie daredevil type. And...Sharla."

"Oh?"

It was as much of a surprise to him when he saw Sharla's name on the team roster. As Elma had predicted, Maurice was happy to send him out on what appeared to be a suicide mission as his first of reinstatement.

Little did Maurice know that he had every intention of returning.

"Sure you want to sit this one out?" Tyrea asked Melia.

"There must be a High Entian emissary present when the scientists arrive."

"She also needs to still recover." Dunban eyed Melia.

"I have an evaluation with a doctor this afternoon."

"Good."

Didn't change the fact that he was still worried about her.

"Oy! Who wants to blow up some Ganglion?!" Reyn hollered as he sauntered over, his grin spanning from ear to ear.

Throwing a look between Dunban and Melia, Tyrea engaged him in conversation, leaving the two to themselves.

"This is an extremely small team to accomplish such a task," Melia stated, folding her arms over chest. "The base you are targeting is rather large."

"Maurice only agreed to the minimum number I requested. If he could only send me, I'm sure he would've." Dunban joked.

It fell on deaf ears. She blinked. "You appear very calm."

"I don't do well sitting on my hands."

"I understand." Melia pursed her lips.

Carefully, he glanced around; no one was paying any attention to them. He took her hand and pulled her closer, so their bodies were a mere six inches from one another. She jumped at the contact and he squeezed it to reassure her. "Nothing is going to happen. Other than dealing a blow to the Ganglion, I'll be fine and so will Tyrea."

"Of course."

"Do you trust me?"

Melia rolled her lip between her teeth, swallowed, and sighed. "Yes. That does not mean I will not worry."

"Then know that I won't let anything keep me from coming back to you."

"Dunban..."

"Hello, everyone."

Melia dropped his hand and spun around at the new voice. Cursing under his breath, Dunban dragged his attention from Melia to Sharla, who walked up to the group, the slightest hint of unease in her gait.

"Go ahead and drop your gear in the speeder." He gestured to the vehicle, forcing the irritation out of his voice.

She nodded and did as she was told, ignoring Tyrea's scowl and Reyn's bug-eyes.

"Stop!"

Dunban's attention was yet again pulled as he watched Fiora jog over and stop, panting. Shulk was only a few seconds after her. And finally Riki a few after him.

"I wasn't going to leave without saying bye to you." Dunban crossed his arms over his chest. "But I did tell you the time three hours ago."

"I know, I know. I just got distracted…"

He could see the blush climb on her cheeks and Shulk's. Inside, he rolled his eyes.

"Also Riki join Dun Dun." Riki waddled forward and spun in a circle, holding up his weapon with excitement.

"We could use all the help we can get," Dunban said. "But only if you're sure."

"Riki sure! Riki clobber piggies!"

"Is that…?" Dunban followed Fiora's gaze over his shoulder to Sharla.

"Yes."

"Do you trust her?" Fiora twitched her nose.

"She's a good soldier. And I think that this is her way of apologizing for not joining the mission to help Melia."

Fiora nodded but didn't look convinced. Then she redirected her attention back to him, shifting her weight between her legs. "You'll be safe, right? Sorry, that's a stupid question."

"Fiora, everything's going to be fine."

"They say this is a suicide mission."

"It's not. We've done this before."

"This is a huge base! It's not like the little camp we went to!"

And there it was. He could see a glassy film cover her bright eyes. He pulled her in for a hug, half expecting her to pull away. But she didn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms tight around him.

"I thought I'd be used to this by now. You've been fighting my whole life. But now, having been out there, I know that it's so much worse." She murmured.

"You're right. I've been doing this for a long time. That's why I know we're going to be fine. I promise, okay?"

"Okay…"

They stood there in a tight embrace for another minute before separating. "Just stay out of trouble until I'm back."

"Until?" She laughed.

He laughed and a shot of thunder exploded up his arm. Wincing, he fought to keep any other displays of pain down. The last thing he needed was to worry Fiora and Melia before leaving on the mission.

"Everyone ready? We're picking Frye up at a basecamp on the way."

The team gave a few nods and began to pile into the speeder.

Dunban moved back towards Melia. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Be safe." Her expression was unreadable, but he imagined she was brimming with concern under her impassive exterior.

"I will."

He longed to reach out and hold her hand but there were more people about now on the concourse and he had to refrain from doing so. Instead, he gave her a slight bow and climbed into the speeder.

He turned the vehicle on and gunned the engine. As he stretched his hands over the wheel, he felt the pain again in his arm. God, he hoped it wasn't going to affect his ability to fight.

Then he drove the speeder out of the hanger and into the Miran wilderness.

* * *

The ride was...awkward. And Tyrea certainly wasn't helping.

"So Sharla, why are you here?" The High Entia kicked up her legs to rest on the side of the speeder, closing her eyes to enjoy the sunshine.

"Given the nature of the mission, I felt like my experience would be beneficial."

"Right. You were there when we blew up the Ganglion camp. But not when we rescued Melia."

"Tyrea," Dunban warned, though did not take his eyes off the road.

"It's fine," Sharla interjected. "Yes, Tyrea. I made a choice. I know you don't agree with it, but I did what I thought was right at the time."

"At the time?" Tyrea questioned.

"I'm a soldier. I believe in the chain of command." She shifted in her seat. "But I know that I should've helped you. I betrayed my team. And Melia's life was on the line."

"Well...at least you're admitting it." Tyrea snorted. "So your penance is joining the suicide mission?"

"In a word." Sharla agreed. "Why are you here? You don't need to be."

"I'm Dunban's bodyguard."

Reyn laughed.

"Why does Dunban need a bodyguard?" Sharla asked, confused.

"He doesn't actually. It's cause…" Reyn began to respond then trailed off. He looked at Dunban, nervous. "It's...an inside joke." He finished lamely.

"Ah. Why are you here, Reyn?"

"I'm not about to let my captain go in without backup." Reyn said, "Even if everyone else thinks it's too dangerous."

"That's brave."

"Oh...uh...thanks." Reyn stuttered.

The rest of the trip was done in silence. They picked up Frye — and his own stash of explosives — and passed into the northern territory of Primordia. As the sun fell, Dunban nestled their vehicle in the forest, ten miles out from the target base that sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

The evening was a quiet affair: making camp and sharing a meal before dispersing to rest. Dunban was the first shift for the night watch. As he took up the position, Tyrea strode over and handed him a blue hand-sized device.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a communicator. So you can talk with my sister." Tyrea sniffed. "I stole it from one of Sorean's entourage."

"You know what Melia would say."

"The alternative was letting you borrow mine and I am not willing to take the chance of reading something that will make my eyes bleed."

"Well, thank you."

With a shrug, she headed back to camp.

Dunban fiddled with the device. He wanted to check-in with Melia but he wasn't sure of what else he could say other than they had arrived. It had been a long time since he'd been in this situation.

He was overthinking it. Quickly he typed out and sent a message. _It's Dunban._

Then he redirected his attention to his surroundings. Nothing seemed to be out of place. He thought they were far enough from the Ganglion base and their patrols. But one could never be too careful. They didn't entirely understand the Ganglion, they didn't even understand why they were after humans in the first place. Would they ever?

_How did Tyrea get you a communicator?_

_Do you really want to know?_

_Fair point._

He smirked. _How are you?_

_It's quiet. Fiora, Shulk, and I had dinner together._

_How was it?_

_It was appreciated. Given the circumstances._

He frowned. _What do you mean?_

_She worries about you._

He sighed. There was little he could do to assuage her fears from his current position hundreds of miles away. He didn't want her to worry. Or Fiora. But he had to do this in order to get reinstated. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to protect Fiora. _We'll be back before you know it._

_I am counting on it. How is my sister?_

_Eager for tomorrow._

_I am unsurprised._

He chuckled. He hadn't known that Melia had such a dry sarcastic streak. He liked it. His eyes swept the horizon. He had to focus now.

_I'm doing the first watch. I'll send you a message in the morning._

_I would like that._

_Good night, Melia. Sleep well._

_Good night, Dunban. Stay safe._

* * *

_Everything was hot. Too hot. Embers dancing on her skin. Flames scorching and searing her muscles. The acrid smell of flesh burning. And a scream. A wail, a choked cry. Out of the orange flames a single face: Goetia. Her eyes sunk inward becoming black pits. The screech erupting from her neck was loud, too loud, increasing to deafening levels and her withered hand reaching out, skin flaking off to reveal shriveled tissue and charred bone. Reaching out to touch and scrape and claw—_

Melia burst awake, arms flying up to shield her from Goetia's grasp.

But there was no one there. Just the darkness of the night, empty air. A whimper escaped her mouth and she kept her arms out, and they trembled, even though there was no threat. She was not under attack. It was all a trick of her exhausted mind.

Slowly, cautiously, she lowered them, her eyes still searching for danger that hid in the corners of the darkness of her room.

Goetia was dead. Her spell had killed the Ganglion warrior. Melia was safe from her vengeance.

At least physically.

Curling back into the blankets, she rolled onto her side but did not shut her eyes. How could she when she knew what greeted her: horrors lurked behind her eyelids, grown from her own memories and fears in her subconscious. Sleep was something to be terrified of, not something to embrace.

Her eyes flicked to the communicator on her nightstand and she reached out to take it into her hands but stopped. She couldn't tell Dunban about the nightmares. He would worry. And he needed to be focused on the mission. Not her. She didn't want any harm to come to him because he was distracted.

But she desperately wanted to talk to him about it. Even if it meant admitting weakness. She didn't feel strong at this moment, trembling under the covers, wishing to do anything but relive her worst memories. She needed someone. She wanted it to be him.

Melia pulled her arm back and hugged herself. No. She would not be selfish. He didn't need to know. No one did. This was her problem to overcome.

Thinking about their conversation in the morning, she focused on his voice, and him assuring her she was safe. The warmth in his tone, and the confidence in the words. She coiled the memory around her like a blanket. The seconds passed, exhaustion took her over and forced her eyes closed once more.

Hours later with one more cup of caffeinated tea in her body than usual, Melia greeted the contingent of scientists visiting from Alcamoth on the NLA concourse. After the logistics were handled and the scientists were set up in the suites in the BLADE tower, Melia escorted the group over to the BLADE labs where the VITA was housed.

The day passed without many occurrences. She spent time with Elma, exchanging information about their operations. When she had a spare moment, she would check her communicator. No new messages from Dunban. The last she'd heard from him was that morning, a quick exchange of hello. Although he wasn't the most verbose, she still appreciated that he was reaching out to her. He still wanted to communicate and that meant more than anything.

The High Entia glanced at the clock. No doubt they would be planning an assault for the night hours. She needed to get her mind off him, off of their mission. There wasn't anything she could do. They were hundreds of miles away. All she could do was trust that they would be fine. They were trained soldiers. They knew what risks to take and what not to take.

But warfare wasn't a science. It was chaos. It was impossible to predict every single movement the enemy would make.

As the afternoon turned to evening, she headed towards the hanger where the VITA was stationed. It would be too much to hope they had already discovered something in the half a day they'd been in NLA. But she needed a distraction.

Upon arriving, she found the hanger a flurry of activity. The High Entia had set up multiple workstations around the device, and Human and High Entia were moving between them, working, in conversation. The buzz in the room was unmistakable, the thrill of the hunt of the discovery. It brought a smile to her face to see everyone working together so well.

"Melia! Perfect timing!" Shulk called out from the far end. He waved her over and she strode towards him, quickening her pace. "We were just about to call you."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all! Actually, this is great." He remarked, eyes sparkling. His boyish enthusiasm was charming, and she could see why Fiora was interested in him. "We think that you might be able to access certain files in the VITA."

"Princess, it appears that there is a key for those belonging to the royal family." A High Entia scientist explained. "You'll need to interface with the system in the cockpit though."

"Then let us go."

As she climbed into the cockpit and took its seat, she could feel a spike in the air. No, that was not correct. A spike in the ether currents. Something about this machine was in tune with the ether of this planet. She'd never felt anything like it.

"I've set it up for you, Express. All you need to do is press your palm to the keyboard." The scientist called out from below.

She did as told, placing her palm to the cool surface. Lights burst forth from the system on each side of the cockpit. Then on the screen directly in front of her, Ancient High Entian writing appeared. _Antiqua line recognized. ELCARO Subroutine Activated._ A control panel slid open under it, and an array of wires poured out, ribbons with finger claps on their end. She watched as they snaked onto her hands and slid over her fingers. Two more slithered from the control panel and stuck to her temples. A cold tremor ran down her back but she did not pull away from them. Something told her that whatever was happening was key to discovering the secrets of the VITA.

A visor from above slid over her eyes, turning her vision yellow. Ancient High Entian script again made an appearance on the screen. _Analyzing…_

And what she saw turned her blood to ice.


	24. Operation Distraction

It was quiet on the edge of the forest. Too quiet for Dunban's liking. He remembered jungles on Earth being filled with the noises of insects, birds, reptiles, and all manner of creatures; a constant cacophony of sound. During those missions, trudging through nature on high alert for the enemy, the racket was comforting, and at times, life-saving. But here on Mira, it seemed as if the wildlife had receded. They knew what Dunban and his team were preparing for and wanted nothing to do with it, except observe in absolute silence. And so Dunban spoke in a low whisper, relating the plan as the sun barely peeked over the horizon, its rays of light not quite reaching their cover of darkness in the shadows of the Ganglion fortress some fifty feet away.

"Remember. Recon only. We'll meet back here at 2000 hours, unless you encounter some sort of problem, then we'll reconvene earlier. Check that your communicators are on the correct frequency. I don't want them knowing we're out here." Dunban ordered, his eyes sweeping over the group.

"Wow, we're really doin' this," Reyn remarked, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"I've got your back," Sharla answered, giving him a nod.

"It's not like you have the hard job." Tyrea scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Dunban raised an eyebrow at her. "I would hazard a guess that Riki is the one with the most difficult job."

"Riki not worried. Riki stealthy. Piggie not know Riki is there!" The Nopon jabbed at the air, punching an invisible enemy. "Riki infiltrate Piggie base and learn all secrets!"

"What about me?! I ain't chopped liver here." Frye mock grumbled then winked. "I'm just pullin' yer leg. I'm ready to light these bastards up and get home to an ice-cold beer."

"Let's just focus on the task at hand," Sharla remarked, "The attack comes later."

"Just tryin' ta stay positive. No harm in makin' plans. Especially when those plans are celebratin' our victory." Frye shrugged. "I mean...these assholes have no idea what's comin' for them. We're gonna blast 'em to kingdom come!"

The look Sharla gave him was anything but approval, while Tyrea smirked. Dunban shook his head. He knew Frye was experienced, having served in the military for over a decade, but he was also a loose cannon. Which is exactly why Dunban had paired himself with the interceptor instead of with Reyn, who was going with Sharla. Originally, he'd been thankful that the council had granted him one more officer, but now, he was thinking he may have been better off with just the team of five. Keeping an eye on Frye pulled his focus — which he didn't need considering his priority was ensuring the complete survival of his team while also executing the mission — but he hoped Frye would prove himself useful in the long run.

"Alright, let's head out," Dunban stated. "The sooner we know their movements, the quicker we can complete the mission."

Everyone nodded. One by one the groups moved off in separate directions, rounding the base on all sides. Dunban and Frye jogged through the trees, bending with the natural treeline towards the west side of the fortress.

As they slowed to a crawl, taking up a position to observe the guards, an airship cut through the clouds above, heading straight for the fortress.

"Would ye look at that…" Frye murmured.

Dunban narrowed his eyes as he watched the airship hover over the fortress. Then one by one, Ganglion soldiers parachuted out of the plane to the ground below, disappearing from view as they passed the fortress walls. Dunban grabbed his binoculars and watched, counting. _One, two, three, four…_

And they kept coming. Soldier after soldier parachuting out in droves. Then finally, a pause. Then one more. As Dunban zeroed in on him through the binoculars, he noticed the soldier was holding some kind of box. A long, rectangular container, clutching it to his chest.

Then the soldier disappeared below the skyline of the fortress.

"Shiiiit." Frye whispered. "They just dropped 'bout forty guys in there."

"Apparently our intel was old. Or they were all out on a mission, leaving a skeleton guard manning the base." Dunban surmised.

"Told ya all my bombs would come in handy! Guess you're really glad you got me here, eh?" Frye slapped him on the back with a whispered chuckle.

Dunban didn't respond, the gears in his mind turning. How on earth were they going to take on 55-ish soldiers with just a team of six?

He locked his jaw. This really was turning into a suicide mission.

* * *

Melia's fingers clenched the bedspread as she jolted awake. Another nightmare: running through a maze, away from the dead-eyed Prone, only to be dragged down a pit by a charred, malformed Goetia. Her heart raced and her eyes flicked left to right, taking in her surroundings. Reminding herself of where she was: in NLA, in Dunban's house, in her room, safe. She was safe.

It was becoming a routine: the nightmare, the waking up, the mantra. She despised it.

Slowly Melia released the blanket, the tension slipping out of her fingers. Sunlight illuminated the blue curtains shielding the windows: a new day was upon her. Yet she could barely muster the motivation to greet it after another nearly sleepless night. Not to mention she was still physically recovering from her ordeal with the Ganglion and ether overdose. And to do that, she needed adequate sleep. Which, at present, she was not receiving.

Perhaps she could acquire some sort of sleeping draught or medication that would prevent her from dreaming. Maybe she could visit the clinic and see what they recommended. After all, she was half-human. There was a chance that their medication would work on her physiology.

But then she'd be forced to reveal her sleeping troubles, and Melia was not keen on that prospect. Then they would worry about her all over again and that was the last thing she wanted.

Also, it occurred to her that Vanea worked at the clinic. She wasn't keen on running into Dunban's ex either.

Maybe she wouldn't visit the clinic.

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep beep._

Frowning, Melia reached for her communicator on the nightstand. Hopefully, it was Dunban with an update that the mission was a success and they were on their way back. His radio silence yesterday evening had made her uneasy, but she knew better than to contact him. The last thing she wanted was to distract him.

Her body tensed as her eyes swept over the words on the screen. A message from her father. He wished to start their daily conferences. A reminder that she was nothing more than a spy.

Grimacing, she forced herself from the bed and trudged into the washroom. She had to make herself presentable, even if she was feeling less than warm towards her father. It was one of the few things she could control these days, and she would not let him sense any shred of weakness in herself.

Minutes later, dressed in a simple tunic and leggings, she input her father's code into the communicator. A holographic image of his visage appeared in midair, his stern eyes making quick and careful examination of her. A quiet condemnation for keeping him waiting.

A flare of anger burst to life in her, but she stamped it out.

"Melia. Report." Sorean commanded.

"There have been no new discoveries of Lifehold units, father. Yesterday, Dunban left on a mission to destroy a Ganglion base in northern Primordia. The Homs plan to establish a Skell basecamp at the location so they can expand their exploration efforts across the ocean." Melia answered.

"How many went on the mission?"

"Five. And they were to add one to the team on their journey."

"Six?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's hardly enough to take on a Ganglion base."

Melia chewed on the inside of her cheek. She wasn't sure her father's patience extended to a full recounting of the circumstances surrounding the mission. "I would agree. There were...politics involved."

He scoffed. "That idiot Maurice. I will send Kallian and his battalion to rendezvous with them at once. Send him the coordinates of the base as soon as we are finished," Sorean stated. "Next time you will inform me of such occurrences."

"Apologies, I will not make that mistake in the future."

"Any news on the VITA?" He inquired.

Her body tensed, though she ensured that her face remained impeccably neutral. Carefully, she began, "The scientists arrived yesterday and have already begun working with the Homs. They have discovered that the machine is built for a High Entian pilot." She hesitated. The moment of truth: her heart skipped a beat as she continued, "However, there is a specific function for the Antiquan line it appears. Unfortunately, I was not able to discern anything from it as of yet."

Sorean frowned. "That is disappointing. Do they have any theories why there is a specific function for our bloodline?"

"Not at this time. I am told they are still in preliminary examinations."

"As soon as you have updates, I want you to inform me immediately. Anything else?"

"No, that is all, father."

"Continue to grow the alliance. Give them what they need unless it hinders our security. I expect another update tomorrow."

"Of course."

And the call ended.

Melia gently placed the communicator back on the nightstand, stilling the quick pattering of her heart. She had lied to her father. In all her years, she had only lied to him three times, and each of those, she'd been caught. This time, however, it appeared her life training dissembling had kept her father from discerning the truth. Wrinkling her nose, she sighed at the irony; he had taught her to keep her emotions concealed so the enemy would never know her true nature, never discern her strengths or weaknesses to ensure she would always have an advantage. Did this now mean her father was the enemy since she was using his tactics against him?

Her stomach curled in on itself, guilt settling into a pit in her stomach. Then stopped, as if frozen. She observed her state. Of course, it was natural for her to feel guilt, but was it deserved? Because her father was the one who had put her in this position. Her father was the one who had made her a spy amongst friends. The Emperor was the one who had ordered her out into the wilderness to face down death.

Guilt morphed into anger and she grabbed her communicator, tempted to write him. The message formed in her head, words fueled with a fury of how he didn't deserve her loyalty or service after everything he had put her through, that she would strike herself as independent from him, that he was no longer her master. Her hands trembled with rage as her fingers deftly typed out the message.

However, she did not send it. The words blinked on the screen, deafening in their weight. Despite how much she burned, it was unwise to declare war on her father. No, she would not do such a thing. But that didn't mean she would be his blind, loyal servant any longer.

No more.

Melia watched as she erased the message from the screen and replaced her communicator on the nightstand. Yes, she was still the princess of the High Entian empire, a subject of the Emperor. But she would no longer obey him unquestioningly. And she would not feel any sort of guilt from keeping dangerous secrets from her father. For she knew there was no way she could tell her father what she saw while in the VITA. She couldn't trust him with it. She wasn't even certain she could tell Kallian, Tyrea, or Dunban.

Biting her lip, Melia brought her knees up to her chest as she recalled the moment from the previous day. She had no way to discern whether or not what she saw was real. It could've been nothing more than a dream, some kind of hallucination. And yet a gnawing feeling in her gut rejected that notion. Instinct told her it was more than that: it was a vision. It had appeared true to her senses, felt palpable to the point it was imprinted on her mind like a memory. The smell of acrid exhaust flooded her nose, her skin tickled under the trails of blood that streamed down her right arm from the throbbing hole in her shoulder, screams of death reverberated in her ears. Adrenaline electrified her body, pumped through her veins as she flicked the trigger and…

Fired on Alcamoth. Before her eyes, the city exploded. She had bombed it.

She had destroyed the High Entia.

Melia shuddered, pushing the memory away. She knew she needed to analyze it, scrutinize every detail to fully comprehend what it was showing her. It couldn't be the future; there was no way she would destroy her people's last and only refuge.

But what if…?

It was that question that poked and prodded at her, a constant background hum in her mind. That anxiety that knew she had to visit the lab today and see if the scientists had learned anything more about the strange machine. Maybe they had discovered the machine's purpose, and could explain what it was she saw, without her having to reveal that she had even had this vision. There had to be some way to unlock its secrets. One that did not involve her getting into the cockpit again.

Her stomach growled, pulling her from her misery, reminding her she could continue ruminating on these thoughts after she had eaten.

Upon entering the kitchen, she found Fiora at the counter, shoving scrambled eggs around on a plate, gazing at them with disinterest.

"Good morning," Melia announced her presence.

Fiora's head shot up and she gave the princess a sad smile. "Hey."

Although she and Fiora were friendly, the High Entia still found herself feeling awkward, as though she were intruding. But this was Dunban's sister and he had made an effort with Tyrea, so she needed to make an effort with Fiora. "Have you heard from Dunban this morning?"

"Nope." Fiora sighed. "I was hoping you might have. Sounds like you didn't?"

Melia shook her head.

"Ah well, I'm hoping no news, in this case, means that is good news." Fiora pursed her lips. "Eggs? I made extra." She pointed at a pan on the stove where a mountain of scrambled eggs steamed.

Melia flicked her eyes between Fiora and the eggs.

"Yeah...I may have overdone it." Fiora grimaced and flushed.

Melia offered no comment. If she were in Fiora's position, she would rather it not be commented on to save herself from further embarrassment. But as Melia served herself, it occurred to her that Fiora wasn't her. That Fiora — from the little she knew of the young woman — was someone who was open with her feelings. Who liked discussing her emotions.

And she was trying to get to know Fiora. Tyrea had become fast friends with her. Melia was not as adept in friend-making, but perhaps she could use this time to at least begin building a friendship. Then she could be more of a friend to Fiora than just her brother's...girlfriend? That word sounded so juvenile. But partner, that implied a long-term relationship. Perhaps that would be a term they would come to use in the future.

Or was she preempting the matter entirely? This was all very new to her and the last thing she wanted to do was drive him away with a pointed discussion of labels. However, she never received the impression that Dunban was not interested in a long-term arrangement. But perhaps that was something they should discuss, their expectations of the relationship...

"Hello? Earth to Melia?" Fiora asked.

Melia glanced up from the pan, realizing she'd shoved a good portion of the pile onto her plate without meaning to.

"I apologize, I was lost in thought."

"Oh no worries, I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel like you had to eat all the eggs because I made so much. I can eat the rest later." Fiora giggled.

Melia nodded and stepped away, taking a spot at the kitchen island adjacent from Fiora. "How are you this morning?"

"Honestly?" Fiora turned her attention back to her meal. "I just thought he'd send some sort of message. I mean, it's stupid. I've been through this before. He'll go away on a mission and I won't hear from him. The longest he was away was three months."

"That must have been difficult," Melia frowned.

"It really was awful. And it was a top-secret mission so he couldn't contact me at all. I thought I was going to lose my mind. I told him he wasn't allowed to do anything like that again after he got back from that." Fiora gave a hapless laugh. "What's even stupider is that I'm worried about a boy on top of this! Like I have way more important things to worry about, like my brother dying, and I can't stop thinking about if Shulk really likes me or not."

Melia considered Fiora's words. She had found herself in a similar predicament only a week ago, wondering about her relationship with Dunban while fighting for her life. However, she felt less guilt and more disappointment at her inability to keep focus on things that mattered most.

Then, she had been captured. And her thoughts of her family and Dunban, those were what had helped her survive the torture and endure until her rescue.

A flash of the dead-eyed Prone came and went. Melia cringed. Then she slammed it down, forcing it into a dark corner of her mind. No, it was enough that he haunted her dreams. She would not allow him to take up space in her waking hours.

Redirecting her attention to Fiora, Melia replied, "Fiora, if I may, I don't believe you should feel guilty. It's natural to think about those you care about. It's possibly a distraction you may need from Dunban's current situation."

"Thanks for saying that. I...really needed to hear that. I was feeling like a bad sister." Fiora bit her lip, then huffed. "I can't tell what Shulk is thinking. I think he's interested in me, and it's like we'll be having a moment, but then he'll just go and start talking about something completely different and I don't know what to think."

"Have you asked him?"

"No…" Fiora averted her eyes. "I mean, what if he's not really..., well like, if he doesn't want the same thing?"

"The only way to learn the truth is to ask him."

"I know. I'm just nervous." Fiora took a bite of her eggs with a depressed sigh.

Melia poked at her meal, her mind now considering Shulk and Fiora. She thought back to all the instances she'd seen them together on their travels and in NLA. Swallowing, Melia offered, "If it's helpful, given what I have observed of Shulk, I think that he may be waiting for you to broach the subject. He has not been romantically linked with anyone before, correct?"

Fiora nodded.

"Perhaps he is asking himself the same questions if you are interested in being with him, someone who is inexperienced."

"I don't care about that!" Fiora exclaimed, dropping her fork to her plate, eyes wide.

"I didn't say you did. I'm simply offering an alternative perspective, one that is possibly Shulk's. It is clear that he is fond of you. I think Tyrea would agree and say he 'likes' you quite a bit." Melia finally took a bite of eggs, her stomach winning out over her sense of decorum. Though she supposed Fiora wouldn't mind.

"Oh my gosh, you're totally right. Wow, I didn't think about it that way. I thought maybe I was...too much?"

Melia swallowed. "Too much?" She ate another spoonful.

"Shulk, he likes to tease and joke, but he's on the quieter side. And I'm...not."

Melia tilted her head to the side, observing the young woman. For someone who radiated such warmth and friendliness, it was surprising to see the insecurity that lay underneath.

"What?"

"Fiora, you have been nothing but kind to myself and Tyrea. You have welcomed us as friends, even when you knew nothing of us."

"You saved Dunban," Fiora explained, sipping her coffee.

"But you did not know that before, did you?"

"No..."

"I would ask that you see yourself as the generous, kind human that you are. As I said, I believe Shulk is already enamored with you, but if for some reason that theory is incorrect and he indicates he would rather stay friends, it would be to his detriment and have nothing to do with yourself." Melia concluded.

Silence.

Though her face remained blank, Melia's mind raced at warp speed. Was that too much of a lecture? Had she overstepped? She was only trying to offer advice. Perhaps she should have left it at Shulk's alternative perspective. Dunban had said that Fiora was taking a liking to her. But maybe she shouldn't have been so open with her thought—

"Melia! Thank you!" Fiora threw her arms around Melia, giving her a side hug. "You know exactly what to say!"

Startled, Melia answered, "Of course. I only hoped to be helpful." The closeness was foreign to her and she did her best not to cringe. Not that it was unpleasant, she just had little experience with physical affection in general since the passing of her mother. She only had the occasional hug from Kallian and half-hug from Tyrea. Awkward, Melia patted Fiora's arm.

After a small squeeze, Fiora released her. "You're already the best girlfriend my brother has ever had."

"Thank you, I think…" Melia tilted her head to the side in question.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound weird. I'm just, I'm really glad you guys are together and that we get to be friends." Fiora flashed a grin. "And maybe we'll be sisters soon!"

Melia flushed. "I...I think that is rather soon to have any sort of discussion about such things."

Fiora winked. "I know, I know, I'm teasing. Well, not that I wouldn't want you to be my sister, but like marriage any time soon." She grabbed her plate and shoveled the rest of her eggs into her mouth. "Okay, I'm ready to go talk to Shulk. I'll change and we can go over to the lab? I don't have anywhere to be until my briefing at 1500."

Mutely, Melia nodded, watching Fiora rinse the plate in the sink and skip out of the room. Her mind reeled. Marriage...to Dunban? Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Not that the thought was unappealing. Not in the slightest. She wondered what he would look like in High Entian dress robes. And of course, there was the wedding night...

The High Entia could feel her face warm and she focused on eating her breakfast. She'd never slept with anyone before. Her life as a princess had been fairly sheltered and she'd only had one romantic experience, which had resulted in a few kisses and nothing more. Would her inexperience be an issue?

What had she just said to Fiora? She needed to look at the evidence. And as the evidence presented itself, Dunban was interested in her and growing their relationship at whatever pace. She had no reason to be nervous about what he might think of her lack of experience.

Yet her nerves still twisted in her core. What if she was just...bad? Fleeing her planet had changed her life and destroyed her sheltered existence. She'd learned much about battle, but also about relationships, if only from observation. And observation had told her that people could be lacking in bed and sometimes those incompatibilities led to the dissolution of romantic entanglements.

All of this speculation mattered little when weighed against the fact that she had not heard from Dunban in almost 24 hours. The truth was, he could be dead.

Her mind came to a full stop. She couldn't think like that. He said that he would be fine and she had to trust him. Trust that he would take care of himself and look out for Tyrea.

And still, her heart trembled.

"Ready?"

Melia met Fiora's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Fiora's brow furrowed, crossing to her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I am...worried." Melia swallowed. "For your brother."

"Okay, well, I know what we need. A distraction, just like you said!" Fiora weaved her arm through Melia's. "And you can watch me talk to Shulk and either be really articulate or super awkward. And if it goes super badly, we'll just come back here and drink a lot of wine."

"I highly doubt that will be the case." Melia mustered a grateful smile. "But if so, I would be happy to keep you company."

"See, that's the spirit!" Fiora's eyes sparkled with mirth. But in a serious tone, she continued, "I know you're working through stuff, but if you ever do want to talk to someone, you can always talk to me. Okay?"

"I appreciate that."

"I mean it. It doesn't have anything to do with you and my brother. I want to be your friend too, Melia."

Surprised, Melia nodded. "Thank you, Fiora."

"Alright then. Time to commence Operation Distraction!"

* * *

Unfortunately, the trip to the lab was not a fruitful one, as Shulk was in a meeting, and Fiora was promptly pulled away for more data entry by the Pathfinders. Which left Melia to her own devices.

She knew she ought to stay in the lab to see if the scientists needed her, being the only Antiquan on site. But just looking at the VITA made her skin crawl. So the princess asked for an update on their progress and quickly took her leave.

It was midday when Melia ambled out onto the concourse, watching BLADE officers come and go, most with a destination in mind, though a few simply enjoying the sun. That was, until a large object flew over and blocked out the bright light momentarily.

She looked up to see a large circular shape, moving slowly out of the sunlight's path, so it could once again shine down on NLA.

"Looks like they finally arrived."

Melia's eyes snapped to Elma, who walked over, her own eyes skyward.

"Who?"

"The Ma-non. I encountered a few of them with my team when we were out surveying Oblivia a few weeks ago." Elma explained, turning to face Melia. "Around the same time, you ran into Dunban and his team in Noctilum."

"The Ma-non? How did they end up here?"

"Do you know of them?"

Melia nodded, mentally cataloging her knowledge of the alien race. "A little. Enough to know that their planet should be lightyears away from Mira."

"Well, it seems like they were on a trading expedition and got caught in Mira's atmosphere or something," Elma commented. "I don't know all the particulars, but from the way they described it, they got caught in the same field we did. And their ship's engines don't have enough power to fight the gravitational pull to get out."

Melia wondered at that. She'd have to speak to these Ma-non herself. And no doubt her father would most certainly be interested that the Homs had allied themselves with another race. And that there was another race present on Mira that did not belong to the Ganglion.

"How did you manage to convince the BLADE council to let them come to NLA?" Melia asked politely, clasping her hands in front of her.

"To be honest, given their...stature, Maurice didn't see them as much of a threat so he didn't put up a huge fight." Elma sighed. "It doesn't hurt that they are interested in developing weapons for us in our fight against the Ganglion."

Melia's eyebrows raised. "To my knowledge, the Ma-non are pacifists."

"Yes, well, I think they understand that our fight against the Ganglion is of mutual benefit so they're willing to arm us as long as they don't have to fight."

Melia nodded, resisting the urge to frown. Should these Ma-non ever return home, their crimes would be prosecuted to the greatest degree. The Ma-non had stopped engaging in all violent conflict two hundred years ago after a civil war on their planet resulted in thousands of casualties.

But it appeared that desperate times meant desperate measures.

"So Dunban is no longer a part of the council," Melia said, making conversation.

Elma shook her head. "I am definitely in part to blame for that. I wish I had done more to defend him."

"Is there any way to reverse the decision?"

"We'd need a majority vote to bring him back, and I don't think we have that at the moment. Maurice still holds a lot of influence."

Melia creased her lips into a thin line. It wasn't her place to say, but Maurice was dangerous. If he was to continue to gain influence, he would lead the Homs into dire circumstances.

"I know what you're thinking. And I don't disagree." Elma crossed her arms over her chest. "To tell you the truth, we only have so much time to find the Lifehold. Which I think means there's only so much patience left for Maurice's...antics."

"What do you mean?"

Elma pointed at the yellow numbers painted in neon light on the side of the BLADE tower. Melia had seen them before, noticed they had changed since she had last been in NLA, but had never asked regarding their meaning. Now, the number read 60.

"That tells us how much power is left in the Lifehold's reserve units. 60 days. And if we don't find the Lifehold by then, all the people in there will die."

Melia's eyes widened. "Oh my…" She thought back to the conversation she and Tyrea had with Fiora. There were one million humans in the Lifehold. One million lives in danger.

She had to help them find the Lifehold, regardless of her father's needs.

Clearing her throat, she looked at Elma. "I know a great amount has occurred in the short time between our preliminary discussions and the treaty signing, but perhaps we can begin discussing how we, the High Entia, may support your efforts in finding the Lifehold."

"That would be...really appreciated," Elma responded, startled but relieved. "How about over a cup of tea in my office?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

_Exploding Ganglion bases is becoming a family tradition._

From her cozy position in bed, Melia read Tyrea's message on the communicator screen, her tablet falling to her side.

_Did Kallian arrive with his team?_

_Yes. Nothing like some brother and sister bonding on the battlefield._ Melia snorted. _Normally this interference would be irritating. However, in this instance...I resign myself to thanking you for informing your father._

Melia didn't like the sound of that. She quickly typed back: _What's going on?_

_This base is larger than we anticipated. With much more security._

_Then abort the mission._

_As much as you would love that, dear sister, I picked up an ether signature inside the base. They've got something of importance in there. And I would like to take it from those bastards. And blow up their base. I brought a lot of explosives and I plan to use them._

The ether signature? Did it have to do with the VITA? This needed to be treated with more care. She responded: _All the more reason to pull back and reassess._

_Well, BLADE wants us to proceed. It seems Maurice still thinks the odds are not in our favor, though he doesn't know about Kallian. We decided that was on a need to know basis._

_I'd rather it not actually be a suicide mission._

_With Kallian and his soldiers, we'll be fine. And this other BLADE officer, Frye, he's brought enough firepower to blow up the Roost on his own._

_Not everything can be solved with explosives, Tyrea._

_Of course not. But most things can. Frye agrees with me._

_This is coming from a man whose nickname is… "Killer Ostrich"._

_I still haven't learned the story behind that yet but he said he'd buy me a drink when we return and he'll tell me then. Obviously I'm not going to turn down a free drink and what should hopefully be an entertaining story._

A slight pang of envy reverberated throughout Melia. Tyrea made friends so easily despite her intentionally abrasive attitude. She had the smallest fear that one day, Tyrea would be tired of her reserved and timid nature and stop spending time with Melia at all.

But Tyrea deserved to have friends, to build a community for herself. She had been effectively shunned by both of her parents and made an outcast by High Entian society simply because of the circumstances of her birth, over which she had no control. Now, she was...flourishing. And despite her fears, Melia could not find it in herself to be anything less than happy for her sister. _It sounds like you're getting along well._

_I wouldn't go that far. He seems to be the only one here with a sense of humor besides Riki._

_That is still quite a lot in your estimation._

_Don't make a big deal of it._

Melia smirked as she typed: _Dare I say you've made a friend? Is it something more? What will Eleonara think?_

_I'm going to bed now. Text your boyfriend. He was asking me if you'd messaged me at all today._

Putting her tablet to the side — because she certainly wasn't going to get any more work done on this task force proposal until she spoke to Dunban because now all she could think about was that he was asking after her — Melia opened up her conversation with Dunban on the communicator. She stared at the screen, the blinking cursor taunting her, waiting for words to come to her. What was she supposed to say? Hello? That seemed...underwhelming. Why was this so difficult?

Frustrated, she decided to stick to facts and typed: _Tyrea tells me Kallian and his team arrived._

She chewed on the inside of her cheek and sent the message. Not exactly the most engaging conversation opener. Most definitely not romantic. How was writing a simple message such a challenge? She knew how he felt about her and he knew how she felt about him. One would even think messaging was an easier method of communication than verbal language, and yet she was finding it to be the exact opposite.

The communicator buzzed in her hand with a response. _Yes, they did. Do I have you to thank for that?_

_Actually, that was my father's decision. Though I may have informed him of the...lack of personnel in your team._

_Thank you, Melia. We need it. Though I'm guessing Tyrea already told you what we're up against._

_She told me a little. I'm glad they will be of help to you._

As soon as the message was sent she cringed. Could she sound any more uninteresting?

She could see him typing a message, then the bubble disappeared, without a message. Her body tensed. Oh gods, was something wrong? Did something happen? Or was he just bored by her responses and done talking to her?

Covering her face in her hands, Melia groaned. She had an irrational desire to fling her communicator out the window. As if that action would save her from the embarrassment that was consuming her. Why was she so inept?

Her communicator buzzed. Peeking between her fingers, Melia read Dunban's message: _It's good to hear from you._

She stared. Slowly removed her hands from her face. What? Had he been waiting for her to message him all day?

Urgently, she responded: _I've been thinking about you today. The mission. If everything went alright._

_I don't want to worry you. But as Tyrea has told you, things have changed. There's more security at the fort than there was a few weeks ago. I believe it's because of whatever they have hidden inside. But something feels off, besides that. This whole situation is strange._

She did not like the sound of that. _Then perhaps it would be best to abort._

 _I'll_ _be on my guard. I have Tyrea, Sharla, and Reyn._

Melia chewed on her lip. She did not like this at all. _I believe in trusting your instincts, Dunban. If something is amiss, do not ignore that._

_I won't._

She considered asking him to push for aborting the mission, but she knew better than to do so. Hadn't he told her before leaving he didn't want to sit on his hands? He needed to do this. And she had to just put her trust in him that everything and everyone would be fine.

Sighing, she wrote back: _Don't forget Riki. You have him too._

_Riki is a one-man army. But with a one-track mind. And that's focused mostly on when the next meal is._

That brought a smile to Melia's face. She could imagine the Nopon barreling through the Ganglion at full speed, taking them down, then pausing for a snack break.

_When I return, I'd like to take you on a date._

Giddiness exploded in her chest. _I'd like that._

_I have a few ideas, but if there is anything you'd like to do, please tell me._

_I think I'd like to see what you come up with._

_I was thinking we could have a picnic at the beach and watch the sunset._

_That sounds lovely._ It really did. She loved the ocean.

_I know of a small cove in the southeastern corner of Primordia where we can go and be undisturbed..._

She gasped at the insinuation. How was she to respond to that? It's not that she didn't want to flirt; oh she did. She desperately wanted to but she lacked Tyrea's wit and confidence. Rolling her bottom lip between her teeth, she thought about the beach date. They'd be alone. Obviously he was suggesting physical intimacy. She'd want to wear something that would entice him…

An idea burst to life in her brain and she quickly typed: _I guess I'll need to find something to wear for the excursion. Possibly something with latex?_

Her finger hovered over the send, and she squeezed her eyes shut and clicked it. It wasn't the most overt thing she could've said, but she hoped it would be sufficient. He'd said that the latex jumpsuit looked good on her. He'd been rather flustered when he'd said it.

She liked that she could make him flustered.

_I wouldn't be opposed to that. I suppose if you get hot, you can just take it off._

Her jaw dropped and a blush painted over her from head to toe. The thoughts her mind entertained caused her to blush further and her smile to grow wider. However, she was at a loss for words on how to respond.

It was then she was reminded of her morning anxiety. This was a clear demonstration of her lack of experience.

Another message appeared: _Too much?_

Her heart lept and she swiftly responded: _No, no. I just…_

She sighed. He did say that he wanted her to be honest. She'd failed to do that with her nightmares. The least she could do is confide in him about her concerns regarding her lack of romance experience.

_No. I like it. But I must confess something._

_What is it?_

_I am not the most experienced when it comes to physical intimacies. Romance as a general category as well. I'm not completely inexperienced, but...some would say my practical knowledge is lacking. I also do not have my sister's wit when it comes to flirting._

She sent the message and winced. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that last part. She didn't want him taking pity on her. Even she knew pity was the death of sexy.

_Do you have theoretical knowledge?_

Oh, he was teasing her. She pouted, refusing to respond.

_I'm sorry. I couldn't resist._

She bristled. _I see._

_Melia. I don't want you to be anything other than yourself. That is the person I want to get to know better. We can go at whatever pace you wish. I just want to spend time with you. And thank you for sharing that with me. I know that probably wasn't easy but I'm glad you did._

How did he do that? Just continually amaze her? She didn't think he could get more attractive and then he managed to surprise her again.

_And I think you are wittier than you give yourself credit for._

_Thank you, Dunban. I appreciate you listening._

_We'll be launching our assault on the base tomorrow night. Hopefully, we'll be back the following morning._

_Thank you for letting me know. Please message Fiora if you haven't yet. She was thinking about you this morning._

_And not the rest of the day?_

She laughed. _Well, she was forced to complete more data entry so I would guess her thoughts were more focused on taking revenge on her division leader._

_Oh, I look forward to hearing about that. Good night, Melia._

_Good night, Dunban. Best of luck with the mission._

_Thank you._

Melia hugged the communicator to her chest and curled up in a ball. The reality of the mission began to weigh down on her. There was a possibility he could be hurt in the assault. Or worse.

No, she couldn't think like that. She couldn't allow herself to spiral down that hole. She needed a distraction. So she messaged Kallian a few times to check in and see how he was. She was relieved that the strain on their relationship had disappeared. Of course, a near-death experience certainly put things into perspective. And truth be told, she missed her brother. She wished he could have a reason to come and stay in NLA. But the Emperor needed the heir at his side.

Sighing, she wished Kallian good night and set the communicator to the side. Grabbing her tablet, she turned the device on and forced herself to focus on the document she was drafting. The only way she would get through the next day and a half was to continue to keep her mind occupied with other matters. Otherwise, she would count the minutes until she heard from Dunban again and drive herself insane in the process.

* * *

The hours of the next day swam past as she spent them with Elma hammering out the details of the joint task force. Despite the stress weighing on her conscience, and another nightmare, she woke up feeling a little stronger than she had, closer to her normal self prior to her torture. The energy motivated her; this task force was something she could have ownership of, something she could spearhead that would be beneficial to all parties involved. And she wanted to save those people, waiting in suspended animation for rescue.

They did not deserve to die like that.

When Melia departed from the BLADE tower that evening, it was the first time all day that she had looked at her communicator. The yearning for Dunban multiplied two-fold at the sight of the blank screen, but she simply dropped it back into her bag and walked to her meeting spot.

As she wandered over to the quiet corner of the concourse, she noticed neither Fiora nor Shulk had arrived yet. That didn't surprise her. Fiora was finishing a shift of guard duty on NLA's western tower and Shulk was always losing time working in the lab. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to wait long. She was rather hungry after the productive day with Elma. And any time alone threatened to pull her down into a pit of dread, worrying about Dunban.

"You said that you were ready." A voice hissed.

Melia's ears shot up, but she did not move, pretending to focus on her communicator. But she recognized that voice. Maurice.

"It looks like there is a mistake in one of my algorithms for the consciousness upload. What is the problem with waiting? Dunban isn't coming back." Melia spied out of the corner of her eye, catching sight of Maurice and a tall, blond man walking together in her direction.

"We don't know that. We need to move on this quickly." Maurice growled.

"But you said that he'll be-"

"Quiet! Not. Here." Maurice shoved the man off the main concourse and down an alley.

Melia resisted every urge to move, waiting another minute before following them to the alley. But as she crept around the corner to look down the small walkway, the two men had disappeared.

Fear screamed through Melia. Was Dunban walking into a trap, a bigger one than he already knew?

She quickly messaged him: _I believe Maurice has planned something for your mission. Be on your guard._

No response.

_Dunban?_

No response. She knew that chances were slim that he would respond. The mission could already be underway. And Maurice's plan as well.

She cursed as she walked back to the meeting spot, her mind buzzing, trying to figure out a way to get a message to him, short of taking a speeder out to the fortress.

"Melia, are you alright?" Shulk asked as she walked up. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I…" She hesitated. "I'm fine. Just a little faint. I haven't eaten all that much today."

He furrowed his brow. "Let's get you home then. I can tell Fiora to pick up some food and bring it to the place."

Melia forced a grateful smile. "Yes, I would appreciate that. Thank you."

There was no point in worrying Shulk or Fiora. If she didn't hear from Dunban the next morning, she would go to the Ganglion outpost herself.

Hours later, a few past midnight, she lay in bed, staring up that the ceiling, trying to will herself to sleep so the hours could pass faster. Yet all the princess could do was stare at the clock and watch as each second slowly ticked by, reminding her just how out of control she was. So much for distraction.

The creek of the front door blared like an alarm in her ears.

Melia was out of bed in seconds, slipping on a robe and grabbing her staff. Silently, she opened her bedroom door and crept out into the hall. The darkness of the corridor engulfed her as she snuck closer. As she neared the end of the hallway where it met the open expanse of the main living area, she heard the rumble of voices. Two voices.

Gripping her staff, she summoned the energy for a bolt of lightning and peered out. Two figures stood at the kitchen island, a bottle of liquor on the counter. Even in the darkness, Melia could recognize his sharp jawline and her angular wings.

Releasing the energy into nothingness, Melia rushed towards them, heart surging in relief. "You're back."

They both looked towards her, neither saying anything. Melia noted the tension in Dunban's shoulders and the stillness in Tyrea's body. And as quickly as it had come, the happiness faded away.

"What's wrong?"

"We have a problem."


	25. Life Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written for any of my fics. Wowza.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room," Dunban said, his eyes closed, elbows perched on his knees and chin resting atop his clasped hands. "We do not speak of it unless we are alone. Secrecy is of the utmost importance."

"Dunban, you're scaring me. Just tell us what's going on." Fiora urged from across the room.

He winced at the anguish in her tone. This — what he was about to divulge — would hurt her. And he was the one to blame. He had willingly painted a target on his back and now his sister would suffer the consequences. Dunban had no doubt she would now have a target of her own as well. But even before considering herself, she would worry over him nonstop. And they already had enough to worry about these days.

Sighing, he opened his eyes. He studied his sister, who leaned forward on the sofa, hands gripping her knees to point her knuckles whitened, her gaze trained on him. The orange-yellow light from the small lamp on the end table streamed across her face, accentuating the dark shadows under her eyes and the tremble of her lips. Already anticipating what was to come.

Then he looked at Melia, who sat adjacent to Fiora. The princess was as still as a statue, face perfectly blank, awaiting his story. As if he were about to tell the most banal tale. Her eyes flicked to a spot over his shoulder, then returned to his face. He didn't need to look to know Tyrea was pacing in the shadows. Though her footsteps made no noise, he could feel the rage rolling off her, but he knew it wasn't directed at him.

That didn't make it any less dangerous.

"After Kallian and his squadron arrived, we formulated a plan to attack the fortress, find the ether artifact, and escape. We were still outnumbered, but we were confident that the casualties we would sustain would be minimal. Myself, Sharla, Frye, and Reyn were tasked to set explosive charges around the fortress. Tyrea was to locate and retrieve the ether artifact. Kallian and his soldiers were to distract the Ganglion soldiers. They split into two groups: one to lead the bulk of them away from the fortress and the other to fight those remaining as a distraction so we could accomplish our goals. Sunset was at 19:30 and we launched the assault just after 20:00." His lips creased into a grim line. "Everything happened so fast."

_Chaos. Everywhere._

_Screams, gunfire, combat. The sounds of warfare swirled around Dunban as he rushed out of the fortress tower where he'd just set and armed his share of the explosives. A guttural battle cry to his right blared in his ears and he whipped around. A Prone soldier lunged at him, arms outstretched to tackle him to the ground. Dunban sidestepped, grabbed the Prone's shoulders, and slammed them down into the dirt. The Prone soldier struggled against him, straining to grab his neck, cold hands scraping at his hot skin. Dunban jerked his head to the side and smashed his fist into the Prone's face, knocking them out cold._

_Adrenaline pumped through his veins; his survival instinct activated. He scrambled to his feet just as another Prone emerged from the neighboring tower and caught sight of him. Dunban pulled his rifle from his back and shot three rounds. The Prone dropped, dead._

_He clicked his gun once more. Out of ammo._

_Cursing, he slung it over his shoulder. He needed to check with the others, see if they had completed—_

" _NO YOU DON'T, ARSEHOLE!" Reyn shouted._

_Dunban twisted around to see a Prone soldier charging him, sword raised high in the air. The Prone shot forward, the element of surprise blown. Dunban scrambled, grabbing for his knife. The pepper of gunfire split the air. The Prone stopped mid-stride and crumbled to their knees. They fell face forward, the dark bullet holes in their back immediately recognizable by the blood that oozed from them._

_Reyn hurried towards his captain, cradling the rifle at his side. "Are you okay, sir?"_

" _I'm fine. Thank you."_

_Reyn nodded, looking down at the Prone, his brow furrowing._

_Dunban scanned the courtyard: everywhere he looked High Entia and Prone were locked in combat. Across the field, he caught sight of Sharla rushing out of another tower; she must have set her explosives. That left Frye, who would know to meet them at the speeders._

_But where the hell was Tyrea? They'd agreed to meet in front of his target when finished._

" _Reyn, find Kallian and get everyone out. I'm going to look for Tyrea." Dunban unclipped the pistol from his belt. He wouldn't leave her behind. Not for Melia's sake._

" _Let me come with you! I'll watch your back."_

" _No, I'll meet you at the gate," Dunban commanded._

" _You could be walking into a trap," Reyn argued._

" _We don't have time for this. Go to the gate. That is an order." Dunban barked. "If we're not there in ten, blow it all."_

" _No ya don't." A new voice interrupted._

_The click of a safety turned off echoed in Dunban's ears. Slowly, Dunban turned to see Frye pointing his BLADE-issued pistol at Dunban's head. "Looks like yer not goin' home this time."_

_Dunban's blood turned cold._

" _Dude, what're you doing?" Reyn exclaimed._

" _Take a walk, kid," Frye said, attention not leaving Dunban._

" _Put the gun down, Frye," Dunban narrowed his eyes. "Don't do something you'll regret."_

" _No can do." The hulking soldier shook his head, his firing arm implacably still. He gestured to Dunban's pistol._

_Dunban didn't move._

" _Drop it or I shoot the newbie." Frye smacked his lips, almost bored as he pointed his rifle at Reyn._

" _Sir..." Reyn trailed off, staring at the weapon aimed at him._

" _Everything's going to fine, Reyn," Dunban said calmly. Frye gestured to the pistol again. Muttering a curse, Dunban dropped his weapon to the ground. He wouldn't let Reyn die. And he had no plans to go back to NLA in a body bag. He just needed time to figure out a way out of this. Keep Frye talking and just maybe he could find an opening._

_The background sounds of battle blended into white noise as he stared at the barrel of Frye's gun. It glinted silver in the harsh neon lights surrounding the fortress. One shot could end his life for good. His heart stuttered in his chest. "Why are you doing this?"_

" _I'm not supposed to say."_

" _What does it matter if I'm a dead man anyway?"_

" _I've never been one fer cloak 'n dagger shit." Frye spat. "You kill a man, ya best do it in his chest, not his back."_

" _And what about this?" Reyn demanded._

" _Business."_

" _This is Maurice, isn't it?" Dunban said, the gears of his mind turning. "That's why you were added to the team. Not for your explosives expertise. But to kill me."_

" _It's nothing personal." Frye shrugged. "Maurice is gonna set me up real nice when I get back to NLA. All I gotta do is take you out 'n make it look like it was one of these fuckers." He nodded to the Ganglion fortress._

" _So you're just a hitman now?" Dunban ground his teeth. "A mercenary for hire?" He had to stall. If he could distract Frye…_

" _Yeah well when yer home gets blown up by a buncha bastards and yer spendin' the rest of yer life prayin' yer gonna live, ya take the good life opportunities that come ta yah."_

" _You're not killing him." Reyn glared, and trained his rifle on Frye._

" _Reyn," Dunban warned._

_Frye laughed. "Wow, ya got some fire in ya, lad! Just thought it was all fer show for that chick."_

" _Her name is Sharla," Reyn growled, hand tightening on the gun._

" _You're not gonna shoot me," Frye said, sauntering over to Reyn, his pistol still leveled at Dunban. He stopped right in front of the rifle, pushing his chest against the barrel, and dropped his own that was trained on Reyn. "Go on. I'm not even aimin' at ya no more."_

_Reyn dared a glance between Frye and Dunban. His finger hovered over the trigger. Dunban locked eyes with the young man and shook his head. Reyn wasn't ready to bear such a burden of killing what was supposed to be a comrade._

_Jaw clenched, Reyn lowered his rifle._

" _See? Ya can't do it. All talk. No action." Frye sneered. "And I'll take care of ya after I do 'im." He raised the rifle back on Reyn and turned his attention back to Dunban._

_Dunban's eyes flicked to his pistol on the ground. If he could just dive for it—_

" _Time fer lights out." Frye smirked. His finger slipped over the trigger._

" _Think again."_

_The sound of a gunshot ripped through the air. Dunban flinched. But the pain didn't come. He felt his face and looked down at his armored chest: no bullet._

_And yet, a few feet away, a crimson-stained shell glinted in the grass._

_Confused, he glanced back at Frye. Blood gushed down his face from the gaping wound in his forehead, a clear hole originating at the back of his head. His eyes frozen in horror as rivers of red streamed between them. His body collapsed to the ground, still._

_Dunban followed the arm that held the smoking pistol, all the way up to Sharla's face. Slowly, she lowered her gun, stone-faced, though Dunban could see the slight tremble in the hand that clutched the gun._

" _Sharla..." Reyn gasped, wiping the splatter of Frye's blood from his cheek. "Are you okay?"_

_Dunban knew she wasn't. She'd killed a fellow soldier, intentionally. Yes, Frye was going to murder him on Maurice's orders, but she had gone against the military code of protecting your brothers-in-arms until the bitter end._

_But there was no time to discuss it._

" _Reyn, you and Sharla get back to the speeders—"_

" _This whole place is about to blow. We need to leave now." Tyrea raced towards them. She skidded to a stop at the sight of Frye's body. "What the fuck happened?"_

" _He tried to kill Dunban." Reyn supplied, still focused on Sharla._

" _Why? What did he want?" Tyrea seethed, glaring at the body._

" _Later. Did you get the artifact?" Dunban demanded._

" _No. They escaped with it."_

_Dunban cursed and shook his head. "We're out of time. Let's go."_

_And they ran._

"Maurice put a hit out on you?" Fiora whispered.

He could hear the tremble in her voice, see how her eyes shined with unshed tears. She was trying to be strong, to not let him see how terrified she was. Terrified that there were enemies within the city, within the sanctuary on this foreign planet on which they were already prey to a deadly hunter. No doubt she was coming to the realization that nowhere was truly safe.

Bitterness coated his tongue. All of this fighting with Maurice had led to the elimination of the one safe haven there was for them. And he claimed that all he wanted to do was keep her safe.

God, he was a hypocrite.

The reality was crashing down on her. It would only be a matter of time until she came upon the question that had haunted him on the long drive back to NLA: when would Maurice try again? Because there was no doubt in Dunban's mind that he would.

"It would appear so. Especially considering what Melia messaged me." He turned his attention towards the stoic High Entia. "Unfortunately, I didn't see it until it was too late."

"I apologize." Melia shook her head. Her tone was flat and her face shrouded in darkness, making it impossible to read her.

"It's not your fault. You found out only when you did. If the blame lies anywhere, it's with me for not seeing the message sooner." The last thing he wanted was for her to bear any guilt for something that he could have prevented.

"Based on the conversation, it seems Maurice questioned whether or not he believed Frye would accomplish his mission."

"Kill Dunban, blame it on the Ganglion, fuel his support. It's a triple win for him." Tyrea snarled. "Someone needs to eliminate him."

"Tyrea," Melia warned, eying her sister.

"Don't deny that you didn't think the same thing."

"How is Sharla?" Melia pointedly changed the subject, turning her gaze back on Dunban.

"She didn't speak the entire trip back. I think having one of our own turn traitor was a shock to her. Especially when we are all trying to survive."

"I need to shower and sleep. Good night." Tyrea announced and turned on her heel, heading for the stairs.

"Wait, Tyrea." Melia jumped up and followed her sister.

Dunban glanced over at his own sister, who had not spoken again. Her eyes were unfocused, a lost look on her face. She had wrapped her arms around herself, clutching her sides as if she were hanging on for dear life. He could only assume she was doing some spiraling of her own.

He crossed the room and took the open seat on the sofa next to her. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" She asked, quiet.

"I'm so sorry, Fiora."

"Dunban, he tried to kill you. He wanted to murder you. He _wants_ to have you murdered." Her voice cracked, a partial sob tagging the end of her sentence.

A knife twisted in his heart and he lay a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"What would've happened if Sharla hadn't been there? You would be dead. And not because of the Ganglion, but because of Maurice." Fiora clutched her nightshirt in her hands and twisted the fabric. "He's supposed to be on our side!"

"Fiora, I won't let him hurt us."

Her head shot up, and he could see her the tears streaming down her cheeks, but the expression she wore was not one of anguish, but anger. "He is dangerous, Dunban. You don't know what he's going to do and I refuse to wait and see what he's going to do next. He is not going to take my brother away from me!"

"Fiora…" And he enveloped her in a hug. Words failed him as he wrapped his arms around her. Simultaneously he was overwhelmed by the gratitude of his sister's loyalty but also the immense guilt that he had destroyed her innocence. A lie in the military and now one in politics left no one unscathed, even those on the periphery.

Fiora's arms tightened around Dunban. "You can't die, okay? You can't." She managed in a wavering voice.

"I won't."

They stayed like that for a minute and eventually she pulled back. Looking up into his face, Fiora murmured, "We can't trust anyone, can we?"

"Just the team and a few others," Dunban confirmed. "I need you to promise me that you'll always be with one of them, whenever you're out in the city. I don't want you going out alone."

Wiping away her tears, she nodded. Another pang of shame ran through him. Here he was again responsible for his sister's isolation. She had grown up with almost no friends and now, when they were on the brink of extinction, she still couldn't fully engage in the only community available. And it was all his fault.

"I can get Shulk to help me install a security system in the house tomorrow." Fiora stood, wiping the rivers of tears from her cheeks.

"That would be...really helpful. Thank you."

Rubbing her arms, she sighed. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"So am I."

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"How about I make pancakes tomorrow morning?" He suggested. Her favorite comfort food as a kid.

"I'd like that." She smiled. "Goodnight, Dunban."

"Goodnight, Fiora."

She rose from the sofa and padded towards the stairs, passing Melia, who leaned against the wall, quietly waiting. Awash of relief coursed through him as his eyes trailed over Melia's figure. She had stayed. He wasn't sure she would after the story he told. Would she want to involve herself in this complicated web of betrayal and death? Or was it too much effort given everything else she was already managing?

"How is Tyrea?" He asked and walked over.

"She is...angry. If she could remove Maurice from this planet without repercussions, she would." Melia stated.

"And how are you?" He held out his hand, his nerves spiking.

Without hesitation, she slipped hers into it, and his body breathed a sigh of relief. "I understand that this is not possible, but I am of the same mindset."

A thrill ran through him at the thought of her defending him. Or rather, taking revenge for him. Not something he should entertain, but he knew he would do the same if she were in his position. He still wanted to for all the pain the Ganglion had caused Melia during her brief period in captivity.

"You have been through quite an ordeal. If you're tired, we can speak in the morning." She proposed, her ever-observant eyes regarding him in a way that sent an electric charge down his spine.

Something in him said he should wait until morning, that he should go straight to bed and think about everything that happened. Come up with a plan of attack — figuratively speaking — where Maurice was concerned.

But all he wanted to do was forget the world and spend time with her. Because he'd almost died. No, he would be selfish now.

"After everything, I don't want to wait." He pulled her close and breathed her in; she was wearing something that smelled akin to lavender. As her body folded against his, soft and delicate, he felt himself unwind and his arms wrapped around her. This. This is what he wanted. This is what he—

A stabbing pain sparked up his arm and he winced, seizing back from her. Her brow furrowing into concern. "Are you alright?"

"It's my arm." He sighed as a fresh, new wave of guilt rushed to overwhelm him. Now he would have to admit what he'd been hiding. He hoped Melia wouldn't be too upset with him. "It's been giving me pain for the past week."

"The past week?" Her gaze sharpened and she withdrew. He fought the urge to reach back out to her and pull her close.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I...didn't want to worry you." He averted his gaze from her now icy blue eyes and rubbed his arm, willing away the stabbing needles of pain.

"I see."

Swallowing, he forced himself to look at her once more, but saw her observing him massaging his shoulder. "It'll pass in a bit."

"Did they not give you anything for the pain?"

"They did, some pills. But I'm not taking them."

"Why?"

He swallowed, unsure of how to explain. "The medication has side effects. They are…" He exhaled. Now he was just a burden to everyone he cared for: Fiora and Melia. "They increase mood variability. I'm worried I won't be able to control my anger."

Melia's lips creased into a thin line as she studied his face. Again, her face was a perfect mask of blankness, no feature giving away the thoughts that swirled underneath the surface. What he wouldn't give to know what was going on in her mind at the moment. Or maybe he didn't want to know. Was she reconsidering their whole relationship—

"Maybe there is a way I can help. I can use my ether." She offered, her hand coming to rest on his injured shoulder.

"You're still recovering," Dunban shook his head, although he leaned into her touch.

"Actually, my recovery is almost complete. And I would like to help relieve you of your pain." Her face morphed into a refined plea. "Would you allow me to do this for you?"

Whether it was the sweetness in her voice or the gentleness in her gaze, Dunban found himself momentarily tongue-tied. Heat crept up his cheeks as he lost himself in her eyes. Clearing his throat, he managed, "Well...if you're certain, then I gladly accept. What do you need me to do?"

"Oh um...well I need to touch your shoulder."

He looked down at his bloodied battle-armor. He'd forgotten the state of his attire. "Right. Let me just shower and change."

With a promise to meet in fifteen minutes, they separated, heading to their separate bedrooms. Quickly he shucked off his armor and hopped into the shower, washing away the dirt and grime and blood and sweat of the past 72 hours. Washing away the evidence of the mission gone wrong, the mission that had sought to claim his life. The mission that had turned his already confusing life upside down. He'd managed to avoid death's call once more. How many more times would he be so lucky?

He leaned against the wall of the shower, under the cascading waterfall, lost in thought. He had to be more careful now, for Fiora's sake. Now that he knew the lengths Maurice was willing to go, he still had to protect her. Where was the balance?

Flicking the switch for the shower off, he groaned. It was an impossible quandary, and one he was too tired to ruminate on. It could wait until tomorrow. For now, he had more pleasant things to anticipate.

Such as Melia's visit.

He quickly dried off and changed into boxers and sweatpants then sent her a message that he was done. As he hit the send button, his stomach flipped. It was late and he was inviting her into his room. Not that he expected anything to happen, but the implication...he wondered if she would suggest they sit in the living room. Maybe he should. He didn't want her to feel pressured into anything.

The knock on his door caused his heart to skip a beat. Eager, he rushed and opened the door. Melia was there, holding her staff in hand, light blue silk robe tied around her, hair bound up in a messy bun revealing the elegant slope of her neck.

"Did you want to...do this out in the living room?" He asked.

"What would be most comfortable for you?" She asked. "I assume our housemates are also not aware of your pain?"

He could hear the slight edge of annoyance in her voice and he winced. "You make a fair point. Come in," he stood to the side, offering her entry.

With a nod, she glided inside and he closed the door, then moved to take a seat on the bench at the foot of his bed.

He watched as her eyes darted around the room, considering her surroundings as she ambled over to him. Once she sat, he noticed she gave him a once-over glance, eyes roaming his shirtless state. He smirked; he would be lying if he said he wasn't pleased that she was studying his physique. But then he saw her eyes pause on the scars that danced across his left rib cage.

"Hope you don't mind damaged goods," he commented with a mirthless laugh.

She narrowed her eyes. "Do not speak of yourself in such a way. Scarring is nothing to be ashamed of. Especially from battle; it is the mark of a warrior."

Embarrassed, he stared down at his hands. "You're right. I just...I want to be worthy of you." He muttered, rolling his right hand into a fist, flexing against the pain in his arm.

"You are."

The conviction in her voice touched an injured part of his heart like a gentle caress. He wasn't sure what it was, this feeling spurring within him. An emotion that tightened his chest. He didn't trust himself to speak.

"It's your right shoulder?" She prompted.

He nodded and peeked at her. The princess toyed with the staff in her hands, then put it to the side.

"You're not using your staff?"

"It's simpler with healing magic to use my hands, especially when the pain is localized."

Silent, the man watched as she closed her eyes and her forehead creased in concentration. He'd seen her summon ether before, but only for battle purposes. He wondered if it was the same process for healing magic.

Out of thin air, a green energy ball appeared between her hands, pulsing and vibrating. Slowly, she opened her eyes, then maneuvered the amorphous energy ball over his shoulder. With care, she dragged it over his skin, giving his shoulder a green glow as she moved the ether around his injury.

"It tickles." He murmured.

"Is the great Dunban ticklish?" Melia cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Are you?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." She looked at him from under her lashes. "I leave it to you to discover the truth."

"Is that an invitation?" He held her gaze, leaning forward.

"If you believe you are equipped for the challenge." She smirked and held his gaze a second longer, then returned her focus to her work. The ticklish, fuzzy feeling passed, leaving an overwhelming coolness in its wake, a refreshing quality that poured down his arm, dispelling all his pain.

He hummed, contented.

"I wish you had shared with me the truth about your arm," Melia remarked.

"This pain is from the replacement I had installed after the fight with Goetia. And then you were unwell, and then the mission. I just...didn't want to burden you with this. I'm sorry."

"A pillar of relationships is to support each other's burdens, no?" He nodded in agreement and she continued, "I have my own confession to make. I…I am plagued by nightmares. About my captivity. About Goetia."

"I thought you might. Why didn't you want to tell me?" He asked, reaching out with his left hand and placing it on her knee, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I almost did. I had the first one the evening I returned from the clinic. But I knew you had already spent several days worrying over me, and had rescued me and put your position in danger. I didn't want to burden you further. And I hoped the nightmares would simply disappear. But it seems that is a fool's wish."

"Two peas in a pod, aren't we," He chuckled.

"I'm sorry?" Melia glanced at him, confused.

"It means we're alike. We're so worried about burdening each other, that we suffer in silence."

"I...wish I could disagree but that does seem to be the case."

"Shall we start over? Would you be amenable to that? This time actually being honest with what's going on for either of us?" Dunban asked, feeling his stomach flip flop as the words left his mouth.

"Yes...I would like that." She lifted her hands and the green ether energy disappeared.

"That feels much better, thank you." He said, rolling his shoulder. And it did. There was no trace of any pain or discomfort left. "You're a miracle worker."

"Hardly. It's basic first aid training." She shrugged, curling a stray hair behind her ear.

"All the same, I appreciate it. I appreciate you wanting to take care of me." He took her now unoccupied hands in his, relishing in the closeness.

"I'm happy to do this daily if you like."

"I don't want to exhaust you."

"It would not, truthfully." Melia shook her head. "And it would be my pleasure."

A warmth seeped into his core. The offer was enticing, an excuse to spend more time with her, and time with her in private. Dunban ran his thumb over her knuckles; he looked forward to the future moments like this.

"It is late. You should rest." She advised.

Yet he was not ready to let her go. Yes, the day was barely five hours away, but he wanted more time with her — craved it even — especially after the events of the past few days.

However, she was right. His muscles groaned, weary, and he could feel sleep attempting to drag his eyes shut.

An idea grew and blossomed in his mind, one he wasn't sure how it would be received. He turned it over, contemplated the various reactions she would have. It was odd how strong the desire was to stay with her, but if she wished to leave, he would not stop her. Still, he hoped she would not.

Taking a breath, Dunban squeezed her hand, drawing her attention. She gazed at him with those penetrating eyes. "Melia, you said you are having nightmares. I know this is...unconventional, but I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me tonight. Sleep here, with me."

"Oh…" Her eyes widened and her lips parted into a lovely 'o' shape.

No, that had been the wrong move. He backpedaled and rushed: "I'm sorry, that was— I apologize. I just want to help you as you helped me. Forget I mentioned it."

Why on earth did he think that was a good idea? It would've been better if he'd let her return to her room without making a fool of himself, making her uncomfortable, making it awkward between them. This was exactly why he was no good at relationships. Always too quick to jump — the irony being he proceed with caution in every other facet of his life. Now she would think he was only after one thing.

He felt her hand squeeze his. Startled, he looked down at their still embraced hands.

"No, Dunban, it's quite alright. It's very thoughtful of you." Melia soothed. Maybe his panic was fully evident. "I was simply not prepared for such a request."

His heart faltered in his chest and he withdrew his hand from hers, studying the lines on his calloused palms. "If I'm being completely honest, I'm also asking selfishly. After everything that's happened...I just want to be close to you."

"Certainly then."

His head snapped up. Had he heard correctly? "You'll stay?"

"I am grateful for your honesty." Melia clasped her hands together and blushed. "I would enjoy being close to you this night as well."

That was music to his ears.

Immediately the air changed: a charged anticipation hung around them. Gracefully, she slipped the robe off her shoulders and he moved to take it. Despite his best efforts to not stare, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her form clad in an emerald green chemise dress.

"Thank you."

Swallowing, he turned away to hang up the robe and extinguish the lights. And in the darkness, he made his way around the room and slid into bed.

Despite the oppressive blackness, he could make out her svelte figure next to him. She lay on her back, head slightly tilted upward.

His pulse quickened, feeling her shift on the mattress just inches away. Forcing his voice to not waver, he asked, "Do you want to come closer?"

"Oh, um...I...yes."

The sheets rustled as she scooted towards him, meeting him in the middle of the bed. Hesitant, he reached out and placed his fingertips on her hip. "May I?" She murmured her assent and he curved his arm around her waist. "Is this alright?

"Yes." Her voice held a breathless quality that sent a tremor of desire straight through him. He didn't miss the fact that she lay her arm on top of his, his skin burning from the contact.

"Good night, Melia," he whispered, planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Dunban."

He shut his eyes and his mouth curved into a smile as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the slivers of space between the curtains, painting zig zags over the bed. The tendrils of warmth danced upon Dunban's skin, pulling him from the deep sleep that had blanketed his consciousness. Breathing deeply, he exhaled, the lavender-like scent an immediate reminder of his current situation. Feeling returned to his limbs and he could sense the warm body curled under his arm. He blinked to see Melia stirring awake herself.

Good. She had slept through the night. Hopefully, a few more restful nights would lead to her finished recovery. Maybe she would consider spending the night with him again under these circumstances. He rather liked waking up next to her.

Melia peered up at him through her lashes, a relaxed expression painting her aristocratic features.

"Good morning." He murmured.

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Well, actually. I didn't have any nightmares."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Had I known this would be the solution to my predicament, I would have slept with you earlier." He couldn't help but grin. Her eyes widened as she registered her words and she blushed and looked down at his chest. "Oh my...that's not...I did not mean…"

"You are always welcome in my bed." He tightened his grip around her waist ever so slightly, his voice deeper. "See something that interests you?"

Her eyes darted back to his, even redder and he smirked. Blinking and collecting herself, she tilted her head and bit her lip, a shyness lighting up her eyes. "Perhaps, I might need closer inspection to be certain."

"By all means."

Timid, she reached out and lay her fingers on his chest, then her whole palms, as if she were afraid to crush him under their impact. He tensed under her touch, taking note of how soft and gentle her hands were. How much he had wanted to feel her skin on his. "You seem tense, Dunban. Are you nervous? How am I to properly conduct an inspection if you do not relax?" She teased, tracing circles across his abdomen. He groaned softly, the sensation of her touch sending him spiraling. Her fingers danced up his chest and neck, pausing to trace his jawline. She leaned in, her voice a purr: "Perhaps this will soothe your nerves." Her lips were a ghost of a whisper away from his, quickly closing the distance.

"DUNBAN! MELIA IS MISSING!" Fiora yelled, flinging the door open and barging in.

Melia gasped and dove under the covers. Fiora audibly gasped. Locking his jaw, Dunban glared at his strawberry-red sister and growled, "Fiora, it is customary to knock on someone's door before entering."

"Ohmygodimsosorryohmygodohmygodimsosorry."

"What's going on? Did you find her?" Tyrea demanded, appearing next to Fiora. She eyed the lump in the bed, Dunban's irate expression, and Fiora's flushed face. She snickered. "Right, well, now that the mystery of my sister's disappearance is solved, we'll be going." Grabbing Fiora's arm, she dragged the young woman away. As the door began to close, Tyrea stuck her head back in. "I didn't expect you to move so fast, Melia. I'm pleased to see you...loosening up, in more ways than one!" She cackled and shut the door.

Silence. He lay a hand on top of what he deduced was Melia's shoulder. "They're gone."

"I am content here." Her words muffled by the blankets.

"I won't complain. There are worse places you could take up residence in." He smirked.

Melia threw off the blanket just enough to uncover her head, cheeks rosy with embarrassment and hair slightly askew. Between her flustered appearance and mortification, he had to admit she looked...cute. "Dunban! Our sisters just...caught us...together!"

"It could be worse. Think of if Fiora had barged in a few seconds later." Melia squealed and he laughed. "As embarrassing as it was, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

She picked at the comforter. "That is...a fair supposition."

"Now I'd like to go back to the moment just before we were interrupted." Dunban reached for her and pulled her back to him, their bodies just touching.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, amused. "You shook that off rather quickly."

"It's not my first embarrassing moment with Fiora."

"With a woman in your bed?" She leaned away from him, curious. Playful even. He liked this attitude. He liked that she was comfortable enough to show him a new side to her.

"This hardly seems the time for such a discussion," Dunban closed the distance between them, touching her nose with his.

"I think it's the perfect time. After all, we said we would be open and honest with one another, did we not?"

"I'm happy to discuss the matter with you later today, but I think we have more pressing...desires to attend to," he murmured and kissed her neck.

"Well...if you insist." Melia hummed, her voice wavering in its faux boredom. His lips smirked against her neck and he kissed the same spot again, eliciting a sigh from her. "I believe this was my position." She lay her palms on his chest. He shivered at the contact.

"You were about to soothe my nerves." He pulled back and they locked eyes, an invisible current of electricity crackling between them.

"Was I? I seem to have forgotten," she tapped her bottom lip, feigning contemplation. "I wonder what could have been my technique…"

"Melia…"

She kissed him, her lips roaming over his insistently. Sensually, sending currents of pleasure up and down his body. He crushed her against him, deepening the kiss. Eager for more. This is what he'd been seeking, her touch, her taste. This is what he wanted since the moment he'd seen her last night, what he nee—

_Knock Knock._

They broke apart. "I swear if that is Fiora," Dunban grumbled, then snapped, "What?"

"I am so sorry about earlier again. Also, Reyn wants to talk to you before his debrief. He says you're not answering your messages..." Fiora answered through the door.

"Right. Thanks."

"Andjustareminderyousaidyou'dmake pancakes, okay thank youuuu!" Fiora's footsteps departed and Dunban turned his attention back to Melia, whose face was blank. Her emotions closed off to him. He could only guess she must be feeling a similar disappointment.

"It seems like our time has been cut short." He frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"So it does."

In an unspoken agreement, they each slipped out of bed. Melia retrieved her robe from the hook on the door and covered herself. Already he was missing her warmth.

"Would you like to go to the beach tomorrow?" He asked, casually, though the stammer in his voice betrayed otherwise.

"If you have no plans, certainly." Melia tied the robe's sash into a bow.

"Not to my knowledge. I'll make the necessary preparations after my debrief." He beamed at her in an attempt to elicit a smile from her.

She merely nodded. "Then I will see you…?"

"I have my own debrief unfortunately later this morning. I'll need to talk to Elma about what really happened. And I'm scheduled for a Skell test this afternoon."

"Perhaps I will see you at the lab then. I need to meet with the scientists regarding the VITA. Tyrea will be doing some testing for them as well." She turned and opened the door.

Her attitude change unnerved him; one moment she was open and playful, the next reserved and distant. It was a defense mechanism of some sort, he gathered. And though he understood it to an extent, the abruptness was difficult for him to accept. He wasn't quite ready to let go of her, of their time together, and face the world just yet.

"Wait."

She paused in the doorway. "What is it?"

Before he could think better, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, savoring her. Her touch, her feel, her smell, her taste. It was a drug and he couldn't get enough. As his lips moved over hers, he tried to tell her how much he wanted this, wanted her. How important she was to him, despite how young their relationship was.

And she kissed him back, tangling her fingers in his hair, capturing his lips with her own. Desperate to drink him in.

Finally, their lips parted and he stood back, both breathless. "That's all."

A smile broke out on her face and his heart swelled. "Thank you, Dunban. Despite the interruptions, this was...a lovely start to the day. Now to avoid my sister. Though I am certain she is lying in wait in my room."

"Good luck." He laughed and she floated down the hall, throwing a glance over her shoulder at him before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Just as she expected, Tyrea awaited her in her guest room. And the Princess most certainly was not in the mood for an interrogation. Rather, she resented her sister at the moment for interrupting what was supposed to be an...intimate moment with Dunban. At least she had their beach outing to look forward to. Assuming fate had no plans to intervene. Given her luck, she wasn't entirely optimistic the excursion would happen. But she could hope.

That is, hope to herself. She wasn't going to inform Tyrea of their plans until the last minute. Otherwise, she'd never hear the end of it. Or her sister would invite herself on the trip. And that was something Melia most definitely did not desire.

"You vixen." Her stepsister sneered from her seat in the cream-colored armchair by the window, a stark contrast to the space in her all-black military outfit.

"There is nothing to discuss," Melia answered, heading straight for her closet to choose an outfit for the day.

"You were sleeping with him. Obviously, there is _something_ to discuss."

"Yes, well, we were talking and it was late and it seemed like an obvious thing to do." Melia shrugged, indifferent.

"To sleep with him? My dear sister, that is not an obvious thing to do for you." Tyrea wagged her finger back and forth.

"Alright, he suggested it and I accepted. We do not need to dive into the particulars."

"Of course we do! Otherwise, I will be forced to assume what happened myself."

Melia chose a pink tunic and sky blue pants and turned back to her sister. "Fine. If...anything were to have happened, your interruption dashed all hopes for that."

"So you do want to sleep with him." A mischievous glimmer flickered in Tyrea's eyes.

"Tyrea, why do we need to discuss this?" Melia glowered. Her cheeks started to warm as her mind flashed to Dunban's bare chest beneath her hands.

"I just don't understand your attitude. It's so difficult to get you to share anything about your feelings for him. When you were dating Ferdinand, you couldn't stop talking about him and I literally had to hide from you to not hear about his glorious hair." Melia cringed. That had not been her finest moment. "But with Dunban, you are so...tightlipped."

"I was young when I was with Ferdinand."

"I'm not sure what that has to do with it." Tyrea quirked an eyebrow.

"It's not important."

"Yes, it is, tell me."

"It's...ridiculous." Melia sighed, taking a seat on her bed. Her shoulders slumped in resignation, knowing that unless she appeased her sister in some manner, Tyrea would continue to needle her. "He almost died, I recently had my own ordeal, and yet…"

"Oh, just spit it out. I feel like I've already aged a century just waiting for you to get to the point," Tyrea tossed one of her ponytails over her shoulder.

"What if I'm...bad?" Melia gazed down at her feet and muttered, "For lack of a better word."

"Bad? At what?"

"At sex."

She peeked up at Tyrea, who stared at her, jaw dropped. "You're worried about being bad at sex."

"I don't know why you must say it like that." Melia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Never mind."

Tyrea dropped onto the bed next to Melia. "It's just not what I expected at all. For one, you've read more romance novels than I have books of all genres combined."

"It was a phase, Tyrea."

"A long phase," she snorted and leaned back on her elbows. "So you know all of the mechanics. And various techniques."

"That doesn't necessarily mean I can implement them with skill…."

"Melia, you are a virgin. That is a fact." Melia sniffed and Tyrea shook her head. "I'm not shaming you, but that is a fact, is it not?"

Melia nodded.

"You also have strong feelings for Dunban."

Melia nodded again.

"Alright. Now when you're with Dunban physically, I assume he's not doing all of the work, right?"

Melia thought of their kiss in the doorway, the heat between them, how she had fought her instincts to push him against the wall, and instead contented herself with running her hands through his hair. Though it scared her, she was ravenous for him. "No…"

"And I assume you know not to just lie there like a dead fish?"

"Of course not!"

"And you're a skilled dancer."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"You have body awareness, and you have rhythm because sex has its own rhythm," Tyrea explained. "Between that and your imagination, which has been infused with your smut library, and obviously your feelings, you'll be fine. First times are always awkward, that is just a reality. But you and Dunban will muddle through together I'm sure and all the times after that will be not awkward and more fun and romantic."

Melia considered the evidence. Oddly enough, her sister's logic comforted her. Honestly, she was pleasantly surprised by Tyrea's matter-of-fact approach to the conversation. Melia had half expected her sister to shamelessly tease her, but instead, she offered a fact-based argument that calmed her fears. Something Melia would've done had their positions been switched. "Thank you, Tyrea, that really does help."

"Good. I've done my sisterly duty. And while you think on that, I have something for you that seems far more necessary now than I thought." Tyrea pulled a small jewelry bag from her pocket and dropped it into Melia's lap. "It's a charm. It'll keep you from getting pregnant."

Melia's face turned bright red as she opened the bag to find a golden amulet strung on a golden chain. "Thank you…"

"Alright, now that we've had this lovely chat, I'm going to need something strong to scrub all images from my mind." Melia groaned, covering her hands with her face. Tyrea sneered. "But really, my stomach is starting to eat itself." She hopped off the bed, heading for the bedroom door. "Don't dawdle too much."

Melia let her hands slip from her face and she watched Tyrea saunter out of the room, closing the door behind her. The princess looked back at the amulet and a small smile played on her lips. Maybe there was no reason to be nervous after all.

* * *

It was with great restraint that Dunban did not reach across the table and strangle Maurice with his bare hands. Though he had won this round by surviving Maurice's underhanded assassination attempt, he still wanted to make the man bleed.

Instead, he forced himself to stand at the head of the long conference table in the BLADE council room and deliver his debrief of the mission, unemotional, almost robotic. As long as he stuck to the facts, the council members would not question the events that he chose to describe.

"In summary, the mission was an overall success. The fortress was destroyed. The High Entia team secured data from the Ganglion computers before they self-destructed. Unfortunately, Officer Frye was caught in the crossfire and lost his life. Four of the High Entian soldiers sustained wounds. Otherwise, there were no other casualties."

The lie slipped off his tongue easily. And there wasn't a shred of guilt attached to it. Frye had tried to assassinate Dunban on a pig's orders. He could rot in hell for all Dunban cared.

Irina shook her head and Vera sniffed, but the other BLADE officers maintained stoic expressions. Out of the corner of his eye, Dunban scrutinized Maurice, but the man betrayed no sign of disappointment or frustration.

What a snake.

"What about the ether artifact?" Elma asked.

"We were unable to recover it. We believe once the fighting broke out, a small team evacuated with the item and fled."

"That is disappointing, but you secured the fortress location from the Ganglion and we look forward to reading what intelligence was gathered from our allies," Nagi stated. "Your suspension is dismissed and you are to be reinstated as Captain of your team." He looked around the room, daring anyone to contradict him, but none of the council members did. Not even Maurice.

Dunban suppressed a smug smile.

"Let's take a recess before our next meeting, everyone. We'll meet back here in fifteen." Nagi announced.

The BLADE council members rose one by one, slowly mingling and milling around the room, some opting to leave for a break — Maurice being one of them. Which was perfect and gave Dunban the opportunity to pull Elma to the side. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure."

Minutes later, they were on the BLADE tower observation deck, two floors above the conference room. Ambling towards the far end, away from the elevator, he glanced around to ensure no one was watching or listening.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Elma asked, leaning against the railing. "Last I checked, we're not in a spy novel."

"Frye tried to kill me on the mission," Dunban answered.

"What?" Elma's gaze sharpened.

"He said that Maurice gave him the order."

"You can't be serious."

"I wish I weren't. Frye pointed a gun at my head and also threatened to kill Reyn." A hot flash of rage burst through him as he conjured up the unpleasant memory. "Melia overheard Maurice talking about the mission as well. Based on what she heard, it confirms what Frye said to me."

"This is...wow." Elma shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "I'm guessing you're telling me and not Nagi because you have no evidence."

"That is correct."

"How did Frye die?"

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're implying." He replied. Which it was. She knew his anger. But he wasn't about to out Sharla.

Besides, if he'd known what Frye was up to, Dunban would've bought him back to NLA to pay for his crime. And he would've advocated for the punishment of exile from the city, which was as good as death. Just a slower and more painful one. In Dunban's mind, traitors were as bad as the Ganglion.

"Alright, we'll have to figure out how to expose Maurice quietly," Elma said. "I need to get back. Best not to be seen together right now."

Dunban nodded and Elma took her leave. After five minutes, Dunban boarded the elevator. As he reached the lobby, the doors slid open to reveal Gadot.

"What are you doing here?" Dunban glared as he stepped out of the elevator.

"I've got a presentation. Or didn't you hear? We're moving ahead with the mimeosome project." Gadot sneered.

Dunban didn't respond and shoved him, heading straight for the exit.

"You can always change your mind, Dunban. Hell, I'll let you be the first subject!" Gadot called after him.

Mother. Fucker.

Dunban ground his teeth and slammed open the tower door. They were moving ahead with the mimeosome project. Of course, they were. Now that Dunban wasn't on the council, there was no one to stall the project. He had no leverage to stop the project. The rage that had made an appearance earlier reared its ugly head from the back corners of his mind, roaring to bite into something and rip it apart.

Maurice. The root of almost all his problems. If he could just wipe that bastard off the face of Mira, things would be so much easier. Fiora would be safe, the people of NLA would be safe, they would be free to forge alliances with other xenoforms. But with Maurice on the council, spitting nonsense and feeding his fanatic ego, all he did was put them all in danger.

Dunban's hands clenched into fists. He needed to exercise this violence. He needed to punch something, shoot something, anything—

_Buzz buzz._

The anger screeched to an abrupt halt within him and he tore his communicator out of his pocket. On-screen a message blinked. _Call me when you're done._

Right. He had things to do. He curled his fist around his communicator, took a breath, and exhaled, shutting the anger down again. There was no time to entertain it now. He had someone to visit. After taking another deep breath, he responded. _Just finished the debrief. Where are you?_

_My apartment. 307. Block 4-D._

Ten minutes later, Dunban stood outside an automated door. He rang the bell, uncertain of what exactly he was walking into. The door slid open. Sharla was there. There were dark circles under her eyes, a slump in her shoulders, her wet hair tossed up into a messy bun. She wore civilian clothes, not her BLADE uniform. That was unusual.

Without a word, Sharla turned back into the apartment. He followed, glancing around at his surroundings. It was a simple apartment, not much in the way of decoration, but there were textbooks and sketches, and mechanical pieces and soldering tools scattered throughout the room. In the center, Sharla knelt, folding clothes and placing them into a suitcase.

"Going somewhere?"

"I can't live with him anymore. I can't be with him anymore." She stated flatly.

"What happened?" Not that he really wanted to hear about Gadot, but he was concerned about Sharla, given everything that had happened. He still had yet to thank her for saving his life.

"He told me all about the mimeosome project. Then I asked about his connection with Maurice and he tried to feed me some lies." She snarled, giving up on the folding and began shoving clothes into the bag. "I told him it was insulting to my intelligence to try and lie. And he thinks I'm not actually going to leave him. God, what an asshole."

"Where are you going to go?"

"There's an empty bunk in the women's barracks."

"You don't sound like you want to go there."

"Why would I? Everyone thinks I should've gone to help Melia because that was the right thing to do but I was trying to do the right thing by respecting the chain of command. And what does that matter when a chain of command doesn't exist because apparently we're all just turning into assassins and turning on one another because who gives a shit about honor and caring about your fellow soldier." She slammed the suitcase shut and zipped it up, then looked at Dunban, her eyes glassy and voice razor-sharp. "Gadot didn't even care that I killed Frye! He just laughed and said that was natural selection. What did I ever _see_ in him?"

"Sharla, you're a good soldier and a good person. Don't doubt what you did." Dunban said.

"You lied for me. Because I killed one of our own." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You saved my life. I'm indebted to you forever. I think one lie is a small price to pay." Dunban said, extending a hand out to help her up. She took it then dropped it promptly.

"You could be court-martialed."

"Given everything we've been through, that doesn't seem to be as strong a deterrent as it used to be." He shook his head. "And I would do it again. I'm grateful to have you on my team."

"Stop. You're just saying that because you feel bad for me. Don't. I made my bed. It's time for me to lie in it." She fetched her purse from the far end of the room and looked around, presumably checking to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything else.

Her eyes landed on a photo, the one photo hanging up on the wall. It was a picture of Sharla and Gadot, smiling. By the way they were both dressed in uniform, Dunban assumed they were at a base together. But they were looking at one another, eyes only for each other, as if they had no knowledge of the camera capturing the intimate moment. Lost in one another like nothing else existed.

Dunban saw the wobble in Sharla's lips as she stared at that photo. He studied her, saw her slightly curve inward on herself, an island amidst the sea of equipment — no doubt Gadot's things — not a shred of her own life present. Except for this singular photo.

"Come live with Fiora and me." He said.

"What?" Sharla snapped her head towards him. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"What about Melia and Tyrea?"

"We have three guest rooms. So if I can still do basic math correctly, there's one free. So?"

"I couldn't impose on you. Not after everything you've already done for me." Sharla shook her head, but he could see the slightest consideration in her dark eyes.

"Sharla, the choice is yours. But I think everyone would be happy to have you. As long as you don't mind Fiora and Tyrea barging in on you on occasion."

"I have a little brother. I'm used to it." She flicked her wrist with a laugh.

"Is he in the Lifehold?"

Sharla nodded, her expression becoming somber. "His name is JuJu. He's just thirteen. It's just been me and him for five years.

So she had had to raise a younger sibling too. It seemed they had more in common than he knew. And the Lifehold, was she counting down the days until it would lose power? Counting down the days until she would lose her brother forever?

He couldn't imagine Fiora lost. He would go insane. He'd have probably already stolen a speeder and begun searching every corner of Mira himself. Thankfully, it appeared Sharla had more sense than he.

"Let me walk you down to the barracks at least."

She nodded and relented when he took the suitcase from her. As he carried it, it occurred to him that for the first time all day he wasn't feeling any pain for his arm. Whatever Melia had done had worked like a charm.

He had to find some way to thank her. Maybe putting together some sort of surprise for their beach outing the next day.

They spent the short walk talking more about Juju. Dunban learned the boy was an avid gamer, he wanted to be a producer when he grew up. The death of their father was something he'd taken hard — heart disease — but he and Sharla had always been close. Something that Dunban envied.

When they arrived at the women's barracks, a group of younger female BLADE officers were clustered together just to the side of the entrance, chattering and shrieking intermittently. One caught sight of Sharla and whispered to the others. It only took seconds before all the members were looking at her.

He glanced at Sharla, who grimaced. "If you're serious, then I'd like to take you up on your offer," Sharla said.

"Of course."

"I'm only accepting because I don't want to deal with those idiots." Sharla crossed her arms over her chest.

"And I don't think you should have to." Dunban agreed. "Besides, I think Fiora will be happy to have you around."

"Really?"

"She's been worried about you."

"Oh...that's sweet of her."

"Then let's go get you moved in." As he took the handle of the suitcase again, Sharla lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, surprised.

"Dunban, really, thank you." She said, her voice quiet.

He shook his head. "There's nothing to thank. You're part of my team. We take care of one another."

Hesitating, she said, "Alright."

"Then let's go home."

* * *

The next few hours of the afternoon passed in a blur. After helping Sharla get settled at the house, it was time for Dunban to head over to the Outfitters test hanger in the Industrial District. Upon arrival, he saw it was a hub of activity: clusters of High Entia and humans orbited around the strange purple skell that was installed in the dead center, all attention, and energy focused on the VITA.

As he made his way around the outside, he watched the movement with mild relief. It had been about a month and change since he had been in the cockpit of a skell. His skills were rusty, which is why he'd signed on to do the testing in the first place; it was an easy way for him to practice without onlookers judging his abilities. And with all eyes on the VITA, no one would be scrutinizing his own techniques and battle skill. With the main hanger occupied, he'd no doubt be relegated to one of the tinier, back hangers. Which would suit him just fine.

Mika and Camber were in charge of the test; two junior outfitters of the division. With all the senior officers assigned to the VITA, it seemed the junior officers had the pick up the slack on all current R&D projects. Dunban didn't mind though, even when they peppered him with all sorts of questions related to life in the military, his missions on Mira, and even his favorite models of weapons. He saw it as an opportunity to mentor, unofficially speaking.

The test itself was a simple routine. It was a new skell prototype, one that included Ma-non technology. The test involved target practice and basic maneuvers, nothing too fancy, things he could handle with expertise. Things that wouldn't make him feel self-conscious or remind him of what happened in the skies above Mira.

But he knew that he'd have to fly a skell into battle sooner or later. Secretly, he hoped that it would be later. Though there was nothing quite like the feeling of flying. The freedom of it, defying the laws of gravity that kept him bound to the earth. That was something he'd sorely missed and unfortunately, a flight test was not among the routines that needed evaluation this session.

After he finished — and he was actually satisfied by his performance, not one hundred percent, but not deficient — Dunban made his way back through the main hanger. Rounding the outside of the action, he spotted Melia off to the side, watching as Tyrea hopped out of the VITA's cockpit. Though he was still too far to see her expression, he could see the tenseness in her form.

Nonchalantly, he made his way over to her. "How was the test?"

Melia jumped, startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No need to apologize. I should have been more aware. It is my own fault." Melia responded. He was surprised at how cold and formal she sounded. Was something wrong? "The team was able to access data banks previously locked in the VITA's computer system, and the High Entia are translating the logs as we speak."

"Are you alright?"

She gazed at him, something in her stare made him think she was grappling with whether to tell him what was worrying her or not.

"Let us speak with Tyrea first." She answered and took off across the hanger. Silent, he followed her.

They took up a spot a few feet away from Tyrea, who was finishing a conversation with Shulk and Lin. Once they finished, Tyrea turned away and sauntered over to Melia and Dunban. "Now _that_ is a weapon." Tyrea grinned. "I can feel the ether energy pulsing just sitting in it!"

"Tyrea. Did anything happen to you while you were piloting the VITA?" Melia questioned, her voice low.

"No. Why?"

Again, that calculating expression appeared on Melia's face. Something was amiss.

"Let's continue this discussion elsewhere." He suggested.

Melia nodded.

Following a quick drive, he parked the speeder by the edge of the residential district, far away from any wandering eyes and curious ears.

"What's going on?" Tyrea demanded as Dunban turned the engine off. "And don't tell me it's nothing serious."

"If you would give me a moment. I am...trying to honor our agreements of honesty and confide in both of you." Melia fidgeted with her hands in her seat.

"Finally." Tyrea leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

Dunban shot her a warning look. She rolled her eyes.

Melia stilled her hands, clasping them in her lap, and looked between them both, her face impassive. "What I am about to share with you both, it does not go beyond the three of us. I mean this in every sense."

The weight of her words reminded him of his own in the early morning. "Of course." He nodded. "You can trust us."

"I lied to my father."

"You did what?" Tyrea sat straight up in her seat, jaw dropping.

Melia nodded. "I lied to my father. Because...I do not know what happened. I do not entirely understand what I went through but I believe it is too dangerous for me to share with him until I have an explanation." She breathed and continued, "There is a specific function in the VITA accessible only by members of the Antiquan line. While you two were away, I saw…" She steeled herself and continued, "I saw myself bomb Alcamoth and destroy the city."

"You're not serious." Tyrea stared.

"Given the little information I have at my disposal, I will avoid piloting the VITA until we discover the subroutine's true function."

"That's...I don't even know what to say." Dunban murmured. Was the VITA capable of destroying a whole city? Did that mean it could destroy all of NLA as well? No wonder the Ganglion wanted it. It was a weapon of mass destruction.

"Neither do I." Melia shook her head. "I do not know if this is a device that shows the future, or if it is simply a hallucination meant to trick the pilot into committing horrible acts. What I do know is that my father cannot learn what I saw."

"He'd throw you in the dungeon and toss away the key." Tyrea's lips formed into a grim line.

"Or some variation."

He wished it were as simple as keeping Melia away from piloting the VITA. But from what he'd heard, the machine was fairly intuitive that even a novice could master the basics of piloting within an hour, though it still needed a trained soldier to pilot the skell for battle like any other war machine.

Still, what could this vision mean?

"Melia, I know thinking about it is probably the last thing you want to do now, but did the vision give you any clues as to why you were bombing the city?" Dunban asked.

Melia frowned. "None. Just that I knew I had to do it. If I didn't...all would be lost."

"There is a silver lining here."

"How so?"

"If you had to do it, it meant that there was no other way. Meaning there is a chance you had a very good reason to do this."

"To destroy our home? Do you hear yourself?" Tyrea gawked.

"I'm trying to think about this logically." Dunban offered.

"The only way we can ensure that Melia won't ruin Alcamoth is to limit her contact with the VITA. That's what I intend to do." Tyrea put her hands on her hips.

He was about to respond but thought better. There was no point in arguing when they had so little information.

"That I can agree with," Dunban said.

Silence weighed heavy in the air as the three considered the information at hand. It was disturbing. But he couldn't imagine Melia destroying the city, killing the people within the city, unless she had no other recourse.

"Thank you, both. I appreciate being able to share this with you." Melia declared, flicking her eyes from one to the other.

"Well, secrets are no fun." Tyrea sniffed then smirked, "Unless you're privy to them."

_Buzz buzz._

Dunban pulled out his communicator and looked on the screen. A message for Fiora. "It seems my sister is looking for the two of you." _Buzz._ Another message. He read it and groaned.

"That sounds less than appealing," Tyrea commented.

"Is something wrong?" Melia inquired.

"It affects me less than it does the two of you." Dunban snorted. "Looks like Fiora wants to have a girls' night."

* * *

As soon as the trio entered, Fiora appeared, summoned by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Scowling, she crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't tell me that you invited Sharla to stay with us!"

"I didn't think it was a problem." Dunban mused.

"It's not!" Then she lowered her voice and leaned forward. "But you could've said that she broke up with Gadot!"

"I didn't feel like that was my news to tell."

"Well, now we have to have a girls' night. Come on you two." She gestured at Tyrea and Melia.

"What is...girls' night?" Tyrea crossed her arms over her chest, skeptical.

"Basically we watch bad movies or play games or something while we eat pizza and fried food and drink a lot."

"Oh. That doesn't sound too horrible."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"Talking about feelings...lame things like that."

"We'll probably do that too."

Tyrea wrinkled her nose.

"Come on, please? Sharla's really down, not just about Gadot but...everything. I think it would be nice to cheer her up." Fiora clasped her hands together and flashed puppy dog eyes at the two High Entia.

"Fine. As long as my wine glass is full."

"Yes!" Fiora turned. "Melia?"

"You would like my participation as well?" The surprise in her voice was evident. Obviously, she was a female but she wasn't certain if Sharla would be comfortable with her presence. Or if she knew how to even engage in a girls' night. Her evenings with Tyrea always involved some sort of physical activity, such as pranking a petty officer that had insulted her in flight practice or blowing up a Ganglion base, which seemed to be untraditional in the sense of said girls' night.

"Of course! I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Melia nodded, glancing at Dunban. She'd had hoped to spend some time with him given the morning's interruptions. It seemed that would have to wait.

"He's not going anywhere," Tyrea rolled her eyes.

Melia flushed, "That's not…" She cleared her throat. "I will join in the evening's festivities."

"Great! Let's go!" Fiora twirled and raced back to the kitchen, Tyrea following. Melia did not move from her spot.

"It seems I won't have you to myself." Dunban mused.

"It seems not, unfortunately." Melia sighed.

"Well, whenever you finish up, my door is open."

"I don't know how late we'll be."

"It doesn't matter. I'd like to see you." His eyes darkened and he grazed his fingers along her cheek.

A blush crept across her skin under his gaze. "If you're certain."

"I am." He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. A feather-light touch but enough to make her burn, turn her blood to fire. Enough to make her heart skip a beat and yearn for more. Just as he was about to pull away, she pulled him back and kissed him again, her lips claiming his, a promise that they would be together later.

"Melia! Stop making out with Dunban and get in here!" Tyrea hollered from the kitchen.

Startled, Melia jumped back, then glowered and glanced over her shoulder to where the shouts originated. She'd have a word about Tyrea's interruptions. They were starting to tire her.

"Tonight then," Dunban agreed. The princess turned back to see his own face flushed, a slight pant in his response.

With a flirtatious smile, she turned and glided away, exhilarated that she could have such an effect on him.

A drink was thrust into her hand upon entrance: a tiny glass with a clear liquid in it.

"You were making out, weren't you?" Tyrea eyed her.

"It was a kiss, Tyrea, nothing more. And I don't know why you're so preoccupied with it." Melia sniffed the drink, noting its stark but small odor.

"I'm living vicariously through you and your little romance."

"I'm sure Elenora would be happy to assist you if you'd like to actually experience one."

"That's not...I don't know what you're talking about!" Tyrea huffed and looked anywhere but at the faces of the others.

"Elenora?! Really?" Fiora exclaimed. Tyrea glared and the human woman laughed, "Anyway, time to get this evening started!" Fiora held up her tiny glass. "And the way we do that is...shots!"

"I'm going to regret this," Sharla said, holding up her own.

"What is this?" Melia inquired, peering at the clear liquid.

"Fun." Tyrea leered and held up her own.

Melia looked at the other three women, back to the glass. It was not as though she were in any danger. Fiora had invited her to join, and...she deserved to have some fun. After everything that had happened in the recent weeks, she deserved to not think about all of the pain and sadness and anger for a few hours. She held up her glass.

"To Girls' Night!" Fiora cheered.

Their glasses clinked together and Melia watched as Fiora and Sharla knocked back the clear liquid, both wrinkling their nose. Tyrea followed, smacking in her lips. Melia hesitated, then drank. The liquid burned down her throat and she coughed, though swallowing it all.

"What is that?" Melia gasped.

"Vodka," Fiora said. "Hard alcohol."

"It'll go straight to your bloodstream so we're also going to stay hydrated because I don't want anyone getting sick," Sharla said. "We're drinking responsibly."

Melia decided she wouldn't be drinking a lot if they were sticking to these vodka shots.

With a battle cry, Fiora led them out of the kitchen and into the living room where pizza and more alcohol awaited them.

"Soo I was thinking we could start the night with a bad movie and pizza." Fiora presented as she passed out glasses of wine.

"What movie?" Sharla asked.

"First, we have Lara Croft: Tomb Raider." Fiora said, then looked at the two High Entia, "Basically she kicks ass and saves the world."

"Solid choice." Sharla agreed.

"Then there's Fast and Furious 5."

"Five as in...movie number five?" Tyrea raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Yeah, but you don't really need to know what happened in the other movies. Basically, it's just people who race cars and run from the cops. And there are a lot of explosions. And car chases. And hot guys."

"Explosions I could do." Tyrea mused.

"And of course, the quintessential terrible movie, Sharknado."

"Shark...nado?" Melia asked.

"Killer sharks arrive in the city via water tornado and our heroes have to survive."

"That sounds awful." Tyrea blinked.

"It is, but it's one of those situations where it's so bad it's good. They made five more of them." Fiora explained. "Okay, so what do you guys wanna do? Girl power, explosions, or killer sharks?"

"Explosions." Tyrea declared.

"That...tracks." Fiora snorted.

"Why is that a problem?"

As Fiora and Tyrea dove headfirst into an argument about whether explosions were representative of Tyrea's personality, Melia noticed that Sharla had slipped out onto the deck. Glancing at the growing debate, Melia took her leave, exiting onto the deck as well.

The cool night air hit her skin pleasantly.

"Are you alright, Sharla?" Melia asked.

Sharla glanced over her shoulder as the High Entia approached. "I just needed some air." She gazed up at the dark sky, a heavy atmosphere of melancholy surrounding her.

"I apologize, I will leave you to your thoughts." Melia turned to head back into the house.

"Oh no, please, stay." Sharla insisted, gesturing to the empty spot next to her by the railing.

Cautiously, Melia slid into the spot offered, glimpsing over at Sharla. What as the protocol for such interactions? Was she to wait in silence until Sharla said anything? Or was she to ask questions to prompt her to share? She wished her adolescence hadn't been so sheltered that she didn't know what to do within the presence of acquaintances.

"I was with Gadot for five years," Sharla commented. "Five years, and now it's over."

"I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you."

"I keep thinking about our past and everything leading up to now. Asking, was he always like this? Did I just miss the signs because I was so in love with him?" Sharla's hands tightened on the rail. "I know that's not true. He was caring and generous. But this war changed him. When we learned aliens were real and we had to plan for a possible evacuation of Earth, it changed him. And I just didn't want to admit it to myself that the way he changed...I didn't like that person."

"You just hope that they will realize and revert back to who they were," Melia added.

Sharla met her eyes, somber. "Yes, exactly."

How many times had Melia wished that for her father after her mother had died? She knew now that was just hope's folly and soon all her memories of a kinder, gentler Sorean would disappear.

"Melia, I want to apologize. I'm sorry I didn't join the rescue team. It was wrong and I should've been there."

"Thank you," Melia answered, "But please do not torture yourself. I understand you were in a difficult position."

"And yet I killed a BLADE officer a day ago. No. I was a coward." Sharla snorted. "Plain and simple."

Melia shook her head. Though she did not know Sharla well, she was not inclined to make the woman suffer. It was clear she had many of her own demons already, and Melia had no desire to contribute to them. In fact, she hoped that she and Sharla could move past this. She was grateful to the woman for saving Dunban's life, after all. If she could alleviate her suffering at all, Melia would try. "I do not see it that way. Our peoples are in a challenging state at this time. We are fighting for survival and still trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy. We are fighting for our very existence as well as fighting to keep our values strong and society stronger, and not break down in the face of adversity. It is not your fault that there has been a breakdown. That people are feeding their desperate natures. You have a strong moral compass, Sharla, take heart in that. Your apology is accepted but also unnecessary. I am aware of the line you walk and I understand your struggle."

"Thank you, Melia. I really appreciate that." She pursed her lips. "But I've already gone over the line. I don't think I can go back."

"Perhaps not but—" Melia began.

"We were wondering where you guys went, jeez." Fiora appeared, hands on her hips. "It's time for the movie."

"We were just talking. What did you decide?" Sharla asked. Melia side glanced; there was no trace of her earlier melancholy.

"Fast and Furious 5. If that's okay with you?"

"I'll watch anything Dwayne Johnson is in." Sharla grinned. "Lead on."

They disappeared inside, leaving Melia on the deck. She looked back out into the darkness, Sharla's words echoing in her ears. This war had changed her too: she'd fought in combat, taken lives, lost her brother, succumbed to ghosts, and—

"Melia! Stop brooding and come inside!" Tyrea called out.

"You won't want to miss it!" Fiora joined in.

"The Rock is a national treasure!" Sharla added.

Friends. And she'd gained friends. A light in the darkness.

With a smile, she went inside.

* * *

Finally, after two movies, copious amounts of pizza, some wine, and five rounds of the game 'Never Have I Ever' - in which Tyrea and Sharla were consistently neck and neck to win - it was time to say goodnight. Sharla, Fiora, and Tyrea stumbled up the stairs to the second floor, while Melia made her way back to her room, pleasantly giddy.

The evening had been quite entertaining, more than she'd thought. It was silly but it was nice to be able to have fun with them. To have...friends.

And she was still a little tipsy, which was a pleasant sensation. She knew her limits and stuck to them and had enjoyed the evening.

What would be further enjoyable…

Her eyes darted down the darkened corridor that led to Dunban's room. His words from the afternoon resounded in her ears and her body buzzed in anticipation. Anticipation of his lips on hers and their bodies close together, tangled under the sheets, hidden away in the darkness of the night.

Eager, Melia hurried into her room and rifled through her suitcase. At least she had brought one pretty nightdress. Scarlett red velvet. Certainly, Dunban would not be able to take his eyes off of her.

After changing and securing the charm from Tyrea around her neck (she doubted they would get that far but it was best to be safe), she tiptoed to Dunban's room and gently knocked. "Dunban?" she whispered. There was no response. Perhaps he had not heard her. She tried again. Still no response. She pouted; she wondered if he had fallen asleep.

Rolling her lips over one another, Melia debated what to do. She didn't want to disturb his repose if he was sleeping, yet he said to find him regardless of the hour. And she really wanted to see him.

Gently, she twisted the doorknob and opened it slightly, peeking inside.

The room was dark, and as her eyes adjusted, she could make out a body in the bed, the slow rise and fall of the chest. So he was asleep. Not that she had expected him to stay awake given the late hour; there was no doubt in her mind that he must've been exhausted after the past few days. But she had hoped that he would be all the same.

Disappointed, she began to shut the door, intending to return to her room and slip into bed, curl up alone and wait for the morning to come.

"Melia?"

Startled, the young woman jerked her head towards the man sitting up in bed. Quickly, she released the handle and padded towards him, stopping at the foot of the bed. "I apologize, I did not mean to wake you."

"No, no. It's fine." He murmured, still half asleep. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You need to rest."

"As the princess commands." He smiled lazily and lay back down, flipping over the covers on the empty space next to him.

Her heart leapt. He was inviting her to stay.

Glowing, she slipped into the bed, her body rolling to face his. Already his breathing was returning to the rhythmic pace it had had before her interruption.

With care, she reached out and hovered her hand above his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she summoned her ether and felt the healing magic trickle out of her fingers. It seemed as though he were already sleeping well, but if she could make his sleep deeper, more peaceful, she would do what she could.

After a few minutes, the princess finished the spell and retracted her hand, sinking beneath the covers.

An arm encircled her waist and her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her closer. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"Of course." She dropped a feather-light kiss to his cheek. "Sleep well."

He lightly squeezed her waist. "You as well."

Beaming, Melia shut her eyes, slid her hands under her head, and waited for sleep to come, knowing there was no place she'd rather be.

* * *

Melia's internal clock roused her to the morning's call and her eyes fluttered open, inspecting her surroundings. Quickly, her brain recognized it as Dunban's bedroom. Memories flooded her mind from the previous night, wandering to his room, slipping into his bed, and falling asleep in his arms. She must've turned over at some point since the last image she remembered before shutting her eyes was of Dunban's handsome face. One that she desired to see again.

Gracefully, the princess rolled over — ensuring his arm remained around her waist and the contact bond was not broken — and a pair of warm brown eyes met hers, causing her heart to rocket into her throat.

"Good morning." She managed, butterflies bursting in her stomach under his warm gaze.

"Yes, it is." He murmured, bringing his other arm around her to close the embrace.

Encouraged by his touch, she roped her arms around his neck and tugged him to her, destroying any space between their bodies. He groaned as she pressed against him, and a thrill slithered straight to her core. She kissed him, crashing her lips into his, urgent and passionate. She had never craved someone so completely in all of her life.

He moved away from her mouth, kissing down the column of her neck. Her pulse quickened under his touch and she arched, losing herself in the feel of his lips on her skin—

_Beep. Beep._

She froze. "Do you...need to...?"

"No. Later." Dunban murmured, continuing to kiss down her body.

_Beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

He stopped and groaned. "I'm sorry. I'll be one second." He rolled away and picked his communicator off his nightstand.

She did everything she could to not pout. It would only make him feel guilty and it wasn't his fault. Assuming an expression of indifference, Melia observed him as he read the message. But as his features morphed from annoyance to concern, her own irritation slipped away.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, though the cold chill of instinct already told her the answer.

With a shake of his head, he met her eyes: solemn. "We have a mission."


	26. The Things They Carried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know it's been a minute since the last update. Life has really been... a lot. Thanks for hanging in there with me.

Stomach turning, Melia stepped under the hot spray of the shower and closed her eyes. Dunban would be leaving on his new mission in the next few hours. He would be leaving her again. The sobering reality reverberated in the previously quiet corners of her mind as she set herself to washing his touch and smell from her body. But the stain of him had sunk below the layers of skin that covered her limbs, straight into the fibers of her heart, saturating them with the memories of time spent in his presence. Now, they shivered, aware these memories could cause her more pain than pleasure should he not return.

Pushing down the fear, Melia washed her hair. It was foolish to let her emotions run away in such a manner. He was a BLADE captain. This was his job. More than a job; it was his responsibility to do what was needed to support and protect his people. If her father called her away to embark on a mission, she would leave in a heartbeat as well.

Though not without strain.

However, her current mission was to sit and wait for the scientists to uncover the secrets of the VITA while she played ambassador and did what she could to gain the trust of the humans to eventually use against them for her father's schemes.

She scrubbed her hair hard.

He would be out there, risking his life while she was forced to sit and essentially do nothing until the Emperor devised some other plot for her to take part in. This all from her father, who decided against mounting a rescue mission when she confronted most certain death.

The dead-eyed Prone appeared in her mind. Her fingers stilled between strands of silver hair.

_I'll make you talk. One way or another._

She stumbled back against the shower wall, warm skin colliding with cold tile. Her body trembled, but not from the touch. The gravely voice echoed in her ears.

_You'll break. They always do._

Her screams: raw and strangled. They sang on repeat in her mind. Melia dropped to her knees. Flesh hitting flesh: merciless, endless. Bruises blossomed on her cheeks and chest with every impact of his fist. Metallic warmth swished around in her mouth. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Stop! Stop!" She pleaded.

There was no stopping. He was closing in, raising his fists, knuckles shiny with the slick red of her blood.

_It's over for you._

She flung out her arms to shield herself. A bolt of ether sang through the air. The water pouring down on her turned scorching hot. Yelping, she opened her eyes and lunged for the shower switch, powering it down.

The spray receded, her body shivering in the frigid air. Heaving, she leaned against the wall. Her eyes flicked back and forth. She was alone. A figment of her imagination. A memory run rampant.

Why did the dead-eyed Prone still haunt her? He was dead. Melia had seen Tyrea take his life. And yet...she couldn't trust it. That he wouldn't emerge from the darkness to finish what he'd begun and drag her down with him.

A sob erupted from her chest, wracking her body. Slapping her hands over her mouth, Melia wailed into her palms, her eyes squeezing shut on instinct. She was safe in this house. She knew it with every rational cell of her mind. Still, her heart felt differently.

Eventually, the sobs subsided. A weariness settled over the princess and she forced herself to move, trudging out of the shower. How was she supposed to heal? How was she supposed to resume her life without constantly fearing to look over her shoulder?

Her cheeks burned with shame. She grabbed a towel and began to dry herself methodically: one limb than the next. Obviously, she needed to speak to someone about her condition. But who? Were there any licensed counselors amongst the remaining High Entia? Could she trust one of them to keep such a secret, that their princess was teetering towards instability during wartime? Certainly not.

Speaking to a Homs counselor was out of the question. She could hear her father's incredulous response to such a notion: revealing weakness to an enemy was a non-option.

Then there was Dunban. He had graciously offered to listen if she ever desired to share with him what had happened. Everything in her craved to. But how could she lay such a burden on him when he was fighting enemies not only abroad, but also at home? No, she could not trouble him. Yes, she had promised to be honest with him, and she had revealed her nightmares. But this ran deeper. And Melia's instincts whispered that he was already aware of that.

Who was left? Tyrea. No, her sister would blame herself for not rescuing Melia sooner should she even mention the matter.

It seemed there was no one.

"What's wrong? You look as though a Hades Beetle shat in your mouth."

Melia glared at her sister, who sauntered into her room. "Is that truly necessary?"

"Getting a rise out of you is always necessary, dear sister." Tyrea sneered, then dropped onto the bed. "I take it that your morning wasn't quite what you'd hoped it to be?"

"There is a mission." Melia went to her closet and began rifling through the contents, searching for an outfit for the day.

"Wow. That was fairly quick." Tyrea mused. "And you're stuck here, twiddling your thumbs. No wonder you're so cross."

Melia sifted through the hangers, shoving them aside as she inspected each outfit. Yes, she would be sitting, waiting patiently for news from the scientists and anticipating Dunban's. Was that all she was fit for? Obeying orders?

No. Melia was a fighter. She had demonstrated as such multiple times in battle. Yet here she was, doing absolutely nothing because of her father's orders. Her father, in his tower, playing puppet master with all of them.

Not today.

Melia spun around, lips folded into a grim line. "Gather your things. We will be joining them."

"What? Is the princess disobeying the great Emperor's commands?" Tyrea leaned forward, eyes sparkling.

"I do not wish to discuss my father. And if we are to make this alliance a genuine relationship, then we as High Entia need to begin illustrating good faith with the humans."

"Right. Of course. Whatever is best for the alliance."

"I do not appreciate your jesting."

"I am doing nothing of the sort!" But the mischief in her smile said otherwise.

Two could play that game. Melia grabbed her BLADE-issued communicator, scrolled through her contacts, and picked out the one she was searching for. Then put it on speaker.

A dull ringing sound filled the air.

"Hello?" A sweet voice said.

"Eleonora. Good morning. This is Melia Antiqua. How are you?"

Tyrea gaped.

"Oh, princess! I'm fine. What can I do for you?"

Melia smirked at her sister and continued, "I apologize if this inquiry is not under your purview but if I remember correctly, you are familiar with all of the BLADE departments. I need our transport vehicle pulled out of the garage."

"Oh, that's no problem, I'm happy to help. I can get that sorted for you. I'll arrange for it to be brought to Dunban's, if you'd like?"

"No, that's not necessary. Tyrea can retrieve it in the industrial district."

"Of course. I'll let Dalton know she will be there to pick it up shortly."

"Thank you, Eleonora. I appreciate your help."

"Um, I'm sorry if this is weird but...how is Tyrea?" Eleonora asked, her hesitant voice streaming over the speakers.

Melia gestured for Tyrea to say hello. Tyrea shook her head and crawled backward on the bed. Melia rolled her eyes.

"She's well. Still recovering her strength from her recent mission."

"That's great to hear. I'm glad she's doing okay."

Again, Melia waved at her sister to make her presence known. And again, her sister shook her head, scowling at the princess.

With a shrug, Melia turned her attention back to the communicator. "Well, I won't take up any more of your time this morning."

"Oh please, don't worry. It wasn't a bother at all." Eleonora answered. "And please say hi to Tyrea for me."

"Of course—"

"Ummhi." Tyrea blurted, scrambling to the edge of the bed.

Melia furrowed her brow. _That is your choice of greeting?_ Melia asked telepathically.

Tyrea scowed. _You do NOT get to comment on my "choice of greeting" since you set me up in this miserable trap._

"Oh, Tyrea!" Eleanora exclaimed. "The princess and I were just talking about you."

"Why?"

 _You are aware that you sound caustic?_ _She's simply being friendly._ Melia pinched the bridge of her nose.

 _What am I supposed to say?!_ Tyrea mentally snapped back.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing, that's all." Both High Entia could hear the tinge of uncertainty in the human woman's voice.

Tyrea clapped her hands over her face. _This is why I didn't want to say anything!_

 _Why don't you ask if she'd like to go on a walk?_ Melia suggested.

_Stop._

_Well, do something. She's waiting._

_This, coming from you? How rich._

_I recognize the irony of the situation but the silence is growing._

_Fine—let me just..._

"I'm just going to—"

"Elenora," Tyrea interrupted and removed her hands from her face.

"...Yes?"

The High Entia shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. "In the commercial district...there is a...cafe? Correct?"

"Why yes. It serves over 50 different varieties of coffee from Earth. I go there every day. I'm a bit of an addict." She giggled.

"Interesting."

_Tyrea. Just ask if she would like to—_

_SHUT. UP._

Melia's eyes widened. Tyrea opened her eyes and focused on the communicator in Melia's hand. "This cafe. We could go there."

"Like...together?"

"Mmhmmm."

"That would be lovely!" The hopeful voice chirped through the speaker. "I could share with you some of my favorites."

"That would be..."

_Delightful. Say delightful._

"...swell."

_Swell?_

_I know how it sounded, alright!?_

_I gave you a word to use._

_Well, I didn't want to use it because I'm angry with you!_

"Great! I'm excited!" Eleonora added.

"We won't keep you any longer. And thank you so much for your help." Melia answered.

"Of course. I'm happy to help in any way I can. I hope you both have a safe trip. And just reach out when you get back, Tyrea. I'll make time for whenever." Eleonora asserted, then added gently, "I'm looking forward to it."

"I will," Tyrea responded, her voice a little lighter, and softer.

"Bye now!" And the call ended.

"What the fuck!?" Tyrea snapped, eyes blazing as she stared daggers at her sister.

Melia pursed her lips, her frustration growing within her. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because...because what if I have nothing to say?"

"I do not understand. What do you mean?"

"You saw me try to talk to her. I said _swell._ How the hell am I supposed to carry on a conversation with a woman I can barely say anything to, let alone say anything sensible?" Tyrea gestured wildly.

"This nervousness...I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered. Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." Tyrea snarled and marched for the door.

"Because I'm so naive about the ways of love?" Melia retorted. "Because I haven't had enough experience of my own to warrant being useful to you?"

Tyrea whirled around, startled. "This isn't about you!"

"Oh, then what is it? I can't see any other reason for you not wanting to talk to your sister. Other than I'm too _fragile_ and still recovering from my captivity." She spat.

She hadn't realized the depth of the anger that lay in her. Now, she could feel it simmering.

"It's about me. It's about the fact that Eleonora is beautiful and kind and generous and pure and I am none of those things. I am mean and heartless and vicious. I am a bastard. I am, by definition, impure! Alright? Are you happy now?" Tyrea hissed.

Melia paled as those words hit her. She opened her mouth to respond.

"Don't." Tyrea stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Gone was the anger, replaced with immediate guilt. Oh gods, what had she done? She'd allowed her irritation and need to best her sister get away with her. She shouldn't have pushed Tyrea. She should have ignored the whispers of her own insecurities.

Grunting, she tossed the communicator into her travel bag and began packing for the mission. Mechanically she went through the tedious business, but her mind swirled on Tyrea's words; the revelation of her sister's sense of self-worth. It made sense; Melia rationally understood how this poor self-image was weaved into Tyrea's psyche. Tyrea had no knowledge of her father. The Emperor shunned her shortly after the Second Consort died. And Tyrea's mother, the First Consort, treated her as a mere tool.

Now, it seemed Melia's actions were causing her to further sink deeper into that pit.

No. She could not let that happen. Though she was at fault, it was her responsibility as Tyrea's sister to lift her up. Melia threw on a pink tunic shirt and a pair of pants, then marched out of the room, up the stairs, and knocked on Tyrea's door.

"Go. Away." Tyrea called out.

"I will not."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Tyrea, open the door."

Silence.

"Fine. I will just address you from here then." Resolute, Melia pressed forward. "Normally, I would try to take a kinder, gentler approach, but in this case, I think what is required is what these humans call "tough love"." Melia curled her hands into fists, trying to ignore the crumpling in her stomach as she continued, "First I must apologize for my childish comment. I allowed my personal insecurities to come out in a way that was hurtful to you. It was unnecessary and foolish and you most certainly did not deserve that."

Melia felt her throat start to constrict as Tyrea's words replayed again in her ears. Taking a breath to collect her thoughts, Melia said, "Second, I take utter offense to your description of yourself. You call yourself mean and heartless. But I have witnessed time and time again your unwavering loyalty and the depths of your emotion when you fiercely and fearlessly protect those you love." Flashes of Tyrea wrapping her arms around Melia as she stole her from her prison bled through her eyes. A heartache gripped her chest, but Melia pushed against it. "You call yourself a bastard and impure but you have been nothing more than a light in my life. The one who was honest yet still comforted me when we felt all was lost. A lifeline in all of this darkness. My constant partner and friend and the only person who I felt I could be myself with for a time. And the only person who I believed cared about what became of me."

Tears dotted the sides of her eyes as memories of their childhood and adolescence flooded through her. The words danced on her tongue, sentiments she had kept close to her heart and never had shared. But if not now, when? For they were at war and death was always at their door. What was the point of keeping such secrets anymore? If she died right this minute, Tyrea would never know how deeply Melia treasured their sisterly bond. Forcing her voice not to waver, Melia added, "The only reason I did not grow up lonely was because of you. Without your friendship, without your constant presence, I would have been isolated. Despairing until my heart turned to stone."

A sniffle and Melia leaned her head against the door. "You have made me stronger, and you have made me better, Tyrea. You are one of the best I know and though they may not see it, it matters not. Because I will always be there for you."

Still no response. The princess waited, but she could hear no movement on the other side of the door. Maybe Tyrea had tuned her out and her words fell on deaf ears.

If that were the case, so be it. She would try again later.

Sighing, Melia headed down the stairs. She would finish packing, then make tea and see if that would coax Tyrea out of her room.

"Did you mean that? That I'm a light?"

Melia turned and looked up at her sister, who stood in the doorway. Her eyes were a shade red and her hair mussed.

"I meant every word, Tyrea. And if you need to hear it again, I will say it again."

"You've just never…" Tyrea looked away, hugging herself. She looked smaller than usual, less formidable. Vulnerable...a color Melia hardly ever saw on her sister. "Honestly, sometimes I think you just barely put up with me. Not that that's your fault. I know I push you on purpose."

"As I know you do so out of love."

"Well...thank you," Tyrea stared at a point past Melia. "And...thank you for your...help with Eleonora. I don't know if…" She gestured in the air. "You understand."

"Of course."

Tyrea wiped her eyes, then pivoted back into her room. "I'm bringing my grenades! You owe me!"

With a shake of her head, Melia chuckled and headed back to her room.

* * *

"What's the mission?" Dunban folded his arms over his chest, a frown etched into his face. He didn't bother to check what could be deemed as disrespect in his tone. After all, it was Vandham who had pulled him away from Melia. And to say he was unhappy about the interruption would have been an understatement.

On top of this, they were not meeting in the BLADE tower. No, this meeting was taking place in a dark corner of NLA's industrial district, amidst the shipping crates and other containers that had once filled the cargo hold of the White Whale. A graveyard of relics from an era long gone. A reminder of what they had lost and the exile they now found themselves in.

A reminder that Dunban did not need.

"A...new signal popped up on the Nav system." Vandham handed him a tablet. Dunban took it and glanced at the screen as his commander continued: "It's got our frequency but it's not a probe that we planted."

"Failsafe signature from another White Whale piece?" Dunban knew that the White Whale's architects installed transponders into each of the sections of the ship in the event they had ended up in a situation like the one they were currently in where different parts were scattered across Mira. However, he didn't know the particulars, like when these beacons would actually turn on. Maybe he should've learned more about the ship. But he had enough things to deal with.

"Yep. It's a beacon. This one was scheduled to turn on if the piece wasn't located after two months of being split from the mainframe." Vandham took a breath. "Based on the type of transponder, there's a chance it's the Lifehold."

Dunban's eyes lifted from the tablet. If he were younger, more optimistic, perhaps he would've felt the stirrings of hope within his chest. But the reality was that it was a slim chance it was the Lifehold.

As Dunban handed the tablet back to Vandham, his previous irritation disappeared and he glanced at the BLADE tower, specifically at the numbers emblazoned on the side of its silver facade. 56. Less than two months until the Lifehold's power reserves would fail and the inhabitants would die in stasis.

"We'll leave as soon as possible."

"Good." Vandham breathed, though the troubled expression did not leave his face.

That was peculiar. Vandham wasn't one to show emotion — past anger, joy, and hunger. "How are you?"

"You ain't my therapist."

"No. But I'm your friend."

Vandham snorted, and his eyes darted to the ground. The big man shifted from side to side before he looked up again. "Look, eh, I don't really like talkin' 'bout this shit. But...it's gettin' real hard, Dunban. Real hard to stay positive these days. We got a whole buncha people we gotta find on top of makin' sure we survive ourselves. We got these aliens after us, and were on this planet we don't know nothin' 'bout. I just…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just tired of seein' people die."

The words echoed in his ears. They had worked together for five years but known each other for over a decade. Dunban could count on his hands the number of times Vandham had shown any glimmer of vulnerability. It only meant that he was truly struggling. Even the strongest had a breaking point.

Dunban placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Any more would be too much. And what words could he offer the bigger man when he felt the exact same thing? It was all too much.

They stood for a moment in companionable silence. "Right. Well." Vandham cleared his throat and Dunban dropped his hand. "This mission is need ta know, meaning Elma, me, and Nagi. So when ya get there, ya only call one of our radios."

"Understood. We'll need a cover story too."

"Oh yeah, erm…." Vandham grimaced. "Not mah strong suit."

Gnawing on his lip, Dunban thought back to his conversations with his team over the past few days. A lightbulb clicked on in his mind. There was an obvious choice and one that would kill two birds with one stone. Otherwise, he would never get approval to visit. He could hear Maurice saying, "A pile of stones is hardly worth our time and a waste of resources." Fighting a smirk, Dunban suggested, "We could visit Frontier Village. Make it a diplomatic mission."

"That works. Talk ta Sarona and Dart about gettin' the list of items we have that we can trade."

"Alright. I'll alert the team." Dunban pulled out his communicator.

* * *

The morning came and went with the team busy with preparations for the journey, but at half past noon, everyone gathered by the West gate, packing up the speeder, ready to head out. That was, his BLADE team was ready. Tyrea and Melia were nowhere to be found.

Of course, when he'd left the house that morning, Melia had resumed her usual impassivity. He had no doubt it was to conceal her annoyance at the interruption but also concern about the mystery missive. But he had thought that she would come to send him off when he sent her a message about his impending departure.

Yet she had not responded. Dunban glanced down at his communicator, looking at the time. They couldn't afford to wait much longer. Perhaps he should message her again.

"We were wondering where you were!" Fiora exclaimed.

Dunban glanced up from the screen to see the High Entian vehicle slide up alongside the speeder, Tyrea at the wheel, and Melia in the passenger seat. "You have your preparations, we have ours," Tyrea dismissed through the rolled-down window. His eyes focused on Melia, who was dressed in her battle armor.

"You're coming with us?" Reyn asked.

"Oh, are we not invited?"

"That's not what I meant!" Reyn backtracked. "The VITA...and stuff…."

"I've given them instructions to contact me with updates regarding their progress," Melia explained, leaning forward towards Tyrea's window to be better heard.

"And she didn't want to let him out of her sight," Tyrea added, nodding at Dunban.

"Tyrea!" Melia's cheeks reddened but Tyrea only snickered.

Dunban struggled to keep his own countenance neutral, but a smirk crept onto his lips. A pleased smirk.

"This subject is closed," Melia announced and pulled away from the window.

"She gets so pouty when she's embarrassed."

As Fiora and Sharla began a game of rock-paper-scissors to see who would ride with the High Entia, Dunban rounded the vehicle to Melia's side. Arms crossed over her chest, she averted her eyes when he stopped in front of her window. "I cannot look at you right now."

"Melia, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He gently placed his fingers under her chin and guided her face back to his. "In fact, I'm flattered that you care about my wellbeing enough to come on this trip."

"Yes, well, it is our responsibility as allies to support your endeavors." She sniffed.

"Oh? Is that all? This is purely a political decision?"

The princess twitched her nose back and forth in embarrassed frustration. Another of her mannerisms that he immediately found adorable. "No, of course not."

He glanced left, then right. Satisfied no one was watching, he leaned in and kissed her. It was quick but as their lips brushed, electricity sparked through his body, surging through his bloodstream. A raw desire roared within him as he pressed his lips to hers, reveling in their softness. But it was over too soon as he pulled away, immediately craving the feel of her body against his.

"What...what was that for?" She managed, breathy and dazed.

He caressed her cheek, "I'm just glad you're coming. I'll see you in a few hours."

She swallowed and nodded. Dunban walked back towards the speeder, glancing once over his shoulder to see Melia watching him, a shy smile painted on her mouth. As he slid into the seat next to Shulk, it occurred to him that he would never get tired of seeing that smile. And furthermore, that the thought didn't scare him.

* * *

As the speeder zoomed across Primorida, the sun shining overhead, passing by a group of Millesaurs grazing, Dunban realized that the safest place for him was in fact outside of NLA. He wouldn't have to worry about Maurice's machinations. And the fact that Maurice was not privy to the details of his mission meant he was truly secure from the madman's reach. The irony didn't escape him that he was choosing the unknown wilderness of Mira over the sanctuary of NLA. But the more and more time he spent on Mira, the less he felt overwhelmed by its unknown nature.

Despite the breath of fresh air, a wave of disappointment quickly flooded through him once the team neared the mission site after a few hours of traveling. Although he had known the prospect of discovering the Lifehold was minimal, the urgency burned within him. However, upon seeing the section of the White Whale wedged into the soil, Dunban knew it was not the Lifehold.

After an hour of unlocking the section and connecting to its computer, Shulk determined it was an archival facility of some kind. Once Dunban radioed Vandham with the news, the team took time to stretch their legs and wait for the BLADE officers stationed at the nearest base camp to arrive and take over. Fiora insisted the group engage in a game to make the most of the break, which ended up being a surprisingly spirited game of Duck Duck Goose that had Tyrea and Reyn locked in an unlikely rivalry, ending with Riki somehow getting the better of both of them (the Nopon was quite wiley when he needed to be). After another hour, their relief team arrived and Dunban and his team departed for Frontier Village.

It was just after dusk when they arrived at the home of the Nopon, the remnants of the sunset still streaking across the canopy that protected Frontier Village from the sky above. Their arrival caused a bit of an upheaval to Dunban's dismay. Nopon ran to and fro to accommodate their guests while Oka took Riki to the side to give him an earful about not providing some heads up concerning their arrival.

Although Dunban did his best to assure the Nopon that no extra or preferential treatment was needed, the Nopon were happy to set his team up one of the landings for the night and share supplies for bedding and freshwater. Eventually, Dunban managed to secure an audience with Chief Dunga and they were ushered up the tree to the Chief's residence. As they reached the landing, Dunban saw the old Nopon already seated upon a polished boulder, awaiting them.

"Welcome, friends." Dunga clapped his paws together.

"Thank you. We apologize for arriving without any notice," Dunban answered as he and the others took seats on the ground in a circular fashion around the chieftain.

Dunga waved his paws in the air dismissively. "Dunga not worried. Homs always welcome." He looked at Melia and Tyrea curiously. "It first time Bird People appear to Nopon."

"Yes, and I apologize for that Chief Dunga. We did not mean to offend." Melia answered. "I am Princess Melia Antiqua and this is my sister Tyrea."

Quiet, Dunga studied her, then turned back to Dunban. "How Chief Dunga help?"

Momentarily, Dunban wondered if he should try to facilitate a friendship between the High Entia and the Nopon, but he could see an imperceptible shake of Melia's head. It seemed she would address this later.

Without further hesitation, he launched into descriptions of the various stone monuments that he and Melia had encountered in Noctilum and Oblivia, as well as the inscription on the one in Oblivia. As he spoke, Chief Dunga's brow furrowed. "Do you know what they are?" Dunban asked when he finished.

Dunga stroked his beard, brow knit in concentration. After several minutes of silence, the Nopon shook his head. "Dunga not know of what you speak."

"Chief not know?" Riki gaped in disbelief.

"Even some secrets Dunga not know." The Nopon mused. "But maybe Sage know answer of mysterious stones."

"Who is this Sage?" Dunban said.

"Sage over thousand years old," Riki explained. "Sage know everything about Nopon history."

"That not quite true," Dunga interjected. "It not known how old Sage be. Dunga believe Sage know answer to Homs' question."

"Is the Sage here?" Dunban followed up.

Dunga shook his head.

"Of course not. It would be too easy then." Tyrea grumbled.

Fiora elbowed the High Entia, who sniffed and looked away, only to meet Melia's glare.

"Sage live in caves north. Dunga provide map for friends. Make journey in morning, be there midday."

While it wasn't the answer he was hoping for, at least they had a lead. "Thank you, Chief Dunga. Your help is greatly appreciated." Dunban inclined his head and rose to his feet. The others followed suit. It was evening and he didn't want to impose more than he already had on the Chief's time.

"Chief Dunga? May I have a few minutes of your time? I would like to discuss a possible treaty between our peoples." Melia spoke, perfect poise in her stance.

Chief Dunga eyed her, not with suspicion, but what Dunban could only classify as skepticism. Still, he nodded.

As Dunban and his team left Melia and Chief Dunga to their discussion, a surge of disappointment bubbled within him. He had hoped there was a simple explanation behind these rock monuments but it seemed like any other puzzle on this planet. One full of twists and turns. He was tired of it. Couldn't one thing be straightforward?

As the team set up camp, a river of exhaustion swam through Dunban, trickling into his muscles and weighing down his shoulders. Would the visit to the Sage be another dead end? Or would they gain some sort of answer?

Did it even matter?

Quickly, he excused himself to radio NLA, descending through the tree and heading back out to the speeder. He knew better than to stick around as this darkness grew within. He didn't need his team to see his sudden malaise.

The call was quick, confirming they'd arrived at Frontier Village. They'd spend another day with the Nopon (Dunban didn't mention the visit to the Sage) and then return to NLA the following day. But as he disassembled the radio and stared up at the night sky, at the infinite stars that dotted the black expanse, a voice in his mind once again asked what the point of all this was.

For the first time since touching down on Mira, Dunban felt increasingly pessimistic about the future. Yes, he had leveled his expectations regarding the mission today but the confirmation of that disappointment didn't make it any better. Were they going to find the Lifehold in time? Could they survive against the Ganglion if they didn't? Did they have adequate resources even if they did? Was there enough hope alive within the ranks to continue the fight should the Lifehold be lost to them?

Or would they destroy themselves first?

If he didn't continue to fight, Maurice would almost certainly instigate a coup, abolish the BLADE council and declare himself the sole leader of the White Whale survivors. A dictator of a few. Then they would be lost.

And what of Emperor Sorean? What of his designs and how he was somehow using Melia to further his own agenda despite agreeing to an alliance with the humans? Dunban didn't know what intrigues the High Entia had planned, but something told him that he would never be able to trust Melia's father's motives.

Though it made him uneasy, it did not stain his feelings for Melia and their relationship.

_Melia._

She appeared well these past few days. Sleeping together seemed to have helped her in terms of catching up on much-needed rest. But he knew better. Victims of traumatic events, especially prisoners of war — their scars ran deep. He wasn't deluding himself into thinking she was fine. Cured completely. Or that the ordeal hadn't changed her. Already she was a little more forward with her actions. Near-death experiences had that effect on people. Making them less afraid to pursue things they wanted. He'd been in those situations before. That's why he was the way he was. Straightforward. Direct.

That wasn't what he was concerned about.

He glanced at his communicator. An hour had gone by. He wasn't one to waste time and allow his thoughts to wander but even he needed time away to just sit and breathe. Even if they were breaths filled with unease. He always had to be something for everyone and there were some times he needed to be nothing for no one. Just be. Just for himself.

With a grunt, he pulled himself up and headed back into Frontier Village. As Dunban ascended the tree, noting how the Nopon were filing into their homes for the night, lights turning out one by one, he passed by one of the landings that led to a balcony overlooking the dark forest. His pace slowed as he realized the two occupying the space were none other than Fiora and Shulk. They sat side by side, admiring the night sky. Their hands barely centimeters from one another.

Shulk leaned over and whispered into Fiora's ear. She giggled, sliding her hand on top of his.

It appeared they'd finally found their way to one another. Not wanting to intrude on their privacy — though he would have every right given how Fiora had barged in on him and Melia the previous day — he continued making his way up the tree, finally arriving at their camp. Sharla, Reyn, and Tyrea were eating the dinner Oka had brought them. Riki was spending time with his family (though Tyrea mused he looked more like he was being kidnapped when Oka had hauled him off). Melia had yet to return from her meeting with Chief Dunga.

He forced himself to make small talk with the others. It surprised him to see Sharla's spirits lighter, but he supposed that mainly had to do with being away from NLA and Gadot. It was easier to breathe when one was distracted. When you didn't have your demons staring you in the face and breathing down your neck.

* * *

Morning came as it always did. And as Dunban announced the team should begin prepping to make the trip to the Sage's cave, Fiora bounded over to him.

"I was thinking actually while you go visit the Sage, I could plant a probe on the peninsula that's a few miles away. You know, score some extra points with my division head." Fiora explained. "I'd need Shulk's help too. Just in case I need an extra set of hands or something."

Was this a joke?

Before Dunban could respond, Reyn appeared next to Fiora, grimacing. "Sir, I'm not feeling well. I was wondering if maybe I could just...wait here for the day?"

"He ate one of those pollen things," Sharla revealed, coming up beside Reyn. "I'll stay back to keep an eye on him."

"Oh, and Riki said he had to help Oka with some stuff today," Fiora added. "Family stuff."

"Really?"

"I dunno, it must be really important!" Fiora's eyes widened. Dunban noticed the slight elevation in her pitch.

"I see." He mused, then glanced towards the two High Entia who were in quiet conversation. "Are you both ready to head out?" He called.

"I'm not coming. Riki and I are going to kill some monsters or something." Tyrea shrugged.

He looked back at Fiora, with raised eyebrows. "I thought Oka had Riki busy."

"I mean, he's probably doing family stuff in the morning…?" Fiora trailed off.

"Just to be clear, you are all bad liars."

"I really don't feel well though," Reyn mumbled, clutching his stomach.

"I've got some Pepto. Maybe that will help." Sharla said and led him to her pack.

"You're going to see a Sage. Nothing is going to happen!" Fiora pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm just trying to help you out." She wiggled her eyebrows.

He snorted but his eyes traveled over to Melia, who seemed unaware of the scheme that Fiora and the team had cooked up as she packed her things for the journey. It wasn't exactly the beach date he promised, and they had to be careful, but it would be nice to just have time for the two of them. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her last night since she'd come back late and promptly went to sleep. And he'd missed her presence sleeping next to him.

But the whole idea was irresponsible. There was always a chance they would encounter danger, whether that was the Ganglion or a hungry beast. No, it wasn't an option, no matter how much he would've liked it to be. Strength in numbers.

He shook his head. "Load up. We're heading out."

Fiora rolled her eyes and huffed. "I'll go find Riki."

She wasn't the only one annoyed at his sense of responsibility right now.

* * *

As the team prepped the speeder for the day trip to the Sage's cave, Tyrea enlightened Melia on Fiora's attempt to send her brother and Melia out on their own. The princess's first instinct was to turn red. And she did.

Once that had passed, Melia gave it a second thought and a sense of disappointment crept through her. Yes, she knew it was not responsible or wise for Dunban and her to go gallivanting around the continent on their own, especially with the enemy out there. Nevertheless...

There was no point in pursuing that train of thought.

She pushed her displeasure to the side, favoring another topic that had taken up residence in her mind that morning. A matter that gave her a fresh wave of shame. She'd been so concentrated on her relationship with Dunban and her own struggles that she'd completely forgotten about her brother.

It was selfish. And intolerable.

Once she finished packing, Melia stepped to the side and fished out her communicator. Her fingers blazed over the keypad as she typed a quick message to Kallian.

_Good morning, brother. I am sorry to bother you, but when you have a moment, could you please update me on Ellison's status?_

Immediately her communicator buzzed in response.

_It's no bother, Melia. You know that._

It was kind of him to say so, but Melia knew how busy Kallian must be, with her taking up an indefinite residence in NLA. Their father would be assigning him all sorts of duties that she and he would have previously shared. She hoped he was getting enough rest. Hastily, she responded: _I don't know what duties father has assigned you these days, so I don't wish to burden you. But I would appreciate any new information you have._

_As far as I know, there's no change. Ellison is currently at the Roost, though yesterday he flew to the south. But he was back in a few hours._

_At least he is enjoying his freedom._

_Is there something bothering you, sister?_

Melia chewed on her lip. Her previous message was too quick. She knew better than to make such comments around Kallian. He always saw through them. And she was never quite certain how much she could divulge to him that he would report back to their father.

_Anything you say to me will stay in confidence._

As if he'd read her mind. Clearly, he was concerned about her, to the point he was willing to resist their father to keep her confidence. Years ago, Melia had been open and honest with Kallian, before Emperor Sorean had put them at odds, forcing their loyalty to him to supersede their sibling relationship.

It would be a lie to say Melia didn't miss that closeness with her older brothers. And now with one gone…

She had already shared with Dunban her dreams. Giving Kallian such information would hardly make her vulnerable should he give that knowledge to her father.

Strangely though, Melia didn't believe he would. Not this time.

_I have trouble sleeping. After my capture._

_That is completely understandable. What you went through was traumatic, Melia. You need to heal from that. Do you want to talk about it?_

Her fingers hovered over the keypad, twitching to respond. Eager for once to be truthful about what she was experiencing. The creatures that haunted day and night.

Yet, an image of him speaking with Sorean flashed before her eyes. Her pulse quickened and she could just hear her father berating her for revealing such weakness to anyone. A frown passed over her features and her fingers moved slowly, resigned as they pressed the letters on the keypad.

_Not at this time, but I appreciate the offer._

Her stomach crumpled in on itself. No, today would not be the day that she would share the truth of her condition.

_Do not fear, Melia. You're the strongest of us all._

_That is kind of you to say, but I sincerely doubt that._

_I do not. I don't believe that any of your siblings, myself included, would be as functional as you are after such a near-death experience._

_You ride into battle often._

_Battle and being at the mercy of your enemy are two different things. You know this. I for one admire your strength and resilience._

Melia's brow furrowed. But she wasn't strong. She wasn't resilient. She was still affected by what had happened.

 _I don't know who you're messaging but tell them you need to go. As the Homs say, "we're burning daylight!"_ Tyrea's voice echoed in Melia's mind.

Melia pursed her lips and shook her head, typing off a farewell message to Kallian. _Stay well, brother._

_Speak soon, sister._

* * *

The drive to the spot that Chief Dunga marked on their map took an hour, during which Melia listened to Sharla and Tyrea exchange tales of battle and stories from their military academy experience (or in Sharla's case — "Basic Training"). The princess hadn't realized how experienced Sharla was in the art of war. And these stories were a wonderful distraction from Melia's own thoughts. However, when they arrived, Melia felt her previous sense of unease float back into the forefront of her mind. In the corners of her eyes, she looked for the dead-eyed Prone and Goetia, to see if either one would make an appearance.

It seemed they were biding their time.

After disembarking from the High Entia vehicle, Melia, Sharla, and Tyrea joined the others at the foot of the mountain, where a large patch of rock had been broken away to create an entrance into the mountain's insides. Though the entrance was vast and wide — it looked as though a creature had bit into the very rock of the slope — only darkness greeted them. It was impossible to see where the path led.

"I guess that's where we're going?" Fiora grimaced.

"What? Afraid of the dark?" Tyrea jeered.

"No! It's just...there are probably...bugs...in there."

Melia wrinkled her nose.

"Looks like you're not alone in that worry, Fiora." Sharla laughed, catching Melia's expression.

"Friends no worry. Riki make friends with bugs." And Riki lumbered inside.

"Riki, wait!" Reyn called, but the Nopon disappeared into the blackness. Sighing, Reyn looked at the others. "I guess we're going…?"

Dunban nodded. "Be on your guard."

One by one they followed the Heropon into the cave. In the pitch black, Melia summoned a flame that scattered the darkness so they could see. The pathway was narrow and they were forced to walk in a single-file in order to travel without stepping on one another. The air was wet and stale.

For a half-hour they trekked into the dark. Melia kept her eyes on Tyrea's head, afraid if she were to look anywhere else, she would see ghosts reaching out to hurt her.

"Hey, look!" Reyn exclaimed, his voice booming off the stone walls. Up ahead a small ray of light filtered into the cavernous corridor.

"Thank god," Fiora murmured.

They made their way towards what they hoped was the exit, and one by one passed through the opening. A crisp breeze hit Melia's cheek as she emerged from the mountain, and she could feel the warmth from the sun above. A breath of relief escaped her. It was good to be in the open again.

Cautiously, she took in their surroundings. The passageway appeared to have led them to an amphitheater, at which they stood at the top. There were many flights of weather-worn stone stairs leading down to the stage. And in the center, on a stone dais, sat a blue Nopon with a long, white beard.

"I think we found our sage." Sharla mused.

"Let's go." Dunban agreed.

Riki wasted no time and barreled down the nearest stairwell, the group following behind him. When they arrived at the bottom, Melia noticed that the blue Nopon appeared to be...sleeping?

"Someone has to wake him up. We didn't come all this way for nothing." Tyrea grumbled.

Melia shot her a glare but she merely rolled her eyes.

The Sage opened one eye. "Who disturbs sacred meditation time?"

"Heropon and friends!" Riki beamed, dancing between his stubby legs.

The Sage opened the other eye and scrutinized the group. Melia had the distinct feeling that the Sage was less than pleased to be disturbed.

She stepped forward and bowed. "Gracious Nopon Sage. We have been sent by Chief Dunga to ask for your guidance." She glanced at Dunban and he stepped forward, producing the letter from Chief Dunga and offering it to the Sage. "I am Princess Melia Antiqua of the High Entia and this is Captain Dunban of the humans of NLA."

Muttering incoherently, the Sage took and studied it, reading the missive's contents thoroughly. Then promptly set it to the side.

"Hom Hom and Bird Ones must prove selves. Must be worthy of information they seeking." The Sage crossed his paws over his chest.

That was...unexpected. "How may we do that, your grace?" Melia answered.

"One Bird One and one Hom Hom must answer question. Cannot lie. Sage know."

"What kind of question?"

"To see true intentions. To see hearts. Chief Dunga trusts but Sage not know you. Sage only reveal secret knowledge to worthy."

A question. It was deceiving in its simplicity. It would be silly to think that the question would be as simple as what was her favorite color or what she ate for breakfast on her 18th birthday. The High Entia would be on her guard. But she couldn't lie.

It was only one question. How hard could it be?

"I will stand for my people," Melia stated.

"And I will stand for mine," Dunban said.

The Sage closed his eyes and hummed a low tone. A faint green light surrounded his blue body. Melia recognized it immediately: his ether signature. The air electrified around them; she could feel the ether surging through the air currents, invisible but alive.

She met Dunban's eyes and could see his alarm. Melia shook her head, a subtle sign to stand down. Slowly, he nodded. Whatever the Sage was doing, she knew it was not designed to hurt them, but only to facilitate the test.

Closing her eyes, Melia felt the threads of the Sage's ether reach out to her. She touched them with her own, establishing a telepathic connection between them. With the Sage plugged into the ether stream of her body, he would be able to detect any lies she told.

The Sage spoke in Melia's mind. " _Princess Melia. What was worst day of life?"_

Everything turned cold inside of her. The answer was easy — she knew it immediately. But Melia had no interest in revisiting the memory. All the pain and despair. The loneliness that had overwhelmed her. Yet she could feel the Sage's ether connection, waiting, watching to see what she would do. To see if she would lie.

This was a cruel sort of torture. Her father would approve of the Sage's methods; it was his own philosophy as well. The simplest way to understand someone's heart was to reveal what could cause them immense, unrelenting pain. To see what they treasured and how they reacted when it was ripped away from them. To know their weakness in the event there was a need to exploit it.

Her mind flipped through the trove of painful memories, past the destruction of her planet, the transformation of Ellison, multiple condemnations from her stepmother, her first fight with Tyrea, the rejection from Ferdinand, finally landing on the one the Sage sought. The day her mother died.

_Melia's mother lay in her bed, face pallid, sweat droplets dotting her forehead. The healer that stood over her murmured, a frown lining his mouth. The human woman simply smiled, weakly shook her head, and whispered words of thanks. The healer bowed and left the room, passing a young, adolescent Melia, who leaned against the doorframe._

" _Come here, my dearest." Her mother called, her beautiful voice just above a whisper._

_Melia rushed to her mother's side, unable to meet her eyes, heart pounding as she neared._

" _Melia, please don't look away."_

_Slowly, the princess lifted her gaze. Her ice blue irises took in her mother's sickly countenance: the hollowed-out cheeks, the bags under her eyes, the cracks in her lips. Her mother had always been a bright light, full of joy and energy, and love. Now, with each passing second, it dimmed._

_Everything in the young princess screamed at her to run away. To hide from this display of death. Yet her legs kept her rooted in the spot._

" _I'm sorry you have to see me like this."_

" _No, mother, please do not think anything of that," Melia begged._

" _Fear not, this shall not happen to you. Your High Entian genes are stronger than this illness." She coughed. "You have so much life ahead of you. I'm sorry I will not be there to see it."_

_A lump grew in Melia's throat and she reached out and took her mother's hand. "Is there nothing that can be done?"_

" _No, my child. Your father and I knew this day would come eventually." She gave Melia's hand a soft squeeze._

_Tears dotted the edges of Melia's eyes._

" _Will you promise me something?"_

" _Anything, mother."_

_The older woman coughed again. Melia fumbled for the glass of water on the end table and brought it to her mother's lips, carefully helping her to drink. When her mother pulled away, Melia replaced the glass and turned back to the woman expectantly._

_With a haggard breath, she resumed. "Your father, he will feel my death. Please do not judge him too much. Be a helpful daughter. Be an obedient one in his times of trial. I know that he treasures you and wants what is best for your future. He may feel distant at times, but know that you are so loved and so cherished."_

_The lump in Melia's throat grew. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I will, mother."_

_She reached up and touched Melia's cheek. "I wish I could be there for you. I am so sorry."_

_Melia bit her lip as a sob raced up her throat and leaned into her mother's touch._

" _Wherever I go after this life, know that I am always there for you. Always watching. Always loving you."_

" _I love you too," Melia whispered._

_The clapping of footsteps reached her ears and the princess startled, jerking away from her mother and wiping the tears from her eyes. Turning, she saw her father, standing in the doorway._

_Swallowing, she looked back at her mother, who gave her a small smile and nod._

" _Goodby, mother."_

" _Goodbye, dearest."_

_Melia bent and kissed her mother's forehead, then scurried towards the door._

_She paused next to her father, but he did not notice, his gaze solely trained on the dying woman. Melia reached out and lay her hand on his arm, but he did not react._

_With one last glance at her mother, Melia slid out of the room and fled down the hall, her heartbreaking with each step._

The Sage's ether connection withdrew. Melia opened her eyes just as the Sage opened his. The green aura surrounding him disappeared. And for the first time, he smiled. "I see hearts. You are true. I help you with what seek."

Yet Melia found herself unable to muster any words, the memory of her mother's dying words still ringing in her head. Dunban launched into the explanation of the way posts that he and Melia had seen, the ancient Samaarian carved on them, and the howling noises they made. But Melia could not focus, still spiraling on the promise she'd made to her mother so many years ago.

"You speak of The Gateway." The Sage explained, forcing Melia out of her reverie. She had to concentrate. After all, this was their reward for bearing their souls.

"A gateway to what?"

"Prison Island." The Sage revealed. "It Samaarian prison. Hold Samaarian library too. Many many books. Records of entire civilization."

"How does the gateway work? Where is this Prison Island?"

The Sage shook his head. "Way posts are key. Four on Mira. Together create gateway. Must be activated."

"Four of them...We found one in Noctilum, one in Oblivia. Do you know where the other two are?" Dunban furrowed his brow.

"Primordia. Sylvalum. Somewhere you find. Activation, no one know."

Even if it wasn't a full picture, it was more information than they had to begin with. Had it been worth the price?

"Sage rest now." The Nopon yawned. "Come again if need."

"Thank you for your time." Dunban bowed and he turned away to exit the amphitheater. The others followed and began to climb out, back towards the mountain pass.

But a needling anxiety scraped at her nerves. Melia stopped at the foot of the stairs, whirled around, and headed for the Nopon. Stopping in front of the Sage, she bowed once more. "Great Sage. May I ask, who is the prison for?"

"One forgotten by time." The Sage responded and turned away.

* * *

Dunban split off from the team to radio NLA for the daily check-in, leaving the others at the speeder. Melia watched them talk from the outskirts, her mind reeling from the encounter with the Sage.

"So...lunch?" Reyn clapped his hands together.

"Do you think about anything other than food?" Fiora rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we could stop off at a nice spot on the way back to Frontier Village," Shulk said. "Take the scenic route."

"Do you have any places you like to visit, Riki?" Sharla asked.

"Riki know many spots! Riki take to favorite." Riki flashed a thumbs up at them.

"What's wrong?" Tyrea murmured as she neared Melia.

"It doesn't matter." The Princess looked away.

"Can we skip the part where you withhold and get straight to the telling me please? I'm too hungry and bored for this dance today."

Tyrea, always cutting straight to the heart of the matter.

"Is it about the question the Sage asked you?"

"I don't wish to discuss it."

"Of course." Tyrea snorted. "Because not talking about it is doing you so well."

"Leave it alone."

"Oh, so I should let you stew in your own anguish?" Tyrea tilted her head to the side, studying her sister with her dark eyes. "Torture yourself because of some sadist's price?"

She didn't have the energy to shut down. She didn't have the resilience to keep it all in. The emotional upheaval had obliterated her abilities to keep her composure. And the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"For your information, he asked about the worst day of my life." Melia hissed. "And I had to relive the death of my mother. So thank you for your constant needling."

Tyrea frowned, softening. "Melia, I know that it was hard when we lost her—"

"You have no idea!" Melia snapped. "You returned home for the funeral and promptly went back to the Academy. I had nowhere to escape to. I was stuck there. I was forced to remain in the palace where every corner I turned, some memory of her appeared. And my father refused to see me. The First Consort shunned me. Kallian and Ellison were away on assignment. And I was alone!"

Her eyes shined with unshed tears as the fury ripped through her throat. In the back of her mind, she noticed the Homs' conversation had ceased, but the emotion barreled out of her, unstoppable.

"I cried myself to sleep every night for six months. Hardly anyone spoke to me save for the servants, who were forced to out of responsibility. For they were all taking direction from my father, who apparently — as I learned from one of the servants — couldn't bear the sight of me because I reminded him of my mother."

"I didn't know..." Tyrea whispered, averting her eyes.

"Of course not! I didn't want to burden you." Melia snarled. "And the worst part of all of it? I allowed it to happen. I was an active, willing participant in my own exile. Because I promised my mother to be a perfect daughter and mind my father. To support him in his trials. I believed that I had to be silent and bear it because she had asked me to. And now I have broken that promise!"

"We need to leave," Dunban called out as he jogged up. His eyes swept over the scene, taking in the emotional expressions between Melia and Tyrea. "What's going on?"

"Nothing of import." The princess declared, voice devoid of emotion, her mask of neutrality smoothing back into place.

He frowned but continued: "The transmission with NLA cut off halfway through. We need to head back now."

* * *

The vehicles raced through the Noctilum landscape, over the open plains, and through the dense forests, never stopping. The occupants of both were silent: a dread anticipation hung in the air as the hours crawled by. What awaited them in NLA?

They passed the border into Primorida as the sun set and a half-hour later they were closing in on the city. Dunban could feel his stomach dropping with each mile they completed.

As they crested over the final hill that would lead to a straight shot to NLA, the dark sky changed to a fiery orange.

A gasp came from behind his seat. But his eyes were focused on the scene in front of him.

NLA was ablaze.


End file.
